Dziedziczone Przekleństwo II
by Zilidya D. Ragon
Summary: Dalszy ciąg przekleństwa ciążącego na chłopcu o sławnym imieniu Harry Potter. Tym razem klątwa poszerza się na innych.
1. Chapter 1

Dziedziczone Przekleństwo II

Autor: Zilidya.

Beta: MichiruK

Paring: SmH, SmD, Drarry(bez seksualnych scenek).

Rating: +15

Długość: 9 + dodatek

Opis: Przekleństwo Rodowe wróciło w podwójnej wersji.

Ostrzeżenia: non-canon, przemoc, tortury(bez szczegółowych opisów),

Prawa własności: Wszystkie postacie należą do J.K Rowling i z tego fanfiction nie są

pobierane żadne korzyści.

Rozdział 1.

Od pokonania przekleństwa minęły trzy miesiące. Trzy długie, spokojne miesiące. Żadnych problemów. Nigdy dotąd nie słyszał o klątwie wypadków, dopóki sam nie został nią poczęstowany.

A teraz?

A teraz Złoty Chłopiec, Wybraniec lub po prostu Harry Potter, był szczęśliwy, i to z bardzo wielu powodów.

Nie musiał wracać na wakacje do Dursleyów. Cóż, fakt, że głównie było to spowodowane ich śmiercią. Nie martwił się jednak, że nie ma opiekuna. Jakoś sierociniec kojarzył mu się z Tomem. To był kolejny plus na jego liście rzeczy wesołych. Voldemort przycichł. Harry nie wierzył bynajmniej, że podkulił ten swój gadzi ogon pod siebie i ukrył się przed swym Nemezis. Nie, raczej obmyśla plan szerokiego ominięcia paskudnej przepowiedni. Bardzo wrednej i okrutnej dla nich obu. Szczególnie dla kogoś, kto unika śmierci na każdy możliwy sposób.

Jego nowy prawny opiekun był, co prawda, sarkastycznym, tłustowłosym dupkiem, ale przynajmniej miał w pełni rozwinięte moralne uczucia, jeśli chodzi o zajmowanie się nastolatkiem. O, błąd! Dwójką nastolatków. To kolejny plus. Samotne wakacje pod czujnym i, na pewno, wymagającym okiem Mistrza Eliksirów nie miały prawa być zbytnio szczęśliwe, już nie mówiąc o tym, by były pasjonujące.

Jednak w towarzystwie Draco zapowiadały się ciekawie. Gorąco ciekawie. Może nawet namiętnie interesująco.

Harry zadrżał nagle, czując nieprzyjemne dreszcze przebiegające mu po plecach. Jego instynkt samozachowawczy już dawno nie dawał znaku życia. Do dziś.

Rozejrzał się, ale na błoniach nie było nikogo. Nie miało prawa być kogokolwiek. Szkoła opustoszała wczoraj. Poza dyrektorem, Filchem z panią Norris i Snape'em z dwójką podopiecznych, zamek był pusty. Nie licząc oczywiście duchów, zjaw, poltergeistów i różnego innego typu ektoplazmowego życia po życiu.

Przeczucia jednak nadal nie dawały mu spokoju. Coś było wyraźnie nie tak.

Wstał spod płaczącej wierzby pochylającej swe gałęzie nad taflą jeziora. Nadal nikogo w zasięgu wzroku. Ruszył w kierunku zamku. Stanie na otwartej przestrzeni nie należało do najmądrzejszych, szczególnie w jego przypadku.

Już dotykał klamki drzwi, gdy poczuł, jak coś uderza go w plecy pomiędzy łopatki. Pociemniało mu przed oczami, a ostatnim, co zapamiętał, były drzwi otwierające się pod jego ciężarem i on sam uderzający o kamienną podłogę.

– Harry! Harry!

Ktoś natrętnie próbował go obudzić. Nie bardzo mu się to podobało. Było mu cieplutko, milutko i tylko brakowało ciszy. Ciszy i spokoju.

– Harry!

Otworzył oczy, żeby zobaczyć, kto stara się go tak natarczywie przebudzić. W tej samej chwili poczuł, że jego głowa miała spotkanie z czymś zgoła odmiennym od poduszki. O, cegła byłaby dobrym określeniem, albo kamień. Spory głaz.

– Czy to pan rzucił we mnie cegłą, dyrektorze? – Usiadł powoli, opierając się o poduszkę, w aż za dobrze znanym łóżku. – O, Madame Pomfrey! – Uśmiechnął się na widok pielęgniarki stojącej obok z błękitną fiolką w dłoni. – Długo się nie widzieliśmy.

– I myślałam, że tak pozostanie, kochanieńki.

– Każdemu może się zdarzyć potknięcie na schodach.

– Dziękuję, Poppy, że wpadłaś nas odwiedzić. – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do kobiety. – Naprawdę mocno się przestraszyłem, gdy Irytek zaczął wykrzykiwać, że ktoś morduje Harry'ego, a zaraz potem znalazłem go nieprzytomnego na podłodze w Wielkim Holu.

– Nic mu nie jest. Spory guz, to wszystko. A ja i tak musiałam przyjść, bo Severus obiecał mi kilka swoich eksperymentalnych eliksirów do przetestowania.

Właśnie tę chwilę wybrał sobie Postrach Hogwartu na wtargnięcie do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

– Draco właśnie mnie zawiadomił, że Potter miał wypadek.

– Spokojnie, Severusie, to nic poważnego. Tylko guz na głowie – uspokajał go Albus, prowadząc do łóżka, na którym siedział brunet.

Dołączył do nich także Malfoy.

– Wcale się nie denerwuję.

Harry patrzył na gromadzącą się wokół niego widownię. Ból głowy, jak na złość, wrócił, gdy obserwował nowoprzybyłą dwójkę.

– Jak się czujesz, Harry? – odezwał się Draco.

– Czy ty nie potrafisz usiedzieć pięciu minut w spokoju, bez wpadania w kłopoty? – Snape zmarszczył dziwnie brwi.

Chłopak zerkał to na jednego, to na drugiego.

– Mam jedno maleńkie pytanko do waszej dwójki.

– Tak, Potter? Czego ten twój maleńki móżdżek nie przyswaja?

– Severusie! – zdenerwowała się Poppy.

– Mogę wiedzieć, kim wy jesteście?

W ciszy, która zapadła, słychać było głęboko wciągane powietrze zebranych.

– Harry? Nie pamiętasz? To profesor Snape i Draco.

Nastolatek zaprzeczył.

– Nie. Nie pamiętam ich. Czy znaliśmy się wcześniej? Czy to ma coś wspólnego z moim uderzeniem w głowę? Coś w rodzaju amnezji? Gdzieś o tym czytaliśmy z Hermioną.

– Granger pamiętasz, a Weasleya? – rzucił Severus.

– Rona? Oczywiście, że pamiętam. Czemu miałbym nie pamiętać? Czy jest pan może nowym nauczycielem Obrony, a to pański syn?

– Nie, Potter. To nie jest mój syn! – Snape wkurzył się nie na żarty.

– I całe szczęście. – Draco otrząsnął się ostentacyjnie, jakby coś zimnego przesunęło mu się po plecach. – Takich włosów to bym nie przeżył.

– Albusie, sprawdź czy Potter nie został poczęstowany _Obliviate_. Ma zbyt wybiórcze braki w pamięci.

Dumbledore skinął na Pomfrey. Ta zanuciła inkantację.

– Nie. Brak efektów _Obliviate_. Nie wykryłam też żadnego innego zaklęcia zmieniającego pamięć.

Severus sapnął i spojrzał na Pottera.

– Co ty znowu planujesz? Powtórkę z rozrywki?

– Nie rozumiem.

– Albusie, jaka jest szansa, że klątwa Pottera nie uaktywni się ponownie przy tej jego sklerozie?

– Chodzi ci o fakt, że zapomniał o przebaczeniu?

– Właśnie.

– Niewielka. Zaklęcie oficjalnie zostało zdjęte, gdy wina została przebaczona.

– Właśnie o to mi chodzi. Zapomniał, że przebaczył! To tak, jakby nic się nie stało.

– Nie denerwuj się tak, Severusie. – Poppy podsunęła mu krzesło i pchnęła na niego podenerwowanego Mistrza Eliksirów. – To źle robi na cerę.

Oczy mężczyzny zapałały taką złością, że kobieta mimowolnie odsunęła się na bezpieczną odległość.

– Nie drażnij węża, Poppy. – Albus położył dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela, by w razie czego go powstrzymać, jednak jego oczy uśmiechały się wesoło. – Na ten jad nawet Fawkes nie zaradzi.

– Czy mogę prosić o nie traktowanie mnie jak rzeczy – odezwał się Harry, trąc skronie. – Ja tu jestem.

– Wszystko w porządku, Harry? – Draco zbliżył się do niego, przykładając dłoń do czoła. – Masz niewielką gorączkę.

– Głowa mnie nadal boli. – Odsunął jego dłoń. – Mógłbyś mnie nie dotykać? Nie znam cię i proszę o powstrzymanie się od takich spoufaleń.

– Harry, profesor Snape jest twoim opiekunem, a Draco jego drugim podopiecznym. – Dumbledore zamienił się miejscami z blondynem, siadając przy łóżku.

– Dlaczego nie jadę do Dursleyów? Zawsze kazał mi pan do nich wracać na wakacje. I dlaczego profesor Snape jest moim opiekunem? Nic nie rozumiem.

Harry nie przestawał pocierać skroni. Poppy ponownie rzuciła czar diagnozujący.

– Harry, wiem, że mogłeś zapomnieć i to, co powiem może trochę cię zaszokować…

– Dursleyowie nie żyją, prawda? – jęknął chłopak, łapiąc się za głowę. – To Voldemort ich zabił.

– Przypomniałeś sobie?

– Tylko coś mi mignęło. Jakaś sala i oni, cali zakrwawieni. Czy ja przy tym byłem?

– W pewnym sensie tak. Miałeś wizję.

Potter spojrzał na niego dziwnie. Oczy lśniły mu jakimś złym blaskiem.

– Dlaczego pan ich nie chronił? Co panu zrobili, że pozwolił ich pan torturować Voldemortowi i nie próbował ich ratować? – Harry znów chwycił się za głowę. – Mam _deja vú_… Czy my już się o to kłóciliśmy?

– Tak, Harry. I to dosyć dosadnie.

Chłopak rozejrzał się po zebranych. Zamykał przez chwilę i otwierał lewe oko, obserwując ich.

– Coś nie tak, Harry?

– Dyrektorze, dlaczego tak dziwnie widzę drugim okiem? Jakieś kolorowe plamy?

– Severusie, ty znasz szczegóły – poprosił Dumbledore. – Mógłbyś?

Mistrz Eliksirów transmutował poduszkę z sąsiedniego łóżka w lusterko i rzucił je na kolana Gryfona.

– Spójrz w nie!

Nastolatek powoli sięgnął po lusterko. Gdy zobaczył swoje oczy, zbladł, dotykając policzka.

– Tu były blizny, prawda? Bardzo brzydkie blizny.

– Tak, były. – Poppy zabrała mu przedmiot, zanim pękające krawędzie skaleczyłyby trzymającą go dłoń.

– Czy to robota Voldemorta? – Oddech chłopaka stał się szybki i urywany.

– Nie. Twojego wuja – odpowiedział Snape, patrząc mu w oczy. – Znęcał się nad tobą przez pierwsze dwa tygodnie zeszłych wakacji.

– Nie pamiętam – szepnął Harry, próbując się uspokoić, ale bez rezultatów. – Mam same dziury w pamięci. Dlaczego ciągle widzę Rona i Hermionę przy tym łóżku?

– Bo też często tu przebywałeś. Średnio co dwa tygodnie. – Pomfrey zdecydowała się zareagować i podała mu eliksir uspokajający.

– Co to było? Czy nadal mi dolega? O czym mi znowu nie mówicie? I dlaczego ciągle boli mnie głowa?

– Bo za bardzo próbujesz sobie przypomnieć – rzekł tym razem Draco. – Z jakiegoś nieznanego nam powodu straciłeś wspomnienia o mnie i wuju.

– Wuju? Przecież pamiętam wuja Vernona.

– Mówimy o moim wuju, Potter! Profesor Snape jest moim wujkiem.

Potter zerknął na milczącego mężczyznę. Zmarszczył brwi, znów masując czoło.

– To zbyt pogmatwane. Czy ktoś mógłby powiedzieć wszystko po kolei? Najlepiej zaczynając od tego kim pan jest?

– Severus Snape. Profesor nauczający cię przez sześć lat Eliksirów.

– Nietoperz – wyrwało się chłopakowi.

– Potter! Wypraszam sobie!

– Jakby mi to robiło różnicę. Nie znam pana! – Zerwał się do siadu, równając się z Mistrzem Eliksirów.

– Jesteś taki sam, jak twój ojciec. Niewychowany, krnąbrny, wulgarny i głupi!

– Przynajmniej był sobą, a nie krył się pod płaszczem psychola! – krzyczał Harry, choć sam nie wiedział, skąd miał takie informacje.

– Potter! Nie pozwalaj sobie!

– Nawet pana nie pamiętam, a i tak pana nienawidzę!

Sala zatrzęsła się nagle od podmuchu niekontrolowanej magii. Gorące powietrze otoczyło kłócącą się dwójkę.

– I z wzajemnością, bachorze.

Niespodziewany błysk otoczył obie postacie. Wszyscy zasłonili oczy, chroniąc je przed tym blaskiem.

Po krótkiej chwili wszystko wróciło do normy.

– Severusie!

– Harry!

Obaj leżeli nieprzytomni. Harry na krawędzi łóżka, a Snape na podłodze. Pomfrey natychmiast pochyliła się nad nimi.

– Nie mogę ich obudzić – zauważyła po chwili, zdumiona. – Ale poza tym nic im nie jest.

– Proponuję zostawić ich na razie w spokoju. Jeśli w najbliższym czasie się nie obudzą, zaczniemy się martwić. Mam dziwne podejrzenia, że ta kłótnia miała coś wspólnego z ich stanem. Muszę coś sprawdzić – powiedział Albus, po czym westchnął i wyszedł, gdy Draco i Poppy kładli profesora na łóżku obok.

– No i tyle jeśli chodzi o urlop – zaśmiała się pielęgniarka (? :P).

– Nie tylko pani – dorzucił Draco, siadając na krześle pomiędzy dwoma zajętymi posłaniami.

Snape budził się powoli. Sam nazwałby ten powrót do świadomości raczej ostrożnym. Uchylił jedną powiekę, rozglądając się i sprawdzając, gdzie jest. W chwili rozpoznania ambulatorium, całe wcześniejsze zdarzenie wróciło do niego w pełni.

– Zamorduję gówniarza – warknął, wytrącając z zamyślenia Draco.

– Szybko się obudziłeś, wujku. Byliśmy przekonani, że zajmie wam to co najmniej kilka dni.

– Jak długo spałem? – spytał Snape, wstając.

– Około dwóch godzin.

– Nawet się do mnie zbliżaj, kobieto – wycedził Mistrz Eliksirów, widząc podchodzącą do niego Pomfrey. – Nic mi nie jest.

– To dlaczego straciłeś przytomność?

– Przez tego niewdzięcznego bachora. Jego rozchwiana magia mnie poraziła. – Wskazał na nadal śpiącego winowajcę.

– Tylko, w takim razie, dlaczego on też jest nieprzytomny? Własna magia nie krzywdzi.

– A co mnie to? Sam się załatwił. To Potter, pewnie potrafi i to.

– Co się z tobą dzieje, Severusie? Ostatnimi tygodniami jesteś strasznie nerwowy. A jeszcze dziś ta kłótnia. Przecież jesteś jego opiekunem. Myślałam, że się dogadaliście. Czyżbyś nagle zmienił zdanie?

Draco milczał, obserwując swojego ojca chrzestnego uważnie. Jego twarz nie wyrażała niczego, ale oczy to inna sprawa. W ich czerni było widać złość i... strach. Tylko czego obawiał się Severus Snape?

Krzyk, wręcz wrzask, z przeciwnego łóżka zmroził ich krew. Potter kulił się w poplątanej pościeli, ściskając głowę.

Snape w tym samym momencie upadł na podłogę, trąc czoło.

– Pani Pomfrey, co się dzieje? – Malfoy klęczał przy Severusie, przytrzymując go.

Pielęgniarka robiła to samo z Gryfonem. Kilka minut później chłopak opadł na poduszkę, ocierając smugę krwi z czoła. Profesor w tej samej chwili osunął się na podłogę.

Potter otworzył oczy. Widząc powoli wstającego przy pomocy chrześniaka mężczyznę, zagryzł wargi.

– Czyli mówił prawdę.

Snape spojrzał na niego, mrużąc złowrogo oczy.

– Sprecyzuj!

– Voldemort. Znalazł sposób, aby ponownie aktywować jakąś klątwę i... O jakiej klątwie mówił? Wiele z tego, co powiedział nie rozumiem. Co się działo przez ostatni rok, czego nie pamiętam?

Sam fakt, że czegoś nie pamięta strasznie go frustrował. I dlaczego tak wybiórczo? Tylko dwie osoby i coś ważnego. Coś naprawdę ważnego.

– Cały rok byłeś pod działaniem przekleństwa. W jego wyniku bardzo często byłeś pacjentem Madame Pomfrey. O konkrety musisz zapytać Granger. Nikt poza nią i Weasleyem nie znał wszystkich szczegółów – poinformował go blondyn.

– Co jeszcze mówił Czarny Pan? I co ja mam z tym wspólnego? Dlaczego odczuwałem ból w tym samym czasie, co ty? – wtrącił się Postrach.

– Połączył nas. Cytuję: „Wykończę was obu, nawet jeśli w efekcie sam przypłacę życiem. Przepowiednia może się mylić." Skąd on zna treść przepowiedni?

– Ty mu powiedziałeś.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się w szoku. Chłopak nie wierzył w to, co usłyszał.

– To nieprawda!

– Sam nam o tym powiedziałeś, gdy już wróciłeś od Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. – Pomfrey stała u jego boku, zerkając na obu swoich pacjentów z lękiem, czy nie zaczną zaraz rzucać w siebie klątw.

Chłopaka znów zaczęła boleć głowa, gdy próbował sobie przypomnieć cokolwiek.

– To jakiś zły sen.

– Co miałeś na myśli, mówiąc „połączył"? – zapytał nagle Snape.

– Przy pierwszej poważniejszej kłótni przekleństwo miało wrócić do swojej pierwotnej wersji, a dodatkowo objąć pana, jeśli jest pan śmierciożerczym zdrajcą, o którym mówił. Jest pan? Domyślam się, że tak.

– Już gorzej być nie może – warknął Mistrz Eliksirów, siadając na brzegu łóżka, z którego chwilę wcześniej wstał. – Co miałeś na myśli, mówiąc „połączył"? – powtórzył pytanie. – Czy chodziło mu o zdublowanie klątwy, tak że będę miał swoje własne wizyty u Pomfrey?

– Nie. Będzie pan odczuwał moje.

– No, pięknie. Czyli boli cię głowa, czy tylko moja tak sobie pulsuje bez powodu?

– Boli. Zawsze boli po kontakcie z Voldemortem. A brak niektórych elementów pamięci też boli, gdy próbuję sobie przypomnieć.

– To przestań myśleć! Nic dobrego nigdy z tego nie wynikło.

Harry zmierzył go ostentacyjnie wzrokiem.

– Czy pan zawsze taki jest?

– Jaki?

– Sarkastyczny, złośliwy, egoistyczny, zimny, samolubny, skandaliczny, zgorzkniały, niegrzeczny...

– Możesz przestać, Potter? – przerwał mu wściekły nauczyciel.

– Mogę dalej.

– Daruj sobie!

Wstał i opuścił szpital, trzaskając drzwiami.

– Chyba jednak nie chcę wiedzieć, co się działo przez ostatni rok – burknął brunet, także opuszczając łóżko i kierując się stronę łazienki.

Miał ochotę na długi prysznic. Gorący i rozluźniający. Napuścił trochę wody do brodzika, by nie wchodzić na zimne kafelki. Niemiłe uczucie.

Rozebrał się, odkładając rzeczy na półkę. Ruszył szybko pod strumień ciepłej wody. Nawet nie zapamiętał, kiedy stopa ujechała mu na mokrych kafelkach. Następne, co skojarzył, to ostry ból w biodrze. Spróbował wstać, ale cierpienie go powstrzymało.

– Draco!

Blondyn uchylił drzwi po rzuceniu _Alohomory_.

– Co się stało?

Szybko zakręcił wodę i przykrył chłopaka ręcznikiem, kryjąc strategiczne miejsca.

– Coś z biodrem. Lepiej idź do Snape'a. Pani Pomfrey chyba sobie ze mną poradzi.

Malfoy wybiegł z łazienki, wpuszczając jednocześnie pielęgniarkę. Ta szybko i sprawnie zajęła się jego kontuzją, rzucając zaklęcie leczące.

Po chwili słychać było złorzeczenia Nietoperza lewitowanego na noszach.

– Nie mogłeś się powstrzymać, Potter? Nie minęło nawet pięć minut! Czy po prostu chcesz mnie zabić, by sprawić Czarnemu Panu trochę frajdy?

– Przepraszam – skulił się brunet, widząc tyle nienawiści skierowanej właśnie w niego.

Nie wiedział, skąd się to wzięło, ale wolał nie przebywać zbyt blisko. Pomimo bólu zaczął się cofać w najdalszy kąt sali. Czar leczniczy jeszcze jednak nie skończył swego zadania. Chłopak potknął się, nie mogąc utrzymać ciężaru ciała na nodze, i upadł, kryjąc głowę między ramionami w oczekiwaniu uderzenia.

Wszyscy milczeli, widząc tę reakcję.

– Harry? – Poppy pochyliła się nad nim, dotykając ramienia. – Spokojnie. Nikt cię nie skrzywdzi.

– Przepraszam. – Podniósł głowę do góry, wstając z podłogi z pomocą pielęgniarki. – Nie wiem, czemu tak zareagowałem. Wystraszyłem się.

Snape milczał, odwracając twarz.

– To tylko stare odruchy. Trochę przeszedłeś podczas poprzednich wakacji. Podświadomie nadal coś pamiętasz.

– Usiądę na razie tutaj. – Wskazał na parapet koło łóżka.

– Dobrze. To i tak było twoje ulubione miejsce. Po śmierci Lupina często tam...

– Remus nie żyje? – Harry zbladł, słysząc tę wiadomość. – Jak to się stało? Kto jeszcze ucierpiał w tym roku? Czego ważnego mi jeszcze nie powiedzieliście?

– Ja mu powiem. Wuj potrzebuje pani pomocy – zaoferował się Draco. – Poza Dursleyami i Remusem Lupinem zginęli jeszcze moja mama i ojciec.

– Był Śmierciożercą, to było do przewidzenia.

– Zginął, bo ratował ciebie i Severusa. Byłeś w niewoli u Czarnego Pana. – Nagle coś dotarło do blondyna. – Skąd wiesz, że był Śmierciożercą? Nie pamiętasz mnie, a jego tak.

– Tak, pamiętam Lucjusz Malfoya, ale nadal nie pamiętam ciebie. Malfoy ma syna?

– Chodzimy do tej samej szkoły od sześciu lat. W ogóle niczego nie pamiętasz? A lekcje Eliksirów? Kto cię uczył?

– Nnie... pamiętam. – Harry ponownie potarł czoło.

– Draco, przestań – warknął Snape, wstający z noszy. – Mam na dzisiaj dosyć migren. Jutro rano wracamy do Snape Manor. Przygotuj się.

Draco kiwnął głową, że rozumie, podczas gdy profesor odwrócił się do Pottera.

– Ty też, Potter! Nadal jestem twoim opiekunem. Przez najbliższe dwa tygodnie będzie spokój, więc nie masz się o co martwić na zapas. W gorącym terminie Pomfrey wpadnie do nas z wizytą, na wszelki wypadek.

Kobieta pokiwała tylko pobłażająco głową. Jakoś nie oczekiwała normalnego zaproszenia.

Przybycie do Snape Manor obyło się bez komplikacji, nie licząc efektownego upadku Pottera przy lądowaniu.

— Nigdy nie lubiłem tego środka magicznego transportu — bąknął chłopak, otrzepując spodnie ze żwiru, w którym wylądował.

Dopiero rano zauważył, że jego garderoba mocno różniła się od tej, którą pamiętał. Zastanawiał się, kiedy kupił nową.

Teraz rozglądał się po okolicy. Przed nimi stał niewielki, dwupiętrowy domek, otoczony trochę dziko utrzymanym ogrodem.

— Nie spodziewaj się luksusów, Potter. Mam tylko dwa skrzaty.

Chłodny głos Snape'a trochę go zaskoczył, bo dotychczas mężczyzna milczał jak zaklęty, nawet u dyrektora, kiedy ten wręczył im świstoklik.

— Umiem o siebie zadbać, proszę pana. Nawet bez skrzatów.

— Nawet gdybyś nie potrafił, szybko byś się nauczył.

— Jest pan wredny!

— Potter!

— Przestańcie. Albo wracam do Hogwartu. Nie mam zamiaru spędzać wakacji w takiej atmosferze. — Draco stanął pomiędzy nimi, a w jego oczach błyszczała irytacja.

Snape rzucił mu krwiożercze spojrzenie i bez słowa skierował się w stronę domu.

Wygląd budynku kojarzył się na pierwszy rzut oka ze starą kamienicą. Kute barierki, drewniane okiennice i delikatnie pobielone cegły. Tyle że wszystko dawno straciło swoją świetność. Upływ czasu zrobił swoje. Farba z okien odchodziła płatami, rdza systematycznie pożerała piękne zdobienia balustrad, a wapno szarzało.

— Pole ochronne sięga do granic posiadłości. Radzę nie przekraczać jej tak jak ostatnio, Potter.

— Czyli jak? — dopytywał się brunet, zwracając mu tym uwagę, że nadal niewiele pamięta.

— Twoja własna głupota spowodowała opuszczenie pola Nory i złapanie przez Śmierciożerców podczas świąt — łaskawie mu przypomniał nauczyciel.

Harry wzdrygnął się. Przez umysł przemknął mu ślad wspomnienia. Lucjusz Malfoy z batem o maleńkich kuleczkach na końcu rzemieni i on sam, przypięty twarzą do kamiennej ściany. Zbladł, zatrzymując się i łapiąc ciężko powietrze.

— Harry, wszystko w porządku? — Malfoy położył dłoń na ramieniu Gryfona, zaniepokojony jego zachowaniem.

— Twój ojciec. Pamiętam to, co z mną robił.

Malfoy dołączył do niego, także blednąc.

— Nie stójcie tak. Wchodźcie do środka.

Snape jakby wcale nie zauważył ich reakcji.

Chłopcy popatrzyli sobie w oczy, nic nie mówiąc, i ruszyli za swym opiekunem.

— Pokoje gościnne są na drugim piętrze. Wybierzcie sobie, które chcecie. Część pierwszego piętra jest dla was niedostępna. Bariery powstrzymają was przed wtargnięciem. Kuchnia i salon. — Wskazał kolejno w prawą i w lewą stronę holu. — Biblioteka w bocznej części salonu. Z zielonego kredensu nie wolno wam brać ksiąg, nawet gdyby jakimś cudem udało się wam przełamać zaklęcie ochronne. A teraz zajmijcie się sobą. Obiad o trzynastej, kolacja o dziewiętnastej. Śniadanie o ósmej. Aha, skrzaty słuchają tylko mnie.

I wszedł na piętro, nie interesując się nimi więcej.

— Co go ugryzło? — zastanawiał się głośno Malfoy. — Nigdy się tak nie zachowywał we własnym domu.

— Czy to nie jasne? Spójrz na mnie i się domyśl.

Potter minął go i skierował się na piętro wyższe niż to, na którym znikł jego nowy opiekun. Wybrał pierwsze lepsze drzwi i wszedł do pokoju. Ślizgoński wystrój nawet go nie zdziwił. Komnata była urządzona skromnie, ale z gustem. Żadnych bibelotów czy niepotrzebnych, tak naprawdę, mebli. Kufer pojawił się w tej samej chwili, zapewne wysłany przez dyrektora lub hogwarckie skrzaty. Na razie nie przejmował się nim. Otworzył szeroko okno i usiadł na parapecie, w ciepłych promieniach słońca. Lato nie zapowiadało się ciekawie.

Po jakimś czasie usłyszał ciche pukanie.

— Wejdź, Draco.

Arystokrata wszedł, nie zamykając za sobą drzwi.

— Skąd wiedziałeś, że to ja?

— Twoja magia. Rozpoznałem ją. — Harry wzruszył ramionami, jakby to było coś błahego.

Dla niego było, ale nie dla Malfoya.

— Rozpoznałeś moją sygnaturę? Powiedziałeś o tym Severusowi?

— Nie wiem, nie pamiętam. Co chciałeś?

— Pora na obiad.

Potter zerknął na niewielki zegar stojący na komodzie przy drzwiach. Dochodziła pierwsza.

— Severus nie pozwoli ci jeść w pokoju, lepiej chodź do kuchni — rzucił Draco, wychodząc.

Harry'emu jakoś nie bardzo marzyło się głodowanie, podążył więc za blondynem.

Stół w kuchni już był zastawiony dla trzech osób.

— Nie siadaj! — powstrzymał go Draco, stając za jednym z bocznych krzeseł.

Główne było puste, czekając na gospodarza.

Potter spojrzał na Malfoya pytająco.

— Nikt cię nie nauczył, że czeka się na gospodarza?

— O tak, moi poprzedni opiekunowie bardzo się starali, żeby wpoić mi wszystkie możliwe zasady. Tak bardzo, że prawie nie dopuszczali mnie do stołu. Nie mam zamiaru czekać, aż Snape łaskawie zaszczyci nas swoją osobą. Jest po pierwszej i mam zamiar jeść.

Usiadł, na przekór sprzeciwom chłopaka, i nałożył sobie drugiego dania. Zupa dziwnie pachniała i nie miał na nią ochoty.

— Potter! Co to znaczy?

Snape stał w drzwiach ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękoma.

— Jem obiad.

— Draco? — Severus odwrócił się do swojego drugiego podopiecznego.

— Mówiłem mu! Nie patrz tak na mnie!

— Potter, w tym domu obowiązują pewne zasady.

— Domyślam się, że czystokrwistego rodu. Nie jestem czystokrwisty i mam je gdzieś. Gdy jestem głodny, jem, a nie czekam na zaproszenie. Chyba że ma pan zamiar mnie głodzić?

— Jeśli będzie trzeba, to tak. — Profesor jednym ruchem różdżki spowodował, że cały stół opustoszał. — Mieszkasz tu i masz się zachowywać według moich zasad.

Harry odsunął powoli krzesło, wstając.

— Jest pan taki sam jak Dursleyowie — rzekł cicho, przechodząc obok niego i wychodząc z kuchni, a następnie na dwór.

Nie miał ochoty stosować się do zasad czarodziei. Nie chciał i tyle. Może z przekory, a może z głupoty.

— Wuju!

— Zgłodnieje to wróci. — Snape przywrócił poprzedni wygląd stołu, siadając na swoim krześle.

— A jeśli nie? To Gryfon.

— Tak jak i ty! Jedz!

Draco nie odezwał się już do końca posiłku. Potem Snape wrócił do siebie, odsyłając naczynia do kuchni. Malfoy stanął przy oknie w salonie, obserwując Pottera siedzącego przy małym stawie i rzucającego do niego kamyki.

— Co was obu ugryzło?

Na kolacji Potter pojawił się chwilę wcześniej niż pozostała dwójka. Zdążył ugryźć dwa razy tosta, gdy ten wyparował z jego dłoni.

— Zasady, Potter!

Szyby zadrżały, gdy brunet opuszczał kuchnię.

— To jest głupie. Obaj jesteście głupio uparci.

— To mój dom i moje zasady. Jak mu się nie podoba...

— To co? Ma umrzeć z głodu? Ma odejść? Dokąd? Może do Czarnego Pana na sesję tortur?

— Draco!

Blondyn obrócił się na pięcie.

— Straciłem apetyt. Idę do siebie.

Trzy kolejne dni minęły w ciszy aż dzwoniącej w uszach. Po kolejnej próbie przy śniadaniu, przy której Snape specjalnie spóźnił się pięć minut, Potter w ogóle przestał zjawiać się na posiłkach.

Czwartego dnia nie wyszedł z pokoju.

— Oszalałeś, Harry? — Malfoy starał się przemówić mu do rozsądku. — Masz zamiar zagłodzić się na złość Severusowi z powodu głupich zasad?

— Skoro są głupie, to czemu ich nie złamie. Jestem przyzwyczajony do opuszczania posiłków. Nic mi nie będzie.

Draco zostawił go, choć niezdrowa bladość już zaczęła odcinać się na skórze upartego Gryfona. Nie próbował też przemycać mu jedzenia, skoro i tak go nie jadł. Przypuszczał, że chłopak pił tylko wodę dostępną w łazience.

W końcu krążenie pomiędzy dwoma uparciuchami zaczęło go denerwować.

Popołudniowa wizja następnego dnia dolała jeszcze oliwy do ognia.

Snape przez prawie godzinę zwijał się na podłodze, trzymając za głowę, ale nie tracąc przytomności. Do pokoju Harry'ego Draco nie mógł wejść. Zostały czymś zablokowane, a jemu nie wolno było używać czarów, szczególnie tu, w domu opiekuna.

Zza drzwi nie dobiegał nawet najmniejszy szmer i to niepokoiło blondyna najbardziej. Dopiero po skończeniu się wizji Severus był w stanie powoli wstać i zataczając się, ruszył do pokoju chłopaka.

Rzucił zaklęcie otwierające i otworzył szeroko drzwi, zatarasowane przed chwilą komodą.

Potter leżał nieprzytomny pod oknem. Ściana umazana była jego krwią, jakby cały czas przyciskał do niej czoło. Był blady, bardzo blady. Gdy pochylili się nad nim, zauważyli, że oddech ma bardzo urywany, jakby dopiero co skończył biec. Położyli go na łóżku, a Snape wezwał skrzata i szybko wydał mu kilka poleceń.

— Można mu podać eliksiry, skoro od kilku dni nic nie jadł? — zapytał Draco widząc, jak wuj próbuje napoić chłopaka miksturą na uzupełnienie krwi, przyniesioną przez skrzata.

Mężczyzna zaklął cicho, ale wlał kilka kropel w usta Pottera, a następnie podał mu przeciwbólowy.

— Ryzykujesz, wiesz o tym. Te eliksiry są mocne.

Draco miał gdzieś dobre wychowanie. Jeśli młodemu coś się stanie, cały czarodziejski świat będzie winił ich obu.

— Tak, jestem tego świadom.

— Ta zasada jest głupia — dodał nagle chłopak. — I tak rzadko jadałeś w kuchni. Co ci się stanie, jeśli pozwolisz mu jeść wtedy, kiedy on chce, bez czekania na twoje pozwolenie? Nawet w Hogwarcie uczniowie ciągle przekradają się do kuchni.

Snape sapnął coś pod nosem.

Ich uwagę jednak szybko przyciągnął Potter, krztuszący się i wyglądający, jakby chciał zwymiotować. Draco doskoczył do niego, w ostatniej chwili obracając ku krawędzi łóżka. Żołądek pozbył się mikstury, niestety także pewnej ilości krwi zmieszanej z żółcią.

— Świetnie. Mówiłem, że ryzykujesz. Uszkodziłeś mu żołądek. — Draco ułożył już przytomnego chłopaka z powrotem na poduszce, a profesor uprzątnął bałagan, nic nie mówiąc.

Harry oddychał ciężko, nadal trochę zamroczony wizją. Widok siedzącego obok Draco strofującego wuja podniósł go na duchu. Voldemort grał dziś pierwsze skrzypce podczas swoich ulubionych rozrywek – tortur. Chłopak nie znał tych ludzi cierpiących na jego oczach, ale wraz z nimi odczuwał ich ból. Gdy w końcu zostało rzucone zaklęcie uśmiercające, był wdzięczny. Teraz musiał jeszcze poradzić sobie z opiekunem. Gdy usłyszał, że ten uszkodził mu żołądek, coś w nim pękło. Szloch wyrwał mu się niekontrolowanie z piersi. Chcąc go stłumić, wtulił twarz w poduszkę.

— Zajmij się nim, Draco — usłyszał głos Snape'a i ten wyszedł, cicho zamykając drzwi.

Poczuł ciepłe ramiona otulające go i przyciągające do piersi. Już dłużej nie potrafił się powstrzymywać. Rozpłakał się niczym małe dziecko.

— Cii... Już dobrze. Wszystko się ułoży — szeptał blondyn.

— To moja wina. Gdybym nie był taki uparty...

— Raczej wina was obu.

Draco głaskał plecy szlochającego mu w pierś chłopaka. Jego dłoń wędrowała wolnym ruchem po łopatkach, by po chwili zsunąć się na krzyż, a następnie wznowić podróż ku górze, na ramiona. Druga ręka tarmosiła czarne włosy z delikatnością motyla.

— Odpocznij teraz. Muszę zerknąć do laboratorium. Severus pewnie już szuka eliksiru łagodzącego na twój żołądek.

Harry uspokoił się pod tym dotykiem, zasypiając powoli i nawet nie zauważając, gdy został położony na poduszce i przykryty kocem. Spał już wtedy całkiem mocno.

Draco, pochylając się nad nim, odgarnął z jego czoła czarny kosmyk, muskając palcami bliznę.

Severus Snape był w rozterce. Sam nie wiedział, co go opętało. Jak on, dorosły i inteligentny, mógł tak potraktować nastolatka? I to nastolatka będącego pod jego opieką. Teraz do niego dotarło, że faktycznie traktuje go niczym Dursleyowie. Jak on mógł się tak zachować? Nie karmić dziecka? Gdy Albus się o tym dowie, to... Nie. Nie chce o tym teraz myśleć. Kara z całą pewnością mu się należy. Przez własny upór spowodował uszczerbek na zdrowiu swojego podopiecznego.

Podgrzał wodę w kociołku i zaczął przygotowywać składniki. Wyczuł Draco przy barierze i z westchnieniem wpuścił go do środka.

— Harry zasnął — poinformował profesora blondyn, wchodząc do laboratorium, całkiem przypominającego to w szkole. — Który eliksir? Ten śmierdzący czy mleczny?

— Mleczny. _Egregius Cura_ jest skuteczniejszy. Powinien przynieść efekty w ciągu tygodnia.

Draco zaczął siekać leżące na stole składniki, gotowe odkładając do miseczek, by czekały na swoją kolej wrzucania do kociołka.

— Przemyślałeś to, wuju? — spytał nagle chłopak.

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział. Patrzył na powoli zmieniającą się barwę mikstury, jakby tam miał znaleźć rozwiązanie wszystkich swoich problemów. Chłopak obserwował go przez chwilę z dziwnym błyskiem w oczach. Do końca warzenia eliksiru obaj zachowali milczenie.

— Daj mu trzy łyżeczki, gdy się obudzi. — Snape podał blondynowi napełnioną fiolkę. — I przyprowadź go do kuchni.

Wyszedł z laboratorium z łopotem szat. Nawet we własnym domu zachowywał swoje szkolne nawyki.

Harry nie chciał się budzić. Wolał pozostać w tej ciemności, gdzie nie czuł bólu, gdzie nikomu nie przeszkadzał. Tam przynajmniej mógł być całkowicie sobą.

W rzeczywistości wszystko wróciło ze zdwojoną siłą. Czuł się słabo, a gdy ostrożnie wstawał, zakręciło mu się w głowie.

Był w pokoju sam. Plama na ścianie jeszcze nie została usunięta i zapach krwi uderzył w niego. Targany torsjami, ledwo dotarł do łazienki. Ból uderzył z nową siłą, gdy pusty żołądek oddał tylko krew pomieszaną z żółcią. Harry opłukał usta i umył zęby, chcąc pozbyć się obrzydliwego smaku. Wchodząc do pokoju, znów wyczuł zapach krwi. Tym razem, nawet nie wiedząc jak to zrobił, skierował otwartą dłoń na ścianę i jakby coś ściskając, zlikwidował plamę.

— No, pięknie — burknął, patrząc to na swoją dłoń, to w okno i oczekując na sowę z Ministerstwa Magii.

Minęła dłuższa chwila i nic.

Drzwi uchyliły się cicho i do pokoju wszedł Draco.

— Już nie śpisz? Jak się czujesz? Lepiej usiądź, jesteś strasznie blady.

Harry nadal stał w oknie, wyczekując sowy.

— Użyłem magii, by usunąć krew ze ściany.

— Znając cię, użyłeś bezróżdżkowej. Ministerstwo jej nie wykryje.

— Robiłem to już wcześniej? — zdziwił się brunet, odwracając od okna.

Zbyt szybki obrót spowodował zawrót głowy i tylko szybka reakcja blondyna uratowała go przed upadkiem. Chłopak zmusił go do zajęcia fotela.

— Gdy się przebierzesz, pójdziemy do kuchni. Mam eliksir łagodzący i po jego zażyciu spróbujesz coś zjeść. Zgoda?

Pół godziny później, przebrany i napojony miksturą, Harry siedział przy stole w kuchni i dłubał w talerzu z owsianką.

— Zjedź coś — prosił cierpliwie Draco.

— Nie mam ochoty. Nie jestem głodny.

Snape stanął w drzwiach. Harry natychmiast spiął się cały, odkładając łyżkę.

Mężczyzna minął jego krzesło bez słowa i usiadł na swoim miejscu, zaczynając jeść kolację.

— Jedz, Harry. Jak będziesz grzeczny, dam ci spać z Sebastianem — przekupywał go wyraźnie Malfoy, nie zwracając uwagi na chłodną atmosferę panującą w pomieszczeniu.

— A co, jeśli wolałbym spać z tobą?

Snape zakrztusił się i ukrył usta w serwetce. Jego twarz, a dokładnie jej wyraz był dosyć niezwykły. Spojrzał na dwójką młodzieńców, po czym beznamiętnym tonem orzekł:

— Jeśli macie _takie_ zamiary, to zezwalam na zaklęcia wyciszające. Chcę się wysypiać, a nie słuchać waszych jęków.

Tym razem to chłopcy mieli niesamowite miny, a na policzkach wykwitły im rumieńce.

— A teraz jedz! — zażądał Snape, zwracając się do Harry'ego i sięgając po herbatę.

Milczące porozumienie rozwiązało przynajmniej jeden problem. Snape przestał zwracać uwagę na Harry'ego, gdy wchodził jako ostatni do kuchni, a chłopak starał się przychodzić co jakiś czas, udając przed samym sobą, że chce w ten sposób okazać minimum szacunku gospodarzowi i robił to tak, by ten mógł jako pierwszy zasiąść do stołu. Draco nie wtrącał się, ale swoje zdanie na ten temat miał.

— Dziwni jesteście obaj — odezwał się któregoś wieczora, przesiadując na łóżku Pottera i bawiąc się uszami Sebastiana.

Dopiero następnego dnia po wizji Harry dowiedział się, że Seby (jak sam go później nazwał) jest maskotką i to stworzoną przez niego.

— Dlaczego tak sądzisz? — Brunet odwrócił się od okna, opierając się o parapet plecami.

— Ty nadal nie zmieniłeś zdania, tylko spowodowałeś, że Snape uległ tobie.

— I co w tym dziwnego? — Podszedł bliżej, siadając obok Draco na łóżku.

— Próbujesz zmienić go na siłę.

— Nie! — sprzeciwił się ostro brunet. — To jest Snape, jego nie da się zmienić.

— Ale to właśnie starasz się zrobić, choć nawet nie pamiętasz, co działo się przez ostatni rok i jaki naprawdę on jest.

— Do czego zmierzasz, Draco?

— Chcę wiedzieć, co się z wami dzieje. Od czasu ponownej aktywacji klątwy obaj zachowujecie się dziwnie. Ciebie mogę zrozumieć. Nie pamiętasz całego roku szkolnego i nas, ale Severus to inna sprawa.

— Nadal nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi.

— On nie jest sobą. Nigdy nie zwracał uwagi na etykietę przy stole, chociaż w mojej rodzinie była wymagana, a teraz uczepił się jej jak rzep. Gdyby nie ta akcja z wizją i eliksirem, pewnie trochę by potrwało, zanim oboje byście zmądrzeli. Mam nawet podejrzenia, że skończyłoby się to twoją chorobą.

Dwa dni później w kominku Snape Manor pojawiła się Madame Pomfrey przyprowadzona przez Mistrza Eliksirów.

— Witajcie, chłopcy. Jak się wam wspólnie mieszka? — spytała zaraz po powitaniu.

— A jak ma się mieszkać, kobieto? Przecież nie zrobię z nich niewolników i nie zapędzę do hodowania bawełny.

— Bawełna, Severusie, nie rośnie zbyt ochoczo w tym klimacie. Może na parapecie byś coś uchował, ale nie w tym zapuszczonym ogrodzie, który widziałam ostatnio, jak tu byłam.

Severus już się zapowietrzał, żeby zripostować, ale wtrącił się Potter.

— Wcale nie jest zapuszczony, tylko trochę zaniedbany. Róże wymagają podcięcia, tak jak i żywopłot, a trawniki strzyżenia. Miałem zamiar poprosić profesora o zgodę na pracę w ogrodzie.

— Czyżby ci się nudziło, Potter? — wycedził Snape, zapraszając jednocześnie Poppy ruchem ręki do kuchni.

— I tak, i nie. Lubię zajmować się roślinami, jeśli nie jestem do tego przymuszany. Zajmowałem się ogrodem ciotki, zanim... — Zamilkł, znów czując ból głowy.

— Przestań, Potter — mruknął Severus, marszcząc brwi. — Chcesz, to masz moje pozwolenie. Spróbuj nawet zaciągnąć tego nieroba, żeby ci pomógł. — Wskazał na opartego o ścianę arystokratę.

— Nie ma mowy! — oburzył się wspomniany. — A kto przez ostatni tydzień pomagał ci przy eliksirach?

— To nie praca, to przyjemność.

— Chyba dla ciebie. Nie mam zamiaru wyglądać jak Zabini. Słońce źle wpłynie na moją arystokratyczną cerę.

— Boisz się, że wyskoczą ci piegi na nosie? — zaśmiał się Harry, zalewając wrzątkiem imbryk z herbatą, oczywiście Darjeeling i tylko z pierwszego zbioru.

Piekielnie droga, ale za to jaki smak. Nawet Harry, nie znający się na gatunkach herbat, docenił jej zalety. O dziwo, Snape, podobnie jak i Draco, nienawidził kawy. Dodatkowo powodem samoobsługi był rozkaz, jaki skrzaty dostały od gospodarza domu. Żadnego sprzątania pokoi chłopców, chociaż tego sami nie chcieli, ani jakiegokolwiek usługiwania poza przygotowaniem trzech głównych posiłków. Żyli prawie jak mugole, tyle że bez prądu. Snape zezwalał na używanie magii do zapalania i gaszenia światła oraz prostych zaklęć gospodarczych i higienicznych, bez których Draco nie potrafił opuścić łazienki.

Malfoy nie odpowiedział na tę zaczepkę, prychając jak kot.

— Widzę, że nie jest źle. Po tej kłótni w szpitalu spodziewałam się czegoś poważniejszego — rzekła Poppy, jednak widząc zmieszanie na twarzach całej trójki, dodała — Coś się stało, prawda? Severusie?

— Muszę coś sprawdzić w laboratorium — rzucił ten szybko, opuszczając kuchnię.

Pomfrey już chciała za nim podążyć.

— Proszę zostać, pani Pomfrey — zatrzymał ją Harry, stawiając filiżanki na stole. — To nie była wina profesora, lecz moja.

— Co tu się działo przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie? — dopytywała się pielęgniarka.

— To już nieważne. Naprawdę.

Draco nie wtrącał się. To była decyzja Harry'ego, jeśli chciał sprawę zamknąć i zapomnieć. Widząc jednak, jak pociera czoło, spytał:

— Blizna?

— Nie. — Chłopak usiadł na krześle i sięgnął po herbatę. — Mam ostatnio przebłyski wspomnień i trudno mi zrozumieć niektóre z nich. Układanka, którą muszę z tych urywków poukładać w całość, jest mocno pomieszana. A migreny pewnie denerwują jeszcze profesora.

— Jest dorosły, poradzi sobie. To o ciebie się martwię.

Te słowa najbardziej zaskoczyły samego Malfoya. Sam nie wiedział, skąd mu się to wzięło. Ta troskliwość w stosunku do Gryfona była ostatnio dosyć częsta.

— Och, chłopcy! Czyżbym wyczuwała romansik? — Poppy zarumieniła się trochę ze śmiechem.

— Czemu wszyscy sądzą, że nas do siebie ciągnie? — Harry spojrzał na Draco. — Najpierw Snape, teraz pani.

— Ja tam nic nie wiem — bronił się Draco, wstając i wyciągając ciastka z szafki, by ukryć rumieniec. — Jesteśmy raczej jak bracia, prawda Harry?

— W naszym wypadku to nawet bardzo. Mamy jednego opiekuna. Chociaż ja już niedługo — zasmucił się na koniec.

— O czym ty mówisz? — zainteresowała się kobieta.

— Wkrótce mam urodziny i pewnie będę musiał opuścić wtedy Snape Manor. — Harry powoli mieszał herbatę, nie podnosząc głowy.

— Nikt cię stąd nie wypędza, Potter.

Snape stał w drzwiach, wyraźnie na coś lub kogoś zły.

— Poza tym byłoby trudno się wami zajmować — dodała Poppy. — Nie mam zamiaru biegać od jednego do drugiego. Przygotowałeś oczywiście pokój według moich zaleceń? — Ostatnie pytanie skierowała do stojącego w drzwiach mężczyzny.

— Tak, kobieto! — warknął. — Zaraz koło twojej sypialni, żebyś nie musiała biegać i mogła obrastać tłuszczem.

— Wypraszam...

— Dosyć! — Wtrącił się ostro Draco, wstając. — Jak na dorosłych zachowujecie się gorzej od pięciolatków. Idźcie spalić tę waszą energię w jakiś pożyteczny sposób, na przykład tworząc małe Snape'iki.

Pomfrey spłonęła gorącym rumieńcem, Harry parsknął herbatą, której większa część uciekła nosem, a Snape...

— Draco, wiej! — krzyknął Harry przerażony, widząc aurę wokół profesora. — Ratuj życie, olej honor!

— Wypatroszę! — warknął Snape, gdy blondyn ukrył się po stołem przed nadlatującą _Rictumsemprą_. — Wygarbuję żywcem i posolę! — Malfoy czmychnął przez drzwi. — Zamienię na stałe w skrzata! — Hałas dolatujący z korytarza świadczył o kolejnym nieudanym trafieniu, co w przypadku Snape'a było bardzo niezwykłe. — Oddam Weasleyom na służbę! Zabronię używać lustra!

— Nie! To niesprawiedliwe! — Doleciał do nich piskliwy głosik Draco. — Jak ja się wtedy ludziom pokażę?

— Będę sprzedawał bilety na to widowisko!

Potter z Pomfrey wychylali tylko głowy zza framugi, gdy tamci przemknęli koło nich, wpadając do salonu. Harry zachichotał, poświatawokół dwójki goniących się wokół kanapy rozjaśniła się do delikatnego różu. Gniew mężczyzny zdążył opaść, a Malfoya bawiła ta namiastka pojedynku. Brunet odważył się wyjść z kuchni, widząc efekt ulubionego zaklęcia Hermiony i Ginny. Snape'owi udało się nim przygwoździć chłopaka i ten teraz opędzał się od małych ptaszków.

— _Oppugno_, Severusie? To taktyka dziewcząt. Coś słabo się starasz.

— Przecież nie rzucę w niego czarnomagicznej klątwy.

Gdy to usłyszał, pod Harrym ugięły się nogi. Wspomnienie, a nawet kilka, nałożyły się jedno na drugie. W głowie szumiało mu niczym podczas wietrznej burzy.

— Ha...rry... Harry — docierał do niego jakby z daleka czyjś głos.

Leżał na podłodze, pod głową czuł poduszkę, a w powietrzu zapach krwi. Położono go na boku, dopiero teraz zauważył, że Draco przytrzymuje mu chusteczkę przy nosie. Zerknął na siedzącego w fotelu Snape'a. Też powstrzymywał krwotok.

— Co to było, Potter?

— Rzucił pan we mnie Mroczne Zaklęcie. Kilka razy.

— Przypomniałeś sobie nasze treningi? — spytał Draco.

— Treningi? Mnie to raczej wyglądało na tortury w obecności Voldemorta.

— Tylko raz, reszta była na zajęciach dodatkowych.

— Kim pan jest? Śmierciożercą? Dlaczego jeszcze nie zostałem oddany w ręce Voldemorta? — Podniósł się do siadu, odpychając powstrzymującego go blondyna. — Czy Dumbledore o tym wie?

— Oczywiście, Harry! Uspokój się! — Po raz pierwszy usłyszał tak zimny głos u Madame Pomfrey. — Severus należy do Zakonu. Był wieloletnim szpiegiem.

— Szpiegiem — bardziej powiedział niż zapytał Potter.

Znów coś mu mignęło. Zakrwawiony Snape oraz Draco i on, stojący przed nimi, osłaniający przed zaklęciem. Bellatriks. SYRIUSZ!

Zbladł tak nagle, że Poppy natychmiast uklękła przy nim.

— Syriusz...

— Przypomniałeś sobie — zauważył sucho, ale niezwykle cicho Mistrz Eliksirów. — Tak, nie żyje. Miałem nadzieję, że to pamiętasz, tylko przyzwyczaiłeś się do tej wiadomości.

— Przepowiednia. Ministerstwo. Zasłona.

— Tak. To wszystko zdarzyło się końcem czerwca zeszłego roku. Widocznie miało to jakiś związek z przekleństwem, skoro o tym też zapomniałeś.

— Pamiętam przepowiednię, więc dlaczego zapomniałem o Syriuszu?

— Czy to ważne? Już pamiętasz. Może miało to związek ze mną, bo się nie lubiliśmy z Blackiem.

— Chcę być sam — rzucił brunet zimno, wychodząc z salonu i kierując się do swego pokoju.

Harry czuł się strasznie samotny. Nie miał nikogo. Syriusz odszedł. Lupin podążył za nim. Nawet gdyby Dursleyowie żyli, nic go z nimi nie łączyło. Był sam.

Po dotarciu do pokoju i zamknięciu za sobą drzwi, pozwolił sobie na płacz, osuwając się po ścianie na podłogę. Znowu. On, prawie dorosły mężczyzna, płakał jak małe dziecko. Opłakiwał tych, którzy odeszli, zostawiając go samego. Nie chciał być sam. To okropne uczucie nigdzie nie należeć. Wyrzutek.

Gdy płacz go wyczerpał i już ani jedna łza nie chciała spłynąć po mokrych policzkach, Harry westchnął ciężko. Oparł głowę o ścianę i w zamyśleniu obserwował chmury na niebie. Komu naraził się aż tak bardzo, że spotyka go tak wiele nieszczęść? Komuś tam na górze? A może jego przeznaczenie już dawno było ustalone i on musi po prostu przyjąć to, co mu się należy?

Mroczne, smutne, a niekiedy nawet głupie myśli krążyły po zmęczonym umyśle chłopaka. Samobójcą nie miał zamiaru zostać. Przynajmniej na razie. Czy tego chciał, czy nie, miał coś do zrobienia na tym świecie. Voldemort sam sobie nie zniknie, a on nie pozwoli, by ktoś jeszcze zginął, jeśli jest jakaś szansa go powstrzymać.

Harry otworzył oczy, nie pamiętając nawet kiedy zasnął. Słońce łaskotało go pieszczotliwie po twarzy. Zerknął na zegar, była chwila po piątej. Zdecydował się iść popracować w ogrodzie, dopóki słońce nie zacznie grzać pełną mocą. Otwierając drzwi do swojego pokoju, zobaczył Sebastiana siedzącego pod nimi z kartką pergaminu w łapkach.

„_Wiem, że byłbyś zły, gdybym to był ja, więc poprosiłem Sebastiana, żeby dotrzymał ci towarzystwa."_

Było jasne od kogo jest notka. Chłopak uśmiechnął się słabo. Posadził czarnego jak heban królika na łóżku i skierował się do kuchni, mając nadzieję na złapanie skrzata. Miał jednak jakąś odrobinę szczęścia. Para skrzatów kończyła właśnie sprzątać kuchnię.

— Przepraszam, czy moglibyście mi pomóc? — spytał, stając w drzwiach.

Skrzatka pisnęła, upuszczając szmatkę, którą wycierała stół, a jej towarzysz prychnął oburzony.

— Mamy polecenia od naszego pana...

— Wiem. Chcę tylko kilka narzędzi ogrodniczych, a nie wiem, gdzie je znaleźć. — Harry przerwał mu szybko, żeby nie zdążyły zniknąć.

— Chce panicz zająć się ogrodem? — Oczy żeńskiej osobniczki skrzaciego rodu zalśniły. — Był kiedyś taki piękny.

— Narzędzia zostaną zaraz przyniesione, paniczu — odparł ostro drugi skrzat, strofując skrzatkę spojrzeniem.

Ta zniknęła z cichym trzaskiem, by zaraz pojawić się ze skrzynką narzędzi.

— Dziękuję bardzo.

Harry zabrał od uśmiechniętej skrzatki skrzynkę i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Trawniki zdecydował się przyciąć magicznie, były zbyt rozległe. Żywopłot chciał przyciąć ręcznie, nadając mu odpowiedni, niestandardowy wygląd zamkowych blank. Samo ich wyrównywanie zeszło mu do południa. Nikt mu nie przeszkadzał poza skrzatem, który przyniósł mu posiłek i to na polecenie Snape'a.

Został mu ostatni metr gąszczu, który chciał przyciąć w łuk wenecki nad bramką. Drabina lekko się chwiała na nierównym terenie, gdy się wspinał, ale nie przejął się tym po tylu godzinach pracy na niej. Pnącza obrastające górną część bramki czekały, a on chciał to już skończyć, by zająć się różami.

Odłożył na chwilę sekator na szczyt płotu, aby otrzeć pot z czoła, gdy klątwa dała o sobie znać.

Trzask pękającej nogi drewnianej drabiny przyjął z cichym jękiem. Zobaczył, jak ta składa się pod nim niczym harmonijka, i spadł na ziemię wraz z jej kawałkami, na swoje nieszczęście nabijając się na jeden z nich.

Krzyknął, gdy drewno przebiło się przez plecy i wyszło piersią. Spazmatycznie wciągnął powietrze, czując jak zaczyna mu go brakować, a potem była już tylko ciemność.

Snape właśnie brał kąpiel przed obiadem. Eliksir, który skończył chwilę wcześniej, miał dosyć intensywny zapach. No dobra, śmierdział jak wydzielina z gruczołów skunksa. W następnej chwili ból i brak powietrza powalił go nieprzytomnego na podłogę łazienki.

— Trzeba im zabronić przebywać w odosobnieniu w takie dni. Mogli się wykrwawić albo udusić. Nie jestem cudotwórcą, nie umiem przywracać życia.

Miękki głos Pomfrey obudził go, wydobywając z otchłani czerni, ale przywracając też wszystkie funkcje ciała, w tym odczuwanie bólu.

— Co ten bachor zmalował? — warknął słabo, próbując się podnieść.

— Leż! — Draco przytrzymał go stanowczo. — Straciłeś sporo krwi. Z trudem cię uratowaliśmy.

— Co z Potterem? Następnym razem zamknę go w pokoju, przykutego do ściany — sapał wściekły Mistrz Eliksirów, i tak siadając.

Znajdował się w pokoju specjalnie przygotowanym do tego celu. Dwa łóżka obok siebie, kilka szafek i drzwi do łazienki, drugiego pokoju oraz na korytarz. Potter leżał obok, nadal nieprzytomny. Jego klatka piersiowa i brzuch owinięte były ciasno bandażem.

— Co zrobił? — ponowił pytanie profesor.

— Spadł z drabiny, gdy przycinał żywopłot i nabił się na pęknięty szczebel. Spadający sekator przebił brzuch. Chciałam go napoić eliksirami, ale Draco opowiedział mi o jego ostatniej wizji, więc zastosować mogłam je tylko na tobie. — Pomfrey sprawdzała jego stan, cicho nucąc inkantację.

— Kto mnie znalazł? — zapytał mężczyzna, przypominając sobie, gdzie był w chwili wypadku.

— Ja. Draco poszedł szukać Harry'ego, gdy nie pojawiliście się na obiedzie.

Snape wzniósł oczy ku sufitowi. Jakaś nawiedzona kobieta widziała go nago. I to żeby pierwszy raz. Westchnął, kręcąc głową.

— Nic ci nie będzie. — Pielęgniarka źle zrozumiała jego konsternację. — Blizny nie zostaną. Możesz teraz iść do siebie. Wiem, że i tak byś tu nie został. Weź coś przeciwbólowego.

— I masz cholerną rację! — wycedził Snape, wstając. — Nie mam zamiaru być tu ani chwili dłużej!

— Znowu się zaczyna — szepnął Draco, siedząc przy łóżku Harry'ego.

— Co?

— Humorki Severusa. — Wskazał na drzwi, w których zniknął Snape. — Ostatni tydzień był w miarę spokojny, ale chyba znów mu się pogorszyło.

— Myślisz, że ma to coś wspólnego z klątwą?

— Nie wiem. Dopiero raz się tak zachował. Może to tylko jego reakcja na sytuację. Nie wie, kiedy coś się stanie i to go denerwuje. Jak długo Harry będzie nieprzytomny? — Chłopak zmienił temat.

— Nie wiem. Stracił naprawdę dużo krwi. Przy wyjmowaniu szczebla musiałam powiększyć ranę, by nie uszkodzić serca. A niemożność podania jakiegokolwiek eliksiru pogarsza tylko sprawę. Sekator nie przeciął żadnego organu, ale to też poważna i bolesna rana. Na całe szczęście obie zrosły się prawidłowo.

— To po co bandaż?

— Żebra ciągle się zrastają. Nie zaryzykuję ze Szkiele-Wzro przy stanie jego żołądka. Mogę tylko stosować zaklęcia leczące.

— Będzie cierpiał?

— Obaj będą, choć Severus może zażyć eliksir.

— To będą ciężkie dni.

— Dla ciebie szczególnie, ja jutro wracam do Hogwartu.

— Co? Dlaczego?

— Nie jestem na razie potrzebna. Z resztą już sobie poradzicie.

Nawet po namowach pielęgniarka nie zmieniła zdania. Rankiem kolejnego dnia opuściła Snape Manor. Nie przekonał ją nawet fakt, że Potter wciąż się nie przebudził. Stwierdziła tylko, że w ten sposób chłopak nabiera sił.

— Ciebie cokolwiek obchodzi poza sobą samym, Potter?

Były to pierwsze słowa, jakie Harry usłyszał po otwarciu oczu.

— Słucham? — szepnął chrapliwie przez suche gardło.

— Pytam, czy ty chcesz się specjalnie zabić, czy tylko próżnia w tej twojej głowie zassała już samą siebie z braku rozumu i nie masz czym myśleć?

Harry nie zrozumiał ani słowa. Szumiało mu w uszach, klatka piersiowa rwała przy oddechu, a jeszcze profesor był zły.

— Nie wiem, o co panu chodzi.

— Nie wykręcisz się tak łatwo, Potter!

W pokoju nie było Draco. Snape pochylał się nad nim, sycząc groźnie i to nie w wężomowie.

— Nawet nie wiem, o czym pan mówi.

— Nie wkurzaj mnie, bachorze! Kto pozwolił ci akurat w ten dzień zajmować się ogrodem?

— Pan pozwolił.

— Miałeś mnie najpierw poinformować, że wychodzisz!

Harry zamrugał, nie wierząc w to, co słyszy.

— Czy to więzienie, profesorze? Nie opuściłem ogrodu i nie miałem nawet takiego zamiaru, więc nie było sensu prosić o wyjście. Poza tym sam mi pan pozwolił dzień wcześniej. Jest pan po prostu wściekły, bo pana boli i musi się pan na mnie wyżyć! — Ostatnie słowa sam wykrzyczał, choć z trudem.

— Ty gówniarzu! Jak śmiesz...

— Co tu się dzieje?

Draco wpadł jak burza do pokoju, słysząc krzyki. Jego podejrzenia stawały się coraz bardziej jasne.

— Wuju? Zadałem pytanie.

— Nic. — Snape odsunął się od łóżka Pottera. — Porozmawiam sobie z tobą później.

— Czy to groźba? — warknął tym razem Harry. — Jeśli tak, to lepiej, żeby pan jej nie spełnił.

— Bo co? W tym stanie nie możesz się nawet ruszyć, byś nie krzyczał z bólu.

— Taki pan pewien? — Zmrużył mściwie oczy, unosząc, dosłownie o milimetry, dłoń nad kocem.

Snape wylądował na ścianie, nie zdążywszy nijak zareagować.

Chłopak widział, jak wściekłość narasta w aurze wokół mężczyzny, ale nie przejął się tym.

— Przestańcie! — wrzasnął na obu Draco. — Co się z wami dzieje? Rozum wam odjęło?


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2.

— Jak obaj się czują? — zapytał Dumbledore zaraz po wkroczeniu do salonu w Snape Manor.

— Osobno – normalnie. Razem – nie do zniesienia. Czuję się jak mamusia dwójki rozwydrzonych dzieci. — Draco zaprosił dyrektora do kuchni.

— Obawiam się, że musi pan wytrzymać, panie Malfoy. Szukam z panną Granger rozwiązania.

— Hermiona jest w Hogwarcie? A nie mógłby pan jej tu przysłać? Jestem osaczony przez dwójkę emocjonalnie niezrównoważonych i gniewnych jak osy...

— Spokojnie, chłopcze. — Albus uśmiechnął się do niego współczująco, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. — Mamy pewne podejrzenia co do osoby, która mogła uaktywnić przekleństwo na żądanie Toma.

— Parkinson, Goyle, Crabbe lub Zabini. Tylko oni byliby w stanie przekroczyć bramę bez wzbudzania alarmu w barierach ochronnych.

— Tak, magicznie nadal są uczniami tej szkoły.

— Goyle'a i Crabbe'a można na wstępie wykluczyć. Nie mają ani wiedzy, ani odpowiedniej mocy. Za to Parkinson i Zabini to już bardziej prawdopodobne. Oboje mają wystarczającą ilość energii magicznej i mieli od kogo nauczyć się zaklęcia.

— Do tych samych wniosków doszliśmy z panną Granger. Teraz szukamy przeciwzaklęcia lub sposobu złamania klątwy. Nie sądzimy, by poprzedni sposób nadal był aktualny. Co prawda, Harry nie pamięta tego faktu, więc w pewnym sensie powinno zadziałać. Tyle że musielibyśmy stworzyć podobne warunki, a nie marzy mi się wysyłać tej dwójki do Toma. Co teraz robią? — spytał na koniec Dumbledore.

— Severus zamknął się w swojej części domu, pewnie jest w laboratorium, a Harry jeszcze przed chwilą był w swoim pokoju.

— Chciałbym porozmawiać z Severusem — rzekł dyrektor, wstając.

— Proszę bardzo. Gdy nie ma w pobliżu Pottera, można z nim prawie normalnie rozmawiać.

— Prawie?

— Wystarczy nie wspominać o młodym i jest spokojny. Inaczej reaguje jak byk na widok płachty.

— Rozumiem. Porozmawiam też z panną Granger, może będzie chciała was odwiedzić.

— Dziękuję bardzo, dyrektorze.

Po wyjściu Albusa Draco opadł ciężko na krzesło. Nie bardzo wiedział, co robić. Nie znał wszystkich szczegółów przekleństwa, ale miał nadzieję dowiedzieć się tego od Granger.

Nagle dom zadrżał w posadach. Chłopak skoczył na równe nogi, czując przelewającą się po budynku magię. Znał tę magię.

— Harry — szepnął, wybiegając z kuchni.

Na piętrze zderzył się z dwójką mężczyzn, ścinając ich z nóg. Zanim się pozbierali on już był pod drzwiami sypialni Pottera. Brunet siedział na podłodze. Nie wyglądał na to, że coś mu się stało. Jednak coś było nie tak. Oczy lśniły mu od łez.

— Harry? — Uklęknął przy nim, dotykając ramienia chłopaka.

Gryfon uniósł głowę, ale nie patrzył na niego, lecz na kogoś za plecami blondyna. Draco obrócił głowę. W otwartych drzwiach stał Snape, a za nim Dumbledore.

Harry wstał, odsuwając się od blondyna i nadal patrząc przez łzy na profesora.

— Opiekował się pan mną przez całe zeszłe lato?

— Tak — potwierdził Severus dziwnie blady.

— Był pan ze mną dwukrotnie u Voldemorta?

— Tak.

— Mroczne Zaklęcia rzucone na mnie niweluje pański dotyk?

— Tak.

— Prosił pan Voldemorta o śmierć mojego ojca?

— Tak. — Głos Snape'a zadrżał przy tej odpowiedzi.

Harry zamknął oczy, podnosząc twarz ku sufitowi i odwracając się do wszystkich plecami.

— To nie jest to samo przekleństwo, co poprzednio — szepnął, podchodząc do okna. — Voldemort mnie okłamał. On stworzył nowe.

— Jak to nowe? — Draco podszedł bliżej, ale Harry powstrzymał go, kręcąc przecząco głową.

— Stara się ominąć przepowiednię, a ta wyraźnie mówi: „... I jeden z nich musi zginąć z ręki drugiego...". Chce się mnie pozbyć w każdy inny możliwy sposób, klątwa powodująca ciągłe zagrożenia życia to świetny sposób.

— Ale wypadki zdarzały się co dwa tygodnie, tak jak poprzednio.

— Może to przypadek, a może tak stworzył zaklęcie. Nie wiem. Jestem tylko pewien, że to nie ta sama klątwa.

— Skąd? — odezwał się nagle Snape.

— Bo poprzednia nadal we mnie jest. — Dotknął swojej piersi. — Tutaj, ciągle ją czuję. Drży, gdy jest pan w pobliży i gdy jest pan na mnie wściekły.

— Czujesz ją?

— Tak, profesorze. Wcześniej nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy, aż do teraz. Przypomniałem sobie wszystko. Draco jest Gryfonem. — Spojrzał na blondyna. — Dałeś się namówić? Mnie? Jestem w szoku.

— Hej! Twój gryfoński móżdżek jest za mały, żeby to zrozumieć — wkurzył się Malfoy, obrażony.

— Tuman — warknął Severus.

— Znów jest pan na mnie zły — zauważył Harry, nadal trzymając dłoń na piersi. — I to bardzo.

— Mam swoje powody, Potter.

— Rozumiem, proszę pana. Opuszczę Snape Manor...

— Nie możesz! — sprzeciwił się Draco.

— On ma rację, chłopcze — zgodził się z blondynem dyrektor.

— Profesor Snape nadal jest moim opiekunem, prawda? Mogę więc nocować czy to w Dziurawym Kotle, czy gdziekolwiek indziej, bez pytań ze strony Ministerstwa Magii.

— A co jeśli akurat klątwa Toma zadziała?

— Nic — rzekł brunet, wzruszając ramionami.

— Jak to nic? — wrzasnął blondyn.

— Poradzę sobie. — Ruchem dłoni Harry wydobył kufer spod łóżka i w podobny sposób otworzył szafę.

Rzeczy same zaczęły się układać w kufrze.

— Jeśli on idzie, to ja też! — zawołał Draco.

— Nie! — zabronili jednocześnie Harry i Severus.

— Pójdę, nie zabronicie mi!

Harry dotknął ramienia blondyna i ten upadł natychmiast, porażony niewerbalną _Drętwotą_.

— Przykro mi, Draco. Profesor ma rację, tak będzie dla ciebie bezpieczniej.

— Ale nie dla ciebie, Harry. — Albus zabrał w końcu głos. — Może lepiej, żebyś zamieszkał w zamku, skoro nie chcesz tutaj?

— Nie. To nie jest wyjście. Odejdę, ale wrócę pierwszego września.

Zmniejszył kufer i schował go do kieszeni. Minął mężczyzn, kierując się ku schodom.

— Harry, to jest zły pomysł — powtórzył dyrektor. — Nawet nie będziemy wiedzieć, gdzie jesteś.

— Nie mogę być w pobliżu profesora. To boli, choć on tego nie czuje. A skoro wy nie będziecie wiedzieć, gdzie jestem, to Voldemort też.

— Gdzie pójdziesz? Co będziesz robił?

— Żył.

I znikł na schodach. Po chwili usłyszeli dźwięk zamykanych drzwi.

— Czy teraz mi wytłumaczysz swoje zachowanie? — Albus odwrócił się do Severusa.

— Nie — odparł zapytany, rzucając czar niwelujący na Draco.

— Gdzie on jest?

— Odszedł.

Malfoy zaklął tylko, uderzając pięścią w ścianę. Niestety ucierpieli oboje. Znów zaklął, tuląc do piersi poranioną dłoń.

— Nie wolno ci opuścić posiadłości! — warknął do niego Snape, odczytując chyba jego zamiary. — Bariera cię nie przepuści.

— Nie możesz mnie tu trzymać na siłę. Jestem pełnoletni!

— Jesteś też poszukiwany jako syn zdrajcy.

— Co z Harrym? On tym bardziej jest zagrożony.

— Mam to gdzieś — wycedził chłodno Snape, odwracając się i kierując ku schodom.

— Jak to masz gdzieś? Jesteś jego opiekunem! Co się z tobą dzieje?

— Draco. — Albus pokręcił przecząco głową. — To nie ma teraz sensu.

Snape skrył się w swojej części domu.

— Poradzisz sobie?

— A mam inny wybór?

— W razie problemów kominek jest połączony z moim gabinetem.

Harry stał na Privet Drive, ściskając klucze z numerem cztery na breloku. Marge była na niego wściekła, gdy zadzwonił, ale pozwoliła mu łaskawie przyjść do siebie, informując przez telefon, że ma do niego sprawę.

— Nie podobało mi się to, ale nie miałam wyboru. To była decyzja sądu — burknęła zaraz na wstępie, gdy przekroczył próg domu.

Psy nie zbliżyły się do niego, wyczuwając zagrożenie.

Nie zaprosiła go dalej. Wyciągnęła z szuflady klucze i wręczyła mu je razem z jakimiś dokumentami.

— Dom na Privet Drive należy do ciebie.

— Nie chcę go. Chciałem tylko coś z niego zabrać.

— Nie interesuje mnie to. Prawnie ten dom jest twój. A teraz wynoś się! — Wypchnęła go za drzwi.

Zbliżał się wieczór. Nie miał ochoty znów telepać się Błędnym Rycerzem przez pół Londynu.

Powoli otworzył drzwi, nie wiedząc, czego może się spodziewać. Wszystkie meble osłonięto białymi płótnami. Nic nie zostało zmienione. Wyglądało, jakby mieszkańcy wyjechali tylko na dłuższe wakacje. Wszystko było tak, jak zapamiętał.

Usiadł w kuchni przy stole, kładąc na nim dokumenty sądowe i testament Dursleyów. Dostał dom. Znowu. Grimmuald Place 12 też należał do niego. I co z tego? Syriusz też nie żyje, tak jak Dursleyowie. Chociaż spadku po nich się nie spodziewał. Z dokumentów dowiedział się w jaki sposób się to stało. Skoro nikomu nie udało się ustalić, gdzie dokładnie znajduje się jego ciało, uznano go za zaginionego i przez pięć lat miał prawo do domu. Po tym czasie, gdyby się nie pojawił, dom należeć miał do Marge. A on chciał tylko parę rzeczy ze skrytki w podłodze.

Ale skoro już tu był, to mógł też mieszkać. Gdziekolwiek by był, atak może nastąpić w każdej chwili, więc nie ma sensu marnować sił na szukanie nie wiadomo jakiego miejsca do spania.

Otworzył drzwi do swojej starej sypialni, a przynajmniej starał się to zrobić. Pokój zawalony został wszystkim, co znajdowało się w sypialni Dudleya, a czego ten nie potrzebował. Harry'ego nie zdziwiło to zbytnio.

Spać w sypialni wujostwa? Brrr!

Dudleya? Ohyda!

Zabrał więc zapasową pościel z szafy i zszedł na parter. Sofa była wystarczająco duża, żeby na niej spać, a do schowka w podłodze dostanie się rano.

Spokój i cisza obudziły Harry'ego o świcie. Jak dotąd cisza nigdy go nie budziła. Ale ta była inna. To była magiczna cisza. [i]_Muffliato_,[/i] chyba.

Zsunął powoli koc na ziemię, żeby nie krępował mu ruchów, i uniósł ostrożnie głowę nad krawędzią sofy. Ktoś wchodził po schodach. Dokładniej dwie osoby. Zbyt dobrze mu znane ruchy włamywaczy wywołały uśmiech na twarzy.

— Mogę wiedzieć, co robicie w moim domu? — spytał, przełamując zaklęcie wyciszające.

— Mówiłem ci, że jego...

— ...nie da się podejść. Wiem, mówiłeś.

— Ponawiam pytanie. Fred? George? — Zapalił światła czekając, aż dwójka rudzielców dołączy do niego.

— Dumbledore się martwił. Zgłosiliśmy się...

— ...do sprawdzenia twoich miejsc. Co miałeś...

— ...na myśli, mówiąc „twój dom"? Myśleliśmy...

— ...że tylko się tu ukrywasz?

— Jest mój. Dostałem go od sądu w ramach zadośćuczynienia i w pewnym sensie w spadku po Dursleyach.

— Ale oficjalnie...

— ...nie żyłeś?

— Dla mugoli to za mało. Gdybym się nie pojawił w ciągu pięciu lat, dom miała dostać ciotka Marge.

— To ta...

— ...co ją nadmuchałeś?

— Tak, ta.

— Mugole są dziwni...

— ...ale pożyteczni. To jak,...

— ...wracasz z nami?

Rozmawiając z bliźniakami, miało się nieodparte wrażenie dialogu z jedną osobą. Harry był już do tego przyzwyczajony i nie robiło na nim wrażenia przerywanie nagle rozmowy przez Freda, by kontynuował ją George. Nikt dotąd tego nie zauważył, ale to zawsze Fred zaczynał rozmowę, a kończył ją jego brat. Dzięki temu zawsze ich rozróżniał.

— Nie. Mówiłem już Dumbledore'owi, że to nie ma sensu.

— Snape daje...

— ...w kość jako opiekun?

Harry chwilę obserwował bliźniaków, nagle zrozumiał.

— On wam nic nie powiedział.

— O czym? — spytali tym razem jednocześnie bliźniacy.

— O klątwie Voldemorta, która ciąży na mnie i Snapie.

— O, w kocioł. To dlatego Ron...

— ...ciągle fiuka do Hermiony. On musiał...

— ...wiedzieć. Dostanie mu się.

— Nie, nie dostanie mu się. Czy to jasne? — zauważył chłodno Harry, wstając. — Dotrzymał tajemnicy, tak jak prosiłem.

— Ale Hermiona...

— Też o niej wiedziała. Ostatni rok miał sporo atrakcji i ten też nie będzie należał do spokojnych.

— Co teraz...

— ...masz zamiar zrobić?

— Zjemy śniadanie, a potem pójdę na spacer.

Petunia uwielbiała mieć pełną spiżarnie na tak zwaną czarną godzinę. Dotyczyło to oczywiście napadów obżarstwa Dudleya. Spora część spiżarni nadal załadowana była produktami o długiej dacie przydatności. Wspólnymi siłami udało im się zrobić w miarę normalne śniadanie.

O ósmej bliźniacy aportowali się do Nory dać znać, że wszystko z Harrym w porządku.

On sam udał się na zapowiedziany spacer po okolicy. Miał zamiar zaszokować sąsiadów. Nawet ubrał się odpowiednio. Tu chyba nikt nie widział go w nowym, czystym i porządnym ubraniu.

Wieść o jego pojawieniu szybko rozeszła się po sąsiedztwie. Pojawili się nawet dziennikarze, ale z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu nagle zapominali, po co przyjechali. Cóż, małe _Obliviate_ miało z tym faktem wiele wspólnego. Skoro bezróżdżkowa nie była wykrywalna, nie obawiał się jej używać.

Przez pierwszy dzień zmieniał wystrój sypialni wujostwa tak, by móc wyspać się w prawdziwym łóżku. Wiele rzeczy po prostu zredukował. Nie interesowała go ich wartość materialna, więc odbyło się to w miarę szybko.

Kolejnego ranka pojawił się Ron.

— Cześć, stary — przywitał się zaraz po przejściu przez bramkę.

Harry siedział na ławce w niewielkim ogrodzie, czytając książkę z Zielarstwa.

— Witaj, Ron — rzekł dziwnie spokojnie. — Co cię sprowadza?

— Mama zaprasza cię na obiad.

— Dziękuję, ale na razie odmówię. Wejdźmy do środka.

Wskazał głową na przyglądających się im sąsiadów. Szata Rona musiała mocno ich zszokować.

— Okej — zgodził się z nim rudzielec. — Dlaczego nie chcesz przyjść? To tylko obiad.

— Czekam na kogoś. — Zamknął za nim drzwi i wskazał salon.

— Mogę wiedzieć na kogo?

— Na kochanka — rzucił Harry, wychodząc do kuchni.

Ron potknął się o własną nogę.

— Żartujesz? — krzyknął za nim.

— Oczywiście — odrzekł brunet, przynosząc dwie puszki Coca-Coli i uśmiechając się pobłażliwie do przyjaciela.

— Co to? — spytał Ron, widząc czerwone pojemniczki.

Harry nie odpowiedział, tylko otworzył jedną i mu podał.

— Spróbuj. Mugole za tym szaleją.

— Dobre — zachwycił się Weasley. — To co z tym kochankiem? To Draco?

— Nie. Znając Snape'a, nie może opuścić posiadłości.

— To kto?

— Ron! Robiłem cię w konia! Daj sobie spokój. Chciałbym, żebyś wszystkim przekazał, że nie życzę sobie niczyich odwiedzin.

— Dlaczego? A jeśli coś ci się stanie?

— To wyślę Patronusa, ale inaczej chcę zostać sam. Mam parę rzeczy do przemyślenia.

— W porządku, przekażę… — Ron przyjrzał się Harry'emu, zastanawiając się nad zmianą widoczną w jego zachowaniu. Po chwili jednak dał sobie spokój z myśleniem i powiedział — A teraz wal. Co się stało?

— Co masz na myśli?

— Jak znalazłeś się tutaj? Nienawidziłeś tego miejsca.

— To było kiedyś. Dursleyowie nie żyją, teraz to jest tylko dom. Budynek, w którym śpię. Nic nie znaczy, ale mam tu spokój.

— A Sam-Wiesz-Kto?

— Voldemort? Chwilowo osobiście mi nie zagraża. Jego zwolennicy owszem, ale chyba nie mają wyraźnego rozkazu, by mnie zabić. Voldemort może się obawiać, że jeśli wyda taki rozkaz, może to być uznane za śmierć z jego ręki i on też może umrzeć.

— Nie boisz się? To szalone. Dom nie ma nawet bariery.

— Ma.

— Nic nie wyczułem.

— Bo osłona ma reagować na nieproszonych gości, a nawet oni nie wyczują jej istnienia. Draco nauczył mnie tego zaklęcia. Jego posiadłość miała różne rodzaje barier, a on musiał się ich nauczyć. Wiesz, jedyny dziedzic i te sprawy. — Harry zerknął przez okno. — Pani Pomfrey właśnie wpada z wizytą.

Otworzył jej drzwi zanim zdążyła zapukać.

— Dzień dobry — przywitał ją. — Może powinienem zorganizować parapetówkę. Wszyscy chcą zobaczyć jak mieszkam.

— Przyszłam tylko sprawdzić, jak leczą się żebra — rzuciła kobieta, słysząc ukryty sarkazm w głosie chłopaka.

— W porządku. Nic mnie nie boli. Jest dobrze.

Oczywiście niewiele to dało. Poppy nie dała się przekonać bez rzucenia zaklęcia diagnozującego.

Harry powtórzył jej prośbę o nie odwiedzaniu skoro i tak wracała do Hogwartu.

Po godzinie, pięciu puszkach coli i dwóch paczkach chipsów, Ron wrócił do domu, a Harry zdecydował się na wyjście, może nawet niewielkie zakupy czegoś, co nie znajduje się w puszce.

Po trzech dniach pobytu na Privet Drive sąsiedzi nie zwracali już na niego uwagi. Nie zachowywał się jak opisywany zawsze przez wuja Vernona przestępca. A po odejściu Dudleya żaden gang nie pałętał się po okolicy i też nie mogli ich działalności zwalić na niego, jak to robili wcześniej.

Zawędrował na plac zabaw, o tej porze pełen dzieci. Mamy i opiekunki siedziały wraz ze swoimi pociechami prawie wszędzie. Radosne patrzyły jak maluchy huśtają się, kręcą na karuzeli czy budują zamki z piasku. Małe łobuzy biegały po całej okolicy, często potrącając się nawzajem.

Harry uśmiechnął się smutno. Zazdrościł im, ale był też szczęśliwy z ich radości.

Oparł się na barierce odgradzającej plac od ulicy, obserwując brzdące. Nie miał chwilowo innego zajęcia.

Małe, różowe poruszenie w krzakach obok zwróciło jego uwagę. Dziewczynka, może z czteroletnia, przeciskała się przez żywopłot wraz z piłką w serduszka.

— Hej, mała! — zawołał ją cicho.

Dziecko popatrzyło na niego, a potem pokazało język. Harry zachichotał na ten widok.

— Zjeżdżaj, mała! — krzyk nastolatka na rowerze ostrzegł dziewczynkę w ostatniej chwili.

Odskoczyła, upuszczając jednak piłkę, która potoczyła się na jezdnię. Bez zastanowienia, niespotykana funkcja u czterolatka, ruszyła biegiem za zgubą. Harry, także bez zastanowienia, choć u niego powinna wytworzyć się już dawno, skoczył za nią.

Ulica należała do ruchliwych. Dziewczynka już była na środku jezdni, podnosząc piłkę i tuląc ją do siebie, gdy zza zakrętu wyjechał samochód.

Harry usłyszał jeszcze pisk opon, gdy odepchnął małą w stronę chodnika. Następnie przeleciał przez przód samochodu, rozbijając sobą szybę.

— Co masz?

— Nastolatek wpadł pod samochód.

— Wlazł na czerwonym?

— Nie. Ratował dziecko, które wybiegło po piłkę.

— Bohater. Dawaj go.

Sanitariusz przekazał wszystkie dane lekarzowi wraz z pacjentem i wrócił do karetki.

— Rozległe złamania obu rąk, lewa noga wybita ze stawu, słaby krwotok wewnętrzny. Głowa cała. Masa siniaków i drobnych ran ciętych, pewnie szyba. Wyleczymy cię, młody. — Lekarz klepnął ramię rannego po przeczytaniu kartoteki, podczas gdy kilka pielęgniarek zajmowało się chłopakiem.

— To dobrze — szepnął ten, otwierając oczy.

— Jest przytomny! — Lekarz podskoczył, sprawdzając reakcję źrenic. — Dajcie mu coś na znieczulenie. Pięć miligramów morfiny na początek.

— Dzięki, chociaż nie jest tak źle.

— Nie jest źle? Chłopie, powinieneś zwijać się z bólu. — Mężczyzna już aplikował lek do podłączonej kroplówki.

— Przyzwyczaiłem się.

Lekarz otaksował go wzrokiem. Towarzyszące przy zabiegu pielęgniarki tylko pokręciły głowami, naśladując wstrzykiwanie czegoś w ramię.

— Nie jestem narkomanem! — sprzeciwił się Harry, zauważając ten ruch.

— Czy wygląd twojego oka ma coś z tym faktem wspólnego? — Nie bardzo mu uwierzono. — Potrzebuję twoje dane. Nie znaleźliśmy przy tobie żadnych dokumentów. Imiona i nazwisko.

— Harry James Potter.  
Nagle wszyscy spojrzeli na niego.

— Ten ze sprawy Dursleyów? Co niby został zmaltretowany i zamordowany.

— To ostatnie mu nie wyszło, całe szczęście — mruknął Harry.

— To stąd to oko?

Potwierdził.

— Och, biedaczku.

Cała sytuacja zmieniła się diametralnie. Po raz pierwszy Harry cieszył się ze swojej sławy. Jako, cytuję: „biedne, zmaltretowane dziecko", miał doskonałą opiekę. Nikt go o nic nie pytał, jakby fakt bycia sierotą bez opiekuna, cóż… prawdy nikt nie chciał poznać, był jakąś wytyczną do rozpieszczania.

Po opatrzeniu (czytaj: zagipsowaniu) obu rąk po łokcie, wstawieniu stawu na swoje miejsce, powstrzymaniu niegroźnego krwotoku pozwolono mu odpocząć.

Piętnaście minut.

Kolejne siostry, tym razem z oddziału, na który został przyjęty, zaczęły procedurę rozpieszczania na nowo. Mycie, przebranie, karmienie. Przynajmniej założyły mu cewnik, żeby nie musiał się prosić o wizytę w toalecie przy czyjejś asyście.

Niestety, gdy w końcu zasnął zmęczony, ktoś jeszcze się wspomniał.

Wizja rozrywała i tak już obolałe ciało. Próbował stosować taktykę Draco, ale bez niego to nie było to samo. Jego myślowa jaskinia drgała od natarczywych prób przebicia się Voldemorta. W końcu jednak dał za wygraną.

Otworzył powoli oczy i ujrzał nad sobą cały tabun białych kitli.

— Spokojnie, mały. Nic ci nie będzie. Jedna z ran się otworzyła. Musiała być głębsza, niż z początku myśleliśmy.

— Zimno mi i chce mi się spać.

— Straciłeś sporo krwi, ale kroplówka załatwi sprawę. Śpij, szybciej odzyskasz siły.

Trzydziesty pierwszy lipca minął niezauważony przez nikogo. Harry zastanawiał się, dlaczego jeszcze nikt z magicznej społeczności go nie znalazł. Czyżby aż tak przyjęli sobie do serca jego prośbę o brak kontaktu? Żadnego listu, nic. Jakby przestał istnieć dla innych.

Kości zrastały się wolno, ale prawidłowo. Bez dostępu do eliksirów nie miał szans na przyśpieszenie leczenia. A bez sprawnych dłoni nic nie mógł zrobić sam, nawet podrapać się po... nosie.

Minął cały miesiąc, całe szczęście bez kolejnych wizji jak i wypadków, choć raz był pewien, że znów zostanie ranny, gdy wózek, na którym siedział, zatoczył się w stronę schodów. Pielęgniarz-terapeuta złapał go jednak w ostatnim momencie.

Trzydziesty sierpnia przywitał z ogromną ulgą. Dzień zdjęcia gipsu był wręcz świętem. Pomimo zdrętwiałych kończyn i nalegań na terapię, wypisał się ze szpitala.

Taksówką wrócił do domu, zastając pod drzwiami kupkę listów. Otworzył pierwszy z góry, był od Rona.

[i]_„Czemu się nie odzywasz? Wszystko w porządku? Wiem, że nie chciałeś, abyśmy cię odwiedzali, ale może chociaż spotkamy się trzydziestego pierwszego sierpnia na Pokątnej?" _[/i]

To wyjaśniało brak odwiedzin, ale przecież Snape musiał mieć jego objawy. Żadnej reakcji z jego strony go w sumie nie dziwił, ale Draco?

=Półtora miesiąca wcześniej=

— Chcę iść do Harry'ego! Nie możesz mnie tu wiecznie trzymać!

— Mogę — Snape zbytnio nie przejmował się atakiem wściekłości chrześniaka. — Jesteś bardziej poszukiwany od Pottera. Jego Czarny Pan już nie pragnie zabić, natomiast ciebie z wielką przyjemnością osobiście by torturował.

— Nie interesuje mnie twoje zdanie. Chcę być przy Harry'm.

— Czyżbyś się zakochał w Złotym Chłopcu? — Mężczyzna spytał spokojnie mieszając eliksir w kociołku. — Skąd wiesz, że on to odwzajemnia?

— Dlaczego jesteś taki opanowany? Trzy dni temu omal go nie rozszarpałeś na oczach dyrektora. — Draco zbladł, gdy dotarł do niego sens własnej wypowiedzi. — Zbliża się.

— Co?

— Atak klątwy!

— Po czym to rozpoznajesz? Jesteś jasnowidzem?

— Zrobiłeś się spokojny. Za spokojny. Gdyby Harry tu teraz był pewnie nic byś mu nawet nie powiedział złośliwego. Twoja złość spada proporcjonalnie do zbliżającego się ataku. To stanie się w najbliższym czasie. Zawiadomię panią Pomfrey.

Zaczął wychodzić z laboratorium, gdy Severus złapał go za ramię.

— Nie. Dopóki nie nastąpi atak nie chcę widzieć tu tej kobiety.

Draco zbyt łatwo dał się przekonać i wiedział o tym. Nie chciał jednak denerwować opiekuna, wolał go w tym stanie emocjonalnym.

— A teraz idź, zajmij się sobą. Chcę być sam do kolacji, a najlepiej do jutra.

— Znowu planujesz ważyć jakiś niebezpieczny eliksir?

— Może tak, może nie. Nie twój interes.

— Nie wiem co Harry w tobie widział? Dobrze, zostawię cię wujku, ale gdyby coś się działo wyślij skrzata.

— Nie jestem dzieckiem.

Severus zamknął za nim drzwi, a także podniósł osłony, żeby mu nie przeszkadzać. Draco miał stuprocentową rację - chciał poeksperymentować. Koło dziesiątej jego plany uległy drastycznym zmianom. Ból powalił go na kolana w ciągu sekundy.

— Potter! — sapnął.

Nie mógł poruszyć rękami nie powodując kolejnych fal cierpienia. Przywołał kilka eliksirów otwierając je magią bezróżdżkową, choć ze sporym wysiłkiem, i wypił zawartość fiolek. Zbyt często wracał z imprez Czarnego Pana połamany i z krwotokami, by nie rozpoznać symptomów. Mikstury zadziałały natychmiast, łącząc kości, lecząc krwotok i małe ranki. Nie zwracając sobie więcej głowy wrócił po półgodzinnym odpoczynku do pracy.

Kolejny atak też rozpoznał, tu niestety żaden eliksir nie zadziała. Musiał przetrzymać wizję Pottera. Nietrwała długo i znów mógł wrócić do swoich zajęć.

Kolację sobie odpuścił, informując o tym Draco przez skrzata. Nie miał ochoty użerać się z nastolatkiem. Znów wróciła mu wściekłość na Pottera. Nie wiedział skąd się brała, ale nie przeszkadzała mu. Większość ostatnich lat nie cierpiał bachora, dlaczego teraz miałoby się to zmienić.

Następnego dnia był pod ciągłą obserwacją chłopaka. Nie spuszczał go z oka, gdy tylko pojawiał się w jego pobliżu.

— Czy coś się wczoraj stało? — zapytał Malfoy przy obiedzie, nie mogąc wytrzymać.

— Niby co?

— Dobrze wiesz o co mi chodzi? Czy był jakiś atak klątwy, a ty przez swoją wrodzoną złośliwość nie chcesz mi o tym powiedzieć.

— Może był, może nie. — Zastosował wcześniejszą technikę.

— Znów zrobiłeś się nerwowy. Musiało coś się stać.

— Nie jestem nerwowy, lecz rozczarowany wczorajszymi wynikami eksperymentu. Ty chcesz widzieć atak przekleństwa, by mieć wymówkę zobaczenia się z kochankiem.

— Harry nie jest moim kochankiem.

— Jeszcze, ale w każdej chwili może to ulec zmianie. Ach, stój. Nie ulegnie — wycedził sarkastycznie uśmiechając się diabelsko. — Nie możesz opuścić mojego domu. Całkiem mi to z głowy wyleciało.

— Dlaczego jesteś dziś taki drażliwy? — Drążył nadal temat Draco.

— Bo mnie wkurzasz. Powiedziałem jasno i wyraźnie – nie wypuszczę cię stąd do pierwszego września, a i wtedy będziesz ze mną.

— Chcę zobaczyć się z Harrym!

— Powtarzasz się. Ciągle tylko jedno. Nie zmienię zdania. Nie i koniec!

Wyszedł z salonu zostawiając wściekłego blondyna samego. Książki i kilka mebli na tym ucierpiały roztrzaskując się na ścianach.

Snape bardzo dobrze wiedział, że chrześniak codziennie próbuje sforsować zabezpieczenia. Przynajmniej miał zajęcie. Zabicie czasu dobre jak każde inne.

Kolejne dni mijały w ustalonym rytmie. Nic się nie działo. No, może z małym wyjątkiem.

Snape.

Według Draco zaczął zachowywać się dziwnie. Często, nazbyt często, przystawał przy oknie w salonie, skąd był widok na bramkę i zamyślając się patrzył na nią.

— Czekasz na kogoś? — zapytał Malfoy, po którymś razie przyłapania go na wpatrywaniu się.

— Nie wiem. Tak tylko patrzę.

Odszedł wtedy szybko od okna, kryjąc się na swoim piętrze.

Potem zaczęły się coraz częstsze zamyślenia. To nad czytaną właśnie książką, czy warzonym eliksirem.

Draco wiedział, że coś jest nie tak, ale Severus zbywał go za każdym razem.

Nawet Dumbledore nie podzielał jego zdania.

— Z Harrym wszystko w porządku, skoro Severus nie miał żadnego ataku.

— Dlaczego nie mogę go nawet odwiedzić?

— Harry prosił o to. Ron i Hermiona też go nie odwiedzają. Skoro klątwa jednak nie działa tak jak poprzednio, mamy sporo ksiąg do przeszukania. To nieznane nam zaklęcie o podobnym działaniu, ale wpływające na ludzką psychikę. Spróbuj coś znaleźć w tutejszej bibliotece.

— Dobrze, proszę pana. Ale wcale mi się to nie podoba. Harry'emu może coś się stać, a nikogo przy nim wtedy nie będzie.

— Jest już dorosły i ma prawo postępować według własnych decyzji, nawet jeśli są błędne. Nawet, gdy my się z nimi nie zgadzamy.

— I tak wiem, że coś jest nie tak — rzucił na koniec, gdy Albus znikał w zielonych płomieniach.

Niestety to niczego nie zmieniło. Był uwięziony w posiadłości bez jakiejkolwiek możliwości kontaktu ze światem zewnętrznym. Poza gabinetem dyrektora.

A Snape zachowywał się ... jak nie Snape.

Nikt go nie wielosokował, tego był pewien, jednak mężczyzna wyglądał jakby ciągle czegoś szukał i sam nie wiedział czego. Albo o czymś ważnym zapomniał i nie mógł sobie przypomnieć.

Na pytania blondyna zawsze wymyślał wymijające odpowiedzi i w końcu ten przestał je zadawać.

— Czy możemy chociaż udać się na Pokątną? Potrzebuję nowych rzeczy do szkoły.

— Czemu nie zamówisz przez sowę?

— Bo chcę iść na Pokątną.

— Skoro musisz to pójdziemy. Jutro ci pasuje?

Zbyt szybka zgoda była mocno podejrzana, ale chłopak nie grymasił. Osiągnął cel. Wyrwie się stąd.

Za to ze Snape'em była całkiem inna sprawa.

Dobrze wiedział czego wypatruje, czego szuka, a czego nie zapomniał.

Harry Potter.

To był jego problem.

Wciąż krążył mu po głowie, zamyślając się nad książkami czy zapatrując w bramkę oczekując jego powrotu.

Nie chciał się przyznać, nawet przed samym sobą, że odczuwa jego brak.

Nie wiedział czy żyje po ataku. Przecież on nie musiał tego przypłacić życiem, jeśli Potter by zginął. On miał spore szanse żyć. Miał dostęp do eliksirów.

A chłopak?

Mógł teraz być gdziekolwiek. W domu, gdzie nikt go nie odwiedzał, bo sam o to poprosił. Na ulicy sponiewierany przez bezdomnych, którzy wyczuli łatwy cel na rannym. Cała lista czarnych pomysłów rosła z dnia na dzień.

To był też jeden z powodów wyrwania się z posiadłości. Zapomnieć chociaż na chwilę.

Trzydziestego pierwszego sierpnia aportowali się na Pokątną. Snape zaraz tego pożałował.

Tłum. Wszędzie tłum.

Chyba wszyscy rodzice i opiekunowie zdecydowali się na zakupy właśnie dziś. Sklepy były oblegane niczym przed świętami.

— Mogę zrobić zakupy sam, wujku. Nie musisz mnie ciągle pilnować.

— Nie tak szybko. Nie dam wystrychnąć się na dudka. Chcesz iść do Pottera, a ja się nie zgadzam. Lepiej proś Merlina aby dziś przyszedł na zakupy. Może ci się spełni, chociaż daleko do świąt i o cud trudno.

— Dzień dobry, profesorze. Draco. — Zza jego pleców doleciał bardzo znajomy głos.

— Harry! — Blondyn natychmiast rzucił się w jego stronę. — Jak się masz?

— Ujdzie, a pan profesorze?

Snape spiął się, gdy oskarżający wzrok chrześniaka bombardował go wściekłością.

— Jak mogłeś?

— O co chodzi, Draco? — Harry dotknął ramienia blondyna.

— Nic nie powiedział! Kiedy to było, Harry? Ile razy przekleństwo dało znać. Nic ci nie jest? Pani Pomfrey musi cię obejrzeć. Natychmiast.

Malfoy zaczął, a przynajmniej próbował, zaciągnąć bruneta w stronę Dziurawego Kotła.

— Draco, przestań! — Wyrwał mu się delikatnie. — Nie trzeba. Idź, poszukaj Rona i Hermiony u bliźniaków. Chcę porozmawiać z profesorem.

— Nie! Zostanę! Tym razem mi nie uciekniesz!

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko podchodząc bliżej, a blondyn zamarł. Brunet musnął blady policzek palcami, pochylając się nad jego uchem.

— Idź, albo w tym roku nadal będę spał z chłopakami a nie u ciebie. Już wysłałem prośbę do McGonagall, ale zawsze mogę się rozmyślić. — Musnął wargami szyję chłopaka i się odsunął. — To jak? Pójdziesz?

Draco zaniemówił zarumieniony i tylko kiwnął głową odwracając się na pięcie.

— Nie sądzisz, że szantaż to nie najlepszy pomysł?

— Tak będzie najlepiej dla Draco. Chodźmy gdzieś gdzie nie rzucamy się tak w oczy.

Severus znał miejsce, które zapewniało dyskrecję, oczywiście za odpowiednią opłatą. Niewielkie pokoiki do wynajęcia.

— O czym chciałeś porozmawiać? — Spytał Snape po rzuceniu kilku czarów wyciszających i siadając przy małym stoliku.

Duże łóżko jasno mówiło do czego używano pokoi.

— Dlaczego nie powiedział pan Draco o ataku? To mogło pana zabić.

— Martwisz się o mnie? — Uniósł zdziwiony brwi.

— Oczywiście.

— A nie powinieneś. Byłem wtedy w laboratorium. Wszystkie potrzebne eliksiry pod ręką. A ty? Jak sobie poradziłeś?

— Mugole.

— Znowu szpital?

— Tak. Wczoraj mnie wypuścili. Coś w tym rodzaju.

Severus zamarł. Nie wiedział jak opisać to uczucie. Lęk? Przerażenie? A może ulga?

— Profesorze? Wszystko z panem w porządku? Zbladł pan.

— To nic.

— Skoro pan tak twierdzi. — Ale Harry miał swoje zdanie na ten temat. — Chciałbym wiedzieć co pan zamierza zrobić w szkole? Wolę być poinformowany zawczasu.

— Co masz na myśli?

— O ataku złego humoru, po aktywacji zaklęcia. Co mam wtedy robić? Nie mogę wtedy za bardzo zbliżać się do pana, za bardzo boli.

— A teraz? Teraz też boli? — Zaniepokoił się wyzwalając tym uśmiech na twarzy chłopaka.

— Nie. Nie boli. Nie jest pan na mnie zły, raczej zmartwiony. Jest dobrze.

— Nie wiem — rzucił nagle Snape.

— Rozumiem — odparł Harry wiedząc o co chodzi. — Zatem postaram się po prostu pana wtedy unikać. Powinno zadziałać.

— Wiesz, że w pozostałe dni możesz przyjść do mnie.

— Nie, nie mogę — Harry wstał, ale smukła dłoń zatrzymała go.

— Dlaczego?

— Zaklęcie, panie profesorze. Ono mnie powstrzymuje. Powoli, krok po kroku, zaczynam go rozumieć i boję się czym to zrozumienie się dla mnie skończy. Albo dla pana. Muszę iść.

Harry opuścił cichy pokoik zostawiając zamyślonego mężczyznę samego.

— Jesteś nareszcie! — Gdy tylko przekroczył próg sklepu z dowcipami rzuciła się na niego cała masa Weasleyów.

Poklepywań, uściskom i tuleniom nie było końca.

— Powiesz w końcu, czy mam to z ciebie wyciągnąć na siłę? — Draco jako jedyny nie brał udziału w powitaniu.

— Nie muszę ci nic mówić, Draco — odparł spokojnie po uściskaniu Hermiony.

— Oszaleliście oboje! — Malfoy aż kipiał.

— Co się stało? — Hermiona stanęła u boku Draco.

— Mieli atak i nikomu nie powiedzieli.

— Kiedy to było? — Zainteresowała się dziewczyna nie kryjąc strachu.

— Półtora miesiąca temu.

— Co? Co się stało?

— Wpadłem pod samochód.

Granger zbladła tak bardzo, że bliźniaki podstawili jej krzesło, na które opadła.

— Spokojnie, nic mi się nie stało — uspokajał ją Harry.

— Nic? Znając ciebie byłeś półżywy.

— Przez jakąś minutę czy dwie. — Wyszczerzył się do niej jak głupi.

— Harry! Nie jestem idiotką! — oburzyła się Granger.

— Złamane obie ręce w kilku miejscach, przemieszczone biodro, rany od szyby. Ratowałem dziewczynkę!

— Cały Gryfon — rzucił Draco choć też był blady jak ściana. — Zamorduję Snape'a.

— Spróbować zawsze możesz. Może ci się uda dożyć następnego dnia. — Zgodził się z nim Ron oglądając jakiś nowy wynalazek braci.

— Czy udało ci się coś znaleźć? — Potter zwrócił się do Hermiony. — Cokolwiek.

— Już w zeszłym roku przeglądnęłam cały dział. Nic nowego nie znalazłam. Nawet Draco przeszukał Snape Manor, ale też nic nie znalazł.

— A w twojej posiadłości? Masz tam bibliotekę?

— Oczywiście, że mam. Każdy czystokrwisty ród ma własną bibliotekę. Jednak zauważę, że jutro jedziemy do Hogwartu.

— Porozmawiam z Dumbledore'em.

Brunet rozejrzał się nagle zaniepokojony.

— Co jest Harry?

— Nie jestem pewien. Mam dziwne przeczucie.

— Takie jak zawsze, gdy coś się ma stać? — Hermiona wyciągnęła różdżkę.

Weasleyowie i Malfoy zrobili to samo.

Tych kilku klientów, którzy byli w sklepie popatrzyła na nich zdziwiona.

— Schowajcie się! — Krzyknął nagle Harry spostrzegając przez wystawową szybę czarne płaszcze. — Śmierciożercy!

Wszyscy ukryli się za półkami obserwując panikę na ulicy.

— Musimy im pomóc — szepnął Ron widząc kolejne ofiary padające na ziemię.

— Nie! Tu jesteśmy bezpieczni — odparł Harry powstrzymując jednego z bliźniaków. — Nic nie poradzimy przy takiej liczebności. Przewaga jest po ich stronie. Wkrótce przybędą Aurorzy.

Ból w bliźnie dał o sobie znać nagle i niespodziewanie.

— On tu jest! — warknął trzymając się za głowę. — I to nie daleko. Czegoś szuka, albo kogoś. — Zerknął na Draco.

Młody Malfoy kucał po jego prawej stronie drżącą dłonią ściskając różdżkę. Harry złapał go za tę właśnie dłoń i uścisnął pocieszająco.

Szklane drzwi wyleciały z hukiem i resztki rozbiły się o przeciwległą ścianę.

— Wiem, że tu jesteś Harry Potterze! Wyjdź!

Ból już dawno dał mu znak, że Voldemort się zbliża. Nakazując wszystkim pozostać w ukryciu, sam wyszedł z kryjówki stając naprzeciw swojego odwiecznego wroga.

— Zmieniłeś zdanie, Tom? Masz zamiar dziś umrzeć?

— A ty? Chcesz żeby to było dzisiaj?

— Jeśli zabiorę cię ze sobą to nie zrobi mi to różnicy — powiedział spokojnie, słysząc cichy jęk Hermiony i Rona za plecami.

— Takiś pewien? Zadufany w sobie jesteś?

— Ty też. Mogłeś poprosić o spotkanie a nie urządzać raud.

— Moi słudzy trochę się ostatnio nudzą. Nie mogą znaleźć pewnych osób, z którymi bardzo pragnę porozmawiać.

— Jeśli tak jak ostatnio ze mną, to wcale się im nie dziwię. Taka gościnność jest raczej nie miło wspominana.

— O! Widzę, że odzyskałeś pamięć. Miałem nadzieję na troszkę dłuższy efekt.

— Widocznie słabo się starłeś, albo wybrałeś złego Jedi do tej misji. Przecież wiesz, że moc musi być z tobą.

Rozmawiali ze sobą jak starzy znajomi, żaden nie trzymał różdżki w dłoni. Po prostu stali naprzeciw siebie i drażnili się słownie.

A na ulicy trwało piekło. Krzyki docierały do nich stłumione. Walki musiały trochę się oddalić w głąb Pokątnej.

— Przyszedłem po Draco i Severusa.

— Chyba zapomniałeś umówić się na spotkanie i ich nie ma. — Harry zastanawiał się właśnie czy podczas wypadku samochodowego jednak nie uderzył się w głowę.

Drażnił Mrocznego Czarodzieja, mordercę jego rodziców. I Voldemort zaczął tracić opanowanie.

— Zaczynasz mnie wkurzać!

— Z wzajemnością, Tom.

— Wiem, że tu jest! Daj mi go!

— Bo co?

Harry już od dłuższej chwili miał uniesioną tarczę, a nagła zmiana aury wokół Riddle'a uprzedziła go o nagłym ataku.

— Coś słabo się starasz, Tom. Czyżbyś się bał mnie uszkodzić?

Przed sklepem zaroiło się nagle od Śmierciożerców.

— Panie, przybyli Aurorzy i spychają nas do defensywy.

— Podpalić sklep! Nie wypuszczać nikogo! — Wydał nagle rozkaz Czarny Pan, wycofując się i stając za plecami swoich zwolenników rzucającymi zaklęciami podpalającymi.

— Podejdźcie bliżej. — Potter cofnął się do ukrywających i otoczył ich swoją tarczą. — Ochładzajcie barierę, a ja postaram się utrzymać ją jak najdłużej. Aurorzy już są, więc powinni pojawić się tu w kilka minut.

Kilka minut przeciągnęło się do kilkunastu, a Śmierciożercy czekali. Stali przed płonącym budynkiem, broniąc się przed zaklęciami jakiś czarodziei.

— Wracamy! — Rozkazał nagle Voldemort i zniknął.

Harry słaniał się już na nogach ze zmęczenia, ale nie zdejmował osłony. Słysząc kilkukrotny trzask aportacji odetchnął i wyprowadził wszystkich ze sklepu objętego ogniem. W bezpiecznym miejscu po prostu osunął się na kolana i zamknął oczy wyczerpany.

— Harry! — Natychmiast doskoczył do niego zmartwiony Draco.

— Jestem tylko zmęczony — szepnął opierając się na nim i próbując wstać.

— Siedź, a nawet się połóż — Hermiona wyczarowała nosze unoszące się nad ziemią. — Zaraz się ktoś tobą zajmie.

— Sprawdź co ze Snape'em — rzekł cicho, gdy Ron i Draco kładli go na nich.

— Nic mi nie jest — usłyszeli głos Mistrza Eliksirów za sobą.

Trochę sponiewierany, ale cały, chociaż mocno blady.

Dumbledore pojawił się kilka minut później.

— Wszyscy cali? — spytał kiwając na Severusa, żeby poszedł za nim. — Poczekajcie chwilę, zaraz dostarczą świstokliki do św. Munga.

Postrach Uczniów ruszył za Albusem i wszyscy mogli zobaczyć jak nerwowo o czymś dyskutują.

Harry usiadł powoli na noszach pomimo nalegań przyjaciół i zawrotów głowy.

— Muszę wrócić do domu.

— Nie możesz! To niebezpieczne! — krzyknęła Hermiona zagradzając mu drogę, gdy wstał.

— I tak pójdę. — Nałożył na siebie zaklęcie kameleona i natychmiast odsunął się poza zasięg rąk przyjaciół.

Dobrze zrobił, bo trzy osoby na raz w stronę, gdzie dopiero co stał.

Harry tak naprawdę nie miał powodu, żeby wracać do domu Dursleyów. Nic tam nie zostawił, ani nic go z tym budynkiem nie wiązało. Poza złymi wspomnieniami. Chciał tylko jeszcze coś załatwić. Miał przeczucie, że do Surrey już nigdy nie zawita.

Metrem dotarł do dzielnicy ciotki Marge. Zapukał do jej drzwi.

— Czego jeszcze chcesz? — spytała chłodno po zobaczeniu go.

— Tylko chciałem ci to oddać — Podał jej klucze i list. — Zrzekam się domu. Mam jeszcze dwa. Po rodzicach i ojcu chrzestnym. Nigdy więcej już mnie nie ujrzysz. Do widzenia.

Obrócił się i ruszył spowrotem ku magicznej ulicy, gdzie zarezerwował sobie pokój na noc w Dziurawym Kotle.

Ten okres życie uważał za zamknięty, a doświadczenia na zawsze pozostaną w pamięci.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3.

Harry omal nie zaspał. W ostatniej chwili obudziły go hałasy dobiegające z ulicy. Szybko pozbierał swoje rzeczy i po zapłaceniu rachunku ruszył w stronę King's Cross. Nie zdążył nawet zobaczyć, jakie zniszczenia poczynili wczoraj Śmierciożercy. Miał nadzieję, że któryś z przyjaciół ma dzisiejsze wydanie „Proroka Codziennego". Przypuszczał (dawno przestał wierzyć, że o nim zapomną), że znów znajdzie się na pierwszej stronie.

Knota chyba musi szlag trafiać. Voldemort na środku ulicy Pokątnej. Żywy i krwiożerczy.

Westchnął, wchodząc na peron dziewiąty. Szybko przekroczył ukryte wejście i natychmiast ogłuszył go niesamowity hałas. Masa uczniów z rodzicami robiła niesamowity raban.

— Jak na otwarciu hipermarketu — mruknął Harry, nadal lekko zmęczony wczorajszymi wydarzeniami. — Tyle że nic nie dają za darmo.

Już w metrze naciągnął kaptur bluzy, żeby nie rzucać się w oczy i teraz dziękował sobie za ten pomysł. Peron obstawiony był przez dziennikarzy.

— Jeszcze mi tego brakowało.

Szybko wsiadł do pociągu i zajął pierwszy pusty przedział, zaciągając zasłony, po czym nałożył na drzwi zaklęcie rozpoznające tylko Draco, Weasleyów i Hermionę. Oni, jako jedyni, mogli wejść niezatrzymani czarem.

Ściągnął bluzę i zrobiwszy z niej poduszkę, położył się, zmęczony. Po chwili już spał.

Gdy się obudził, pociąg był w ruchu, a Ron i Hermiona dyskutowali o czymś z Draco, lecz on nic nie słyszał.

Widząc, że już się obudził, dziewczyna zdjęła czar wyciszający.

— Wystraszyłeś nas wczoraj — wyrzuciła mu od razu.

— Nic mi nie było.

— No pewnie, a ta niezdrowa bladość to co? — Draco podał mu lusterko.

— Podkrążone oczy, lekko zapadnięte policzki, to nic. Bywało gorzej. — Harry uśmiechnął się do nich.

Nie podziałało.

— Z tobą gorzej niż z małym dzieckiem, Potter. Trzymać za rączkę, karmić...

— Kiedy przeszliśmy znów na nazwiska, Malfoy? — zaintonował lekko rozłoszczony Harry. — Nie jestem dzieckiem. Gdybyś nie zauważył, jestem już pełnoletni i nie możesz mną rządzić. Snape także.

— Przestańcie! — przerwał im Ron. — Tylko się o ciebie martwiliśmy, Harry. Nie chcemy cię więzić, ograniczać czy co tam sobie ubzdurałeś. Jak jesteś głodny, to jesteś okropny. Masz!

Wręczył mu Czekoladową Żabę. Harry'emu aż zaburczało w żołądku na sam widok. Rano nic nie zjadł, a wtedy zawsze stawał się drażliwy. Jak widać, kilka lat głodowania niewątpliwie miało swoje złe strony.

— Przepraszam was wszystkich. Po prostu musiałem coś zrobić.

— I nie mogłeś tego zrobić z nami?

— Nie! — rzucił trochę za ostro.

— Spokojnie, Harry. Już po fakcie. Zrobiłeś, co chciałeś, i jest w porządku — udobruchała samców Hermiona. — Lepiej przygotujcie się, dojeżdżamy.

Jeszcze dobrze nie wysiadł z bryczki i nie przekroczył bramy, a pani Pomfrey już machała na niego z daleka.

— Pójdzie pan ze mną, panie Potter.

— A uczta?

— Zje pan w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Mam polecenie pana przebadać.

— Czyje polecenie?

— Twojego opiekuna i dyrektora.

— A nie mogę przyjść po uczcie? Nikomu nie zrobi to różnicy — prosił błagalnie chłopak. — Sam się zgłoszę. Nie będzie musiała mnie pani szukać. Będę grzecznym chłopcem.

Pielęgniarka westchnęła przekonana maślanymi oczętami i pozwoliła mu dołączyć do przyjaciół.

— Ale pojawisz się zaraz po kolacji.

— Tak jest, proszę pani — zasalutował. — Na każdy pani rozkaz.

Madame Pomfrey uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie i pogoniła ich do Wielkiej Sali.

Po uczcie Harry pożegnał się z przyjaciółmi, po raz enty potwierdzając, że nie potrzebuje asysty połowy Gryffindoru.

Madame Pomfrey już na niego czekała. Tak jak Snape i Dumbledore.

— Czy teraz dowiem się, po co te badania?

— Potter, nie udawaj głupszego niż jesteś. Wczoraj wyczerpałeś się magicznie...

— I odespałem to — przerwał wywód Snape'owi.

— To tylko kontrolne badanie. Tak dla pewności.

— Róbcie, co chcecie. Z resztą i tak zawsze to robicie.

Usiadł na brzegu łóżka, na którym wciąż wisiała tabliczka, którą kiedyś dostał od bliźniaków.

— To nieprawda i dobrze o tym wiesz, Harry. — Albus nie zgodził się ze słowami Harry'ego.

— Tak. Oczywiście, panie dyrektorze — zgodził się polubownie chłopak, jakby mając nadzieję, że nikt już nie będzie nic na ten temat mówić.

Pielęgniarka bez słowa rzuciła swoje standardowe zaklęcia diagnozujące.

— Nadal jesteś wyczerpany, ale dam ci eliksir wzmacniający i zwolnię z jutrzejszych zajęć.

— O tak, tego mu naprawdę potrzeba — rzucił Severus sarkastycznie.

— Nie musi się pan tak o mnie martwić. Przyjdę na zajęcia nawet, jeśli zostanę z nich zwolniony.

— Żadna nowość. Czy chociaż raz wykonasz moje polecenie? — Madame Pomfrey bynajmniej nie wyglądała na zachwyconą pomysłem swojego pacjenta.

— Może kiedyś, pani Pomfrey. Cuda ostatnio często się zdarzają.

— Ale nie zmartwychwstania — warknął Snape. — Jeśli zobaczę cię jutro na Eliksirach, Potter, Gryffindor straci pięćdziesiąt punktów.

— To będzie pan musiał je później oddać Draco, bo on tego panu nie wybaczy. Przyjdę i miło wiedzieć, że mnie pan oczekuje, choć chwilę wcześniej miał odmienne zdanie.

— Nie oczekuję cię! — sapnął wściekle Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Oczywiście.

Potter wstał z łóżka, gdy tylko otrzymał obiecany eliksir. Zrobił dwa kroki i upadł na kolana, trzymając się za głowę.

— Draco — zdążył jeszcze szepnąć, zanim stracił przytomność.

— To robi się coraz bardziej niebezpieczne dla Harry'ego. Musicie wznowić lekcje Oklumencji.

— Nie — odparł krótko Severus na rozkaz Albusa. — Nie zgadzam się.

Wizja Pottera trwała tym razem naprawdę długo. Pół nocy Draco pomagał Harry'emu, a teraz obaj spali wyczerpani.

— Dlaczego?

— Bo Potter nie może do mnie przyjść.

— Ponawiam pytanie. Dlaczego?

— Nie wiem. Powiedział, że zaklęcie mu zabrania.

— A nie ma to czasem coś wspólnego z twoimi wybuchami wściekłości i nienawiści? — Pytanie Poppy widocznie rozzłościło Severus, gdy ten tylko je usłyszał.

— Oczywiście, że nie! — warknął. — Nie będę go zmuszał. Jeśli zechce, Draco może go uczyć. Jest w tym wystarczająco dobry.

— Ty jesteś dobry. Ja, jako Malfoy, jestem świetny. — Draco usiadł, mrugając, by odgonić sen, i zerkając na wuja. — Wręcz wspaniały. Doskonały w każdym calu.

— Tak, chyba zrozumieliśmy. A teraz spać.

— Dopiero co się obudziłem, pani Pomfrey. Proszę choć na chwilę powstrzymać swój niewykorzystany instynkt macierzyński.

— Panie Malfoy! — odezwała się ostrzegawczo Poppy, czerwieniejąc z oburzenia.

— Tak, wiem. Nie wspominać o małych Snapiątkach.

— Draco! — Tym razem to Severus.

— Wam naprawdę potrzeba pokoju z dużym łóżkiem, na przykład takim, jak to w twojej sypialni. Zbyt długo używasz go sam.

Nozdrza Snape'a rozwierały się niczym wrota do hogwardzkiego holu. Widząc to, dyrektor postanowił przejąć inicjatywę.

— Nie przesadza pan, panie Malfoy?

— Ależ skąd, panie dyrektorze. Wiem, co robię. — Rzucił okiem na opiekuna i dodał szybko, chowając się pod kocem. — Chyba.

— Szlaban przez tydzień! — syknął Severus, obracając się na pięcie. — Z Filchem!

Mistrz Eliksirów opuścił szpital wyraźnie rozłoszczony. Jeśli złapie teraz jakiegoś ucznia poza dormitorium to ten nieszczęśnik nie opuści szlabanów do końca roku.

— Dlaczego to pan robi, panie Malfoy? — spytał Albus, uśmiechając się do blondyna.

— Wujkowi potrzeba kobiety. — Draco puścił porozumiewawczo oko do Poppy. — A tylko pani jest w stanie mu się przeciwstawić.

— Ja? Chyba się mylisz. Już raz wygrał, grając ze mną w tę grę. — Pielęgniarka już odzyskała normalne kolory i teraz wydawał się być rozbawiona próbami młodego arystokraty.

— Ale tylko wtedy, gdy nie miała pani racji. W innym przypadku walczy pani jak lwica. A on potrzebuje silnej kobiety. Zeswatałbym go z Hermioną, ale pogryźliby się na pierwszej randce. Ona za bardzo chce rządzić, tak jak Severus. Są jak dwa pioruny. Lepiej nie stać zbyt blisko, gdy się spotkają. Pani natomiast i on się równoważycie.

— Czyli bawisz się w swata?

— A nie widać tego? Przecież nie wspominałbym o dzieciach, gdybym wiedział, że i on ich nie chce. Za bardzo okazuje złość, żeby go to nie interesowało.

— Dobrze. Przemyślę to… — Słowa Poppy wprawiły w prawdziwe zdumienie zarówno Draco, jak i dyrektora. Żaden z nich nie pomyślał, że kobieta da się przekonać do tak szalonego pomysłu.

— Słucham? — spytał Draco, mrugając ze zdziwienia.

— Powiedziałam, że to przemyślę — powtórzyła Madame Pomfrey już nieco ciszej, co wywołało szeroki uśmiech na twarzy Draco.

— To dobrze. We dwójkę łatwiej zakładać sidła — stwierdził, po czym ziewnął i po kilku sekundach już spał.

— Chłopcy w jego wieku miewają niezwykłe pomysły — odezwał się opanowanym głosem Dumbledore z figlarnym błyskiem w oczach, na co Pomfrey zarumieniła się uroczo w odpowiedzi.

— Dlaczego myślisz, że są niezwykłe? Ja twierdzę, że są bardzo trafne.

Albus uniósł jedną brew, zaskoczony. Nigdy nie podejrzewałby Poppy o jakiekolwiek uczucia do kogoś z grona pedagogicznego, a już szczególnie do Severusa.

— Lepiej idź już odpocząć, Albusie.

Wygoniła go szybko z ambulatorium. Sprawdziła jeszcze stan swoich pacjentów i skryła się w swoim pokoiku.

Rankiem przy śniadaniu obok swego talerza znalazła krótki liścik. Eleganckim pismem Naczelny Nietoperz Hogwartu przepraszał za karygodne zachowanie swego podopiecznego. Uważał jednocześnie, że zestaw kilku rzadkich eliksirów powinien jej to wynagrodzić. Przez cały posiłek kobieta uśmiechała się do wszystkich, jakby została obsypana kwiatami.

Obiecane eliksiry znalazła na swoim biurku zaraz po powrocie do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Odkryła także brak dwójki pacjentów, choć to ostatnie nie było żadną nowością.

Wtargnięcie Mistrza Eliksirów do sali laboratoryjnej odbyło się standardowo. Huk drzwi, bez złamania sobie nosa, słaby uśmiech Harry'ego na to wspomnienie. Następnie łopot szat, gdy zmierzał w stronę biurka, omiatając wszystkich złowrogim spojrzeniem.

— Skoro złamaliście zakaz opuszczania gniazda orlicy, dostaniecie zadanie specjalne — zwrócił się bezpośrednio do dwójki szpitalnych uciekinierów.

— Tak jest — zasalutowali chłopcy jednocześnie.

— I po dziesięć punktów za brak subordynacji.

— To już gorzej — mruknął Draco.

— I bez głupawych tekstów, bo wydłużę szlaban o kolejny tydzień. Reszta do pracy. Instrukcja na tablicy, a wy macie zrobić to.

Położył na ich stole kartkę i usiadł za biurkiem, obserwując wszystkich czujnym wzrokiem.

Szafki z ingrediencjami natychmiast zostały oblężone przez uczniów. Harry tymczasem patrzył na Snape'a z dziwnym uczuciem powoli rodzącym się w jego piersi. Profesor był w klasie dopiero kilka minut, a on już czuł, jak zaczyna mu brakować powietrza. Nie przypuszczał, że uczucie będzie takie intensywne. Wręcz nakazywało mu ono oddalenie się od Severusa.

Stał przy ławie, ściskając blat tak mocno, że zbielały mu palce. Ciężko oddychał i nie spuszczał z oczu nauczyciela, tak z resztą jak on z niego.

— Harry? Co się dzieje? — zaniepokoił się Draco, wracając z ingrediencjami.

— Muszę wyjść — szepnął brunet.

— Są zajęcia.

— Muszę.

Chciał go minąć, ale drżące nogi nie słuchały. Ugięły się pod nim, a Draco złapał go pod pachami, powstrzymując upadek.

— Wyprowadź mnie stąd — poprosił słabo Gryfon.

Blondyn podparł go mocniej. Ron bez słowa pomógł mu z drugiej strony.

— Wracać do pracy! — krzyknął profesor, widząc coraz większe zamieszanie.

Uczniowie odwrócili się do niego ze zdziwieniem, ale on jakby nie widział wychodzącej trójki. Tylko Hermiona taksowała go nadal wzrokiem, gdy pozostali uczniowie wznowili pracę.

— Muszę usiąść — stęknął Harry już na korytarzu, znów się potykając.

Draco i Ron pozwolili mu opaść na podłogę, opierając o ścianę.

— Co się dzieje, stary? — zapytał w końcu Weasley. — Czy to po wczorajszej wizji?

Chłopcy zaraz po opuszczeniu Skrzydła Szpitalnego podzielili się nowymi wiadomościami o wściekłości Czarnego Pana spowodowanej nieudanym nalotem na Pokątną. Większość śmierciożerców była osobiście karana przez swego pana.

— Nie, to nie przez wizję. To Severus.

— Severus? — zdziwił się Draco. — Po pierwsze nic nie zrobił, po drugie od kiedy mówisz mu po imieniu?

— Nie wiem — westchnął Harry, opierając głowę o zimny mur. — Wracajcie na Eliksiry. Pójdę odpocząć, skrzaty pewnie już wczoraj przeniosły moje rzeczy do twojego pokoju, Draco, więc wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać.

— Pójdę z tobą — nalegał blondyn.

— Nie trzeba. Czym dalej od Snape'a będę, tym poczuję się lepiej.

— To to zaklęcie, prawda? — upewniał się Ron. — Ono to robi.

Harry kiwnął głową i wstał. Oddychał już nieco lżej.

— Idźcie. Jakby co, wezwę Zgredka.

— Może lepiej byś zrobił, gdybyś poszedł do Poppy?

Harry tylko pokręcił głową.

— Pójdę się zdrzemnąć. Powiedźcie nauczycielom, że później się do nich zgłoszę.

Ruszył ku schodom prowadzącym ku Wieży. Po kilku krokach, nie odwracając się, rzekł:

— Świdrując moje plecy wzrokiem, nie przyśpieszycie swojego powrotu na zajęcia.

W końcu chłopcy ruszyli do klasy. Harry tylko na to czekał. Gdy wyczuł, że zniknęli za drzwiami klasy, szybko skierował swoje kroki do Pokoju Życzeń. Miał już zalążki planu, ale musiał trochę nad nim popracować. A w końcu magia tego pomieszczenia spełniała różne życzenia i pragnienia.

Nie wyszedł z niego aż do obiadu. Mógłby zostać dłużej, ale byłoby to zbyt podejrzane. Nie na wiele mu się to jednak zdało.

— Gdzie byłeś? — To było pierwsze pytanie, jakie zadała mu Hermiona, gdy go zobaczyła. — Nie spałeś w swoim pokoju, powiedziała mi o tym Gruba Dama, ani w ambulatorium.

— Pokój Życzeń. Tam jest spokojniej. — Nie było sensu kłamać, chociaż mówić całej prawdy też nie miał zamiaru.

— Co tam robiłeś?

— Odpoczywałem, a co myślałaś? — bronił się Harry, obserwując nad jej głową Wielką Salę.

Aury uczniów były dziś dziwnie mroczne. Szczególnie po stronie Ślizgonów.

— Draco, znów podpadłeś Wężom czy mają jakiś inny problem? — Odwrócił się do jedzącego blondyna.

— Są wkurzeni. Severus przyznał mi pięćdziesiąt punktów za doskonale wykonany eliksir pamięci. W dodatku uwarzyłem go sam.

Harry zachichotał.

— Tego raczej się po nim nie spodziewałem.

— Nie ciesz się tak, stary — wtrącił Ron. — Wcześniej odebrał mi w sumie sześćdziesiąt za zniszczenie mojej mikstury.

— Przecież w tym roku pracujesz z Hermioną… Neville nie kontynuuje tych zajęć.

— To nie jego wina — odezwała się Hermiona, zawstydzona. — Zagapiłam się i Ron wrzucił za wcześnie liście konopii do wywaru. Połowa klasy chodziła odurzona do końca zajęć.

— Ugotowałaś narkotyczny kompot na Eliksirach? Musiałaś nieźle się zagapić. Kim była twoja ofiara?

— Harry — Dziewczyna trzepnęła go w ramię zarumieniona.

— Ron, ty się lepiej przyznaj! Czego zapomniałeś zapiąć, żeby aż tak rozchwiać emocjonalnie swoją dziewczynę?

Teraz już dwie czerwone jak buraki osoby siedziały koło niego. Dał im w końcu spokój. I bez tego było im wesoło.

Po posiłku Harry zaczepił wychodzącą z Wielkiej Sali profesor McGonagall.

— Pani profesor, chciałbym porozmawiać z panią i dyrektorem.

— Czy to ważne?

— Raczej tak.

— No, dobrze. Chodźmy.

Ruszyli razem w stronę chimery. Po wypowiedzeniu hasła – jakiś cukierek z Miodowego Królestwa – wkroczyli na ruchome schody. Już w ich połowie Harry wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Po wejściu do gabinetu już wiedział co.

Nawet się nie witając, oparł się o ścianę przy wejściu. Tym razem reakcja jego ciała była natychmiastowa. Zbladł, łapiąc haustami powietrze.

— Wyjdź — rzucił słabo.

Severus Snape nic nie powiedział na jego niegrzeczne zachowanie. Kiwnął głową w stronę Albusa i po wrzuceniu proszku Fiuu, zniknął w kominku.

Harry od razu poczuł się lepiej.

— Chyba zaczynam rozumieć, o czym mówił Severus... — zaczął dyrektor, ale Potter mu przerwał.

— Chcę opuścić Eliksiry. Rezygnuję z nich.

— Ależ panie Potter! One są wymagane do pracy Aurora — powiedziała profesor McGonagall, przyglądając się swojemu uczniowi ze zdumieniem.

— Nie zależy mi na tej pracy. A dopóki zaklęcie działa, nie mam szans na udział w zajęciach. Przynajmniej nie przytomny.

— Kiedy to się zaczęło?

— Najmocniej dzisiaj na zajęciach, ale czułem już pierwsze efekty w czasie wakacji.

— Dlatego opuściłeś Snape Manor?

— Między innymi.

— Nie wygląda to zbyt optymistycznie — rzekła McGonagall, siadając w fotelu.

— Przyzwyczaiłem się. Cieszę się z tego, co mam. Nawet z najmniejszej rzeczy czy krótkiej chwili radości.

— Jesteś jeszcze młody, nie powinieneś być takim pesymistą, Harry. — Albus przypatrywał się Harry'emu ze smutkiem w oczach.

— Nie jestem, panie dyrektorze. Po prostu myślę trzeźwo o tym, co może się zdarzyć w niedalekiej przyszłości.

— A co może się zdarzyć? Wiesz, że nie należy brać tej przepowiedni zbyt dosłownie.

— I pan to mówi? — Gniew zaczął ogarniać chłopaka, ale opanował się, widząc coraz wyraźniejsze drganie mebli. — Czy mogę opuścić Eliksiry dopóki nie rozwikła się sprawa z zaklęciem?

— Oczywiście, chłopcze.

— Dziękuję.

I wyszedł.

Według planu nie miał teraz żadnych zajęć, więc udał się do swojej Wieży. Wypadałoby w końcu zawitać w swoim pokoju. Rano skrzaty przyniosły im ubrania i książki do szpitala. Musiał jeszcze poczekać, aż ktoś poda mu hasło, bo przez roztargnienie zapomniał zapytać o nie Rona lub Hermiony.

Cała trójka czekała na niego przy kominku.

— To z kim dziś śpię? — zapytał, pochylając się nad nimi, trzymając się oparcia sofy.

— Jeśli chcesz, możesz ze mną. — Seamus pojawił się jakby znikąd z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.

— Dziękuję, ale nie. — Harry odwrócił się do niego. — Ale miło, że pytasz. Gdy będę chciał spowodować w kimś zazdrość, to się zgłoszę.

— Zawsze do usług.

Seamus odszedł, mrugając do niego porozumiewawczo.

— A teraz, czy dowiem się, gdzie śpię?

Ron wskazał zarumienionego blondyna.

— Twojej skrzyni nie ma w naszej sypialni, a on od powrotu ze swojego pokoju przypomina pochodnię.

— Hej! To nie moja wina! — zaczął się bronić Draco. — Skrzaty zmieniły wystrój pokoju…

— To coś dziwnego, tym bardziej, że domyślam się braku zgody na ten pomysł — uśmiechnęła się Hermiona. — To pewnie Zgredek, tylko on ma takie szalone pomysły.

— Co jest takiego niezwykłego w pokoju, że aż się czerwienisz?

— Znając pomysłowość Zgredka — odezwał się Harry, kierując się ku sypialni jego i Draco — wstawił łóżko małżeńskie zamiast standardowych jedynek.

— Skąd wiesz? — Blondyn zarumienił się jeszcze mocniej.

— O żesz... Tym razem przegiął! — Ron zachichotał, a Hermiona dołączyła do Malfoya i jego barwnej reakcji.

Ron miał rację. Skrzat przesadził. Pokój przypominał burdel, ale trzeba było mu przyznać punkt za jakość. Pomimo sporej przewagi purpury i łańcuchów w dziwnych miejscach na ścianach oraz przy łóżku, pomieszczenie miało smak.

Meble z epoki elżbietańskiej – stolik i dwa fotele przy kominku, ogromna szafa, sofa przy oknie, nawet puszysty dywan – musiały zadowolić gusta arystokraty.

— Nie jest tak źle, co, Draco?

— Podoba ci się? — zdziwił się ten.

— Zgredek! — Harry zawołał w przestrzeń, śmiejąc się pod nosem.

— Harry Potter wzywał? — Skrzat już zamiatał uszami podłogę przed młodzieńcem.

— Podoba mi się wystrój, Zgredku. — Uśmiech zadowolenia rozjaśnił twarz magicznego stworzenia. — Tylko proszę, zmień kolory. Więcej srebra i zieleni.

— Ale to ślizgońskie kolory, Harry Potterze.

— Ale pasują do moich oczu.

— Zgredek spełni każdą prośbę Harry'ego Pottera.

W mgnieniu oka pokój zmienił kolorystykę.

— Twoja magia mnie zachwyca — pochwalił go Harry. — A teraz jeszcze dodatkowe łóżko. Strasznie się wiercę podczas snu, a nie chcę przeszkadzać Draco w odpoczynku po ciężkim dniu. Mogę cię o to prosić?

— Oczywiście. Zgredek nie pomyślał.

W wolnej przestrzeni pojawiło się jeszcze jedno, identyczne łoże z baldachimem.

— Dziękuję, Zgredku. Jesteś wspaniały.

— Wszystko dla Harry'ego Pottera. — I z cichym trzaskiem skrzat znikł, a Harry odwrócił się do przyjaciół.

— No i załatwione.

— Czasami to mnie przerażasz, stary. — Ron rozsiadł się na sofie, machając na Hermionę.

Draco tymczasem podszedł do szafki stojącej obok okna i wyciągnął z niej kieliszki i do każdego nalał jakiś napój.

— Co to? — zaciekawiła się Hermiona.

— Piwo kremowe, a skoro mamy tu doskonale zaopatrzony barek, nie będę pił jak barbarzyńca.

Podniósł tacę i z ukłonem poczęstował dziewczynę, Rona i następnie Harry'ego.

— Ciekawi mnie jedno. — Ron wypił większość zawartości jednym haustem. — Dlaczego Zgredek uznaje was za parę?

Harry i Draco zakrztusili się jednocześnie. Hermiona wybuchnęła śmiechem, a rudzielec zerkał to na jednego, to na drugiego pytająco.

— To jesteście parą czy nie?

— Do niczego nie doszło! — bronił się blondyn, nie patrząc w stronę swojego współlokatora.

— Ale chciałbyś, prawda? — spytał spokojnie Harry, siadając przy kominku i zupełnie nie przejmując się obecnością pozostałej dwójki Gryfonów. — Pamiętaj, widzę twoją aurę. No wiesz, uczucia.

— A jeśli tak, to co? — Blondyn zmieszał się trochę takim obrotem sytuacji. — Lubię cię, ale nie mam zamiaru do niczego cię zmuszać. Jeśli nie chcesz, to to zrozumiem, ale nadal chciałbym być twoim przyjacielem.

Brunet powoli mieszał złocisty płyn w kieliszku, myśląc nad słowami arystokraty.

— Wiesz, że na razie nici z tego. Nie zwiążę się z nikim, dopóki nie załatwię obu spraw.

Draco w końcu podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na Herry'ego poważnie.

— Rozumiem. Poczekam. Nie chcę cię rozpraszać. Chcę tylko stać u twego boku, tak jak oni. — Wskazał na przysłuchujących się tej wymianie zdań Gryfonów.

— I jestem wam wszystkim za to wdzięczny.

Już prawie chciał im powiedzieć, ale się powstrzymał. Nie chciał ich smucić. Lepiej, żeby nie wiedzieli, że ostateczna rozgrywka z Voldemortem rozstrzygnie się tylko między nimi dwoma. Samotnie.

Draco nie odezwał się już ani słowem, dopóki Ron i Hermiona nie opuścili ich pokoju.

Siedział przed kominkiem, kiedy Harry brał kąpiel przed kolacją, bo stwierdził, że nadal czuć od niego szpitalem.

— Wiesz, że to się stanie w najbliższym czasie? — upewniał się Draco, gdy chłopak opuścił łazienkę.

— Tak, wiem. I tak miałem tym razem dużo czasu — odparł Harry, wycierając włosy. — Nie martw się. Nie mam zamiaru zostawić was na pastwę Voldemorta.

— Przestań! — Draco wstał nagle i podszedł do niego. — Przestań walczyć ze wszystkim samotnie! Przecież nie jesteś sam!

Brunet spojrzał na przyjaciela.  
Wiedział, że ten martwi się o niego, aż cały błyszczał niepokojem. Nagle, wiedziony impulsem, Harry przyciągnął go do siebie i mocno przytulił. Arystokrata wtulił się w niego, jakby to była ostatnia okazja na takie spoufalenie. Potter uniósł jego podbródek, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

— Draco... też cię lubię — powiedział ze smutnym uśmiechem. — Jednak musisz zrozumieć, że wiem, co mnie czeka.

— Harry... ja...

— Cii... Kocham całą waszą trójkę tak bardzo, że oddam za was życie, jeśli tylko będzie taka potrzeba.

— Nie! Nie chcę tego! — sprzeciwił się blondyn, odsuwając się gwałtownie. — Przestań być takim chrzanionym Gryfonem. Pomyśl o sobie.

— Draco...

— Nie chcę słuchać twoich wyidealizowanych tłumaczeń, że musisz ratować świat! On się bez ciebie nie zawali! Nieraz już nosił na swych barkach Mrocznych Lordów!

— Draco, uspokój się! — Tym razem to Harry krzyknął. — Wiem, co mam zrobić i twoje krzyki tego nie zmienią. Wrócę, jak się uspokoisz i to przemyślisz.

Wyszedł, nie chcąc przypadkiem zdemolować ich pokoju. Minął bez słowa Rona, Hermionę i innych Gryfonów. Domyślał się, że ich krótka kłótnia była słyszana w całej Wieży.

Chciał się przejść i ochłonąć. Po raz pierwszy zignorował swoje przeczucie, idąc szybko przed siebie. Dopiero, gdy znalazł się w _tym_ korytarzu, a schody za nim przesunęły się, zrozumiał, jaki błąd popełnił.

Znów wszedł do Zakazanego Korytarza. Jednak teraz przynajmniej wiedział, co go może czekać.

Przy pierwszych drzwiach stanął, niepewny swej decyzji. Były uchylone.

Gryfońska ciekawość wzięła górę. Pchnął je lekko.

— Kolacja już dawno minęła, gdzie on się plącze? — zaniepokoiła się Hermiona, wychodząc z Wielkiej Sali.

— Severusa także nie było — zauważył Draco, kierując się ku lochom.

— Myślisz, że to właśnie się stało? — Ron podążył za nim, zaniepokojony spostrzeżeniem blondyna.

— Idę sprawdzić.

Już po chwili stali w korytarzu Slytherinu i pukali do komnat Mistrza Eliksirów. Gdy ten nie otworzył, Draco użył swojego hasła, które wuj przydzielił mu jeszcze w zeszłym roku szkolnym.

To, co zobaczyli po wejściu, przeraziło ich kompletnie. Severus Snape leżał w kałuży krwi. Własnej krwi.

Hermiona bez namysłu rzuciła się w stronę kominka.

— Gabinet Dyrektora.

— Panno Granger... — Głowa starca pojawiła się prawie natychmiast.

— Nastąpił kolejny atak klątwy — przerwała mu. — Nie wiemy, gdzie jest Harry, a profesor Snape jest bardzo poważnie ranny.

— Już zawiadomię Poppy. Zajmijcie się Severusem do tego czasu.

Malfoy już przeszukiwał szafkę z eliksirami.

— Mam! — Ukląkł przy wuju i unosząc mu głowę, wlał w niego jakąś zieloną miksturę. — To dyptam, zasklepi rany szybciej niż zaklęcie, którego i tak nie znam.

Do komnaty wpadła Madame Pomfrey w towarzystwie Dumbledore'a i McGonagall. Natychmiast pochylili się nad rannym.

— Chodźcie! Idziemy szukać Harry'ego! — rzuciła Hermiona, gdy nauczyciele zajmowali się Severusem.

Niezauważeni opuścili gabinet.

— Jak chcesz go znaleźć? — spytał Ron.

— Obyś miała dobry plan — dodał Draco, ściskając fiolkę dyptamu. — Jeśli nie znajdziemy go szybko, to się wykrwawi.

— Zgredku! — zawołała w przestrzeń.

— Przyjaciółka Harry'ego Pottera wzywała? Co Zgredek może...

— Harry potrzebuje naszej pomocy. Jest ranny — przerwała mu dziewczyna. — Możesz nas do niego zabrać?

— Harry Potter w potrzebie? Oczywiście!

Wyciągnął w ich stronę ręce, by go złapali, i aportował się z nimi.

— Gdzie my jesteśmy? Nie znam tej części zamku — Draco rozglądał się dookoła zaniepokojonym wzrokiem.

— To Zakazany Korytarz. — Hermiona zbladła śmiertelnie. — Zgredku, gdzie jest Harry?

Hermiona odwróciła się do skrzata. Ten, przerażony, patrzył na kupkę szmat leżącą na podłodze.

— O, nie! To Harry!

Na drżących nogach podbiegła do nieprzytomnego przyjaciela i obróciła go na plecy. Twarz miał podrapaną, jakby ktoś próbował wydrapać mu oczy. Szata w wielu miejscach przesiąkła krwią.

— Kolejni głupcy.

Wokół nich pojawiły się makabryczne zjawy ludzi z różnych epok.

— Masz, daj mu to! Szybko! — Draco wcisnął fiolkę w dłoń dziewczyny. — My z Ronem będziemy was osłaniać.

Hermionie nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Szybko napoiła przyjaciela.

— Gdzie jest Strażnik tego Korytarza? Powinien chronić ucznia!

— Jeśli był nim skrzat, to chyba leży tam. — Weasley wskazał na mniejszy tobołek obok nóg Pottera.

Dziewczyna wlała resztkę eliksiru w drugą ofiarę.

— Zgredku, zabierz nas do szpitala!

— Za dużo. Tylko troje!

— Weź Harry'ego, Hermionę i skrzata — zażądał Draco. — Już!

Napór na ich tarczę wzrastał. Zjaw była cała ruchliwa masa. Każda chętna zatopić swoją okrutną magię, niczym szpony, w ich żyjących ciałach.

Z trzaskiem czwórka zniknęła, by pojawić się na podłodze w ambulatorium.

— Wracaj po chłopaków, Zgredku! Proszę, pośpiesz się!

Po krótkiej chwili już stali obok niej.

— Powiadom panią Pomfrey, że jesteśmy z Harrym tutaj — poprosiła jeszcze, kładąc Strażnika na łóżko, gdy chłopcy robili to samo z Potterem.

— Już jestem! — zawołała Poppy, wpadając po kilku minutach do ambulatorium, a za nią lewitowały nosze z Severusem.

Draco usiadł na krześle obok łóżka Harry'ego i nie pozwolił się wygonić. W końcu pielęgniarka dała mu spokój.

— Dobrze, możecie zostać, ale nie przeszkadzajcie. Usiądźcie obok tak, bym miała dojście z każdej strony. Spać też tutaj możecie.

— Dziękujemy — powiedziała cicho Hermiona, odciągając Draco, by kobieta mogła wszystkich pacjentów w spokoju umyć i leczyć.

Usiedli dwa łóżka dalej.

— Gdybym się z nim nie pokłócił, nigdzie by nie poszedł. Nic by mu się nie stało — wkurzał się sam na siebie blondyn. — Jestem Malfoyem, a zachowuję się jak nastolatek na hormonach. Nawet _Amortensja_ Pansy nie robiła ze mnie takiego idioty.

— Draco, spokojnie. Znaleźliśmy go. Wyzdrowieje — pocieszała go Hermiona.

— A potem co? Tydzień użerania się z humorkami obu i czekanie na kolejny wypadek? Nie chcę tego dla żadnego z nich. Severus zastępuje mi ojca, a Harry... Jest jak brat.

— Harry nie da się tak łatwo jakiejś głupiej klątwie. Pokona ją, zobaczysz — rzekł spokojnie Ron. — Musimy w niego wierzyć.

— A jeśli nie potrafię?

— To on straci wiarę w siebie. On ma cel. Robi to dla nas. Gdyby nas nie było, załamałby się. Nie ruszyłby wtedy palcem, nawet gdyby Sam-Wiesz-Kto zaatakował Hogwart i zrównał go z ziemią. Bez nas ten zamek byłby dla Harry'ego tylko budynkiem, nic nie wartym.

— Ale musi być jakiś sposób, by zniwelować klątwę.

— Dlatego ciągle mam zamiar przejrzeć twoją bibliotekę, Draco — odparła Hermiona już nieco bardziej spokojnie. — Musimy tylko mieć zgodę dyrektora na opuszczanie Hogwartu w weekendy.

— To niebezpieczne. Śmierciożercy...

— Dlatego musimy zabrać twojego wuja. Harry będzie zostawał w szkole, bo nie reaguje na profesora zbyt dobrze, ale on sam może nam pomóc. Porozmawiamy z nimi, jak się obudzą.

Obudzili się prawie jednocześnie z cichym jękiem. Severus natychmiast usiadł, klnąc wściekle.

— Potter!

— Czego? — doleciało gdzieś z okolic poduszki.

— Gdzie cię znowu poniosło, przeklęty bachorze? — warczał.

— Poszedłem odwiedzić starych znajomych. — Brunet też usiadł, odwracając się do mężczyzny twarzą. — Chyba im się nie spodobało, że wpadłem bez zaproszenia.

— Tuman!

— Tłustowłosy dupek!

— I znowu się zaczęło — mruknął Draco, budząc pozostałych.

— Harry! Jak sie czujesz? — Hermiona podbiegła do przyjaciela i uściskała go mocno.

— Byłoby mi lepiej, gdybym mógł wrócić do swojego pokoju — zwrócił się do Madame Pomfrey, która wychyliła zza parawanu.

— Nie masz duszności? — zdziwił się Draco, uważnie obserwując obu pacjentów i ich reakcje.

— Nie. Czemu pytasz? — Potter zerknął na niego trochę nieprzytomnie.

— Czyli efekty są tylko wtedy, gdy zachowujecie się normalnie.

— Granger, co twoim zdaniem oznacza „normalnie"?

— Wtedy, panie profesorze, gdy nie obrzucacie się inwektywami, tylko rozmawiacie jak dorośli, cywilizowani ludzie. A teraz tego nie robicie.

— Dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru za impertynencję!

— Może mi pan odebrać nawet tysiąc. Ja wiem, że robi pan to przez klątwę.

— Durne bachory!

— Nietoperz!

— Potter!

— Snape!

— Przestańcie! Natychmiast! — zażądała Poppy. — Możecie iść do siebie. Nie chcę przez resztę dnia słuchać waszych szczeniackich kłótni. Jesteście rodziną, a zachowujecie się jak najwięksi wrogowie.

Snape już chciał coś powiedzieć, ale kobieta wycelowała w niego palec i z ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem dodała:

— Ani słowa! Dzięki Draco rany zagoiły się prawie natychmiast i nic wam już nie jest. Jeśli się pośpieszycie, to zdążycie się wykąpać przed śniadaniem.

Severus nie czekał na więcej pouczeń. Nie przejmując się nawet szpitalną pidżamą, opuścił szpital.

Harry z ciężkim westchnieniem opadł na poduszkę, jakby wyjście mężczyzny coś w nim poluzowało.

— No, chodź — ponaglał Ron. — Spóźnimy się na śniadanie.

— Idźcie, dogonię was.

— Wszystko w porządku, Harry? — Hermiona stanęła przy jego łóżku, zmartwiona.

Uścisnęła jego dłoń. Chłopak spuścił wzrok, odpowiadając:

— Tak. Jest dobrze. Idźcie.

— Dobrze. Wiesz, gdzie nas znaleźć.

Wyciągnęła za sobą Rona i Draco.

Brunet odwrócił się na bok, zamykając oczy i przypominając sobie zdarzenie z Zakazanego Korytarza.

Drzwi skrzypnęły rozdzierająco, mącąc ciszę. Komnata, do której wszedł, była jasna, pogodna, choć nawet najmniejszy promyk światła nie przedostawał się przez próg.

— Witaj, chłopcze — odezwał się nagle ktoś z fotela przy oknie.

Z fotela, którego sekundę temu jeszcze nie było. Tak jak i okna.

Przełknął głośno ślinę, rozglądając się po pojawiających się meblach.

— Nie bój się. — Głos stał się wyraźniejszy, mógł rozpoznać żeński ton, miękki i delikatny. — W przeciwieństwie do innych, nie mam zamiaru nikogo skrzywdzić. Przebywam tu z własnej woli.

— Kim jesteś? — Zebrał się w końcu na odwagę i podszedł bliżej.

— Nikim ważnym dla ciebie. Żyłam zbyt dawno temu, by mieć jakiś wpływ na twe życie.

Bordowy fotel zajmowała starsza, ale ciągle piękna kobieta. Rude, gęste loki opadały kaskadami na ramiona i dalej, ku podłodze. Bladoniebieskie oczy spojrzały na niego smutno, ale i pocieszająco. Suknia migotała słabo i Harry nie mógł się jej dokładniej przyjrzeć, by choć w przybliżeniu określić, z którego wieku jest istota.

— Ty jesteś tym, o którym opowiadają wszystkie duchy. Ten, który odeśle nieśmiertelnego po raz wtóry.

— Wolę, jak nazywa się mnie Harry.

— Harry. Piękne imię — szepnęła kobieta, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. — Nieszczęśliwy Wybraniec.

— Czy wiesz, jak stąd wyjść? Byłbym wdzięczny.

— Tylko skrzaty mogą tu wchodzić i wychodzić. Schody czasami kogoś wpuszczą, ale Strażnik prawie natychmiast go zabiera. Ty jesteś pierwszy od ponad czterystu lat, który jest tu tak długo i to po raz drugi.

— To przez zaklęcie.

— Ciekawe. A może ten zamek chce ci coś przekazać?

Harry poczuł ciarki przebiegające po plecach i zerknął wystraszony na otwarte drzwi.

— Tu nie wejdą, ale ty też nie możesz przebywać tutaj za długo. Ta komnata należy tylko do mnie.

— Prawem dziedziczenia, prawda? — Nagle zrozumiał, choć nawet nie wiedział, jak się domyślił.

— Mądry z ciebie młodzieniec. Smutny, cierpiący i bardzo samotny.

— Jeśli chce mi pani coś przekazać, to proszę to zrobić wprost. Nie przepadam za zagadkami.

— Sam jesteś ogromną zagadką. Chłopcze, który możesz drugi raz nie przeżyć. Bardzo samotny, ale kochany.

— Co ma znaczyć „drugi raz nie przeżyć"? Czy przepowiednia jest prawdziwa? Mówi prawdę?

— Przepowiednia? Tak, jest prawdziwa, ale to tylko słowa. Nikt naprawdę nie wie, jak rozumieć słowną przepowiednię, dopóki się nie spełni. Najprawdziwsze przepowiednie były widziane oczami.

Harry oparł się o ścianę przy oknie.

— Czyli jest spora szansa, że zginę w walce z Voldemortem.

— Szansa taka sama jak na to, że poniesiesz śmierć tutaj, z ręki widmowych zjaw. Nikt nie wie, kiedy przyjdzie po niego Czarna Pani ze srebrną klepsydrą w dłoni. Idź, twój czas tutaj już minął.

Odwróciła się od niego, zasłaniając twarz lokami.

— Do widzenia, pani tego zamku.

— Tak jak mówiłam, mądry z ciebie młodzieniec — usłyszał jeszcze, wychodząc na korytarz.

Natychmiast pojawili się tutejsi rezydenci. Źli i łaknący krwi.

Hermiona dłubała w owsiance, jakby szukała w niej złota.

— Co jest? — Draco trącił ją łokciem.

— Martwię się o Harry'ego.

— Poppy mówiła, że nic mu nie jest. Za chwilę do nas dołączy.

— On się poddaje. Ma już dosyć.

Chłopcy spojrzeni na nią przerażeni.

— To Harry. On nigdy się nie poddaje. To Gryfon. — Ron nie chciał tego słyszeć.

— Znam Harry'ego. Przestaje mu zależeć. Dlatego nie chce się wiązać. Ucieka od Snape'a. Wkrótce odsunie się od nas. To dopiero początek.

— Coś sobie ubzdurałaś, Hermiono. — Draco dołączył do Weasleya. — Dlaczego miałby nas odtrącać?

— Żeby nas chronić. On coś wie. Domyśla się, jak ta walka się skończy. Przygotowuje się.

— To chyba dobrze. Chce zwyciężyć.

— Czy kiedykolwiek powiedział wam treść przepowiedni? Nie. Nikomu się z tego nie zwierzył. Zna ją Dumbledore i może Snape, ale tego nie jestem pewna. Nie powiedział jej nikomu poza Sami-Wiecie-Kim. A skoro odstraszyła go ona od zabicia Harry'ego, musi być bardzo ważna dla nich obu. A co może być ważne dla kogoś, kto ucieka przed śmiercią?

— Życie — rzekł cicho Draco.

— Właśnie. Oni mogą obaj je stracić i wiedzą o tym. Nie będzie to spowodowane jakimś głupim zaklęciem, ale czymś dużo potężniejszym. I oni właśnie to wiedzą, dlatego unikają otwartych pojedynków.

— To co mamy robić? — Ron odłożył widelec, nagle stracił apetyt. — Mamy wyciągnąć z niego przepowiednię na siłę?

— Nie. Znienawidzi nas i całkiem się odsunie. Musimy być przy nim, nawet jeśli będzie nas odtrącał, ale nie w ten sposób.

— Nie zostawię go. Lubię go nawet, gdy wkurza mnie tym nieogarniętym chaosem na głowie.

— Nie wygląd się liczy.

— Wiem, wiem, patrz w głąb. Dobrze wiecie, o co mi chodzi. Chyba, że wasze gryfońskie móżdżki już się przepracowały. Ty pewnie już masz pełny rozkład, plan, grafik czy harmonogram przygotowawczy do OWTMów.

— Czy to źle?

— Jest wrzesień! Kobieto, to obsesja na tle nauki.

— Chyba zboczyliście z tematu — wtrącił się Ron. — Poza tym za chwilę zaczną się zajęcia.

— Ja mam Numerologię — zauważył Draco.

— Ja też — dołączyła się Granger, wstając.

— My z Harrym Opiekę z Hagridem.

— To idziemy? — Harry stanął za plecami Rona niespodziewanie, ale za to uśmiechnięty. — Zjadłem u Pomfrey, bo chciałem się też wykąpać i przebrać, a w Wieży nie zdążyłbym.

— Oczywiście, chodźmy. Hagrid pewnie się ucieszy na nasz widok. — Ron zerwał się ze swojego miejsca, łapiąc torbę.

— Na razie.

Hermiona i Draco pomachali im w wyjściu i udali się na swoje zajęcia.

Opieka Nad Magicznymi Zwierzętami była jak zawsze ciekawa i niebezpieczna. Żadna nowość dla siedmiorocznych.

Tym razem ofiara ich badań zamknięta była w solidnej, metalowej klatce i oddzielona dodatkowo zagrodą. Ktoś jednak wpakował trochę rozsądku w głowę półolbrzyma.

Małpopodobny stwór o nazwie łamiącej język uwielbiał krew wszelkiego rodzaju. Hagrid z kielichem w ręce zbliżył się do klatki, tłumacząc uczniom:

— Dużym plusem jest ich głód, bo dzięki niemu można wykorzystać je do przeróżnych celów. Wykonują wszystkie prace domowe, no i poszukiwawcze. Kiedyś używano ich jak dziś niuchaczy. Niestety głód ciągle w nich narasta i wtedy chcą więcej. Dlatego są kontrolowane. Mieszkają na wydzielonym obszarze.

Na koniec podał kielich stworowi i już po chwili mlaszczące odgłosy spowodowały, że większość klasy odsunęła się od klatki z grymasem obrzydzenia na twarzach.

Harry jeszcze jakiś czas po zajęciach przyglądał się zwierzęciu w zamyśleniu.

— Chodź, stary. — Ron pociągnął go za rękaw. — Zostaw już to przerośnięte komarzysko.

— Nie lata — zauważył Harry.

Weasley przewrócił oczami, ale nic nie powiedział.

— Mogłyby wtedy uciec — dodał niestrudzenie brunet, nadal stojąc w miejscu.

— I musiałbym kupić większą packę. Chodź wreszcie. Draco i Hermiona też już pewnie skończyli. Mam ochotę na małą partyjkę szachów, a nie na latające, krwiopijcze małpy.

Do obiadu brakowało jeszcze dwóch godzin, nie dziwił więc fakt, że rudzielec nie zamierzał go spędzać na nauce.

Weszli do zajętego w bardzo małej części Pokoju Wspólnego. Większość, czyli sto procent młodszych roczników, miała zajęcia i tylko kilku siódmorocznych zdecydowało się na pobyt w salonie, a nie na świeżym powietrzu.

— Kto zagra ze mną w szachy? — Ron niby pytał ogólnie, ale jego świdrujące spojrzenie przeszywało Draco.

— Ja pasuję. Idę się zdrzemnąć — rzucił Harry i skierował się do swojego pokoju.

Hermiona nawet nie podniosła głowy, ale jej dłoń drgnęła nad notatkami z Numerologii.

— Może jesteś jasnowidzem? — stwierdził Draco, rzucając dziewczynie dziwne spojrzenie.

— Po prostu go znam. Coś go gryzie i chce się z tym uporać sam.

— Zerknę, co u niego. — Blondyn wstał. — Jeśli faktycznie poszedł spać, to zaraz wrócę.

Otworzył ostrożnie drzwi do swojego dormitorium i natychmiast zauważył skuloną na sofie postać.

— Nie będę pytał, czy wszystko w porządku, bo widzę, że nie. O co chodzi, Harry?

— Hermiona się domyśliła?

Draco kiwnął głową, nie ważne, czy myśleli o tym samym. Czegoś na pewno się dowie.

— Zawsze czytała ze mnie jak z otwartej księgi.

— Chcemy ci pomóc. Nie chcemy, byś się od nas odsuwał.

— Przepraszam. To tylko koszmary, a zachowuję się jak małolat.

Draco zamarł. Jednak dziewczyna się myliła. Harry'ego męczyły mary senne, nie depresja.

— Czemu nic nie powiedziałeś?

— Przecież mówię.

— Ale wcześniej — prawie krzyknął blondyn.

— Nie było was. Zaczęło się w szpitalu. Dostawałem tabletki nasenne, ale teraz... Znów nie mogę spać.

Arystokrata usiadł koło niego.

— Opowiedz o nich. To podobno pomaga.

— Nie wiem, czy chcę, by ktokolwiek znał szczegóły mojej przeszłości. Zwłaszcza tej u Dursleyów, albo o Voldemorcie. Ale dzięki.

— Nie ma sprawy. Jeśli chcesz się przespać, mam trochę Bezsennego Snu.

Podszedł do szafy i wyjął mały kuferek.

— Niezły zapas — zauważył brunet, widząc kilkanaście fiolek starannie ułożonych w drewnianej skrzyneczce.

— Lubię być przygotowany. Proszę. Łyżeczka to jakieś dwie godziny, ale jeśli chcesz, to przyniosę ci coś do jedzenia z obiadu.

— Nie trzeba. W ostateczności poproszę Zgredka.

— Dobrze. Prześpij się.

Blondyn zostawił go samego. Potter postawił buteleczkę na szafce przy łóżku. Koszmary to teraz jego najmniejszy problem. Musi przetrwać złe dni z Severusem, a potem te zwykłe, ale powiązane z dusznościami. Oba mógł rozwiązać prosto – nie zbliżać się do mężczyzny. Ale jak długo?


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 4.

Harry próbował sobie przypomnieć, czy gdzieś już widział to miejsce. Bezskutecznie.

Ogromna polana chaotycznie upstrzona kamieniami. Śnieg puszystą kołdrą przykrywał wszystko wokoło. Zakręcił się dookoła własnej osi, ale nikogo nie zauważył. Zaczął więc brnąć przez śnieg, raniąc gołe stopy. Spostrzegł, że oprócz strzępu spodni nie ma nic na sobie. Nie czuł jednak zimna.

Niespodziewanie potknął się i upadł na coś miękkiego.

Ciało.

To było ciało. Jeszcze ciepłe.

Odgarnął część białego puchu.

Ron.

Rudzielec patrzył w niebo martwymi oczami. Harry nie poczuł nic. Żadnej straty przyjaciela. W jego sercu ziała nieogarnięta pustka.

Wstał i ruszył dalej. Teraz zauważył więcej pagórków, które wcześniej wziął za kamienie. Niektóre całkiem ukryte, inne tylko częściowo.

Zobaczył Ginny, Hermionę, nawet Lunę. Kilku profesorów i sporo innych uczniów.

Z niedaleka dotarły do niego dźwięki walki. Pobiegł w ich stronę.

Krąg Śmierciożerców otaczał tę jedną jedyną osobę. Tę, którą tak bardzo pragnął zawsze spotkać. Mieć u swego boku.

Jego różdżka leżała bezużytecznie w śniegu, połamana.

— To twoja wina, Harry Potterze — zaśmiał się Voldemort. — Oni wszyscy giną przez ciebie.

Chłopak chciał się sprzeciwić, ale nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu. Patrzył tylko, jak kolejne zaklęcia tnące trafiają w stojącą dumnie postać, zwalając ją z nóg niczym podcięte drzewo.

Sam również upadł na kolana. Nie mógł iść, zaczął się więc czołgać, raniąc dłonie o zmrożony śnieg, a krwawy ślad znaczył jego drogę. Płakał. Nie chciał tych śmierci. Nie tej jednej.

_On musi żyć_, prosił w duszy. _On musi przeżyć, inaczej to wszystko nie ma dla mnie sensu._

Każde przesunięcie jakby oddalało go od niego. Śmiech Voldemorta ranił uszy.

— Nie! Nie zabijaj go! — wyrwał mu się w końcu pełen cierpienia krzyk. — On musi żyć! Zabij mnie!

— To byłoby zbyt proste. — Czarny Pan podszedł do swej ofiary.

Podniósł ją za włosy ze śniegu, tak by uklękła.

— Wolisz żyć z wiedzą, że ktoś oddał za ciebie życie?

Ofiara spojrzała na niego buntowniczo.

— Tak myślałem.

W dłoni Voldemorta pojawił się nóż, który czarnoksiężnik zbliżył do szyi klęczącego.

— Tak oto wszyscy, których kochasz, giną przez ciebie. Co z tym zrobisz? Daję ci wybór.

— Nie rób tego! Proszę! — błagał Harry, patrząc w te oczy pełne wściekłości za jego łatwe poddanie się. — Zrobię wszystko, tylko go nie zabijaj!

— Nie wierzę ci. Niech to będzie dla ciebie nauczka.

Ostrze powoli zagłębiło się w szyi. Krew splamiła ubranie, a potem i tak już czerwony śnieg.

Voldemort odrzucił drgające ciało.

— Kto ma być następny, żebyś dokonał wyboru?

Harry zerwał się z łóżka zlany potem i łzami. Chwilę trwało zanim oprzytomniał na tyle, aby zrozumieć, gdzie jest.

Dormitorium. To był tylko koszmar. Zerknął na fiolkę. Była pusta. To nie był sen. Zatem wizja? Nie. Mikstura blokował wszystko, nawet wizje. Co to w takim razie było?

Załamał się, wtulając twarz w poduszkę. Załkał głośno, wręcz krzycząc.

Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem. Ktoś go objął i podniósł pozwalając, by wtulił się w ciepłe ciało.

— Cicho. To tylko sen.

Zadrżał mocniej, słysząc zaniepokojony głos Draco. Zapłakał jeszcze rozpaczliwiej.

— Harry, spokojnie. — To Hermiona usiadła po drugiej stronie, głaszcząc go po plecach. — Jesteś bezpieczny.

_Oni żyją. Wszystko to ułuda._ Próbował sobie to wmówić, ale bez skutku. _Czy to może zdarzyć się naprawdę, jeśli nie podejmie odpowiednich kroków? Nie chciał tego, ale może to jedyne wyjście? Może tak będzie lepiej dla nich wszystkich? Bez niego będą mieć jakąś szansę na walkę z Voldemortem, bo będą mogli przeżyć. Jeśli on uprze się przy życiu i będzie się go trzymać, oni stracą swoje. Nie chciał dźwigać takiego ciężaru. To zbyt wygórowana cena. Nie bez niego. Może byłby w stanie to wytrzymać, gdyby wiedział, że on to przeżyje. _

Zaczęło mu brakować powietrza. Dusił się.

— Zróbcie coś! On nie może oddychać! — krzyczał Ron.

Drzwi znów trzasnęły.

— Odsunąć się! — Mroczny głos Snape'a wystraszył ich tak bardzo, że odskoczyli od bladego przyjaciela.

Severus nie patyczkował się. Podniósł chłopaka za koszulę i dwukrotnie spoliczkował. Harry w szoku wziął głęboki oddech.

— Uspokój się, Potter! — zażądał Mistrz Eliksirów.

Chłopak patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, ale jakby był gdzie indziej. Gdzieś, gdzie krew plamiła biel śniegu czerwonymi smugami. Nie miał już siły. Teraz zgodzi się już na wszystko.

— Od jutra uczysz się z Malfoyem oklumencji, Potter. I nie chcę słyszeć sprzeciwów.

— Zgadzam się. Zgadzam się na wszystko. Tylko nie odchodźcie ode mnie — szepnął słabo i stracił przytomność, upadając wprost w ramiona zszokowanego profesora.

Severus Snape obudził się w środku nocy zlany potem. Coś było nie w porządku. Szybko schwycił różdżkę, lecz pokoje były puste. Nikt nie wtargnął do jego kwater. Co więc go obudziło?

Nagle pojął.

Potter.

Szybko ubrał szatę. Nie miał żadnych ran, nie czuł też bólu, więc to musiało być coś innego. Szybko przemierzał korytarze w kierunku Wieży. Już na początku roku wymusił na Albusie stały dostęp do Gryfonów. Wpadł jak huragan do pokoju Malfoya i Pottera. Sam już od chwili czuł ucisk w piersiach, więc wiedział, co zobaczy, ale nie mógł zrozumieć reakcji chłopaka. Za szybka zgoda, nawet jeśli ma go uczyć Draco. Utrata przytomności to też dosyć niezwykłe.

— Durny bachor — warknął, lewitując Harry'ego na nosze. — Zabiorę go do Pomfrey, a wy spać. To polecenie, nie prośba — dodał szybko, słysząc pierwsze sprzeciwy.

Wyszedł z Potterem, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

Nie budząc pielęgniarki, położył chłopaka w jego stałym łóżku. Rzucił zaklęcie diagnozujące, dziwiąc się, że chłopak miał wizję, będąc nafaszerowany eliksirem snu. Co zatem się stało?

Usiadł na krześle obok, przypatrując się chłopakowi. Nie było sensu już się kłaść. Słońce powoli wznosiło się nad linię horyzontu.

— Co się stało, Severusie? Dlaczego mnie nie obudziłeś? — spytała cicho Poppy, wychodząc po jakimś czasie zza parawanu.

— Nie było takiej potrzeby. Wpadł w panikę po wizji. Zostawiam go pod twoją opieką. I jak go zobaczę dziś poza ambulatorium, to osobiście go zamknę w swoich kwaterach. Czy to jasne?

— Znów martwisz się o Harry'ego? Coś się zmieniło?

— Nic się nie zmieniło! — wrzasnął mężczyzna. — Gówniarz nie będzie się plątał po szkole w tym stanie. To chyba nie wykracza poza twoje możliwości, zatrzymać smarkacza jeden dzień w łóżku?

Poppy zaperzyła się oburzona. Wskazała mu tylko ręką wyjście i pochyliła się nad chłopakiem. Severus odszedł bez słowa, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Ten czyn tak wstrząsnął kobietą, że usiadła na krześle zajmowanym dopiero co przez mężczyznę.

Zauważając jednak ruch na łóżku, wróciła do swoich obowiązków.

— Jak się czujesz, kochaneczku? — spytała cicho, nie chcąc go niepotrzebnie straszyć.

— Chcę umrzeć, to będzie łatwiejsze — bąknął pacjent i odwrócił się do niej plecami.

Pomfrey patrzyła na niego przerażona.

— Czy Severus coś ci zrobił?

— Nawet gdyby chciał, i tak nie może. Sam czułby ból.

— Ale nie psychiczny.

— Nic mi nie zrobił. Nic mi nie jest. Chcę zostać sam.

— Ale nie opuścisz dziś szpitala. Nie mam ochoty walczyć z wkurzonym Nietoperzem.

— Zgoda. Zgodzę się na wszystko, tylko proszę nikogo dziś nie wpuszczać.

— Dobrze, kochanieńki. Odpocznij. Przyślę wkrótce skrzata ze śniadaniem.

Kiwnął tylko głową, że usłyszał. Kobieta obrzuciła go jeszcze zatroskanym spojrzeniem, po czym odwróciła się i odeszła do biurka.

W międzyczasie pozostała trójka Gryfonów złamała częściowo polecenie profesora. Nie poszła spać, ale nie podążyła też za nim. Rozsiedli się w pokoju Malfoya, który trzymał pustą buteleczkę Bezsennego Snu.

— Dobrze, że odrabialiśmy akurat zadanie z Eliksirów — mruknął Ron, ziewając. — W moim pokoju nie usłyszałbym go.

— Ale ja mógłbym obudzić go wcześniej.

— Dlaczego to ty masz uczyć Harry'ego? — spytała Hermiona.

— Bo potrafię powstrzymać część wizji i muszę nauczyć tego Harry'ego. Beze mnie tego nie potrafi. Poza tym Snape nie może go teraz uczyć. Nie mogą się do siebie zbliżyć.

— On dusił sie przed przyjściem Snape'a. Czy to była panika? Może on go wyczuwa z jakiejś odległości?

— Według mnie to panika. Dopóki nie miną tak zwane „wściekłe dni" duszności nie będą atakować Harry'ego, tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje. Po ataku kłócili się, ale Harry czuł się dobrze, wtedy właśnie to zauważyłem. Zastanawia mnie jednak coś innego. — Podniósł wyżej fiolkę. — Wypił eliksir na sen i nie mógł mieć ani koszmarów, ani tym bardziej wizji.

— Co masz na myśli?

— Czy Harry często miewa „przeczucia"?

— Dosyć często. Co ci tam krąży pod tym żelem? — dopytywał zaciekawiony Weasley.

— Zastanawiam się, czy nie jest Śniącym…

— Kim?

— To jakby rodzaj jasnowidza, podczas snu może widzieć obrazy, całe zdarzenia. Inne to przeczucia, jakby efekt uboczny.

— Podejrzewasz, że śnił o przyszłości i coś go tak bardzo przeraziło, że wpadł w panikę?

— Granger! To tylko przypuszczenie...

— Ale wiele tłumaczy — dokończyła dziewczyna. — Poszukam...

— Tak, wiemy. W bibliotece.

— Pewnie niedługo zobaczę to, co mu sie śniło. Nie jest dobry w ukrywaniu wspomnień.

— Nie byłabym tego taka pewna, a poza tym nie możesz.

— I nie chcę. Jeśli jest Śniącym, to naprawdę widział, co może się stać. A jeżeli jego to przeraża, pomyśl o innych. Poznałem go wystarczająco, żeby wiedzieć, że jest niewiele rzeczy, których się boi. A jedną z nich jest śmierć tych, których kocha. Nie zależy mi na dowiedzeniu się kto umrze, nawet jeśli to miałbym być ja. Szczególnie, gdy to będę ja.

Zapadło ciężkie milczenie. Ron nie wytrzymał jednak długo i napadł na barek, wręczając też innym po kremowym piwie.

— Nienajlepszy pomysł przed śniadaniem.

— Chrzanić to — burknął przygnębionym głosem i upił spory łyk.

Jeszcze przed posiłkiem próbowali odwiedzić przyjaciela, ale po „pocałowaniu klamki", jak pieszczotliwie nazwała wyproszenie ich przez Poppy Hermiona, udali sie do Wielkiej Sali.

Nieobecność Złotego Chłopca od razu została zauważona, tak jak i smutne zachowanie jego najbliższych przyjaciół. Nikt nie zadawał jednak pytań. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że nie otrzymają odpowiedzi. Przynajmniej nie prawdziwych.

— Znacie najświeższe wiadomości? — spytał w pewnym momencie Neville. — Dumbledore znalazł w końcu nauczyciela Obrony na ten rok.

— Myślałam, że nadal będzie nas uczył Walter, tylko się spóźnia.

— Zrezygnował. Dyrektor przyjął Tonks, ma przybyć jutro.

Draco parsknął złośliwie.

— Jeśli będzie uczyć tak, jak chodzi, to zajęcia zaliczę do kursu survivalu.

— To nieelegancko naśmiewać się z nauczyciela, którego się nie zna. Chociaż z tym chodzeniem to masz trochę racji.

— Miałem niemiłą okazję spotkać pannę Tonks.

— Niemiłą? — Większość osób przysunęła się zaciekawiona.

— Wylała na mnie poncz, na którymś z przyjęć w Ministerstwie Magii.

— Cały?

— Potknęła się o nogę od stołu i potrąciła wazę. Miałem wtedy osiem lat, a waza była ogromna jak basen. Wiesz, jak się wtedy czułem?

— Pewnie okropnie. Tyle młodych czarownic widziało panicza Malfoya w mokrym ubraniu eksponującym wszystkie twoje wdzięki. — Ginny zamrugała wymownie. — Gdy masz mokre włosy, to skręcają ci się w loki czy w spirale wokół twarzy?

— Weasley! Załóż swojej siostrze kaganiec, bo zaczyna się ślinić! — Draco odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość.

— Nie tylko ona — zauważyła Hermiona, wskazując inne dziewczyny zarumienione niczym piwonie. — Siad! Waruj! Na swoje podwórko! Do budy!

Koleżanki zachichotały, ale posłuchały.

Niedługo jednak byli weseli. Gdy tylko przypomnieli sobie, gdzie jest ich przyjaciel, humor prysł jak bańka mydlana. Smętnie udali sie na Transmutację.

Potter i Snape nawet nie przypuszczali, że rozmyślają o sobie nawzajem.

Jedynie, że ten ostatni miał raczej mroczne myśli. Wściekłość, nienawiść ciągle buzowały w nim jak hormony u królika na widok samicy. Wiecie, kilka razy na godzinę.

Sam już nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje. To nie było normalne, nawet jak na niego. Dotychczas przecież nienawiść nie zamgliła mu tak umysłu, żeby głodzić dziecko czy pozwolić odejść mu z domu, gdy na zewnątrz grozi niebezpieczeństwo.

W jednej chwili chciał pójść z nim porozmawiać, a w następnej wściekłość powodowała, że warczał na najmniejsze potknięcia uczniów w klasie.

Każdy miał już dosyć, nawet on sam. Uczniowie z ulgą opuścili laboratorium, prawie biegnąc.

Severus usiadł za biurkiem i oparł głowę na dłoniach.

— Ciężki dzień?

— Coś w tym rodzaju, jeśli już musisz wiedzieć. — Uniósł głowę, słysząc głos Albusa. — Domyślam się, że chodzi o Pottera, inaczej nie fatygowałbyś się do mnie aż do lochów.

— Twoja inteligencja zawsze mnie intrygowała. Tak, chodzi o Harry'ego. Co u niego?

— Pomfrey ci nie powiedziała? — Opuścił głowę z powrotem na ręce.

— Tylko to, co sam jej powiedziałeś. Atak paniki po wizji i pragnienie śmierci.

Severus zerwał się na nogi.

— Jakiej znowu śmierci?

— Harry tak stwierdził po przebudzeniu. Nie wiesz może, o czym była wizja, że tak go wystraszyła?

— Porozmawiaj z Draco. Będzie uczył Pottera oklumencji, pewnie z łatwością znajdzie odpowiednie informacje.

— A nie mógłbyś ty z nim porozmawiać? — zaproponował starzec.

— On tutaj nie przyjdzie — zauważył Snape ten mały szczegół.

— A ty nie możesz pójść do niego?

— Jestem nauczycielem. Nie chodzę ot tak sobie do uczniów.

— Masz powód. Martwisz się o jednego z nich.

— Nie martwię się... — Zamilkł nagle, nie bardzo wierząc w to, co mówi. — Dobrze. Zobaczę, czy będę mógł z nim porozmawiać bez duszenia go swoją obecnością.

— Dziękuję, Severusie. — Dyrektor poufale klepnął go w ramię i wyszedł.

Mężczyzna nadal stał w miejscu, ale sekundę później podjął decyzję. Zaszumiało w sali i kraniec szaty znikł za drzwiami zaraz za swoim właścicielem.

Poppy na jego widok zmarszczyła brwi i wydęła policzki. Huk drzwi, który usłyszała chwilę wcześniej, miał chyba coś z tym wspólnego.

— Zostaw nas! — zażądał rozdrażniony Mistrz Eliksirów.

Kolejny, choć o wiele słabszy trzask towarzyszył jej wyjściu.

Potter siedział na parapecie, jego standardowe miejsce, gdy coś go gnębiło. Głowę opierał o framugę, a dłońmi obejmował kolana. Nie patrzył na swojego opiekuna, jakby wcale go nie widział. I chyba była to prawda. Nawet po zbliżeniu się profesora nie zareagował. W żaden sposób. I nie miał duszności.

— Przyszedłeś. — W końcu Harry stwierdził ten oczywisty fakt, nie otwierając oczu. — Z własnej woli?

— Nie. Zostałem zaciągnięty przez trytony — sapnął zirytowany Mistrz Eliksirów.

— To dobrze.

— Że zostałem zmuszony?

— Nie. Że przyszedłeś. — Smutek w głosie chłopaka zaczął działać mu na nerwy.

— Co ty znów wymyśliłeś, Potter? Co to za teksty o śmierci? Już całkiem ci się w głowie poprzewracało?

Harry obrócił powoli głowę w jego stronę, otwierając tylko zdrowe oko. Dopiero teraz Severus zauważył ślady łez na jego policzkach.

— Może tak będzie lepiej dla nas wszystkich.

— Bredzisz — syknął Nietoperz.

— A jeśli mam rację? Znowu! Co jeżeli moje odejście zakończy to wszystko? Mogę skończyć ten koszmar raz na zawsze.

— Nadal twierdzę, że z twoją głową jest coś nie tak.

Chłopak w odpowiedzi tylko coś zasyczał i znów się odwrócił.

— Widziałem śmierć zbyt wielu osób, profesorze.

— Kiedy? Nikt ostatnio nie zginął.

— Było ich za dużo — kontynuował Harry, jakby go nie słyszał. — Jeśli mogę do tego nie dopuścić, to to zrobię.

— Nie dopuścić? O czym ty mówisz? — Severus zaczął się gubić. — Miałeś sen o śmierci przyjaciół, którzy ciągle żyją i spanikowałeś. Mogę to zrozumieć, ale żeby zaraz myśleć o samobójstwie? To czysta głupota.

Milczenie. Brak rekcji ze strony chłopaka.

— I jak tu z tobą rozmawiać? — Chwycił go za podbródek i odwrócił do siebie.

Gorące łzy spłynęły mu po dłoni, gdy puścił jego twarz.

— To nie był sen — szepnął brunet. — To się zdarzy naprawdę. Wiem to. Ciągle to widzę, gdy zamknę oczy.

— Wizja.

— Nie. To nie jest wizja. Blizna mnie nie boli ani nie krwawi. Jestem przytomny.

— Co widziałeś?

Chłopak zaprzeczył wpierw głową, potem rzekł:

— Nie powiem.

— Draco zobaczy.

— Nie, nie zobaczy. Postaram się, żeby nikt tego nie widział.

— Nie jesteś tak dobry.

— Uczyłem się, miałem dobrego nauczyciela. Może pan spróbować, nawet teraz.

Zeskoczył z parapetu, stając prosto przed Mistrzem Eliksirów.

— Zobaczy pan wszystko inne, ale nie to.

— _Legilimens!_

Rzucił to zaklęcie niespodziewanie, jednak natychmiast wyczuł w umyśle Gryfona pewien rodzaj bariery. Niewielką, otaczającą tylko mały obszar wspomnień. Spróbował ją sforsować, ale bez skutku. Napięła się odrobinę i nic poza tym. Opuścił myśli chłopaka.

— Niech ci będzie. Jednak jeśli miałeś jakieś przebłyski wizji i wiesz, co może się stać, powinieneś się tym z kimś podzielić. Jeżeli nie ze mną, to powiedz dyrektorowi.

— Nie. Nikt się nie dowie. Postawiłem sprawę jasno.

— I nadal chcesz to szybko skończyć. Mam na myśli... — Snape bezlitośnie przejechał sugestywnie dłonią po swojej szyi.

Na ten widok Harry tak mocno zbladł, że aż się zachwiał i profesor musiał go podtrzymać.

— Co to było? — Posadził go na łóżku.

— Nic. — Brunet przyciągnął kolana do piersi.

— Ładne mi nic. — Dotknął jego czoła. Już wcześniej podejrzewał, że chłopak ma gorączkę.

Oczy lśniły mu niezdrowo, rumieniec to bladł, to się czerwienił.

— Dziwne, bo mnie nic nie jest. Zawołam tę upierdliwą jędzę, to się tobą zajmie.

Brunet wzruszył ramionami, gdy Severus odszedł, szukając Pomfrey.

— To naprawdę dziwne. — Poppy wróciła po kilku minutach od łóżka śpiącego już Pottera. — Nie wiem, co wywołuje gorączkę. Eliksir nie działa.

Dumbledore, również poproszony przez Snape'a o pojawienie się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, targał swoją brodę.

— Czy to zaklęcie?

— Nie. Czuje się dobrze. To ma coś wspólnego z tą paniką.

— Trzeba porozmawiać z jego przyjaciółmi. Czekają na korytarzu.

— I oczywiście ja mam to zrobić? — zadrwił z Mistrz Eliksirów. — Jesteś coraz bardziej przewidywalny, Dumbledore.

— A kto twoim zdaniem powinien z nimi porozmawiać, jeśli nie jego opiekun?

Severus parsknął i odwrócił się z łopotem szat. Po jego wyjściu ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego starzec puścił oko do Poppy.

— On też jest przewidywalny, nieprawdaż?

Postrach Hogwartu stanął przed trójką Gryfonów ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękoma. Wiedział, że swoim wyjściem przerwał im dyskusję.

— Co wiecie? — spytał wprost.

Milczeli niczym zaklęci.

— Jeśli mi nie powiecie, nie będziemy wiedzieć, jak pomóc Potterowi.

— Co mu jest? — przestraszył się Draco. — Co mu zrobiłeś? Jeśli się dowiem, że to przez ciebie...

— To co? — wycedził przez zęby mężczyzna, pochylając się nad chrześniakiem. — Zrobisz mi coś gorszego niż to, co przygotował dla mnie Czarny Pan? Nie sądzę. Bądź więc łaskaw siedzieć cicho.

— Przypuszczamy, że Harry jest Śniącym — rzekła Hermiona, patrząc nauczycielowi prosto w oczy, gdy się już wyprostował.

Severus otworzyłby szeroko usta, ale nabyte nawyki powstrzymały go przed tym jakże prostackim zachowaniem.

— Całkiem to u niego możliwe — stwierdził tylko. — W końcu to Wybraniec. Dlaczego nie może być i Śniącym. Wężomowa, dziwne przeczucia i jeszcze to.

— Co jest Harry'emu? — powtórzyła pytanie blondyna Hermiona. — Dlaczego nie możemy się z nim zobaczyć?

— Bo on tego nie chce. Jeśli jest Śniącym, to widział waszą śmierć i chce tę przyszłość teraz zmienić.

W tym momencie powinien sobie strzelić Avadą w łeb. Nie zrobił tego jednak, obracając się jedynie na pięcie i wchodząc na powrót do ambulatorium.

— Ile lat temu urodziła się ostatnia Śniąca? — zadał pytanie zaraz po rzuceniu na drzwi zaklęcia antypodsłuchowego.

— Śniąca? Jakieś czterysta lat temu. Czy ty chcesz powiedzieć, że Harry...

— Tak, dokładnie to chcę powiedzieć. Bachory właśnie na to wpadły.

Dumbledore zaczął nerwowo przechadzać się po sali.

— Ona nadal tu jest — powiedział, patrząc na nich smutno.

— Kto? — spytali jednocześnie Severus i pielęgniarka.

— Ostatnia Śniąca.

— Ciągle żyje? — zdziwił się Snape.

— Nie. Jest duchem.

— Wezwij ją. Dowiemy się, co jest panu Potterowi i jak możemy mu pomóc — poprosiła Poppy.

— Niestety nie mogę.

— Dlaczego? Wszystkie duchy mają magiczny nakaz słuchania dyrektora Hogwartu.

— Ona nie musi. Jest w Zakazanym Korytarzu. Tam moje rozkazy nie mają mocy.

— W tym korytarzu, który przypadkiem ostatnio zwiedzał Potter? — zauważył sarkastycznie Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Tak, w tym samym.

Postrach Hogwartu podszedł do łóżka Gryfona i spojrzał na niego.

— Wiem, że nie śpisz.

Oczy pacjenta otworzyły się natychmiast.

— Czy rozmawiałeś z kimś w Zakazanym Korytarzu?

— Tak. Z panią Hogwartu — odparł Harry, siadając.

— Co ci mówiła? — Dumbledore podszedł do niego.

Chłopak opuścił głowę.

— To ważne, Harry — dopraszał się odpowiedzi Albus.

Potter wstał ostrożnie i zaczął iść w kierunku drzwi. Z dłonią na klamce, niepowstrzymany przez zdziwionych tą reakcją dorosłych, odwrócił się i rzekł:

— Powiedziała mi tylko prawdę. Idę spać do siebie. Moja obecność nie jest tu wymagana. I tak zdecydujecie beze mnie o moim życiu.

Naparł na drzwi, uchylając je kawałek, i nagle się zatrzymał. Nie odwracając twarzy, dodał jeszcze:

— Miło się z panem rozmawiało, profesorze. Chciałbym to kiedyś powtórzyć.

Drzwi zamknęły się za nim cicho.

Przyjaciele nie wiedzieli, co powiedzieć, gdy ujrzeli wychodzącego Harry'ego. Był rozpalony i lekko chwiał się na nogach.

— Nie chcę tu spać — powiedział cicho, idąc w ich stronę, podpierając się o ścianę.

Draco i Ron stanęli po jego bokach, podtrzymując chłopaka asekuracyjnie.

Na ich widok w Pokoju Wspólnym najpierw ucichło, a gdy zniknęli w dormitorium, zawrzało.

— Dlaczego Madame Pomfrey cię wypuściła? — spytała Hermiona, kładąc go do łóżka i przykrywając kocem. — Masz gorączkę i z całą pewnością jesteś osłabiony.

— Eliksir nie zadziałał. Nie wie, co mi jest.

Pozostali chłopcy spojrzeli na dziewczynę. Ta, lekko spłoszona, chrząknęła i zaczęła mówić:

— Gdy profesor Snape zabrał cię do szpitala, Draco wpadł na pomysł, że jesteś przypuszczalnie Śniącym.

— Słyszałem podobną rozmowę pomiędzy Snape'em i Dumbledore'em.

— Ale pewnie nie powiedzieli ci o skutkach ubocznych? — Zamilkła, czekając na pytanie, a gdy nie padło, kontynuowała — Niestety, ten sen to dopiero początek, Harry. Będzie ich więcej i nie będzie lepiej. Śniący bardzo rzadko widzi coś dobrego. Przeważnie są to czyjeś tragedie. Mogą to być małe kłopoty, jak złamanie nogi, ale może zdarzyć się i coś ogromnego, jak wojna. Ostatnia Śniąca przewidziała ich kilka i to nie tylko wśród czarodziei, ale i u mugoli.

— To ktoś podobny do Nostradamusa? — spytał słabo Harry.

Może Dursleyowie zabraniali mu oglądać telewizję, ale nie mogli powstrzymać przed korzystaniem ze szkolnej czytelni. Nie mógł przynosić książek do domu, bo Dudley zaraz by je zniszczył.

— Tak. On żył w XVI wieku i podejrzewano, że był Śniącym. Jednak był charłakiem i nie wtrącano się w jego życie. Żył w pełni jak mugol. To były i tak nieciekawe czasy dla takich jak on. Ostatnia Śniąca urodziła się kilka lat przed jego śmiercią. Nie wiadomo czemu potem nie rodzili się inni. Aż do dziś, gdy ten dar przebudził się w tobie.

Ucichła, dając Harry'emu czas na przetrawienie informacji.

— A efekty uboczne?

— Wszystko będzie zależeć od intensywności snu. Czym gorszy scenariusz, tym bardziej będziesz chory.

— Jestem Harrym Potterem, cóż się dziwić — bąknął pod nosem brunet, odwracając się na bok.

— Odpocznij — rzekła smutno dziewczyna. — Poproszę Zgredka o trochę bulionu i coś lekkostrawnego dla ciebie.

Szybko wyszła wraz z Ronem. W Pokoju Wspólnym już nie mogła się powstrzymać i rzuciła się w jego ramiona, płacząc. Nie przejmując się obserwującymi ich w napiętej ciszy współdomownikami, Weasley przytulił ją, całując w czubek głowy.

— Cicho, maleńka. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Harry da radę. Będziemy przy nim.

— Nie chcę, żeby jeszcze bardziej cierpiał — chlipała mu w szatę, zostawiając mokre ślady. — On już dosyć wycierpiał. Dlaczego to właśnie jego wszystko spotyka? Nie ma nikogo innego na świecie? Tylko on. Mało że jest naznaczony przed psychopatę jako jego wróg numer jeden, to teraz będzie prawie co noc śnił koszmary, które pewnego dnia staną się rzeczywistością. Krwawą, martwą rzeczywistością! — Koniec wykrzyczała, odsuwając się od Rona. — I jeszcze klątwa! To za dużo na samotnego, opuszczonego przez wszystkich nastolatka. Idę o zakład, że w tym roku nie zagra ani jednego meczu. — Jęk, który przeszedł przez salon, tylko nakręcił ją jeszcze bardziej. — A wy martwicie się tylko tym! — zwróciła się do słuchających. — Nie będzie w tym roku żadnego Pucharu! To mogę wam obiecać!

Parvati stanęła koło niej, obejmując ręką ciągle drżące pod wpływem płaczu i wściekłości ramiona.

— Zajmę się nią, Ron — szepnęła i zaciągnęła dziewczynę do jej pokoju.

— I czego się gapicie? — warknął Weasley na patrzących. — Hermiona ma rację. Poza meczem i punktami nic was nie obchodzi, a tam na zewnątrz jest wojna. Giną ludzie.

— Potter... — zaczął jakiś szóstoroczny z klasy Ginny.

— Co „Potter"? — Nawet nie pozwolił mu skończyć. — On ma za was walczyć? Już to robił wiele razy. Od pierwszego roku zmaga się z przeciwnościami i co z tego ma? Albo go wielbicie, albo odtrącacie. Sami nie wiecie, czego chcecie. Uginacie się jak trzcina na wietrze. Wystarczy artykuł w „Proroku" i już wiecie o nim wszystko, nie zastanawiając się, czy to w ogóle prawda. Najmniejsza wzmianka, że stoi po stronie Voldemorta... Tak, VOLDEMORTA! — krzyknął, widząc ich reakcję na dźwięk imienia Mrocznego Lorda. — Nie boję się już tego powiedzieć, bo to tylko głupia ksywka... A wy od razu się odsuwacie od Harry'ego jak od zadżumionego! Tacy jesteście naprawdę!

Jego gniew w końcu się wyczerpał. Poszedł do swojego pokoju i rzucił się na łóżko.

Neville podszedł do niego i usiadł na brzegu, podsuwając Czekoladową Żabę. Ron westchnął i wziął poczęstunek. Nic nie mówili, jakby rozumiejąc się bez słów. Cisza trwała dopóki pozostali lokatorzy kwatery nie wrócili.

— Daliście im do myślenia — rzucił Dean, siadając na krawędzi swojego łóżka. — Niektórzy poszli nawet do przyjaciół w innych Domach.

— Harry mnie zabije. — Ron schował głowę pod poduszkę. — Jutro nie dadzą mu spokoju.

— Zdaje mi się, że będzie wręcz odwrotnie — powiedział poważnie Neville. — Trąciliście pełną mocą strunę, której każdy bał się choćby musnąć. Wojna nie wybiera. Każdy może być jej ofiarą. Czy mugol, czy też czarodziej. Musimy się zjednoczyć, a nie czekać, aż ktoś wykona za nas brudną robotę.

— I tak mnie zamorduje — mruknął ponownie Ron.

Tymczasem najbardziej zainteresowany o niczym nie wiedział, otoczony zaklęciami wyciszającymi. Leżał wpatrzony w okno.

— Chcesz jutro iść na zajęcia?

— Jeszcze nie wiem, ale pewnie pójdę. Gorączka powinna do rana opaść.

— Spróbuj teraz zasnąć. Będę tutaj, żeby cię obudzić w razie czego.

Malfoy przysunął sobie fotel bliżej łóżka.

W tej samej chwili w ich pokoju pojawił się skrzat. Na tacy miał wazę z zupą i kilka małych porcji potraw z dzisiejszego dnia. Patrząc smutno na Harry'ego, postawił ją na stoliku, a następnie zniknął.

— Zjesz coś przed snem?

— Nie mam ochoty — szepnął zmęczonym głosem brunet.

— Rzucę na wszystko czar ogrzewający. Gdybyś obudził się w nocy głodny, będzie czekać. Teraz śpij.

— Znowu matkujesz.

— Z tobą tak trzeba. Śpij!

Harry westchnął jeszcze ciężko i zasnął powoli. Kilka godzin później _śnił_.

Znajdował się w sali Obrony, stojąc koło okna. Widział wszystko jakby z boku. Inaczej niż poprzednio. Przy katedrze stała Tonks i coś tłumaczyła. Dziwne było to, że nic nie słyszał. Obserwował jak różowowłosa kobieta unosi różdżkę i manekin zostaje pocięty przez jakieś zaklęcie, Widział szok na twarzach uczniów. Tonks kazała ćwiczyć wszystkim na manekinie. Przynajmniej tego się domyślił Harry, bo kolejno podchodzili na centrum sali i rzucali ten sam czar. Po każdym udanym, a nie było ich wiele, zaklęciu manekin naprawiał się samoistnie, wracając do pierwotnego wyglądu.

Przyszła kolej na Deana. Chłopak stanął przed klasą bokiem, a przodem do manekina, unosząc różdżkę. Krzyknął inkantację.

Wtedy się zaczęło.

Krew zaczęła plamić wszystko. Ściany, okna, ławki i podłogę.

Nie słyszał krzyków, ale widział otwarte usta i przerażenie na twarzach.

Tonks leżała w kałuży swojej krwi, szarpiąc dłonią przeoraną zaklęciem pierś. Inni nie mieli się lepiej. Leżeli tam, gdzie trafiło ich zaklęcie. Kilku nadal próbowało uciec przed oszalałym czarem. Zobaczył Draco przy ławce, którą zajmował. Nie mógł odwrócić od niego oczu. Patrzył, jak blondyn ściska kikut nogi, płacząc z bólu. Ron tulił Hermionę, której szyja została podcięta. On sam miał kilka ran na plecach.

Harry chciał krzyczeć, ale tylko się obudził. Usiadł i rozejrzał się dookoła. Było ciemno, musiał być środek nocy. Malfoy spał w fotelu zwinięty w kłębek.

Potter wstał i ostrożnie przykrył go kocem, lekko muskając obie jego nogi, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że wciąż tam są. Następnie wziął tacę z nadal ciepłym posiłkiem i wyszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego. Wszystkie świece były pogaszone, jedyne światło dawał kominek, w którym ogień beztrosko pożerał drwa.

Usiadł na sofie, grzejąc się w przyjemnym cieple i pomału jadł, rozmyślając nad snem. Nie widział siebie w tej klasie, ale był w niej Draco i pozostała część jego rocznika. Wypadek więc może zdarzyć się w niedalekiej przyszłości. Ale co tam robiła Tonks? Może została zaproszona?

Czas mijał swoim niezmiennym rytmem. Pierwsze promienie słońca zajrzały do salonu, wytrącając Harry'ego z zamyślenia. Wrócił do sypialni i zdecydował się wziąć kąpiel, dopóki Malfoy się nie obudzi. Gdy opuścił łazienkę, Draco już na niego czekał.

— Wszystko w porządku? Zauważyłem brak tacy, zjadłeś czy ją odesłałeś pełną?

— Zjadłem część.

— Mam spytać skrzaty? — dopytywał się blondyn.

— Nie jestem dzieckiem, żeby mnie pilnować, Draco. Ale proszę, nie krępuj się. Skoro moje słowo ci nie wystarcza...

— Potter! Dobrze wiesz, że tylko chcę się upewnić...

— Harry.

— Co? — spytał nagle Draco, wytrącony z toku myśli.

— Jestem Harry.

— Wiem. Nie mam sklerozy. Jem banany — zauważył chłodno arystokrata.

— Przed chwilą nazwałeś mnie Potter.

— Żeby zaznaczyć powagę sytuacji.

Harry uniósł brwi zdziwiony, ale zaraz potem na jego twarzy pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek. Podszedł do blondyna, nadal owinięty tylko ręcznikiem wokół bioder, i złapał go za dłoń.

— W takim razie, Malfoy… — Położył jego rękę na swojej nagiej piersi — …może nadal będę zwracał się do ciebie po nazwisku? Tak dla powagi sytuacji?

Draco spłonął rumieńcem, wyrywając się szybko.

— Przestań się ze mną drażnić!

Harry odwrócił się do niego plecami i beztrosko zaczął szukać rzeczy w szafie.

— Przestań mnie denerwować bez powodu, Draco.

Długie milczenie współlokatora zwróciło jego uwagę.

— O co teraz chodzi? — zwrócił się do niego, zakładając spodnie.

Malfoy patrzył na swoją dłoń.

— I co? Nie będziesz jej teraz mył?

Gdy brunet zadał kolejne pytanie, ten podszedł do niego. Dotknął jego czoła i aż gwizdnął.

— Nadal masz gorączkę, i to nawet wyższą niż wcześniej.

Harry zamarł, zapomniał o efekcie ubocznym. Trudno mu będzie ukrywać przed przyjaciółmi prorocze sny.

— Pewnie to nadal skutek tamtego snu. Czuję się dobrze, nic mi nie jest.

— Pomfrey powinna na ciebie zerknąć.

— Dobra, pójdę po śniadaniu! Przestań grać moją niańkę! — Harry zdenerwował się tą nadmierną troskliwością.

— Jak nie ja, to jest jeszcze Hermiona.

— Zrozumiałem przesłanie. — Harry westchnął i uniósł teatralnym gestem ręce. — Ratujcie mnie przed Gryfonami. Przechodzą ze skrajności w skrajność.

— Idę się umyć, Gryfonie. Ty możesz się dalej bawić, jeśli chcesz.

— Nie bawię się! — zawołał głośno, by Draco usłyszał go przez drzwi. — Chcę tylko trochę wolności.

Po tych słowach Harry wznowił czynności garderobiane, raz tylko zamierając, gdy przed oczami stanęła mu scena ze snu. Dean z pociętymi rękami patrzący na piekło rozgrywające się przed nim. Otrząsnął się szybko, słysząc wychodzącego z łazienki Malfoya.

— Na pewno dobrze się czujesz? Jesteś blady.

— Za szybko wstałem i zakręciło mi się w głowie — wymyślił na poczekaniu. — Już przestań. Obiecałem, że pójdę do Pomfrey, czy nie?

Arystokrata dał się przekonać. Trochę dłużej musiał walczyć z Hermioną, ale też dała mu spokój po kolejnej obietnicy.

Uściskałby z radości Rona, gdy ten zaczął ich ponaglać na śniadanie, ale wiedział, że rudzielec mógłby nieciekawie zareagować.

Szedł w stronę Wielkiej Sali trochę zamyślony i dopiero, gdy Malfoy chwycił go za rękę, a następnie pociągnął za sobą, oprzytomniał. Na krótko.

— Profesorze Snape!

Harry próbował się wyrwać, już czując pierwsze efekty. Severus zatrzymał się na środku Wielkiego Holu i odwrócił w ich stronę.

— Puść go, Draco. Potter, możesz iść, jeśli chcesz.

— Nareszcie! — ucieszył się chrześniak. — Znów zachowujesz się normalnie.

Brunetowi zaczęło już kręcić się w głowie, a blondyn nadal go nie puszczał.

— Lepiej mów, czego chcesz, zanim zamordujesz Pottera.

— Chodzi o to, byś namówił Harry'ego na pójście do Pomfrey. — Wcale nie zwracał uwagi na to, co się do niego mówi.

— Wcale nie będę musiał. Sam go zaraz tam wyślesz, tumanie.

Draco Malfoy otworzył szeroko usta, słysząc tę obelgę. Nagle zrozumiał, co zrobił. Było już jednak za późno. Chłopak przy jego boku osunął się wprost w łapiące go ręce profesora.

— Kolejny tydzień szlabanu z Filchem za głupotę, chociaż jeszcze nie zacząłeś poprzedniego.

Ron i Hermiona zawrócili z Wielkiej Sali, spostrzegając nagłe zniknięcie dwójki chłopaków.

— Co się stało? — zapytała dziewczyna, widząc przyjaciela na rękach profesorach.

— Ten dureń przyciągnął do mnie Pottera, zapominając o skutkach takiego czynu. Zaniosę go... zresztą wiecie gdzie.

Granger walnęła Malfoya przez łeb aż zadzwoniło.

— Co ci wpadło do tego arystokratycznego pustego czerepu?

— Zapomniałem! — bronił się blondyn, zasłaniając głowę przed kolejnym ciosem, idąc jednocześnie w stronę ich stołu. — Przestań, Granger! — Stanął nagle przed nią. — Uspokój się! Chciałem tylko porozmawiać. Nie wiedziałem, że humorki już im przeszły. Przepraszam!

— To nie mnie... — zaczęła, siadając.

— Wiem. Harry'ego też przeproszę, ale przynajmniej Pomfrey go zobaczy. I widziałaś to? Severus zaniósł go na rękach! Może im się polepszy i będzie jak dawniej?

— Gdzie jest Harry? — spytał Neville. — Myślałem, że idzie z wami.

Hermiona znów zamachnęła się na Draco i to skutecznie.

— To przez tego debila. Zaciągnął go do profesora Snape'a i prawie udusił. Jest w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.

— Biedak — rzucił Dean, wymachując różdżką nad swoim śniadaniem.

— Co robisz? — zainteresował się Weasley.

— Ćwiczę zaklęcie powielające. Chcę zrobić więcej kiełbasek.

— Tylko nie przesadź. Charlie też kiedyś go użył. Przez tydzień musieliśmy jeść tylko jajka, bo zamiast jedno podwoić, wyszły mu dwa, ale tysiące.

Dean skupił się i wyszeptał zaklęcie, celując w kiełbaskę na swoim talerzu. Tak energicznie zamachnął różdżką, że zahaczył o kielich. Zaklęcie tylko zaiskrzyło na końcu różdżki.

— Daj sobie spokój przy śniadaniu — rzekła Hermiona, łapiąc go za rękę, powstrzymując przed rzuceniem kolejnego czaru. — Jedz. Za chwilę mamy Obronę.

Chłopak schował różdżkę i zaczął jeść.

Draco w międzyczasie rozglądał się po Sali.

— Czemu dzisiaj jest tak dziwnie cicho?

Ron popatrzył po sąsiadach, prawie natychmiast rozumiejąc, co się dzieje.

— Trochę wczoraj z Hermioną dogadaliśmy Gryfonom i chyba rozniosło się po szkole.

— Trochę? Daliście czadu. — Neville aż się zachłysnął. — Takiej przemowy to nawet Dumbledore by nie walnął.

Malfoy pochylił się do Hermiony.

— Co wyście im powiedzieli?

— Poniosło mnie i wygarnęliśmy im co nieco.

Szybko streściła mu swoją przemowę, a Neville Rona. Potem musieli szybko jeść, żeby nie spóźnić się na zajęcia.

Harry otworzył oczy, czując chłodny dotyk na czole.

— Nadal masz gorączkę. — Poppy zmieniła okład i wytarła ręce w ręcznik. — Poleżysz dzisiaj w łóżku.

— Ale zaraz mam Obronę. Profesor Walter wymyśli mi jakiś szlaban...

— Po pierwsze jesteś chory i nie możesz dostać za to szlabanu. Po drugie profesor Walter już nie uczy. Dyrektor przyjął Nimfadorę Tonks na to stanowisko.

W pierwszej chwili Harry myślał, że się przesłyszał. W następnej już wyskakiwał z łóżka i biegł w stronę sali Obrony Przed Czarną Magią.


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 5.

_Dlatego nie było go w sali. Był w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. To dzisiaj! Teraz! Musi zdążyć!_

Nie zwracał uwagi na to, że biegnie boso. Korytarze na szczęście były puste. Zajęcia już trwały.

Wpadł do klasy Obrony zdyszany. Świeżo naoliwione drzwi nie wydały najmniejszego dźwięku sprzeciwu na jego wtargnięcie. Nikt też nie zauważył jego wejścia.

— Proszę, Dean. — Tonks, odwrócona tyłem do klasy, obserwowała ucznia.

Harry chciał krzyknąć, ale przez wcześniejszy bieg ledwo łapał oddech. Rzucił się do przodu. Stanął za Deanem, wyciągając przed siebie ręce tuż obok jego ramion, w chwili gdy zwielokrotnione zaklęcie opuściło różdżkę.

Bariera powstrzymała ucieczkę czaru, który w całości skumulował się na manekinie. Kilkucentymetrowe strzępy to wszystko, co z niego pozostało.

Chłopak, ciężko oddychając, osunął się na kolana tuż za sparaliżowanym z przerażenia kolegą.

— Harry? — Tonks szybkim krokiem zbliżyła się do niego.

Chłopak zamknął oczy, zasłaniając je dłońmi. Draco i Ron jako pierwsi zareagowali, podbiegając do przyjaciela.

— Harry! — ponownie zawołała kobieta.

Brunet opuścił dłonie i uniósł twarz.

— Proszę nie pytać. Po prostu proszę nie pytać…

Przy pomocy przyjaciół wstał i usiadł na najbliższym krześle, dopóki ktoś, chyba Hermiona, nie transmutował mu z czegoś butów.

— Zabierzcie go do pielęgniarki i niech jeden z was z nim zostanie.

Lekko oszołomiony jakoś dotarł do łóżka i już po chwili zapadł w sen. Spowodował to oczywiście eliksir snu, który kobieta wręczyła mu, gdy tylko zobaczyła, w jakim jest stanie. Gdy chciała zapytać o powód, Malfoy szybko pokręcił przecząco głową i usiadł koło zasypiającego.

Trzy godziny później Severus Snape, po swoich zajęciach, wjeżdżał ruchomymi schodami pod gabinet dyrektora na specjalne zebranie. W fotelach siedziały już Tonks i McGonagall. Albus wskazał mu wolny fotel.

— Dowiem się o co chodzi? Chyba nie weźmiecie mi za złe, jeśli zapytam od razu, co tym razem zmalował Potter?

— Skąd...? Zresztą nieważne — już chciała wybuchnąć Minerva.

— Harry zapobiegł śmierci dwudziestu paru osób — poinformowała go Tonks. — Nie wiem, skąd wiedział. Sprawdziłam różdżkę Deana po całej sprawie — zwróciła się do Albusa. — Źle rzucone wcześniej zaklęcie powielające zadziałało przy _Culterze_. Gdyby nie tarcza Harry'ego, nie wiem, czy ktokolwiek opuściłby salę żywy. Czar zmultiplikował się ponad stukrotnie.

— To chyba potwierdza nasze podejrzenia — wtrącił Snape, zwracając się bezpośrednio do Dumbledore'a.

— Niestety, Severusie, masz rację — przytaknął starzec.

— Skąd Harry wiedział, co się stanie? Hermiona mówiła, że nie było go na śniadaniu i nie widział, jak Dean rzuca nieudane zaklęcie. Wtedy mogłabym zrozumieć reakcję, choć podejrzewałabym prędzej dziewczynę. To ona szybko łączy takie fakty. A Harry wpadł do klasy i od razu wiedział, co się stanie. — Tonks spojrzała pytająco na dyrektora.

— Mieliśmy podejrzenia, które teraz zostały potwierdzone, chociaż jeszcze nie przez chłopca. Jest Śniącym.

— Na Merlina! — Minerva zasłoniła usta dłonią w szoku.

Nimfadora zbladła.

Severus wstał i kiwnął tylko głową na pożegnanie. Nie uważał, aby jeszcze coś ważnego było do powiedzenia. Po opuszczeniu gabinetu ruszył w stronę ambulatorium. Stanął w drzwiach i dłonią przywołał do siebie Pomfrey. Widział Draco przy łóżku Pottera.

— Co z nim?

— Gorączka spadła po podaniu eliksiru snu. Budził się dwa razy i po kilkunastu minutach znów zasypiał. Co się stało? Draco nie chce mi powiedzieć.

— Młody uratował kolegów przed zwielokrotnionym _Culterem_. Przypuszczamy z Albusem, że miał o tym sen. Mogłabyś go zapytać...

— Profesorze? — zawołał go Draco. — Harry się obudził i mówi, że jeśli pan chce, może podejść.

Severus spojrzał na Poppy pytająco, więc ta podeszła do łóżka, a profesor przybliżył się zaraz za nią.

— Nic mu nie jest — zwróciła się do niego pielęgniarka. — Brak duszności.

Snape podszedł jeszcze kawałek, w każdej chwili gotów się wycofać, jednak chłopak zachowywał się całkiem normalnie.

— Dzień dobry, profesorze. — Harry uśmiechnął się słabo. — Miło, że pan wpadł.

— Dobrze się czujesz?

— Gdy pan przychodzi z własnej woli, to tak.

Severus przyglądał mu się uważnie, mrużąc oczy.

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że jeśli ja do ciebie przychodzę, to nic się nie dzieje?

— Tak.

— Czemu nie powiedziałeś wcześniej?

— Nie mogłem. Raz próbowałem, ale nie mogłem nawet wykrztusić słowa, poza tym, że na kogoś czekam.

— A teraz co się zmieniło?

— To i owo.

— Potter! — warknął na niego wściekle Snape.

— Blokada? Jakaś część zaklęcia — wtrącił się Draco. — Teraz coraz bardziej jestem przekonany do planu Hermiony.

— Co znowu wymyśliła Panna-Wiem-To-Wszystko? — spytał Snape, wzrokiem gromiąc leżącego Gryfona.

— Chce przejrzeć bibliotekę w mojej rezydencji, ale ktoś musi nam towarzyszyć.

— To niebezpieczne! Nie możecie tak ryzykować! — krzyknął Harry.

— Uspokój się, Potter! Nie jestem cholernym Lwem, żeby pchać się w kłopoty. Nie pójdziemy tam sami. Poproszę Dumbledore'a o jeszcze kogoś z Zakonu.

— Czyli pan też pójdzie? Czy ja...?

— Nie! Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszysz! — Draco pchnął go na poduszkę. — Zmuszę Weasleya, żeby miał cię na oku, choćbym do końca życia miał kupować mu za to Czekoladowe Żaby.

— Ron nie jest taki!

— Wiem, ale zjeść lubi — stwierdził ten oczywisty fakt Malfoy.

Snape przysunął sobie drugie krzesło.

— A teraz, czy mogę dowiedzieć się, skąd wiedziałeś?

Nie musiał precyzować pytania, po minie chłopaka wiedział, że zrozumiał, o co mu chodzi.

— Przecież pan już wie.

— Chciałbym poznać szczegóły.

— Po co? — Uniósł się na łokciach. — Chce pan wiedzieć, kto by zginął, gdybym nie zareagował? Ilu Gryfonów już by nie przyszło na pańskie lekcje? Albo że Draco byłby kaleką do końca życia... — Umilkł pojąwszy, że powiedział za dużo.

Spojrzał na Draco, bladego i drżącego.

— Przepraszam.

— Wyjdź, Draco. — Głos Snape'a nie pozostawiał miejsca na żaden sprzeciw.

Blondyn jak w transie wyszedł na korytarz.

— Śniłeś coś jeszcze, prawda? Przypuszczam, że bez powodu byś się tak nie uniósł. Poza tym masz zaczerwienione oczy, szybko oddychasz i się pocisz.

— Czy tak będzie za każdym razem? — Leżąc na poduszce, Harry zakrył twarz ramieniem. — Nie mogę przecież ciągle tu leżeć. Nie jestem leniwcem.

— Kiepski z ciebie zoolog, Potter. Leniwce wiszą. — Severus wsunął dłoń pod jego głowę, unosząc ją lekko, i podsunął mu szklankę. — Pij. To woda.

Harry wypił kilka łyków.

— A teraz mów.

— Czasami wolałem pana w tej drugiej wersji. Przynajmniej nie był pan taki ciekawski.

— Potter!

Brunet patrzył w sufit.

— Będzie jakiś spory wypadek w metrze. Nie wiem gdzie i kiedy. Zginie mnóstwo ludzi.

— Próbowałeś to zapisać? — Wskazał na wystające z szuflady zwoje.

— Tak, ale dzieje się coś dziwnego. Proszę spojrzeć. — Usiadł i podał mu pergaminy.

Profesor w pierwszej chwili zastanawiał się, czy to na pewno pisał chłopak.

— Nie wiedziałem, że piszesz wiersze.

— Nie pisałem. Do teraz. Chciałem tylko napisać opis i zawsze wychodzi mi to.

Mężczyzna jeszcze raz przeczytał:

_Sunący po dwóch torach_

_Potwór z żelaza stworzony,_

_Połknięci, lecz żywi tkwiący_

_W jego trzewiach z własnej woli._

_Ludzie ślepi na swój los_

_Ku śmierci zmierzają,_

_Gdy cztery po dwie drogi_

_Zewrą szyki w słonecznej alei _

_W mrocznych tunelach Ziemi_

_Ciemność, ból i płacz._

_Dwa monstra. Sto śmierci._

_Koniec drogi. Koniec dnia._

— Próbowałem kilkakrotnie, jak pan widzi. I zawsze podobnie. Dziwny wiersz, który rozumiem ja i ten, komu go wytłumaczę. Inaczej staje się niezrozumiały.

— Rozumiem cię. Mogę? — Wskazał na zapisane zwoje.

— Tak. I proszę przekazać pani Pomfrey, że nie musi mnie faszerować eliksirami snu. To i tak nic nie daje. Widocznie dar Śniącego jest silniejszy od mikstur.

— A co z Czarnym Panem i jego wizjami?

— Draco mi pomaga. I to niewiele różni się od śnienia. Tak samo giną ludzie, tyle że nie muszę się zastanawiać, czy jest jeszcze szansa ich uratować.

— A koszmary? Draco mówił, że znów je masz.

— I z nimi sobie poradzę. One są częścią przeszłości, nic nie mogę już w nich zmienić.

Smutek wyzierał z każdej komórki ciała Gryfona i Snape to widział. Oczy bez blasku, smętne, wręcz ospałe ruchy, głos prawie niesłyszalny. I wszechobecny brak chęci do życia.

— Wiem, że sobie poradzisz — rzekł w końcu mężczyzna, wstając. — Nie byłbyś dzieckiem swoich rodziców, gdybyś się poddał bez walki.

Harry spojrzał na niego z dziwnym żarem rozpalonym tymi prostymi, choć podszytymi szyderstwem słowami.

— Jeśli pan nie straci we mnie wiary, to się nie poddam.

— Postaram się, ale nic nie obiecuję.

Gdy Severus Snape opuścił ambulatorium, a Draco nie wrócił, Harry zaczął się zastanawiać. Pomfrey powiedziała, że może wrócić do swego pokoju, ale on nie bardzo chciał. Malfoy pewnie jest w czymś w rodzaju szoku po tym, co usłyszał.

Został mu jeszcze Pokój Życzeń. Na razie udało mu się zrealizować pierwszą część planu, ale miał ich jeszcze kilka przed sobą.

Pożegnał pielęgniarkę i ruszył ku Pokojowi Pragnień. Był trochę zdziwiony zachowaniem mijanych go uczniów. Szacunek u większości, tylko u kilku strach. Czyżby znów coś napisali w „Proroku"?

Po trzykrotnym przespacerowaniu się z gorącym pragnieniem w sercu po korytarzu, drzwi pojawiły się przed nim. Natychmiast też zapragnął dzisiejszej gazety. Miał rację. Pierwsza strona krzyczała:

**HARRY POTTER ŚNIĄCYM!**

Gorzej już chyba być nie mogło. On, chcący ukryć sny przed przyjaciółmi, ma teraz całą szkołę jako obserwatorów.

„_Harry Potter. Chłopiec, Który Przeżył objawił dziś swój nowy dar. Wybraniec jest Śniącym! Dla tych, którzy o nich zapomnieli, przypominamy, że to najbardziej wiarygodni jasnowidze. Pomimo tego, że nie zawsze mogą określić czas zdarzenia, o którym śnili, ono zdarzy się na pewno, jeśli sam Śniący nie wtrąci się w jego przebieg. Ostatnia Śniąca i jednocześnie ostatnia spadkobierczyni Szkoły Magii udowodniła, że nawet jeśli sama wysłałaby kogoś do zareagowania, sen się ziści. Jedynie sam Śniący może to zmienić. _

_Czy Harry Potter już śnił o Sami-Wiecie-Kim? Tego nie wiemy, ale jak donoszą nam wiarygodni świadkowie..."_

I tu nastąpił opis, nawet w miarę zgadzający się z wydarzeniami z porannych zajęć Obrony.

Przynajmniej dowiedział się czegoś nowego. Musi sam wkraczać do akcji, jeśli chce powstrzymać wypadki. Ponieważ nic innego nie miał teraz do zrobienia, zajął się kontynuowaniem wcześniejszego planu.

Szafa z księgami już stała. Zastanawiał się, czy to Salazar sam ją tu umieścił i czy Voldemort o niej wiedział. Osobiście odkrył ją przypadkowo, składając „zamówienie" w Pokoju Życzeń. Skąd mógł wiedzieć, że gdy zapragnie unikalnych ksiąg z działu klątw i antyklątw oraz magii zmiennej, pojawią się te zapisane w wężomowie?

Już pierwszego dnia znalazł coś, co bardzo mu pomogło, ale czy aby nie miało i innych skutków, jak właśnie śnienie? Insynuacja, że to reakcja na spotkanie z duchem, była według niego mocno naciągana. A rzucone na siebie samego zaklęcie mogło coś takiego spowodować.

Sięgnął po rozpoczętą już książkę i zaczął czytać na głos. Nigdy dotąd nie przypuszczał, że język wężów może mu sprawić taką przyjemność. Dotychczas bał się go używać, panicznie lękając się reakcji innych, gdyby przypadkiem go usłyszano.

Teraz, czytając głośno, wsłuchiwał się we własne słowa. Zaczął zauważać różnicę, gdy mówił normalnie i gdy posługiwał się wężomową. Rozmawiając z Voldemortem, musiał sobie wyobrażać węża, chociaż przy sławetnej buźce wroga nie potrzebował tego robić zbyt intensywnie.

Jak na złość właśnie ten moment wybrał sobie Voldemort na przypomnienie o swojej osobie. Chłopak zsunął się z kanapy, wtulając głowę w ramiona i cicho jęcząc.

— _Wiem, że mnie słyszysz, Harry Potterze_ — usłyszał w myślach, oglądając jednocześnie, jak Mroczny Czarodziei nasyła swoich zwolenników na jakąś grupę ludzi.

Wkoło wszystko płonęło, otaczając Voldemorta czerwoną poświatą.

— _Nie wiem, co zrobiłeś, żeby stać się Śniącym_. — Wiadomości szybko się roznoszą. — _Nie pomoże ci to w niczym. Nie zamierzam się poddać tak łatwo. Ilu chcesz żeby zginęło? Zacznę wyszukiwać wszystkich, których kochasz. Choćby najmarniejszą iskrą twojej przyjaźni. Znajdę ich i zabiję. Jeśli spróbujesz wykorzystać swój dar przeciwko mnie, ktoś zginie. Dobrze wiesz, czego pragnę!_

I rozpoczęła się sesja pokazowa miłosiernych, według Voldemorta, tortur. Nikogo nie zabił, choć wiele z tych osób tego pragnęło. Okaleczeni, nie będą mieć łatwego życia.

Cztery godziny później łaskawie wypuścił Harry'ego ze swego umysłu. Czując zapach krwi, która zebrała się na podłodze, chłopak poczuł silne mdłości. Pokój natychmiast zrealizował życzenie. Pojawiająca się miska uratowała podłogę przed zabrudzeniem. Harry bezwładnie opadł na kanapę, zbierając siły na wyjście. Upływ krwi z blizny miał sporo z tym wspólnego. Ale czemu jeszcze nie było tu nikogo? Nikt nie domyślił się, że może być w Pokoju Życzeń? Cztery godziny to niemało czasu, żeby zauważyć jego zniknięcie. A Severus pewnie już wszczął alarm. Chyba.

Uchylił drzwi, ale nikt na niego nie czekał.

Pora kolacji powoli już mijała, więc większość uczniów powinna krążyć jeszcze po zamku, a tu pusto. Co się dzieje?

Dzięki wyuczonym na pamięć niektórym skrótom Huncwotów dotarł do Wielkiej Sali. Nadal nie spotkał nikogo. Jednak od drzwi docierał głośny głos wzmocniony czarem Albusa Dumbledore'a.

— ... kontynuując... Nie życzę sobie jakichkolwiek pytań do Harry'ego Pottera w sprawie jego snów. Jeśli uzna, że chce się nimi podzielić, zrobi to sam...

Potter właśnie ten moment wybrał na wejście. Nie czuł się na tyle dobrze, żeby udać się teraz gdzie indziej, a nie podobało mu się tracić przytomność pod drzwiami sali pełnej uczniów, mogących w każdej chwili ją opuścić.

Uchylił je odrobinę, tyle tylko, by móc się przecisnąć. Wszyscy patrzyli na katedrę i dyrektora, który nagle zamilkł, patrząc na wejście. Jak jeden mąż wszystkie głowy odwróciły się w stronę Harry'ego, pod którym nagle ugięły się nogi. Ktoś złapał go za ramię, podtrzymując w ostatniej chwili.

— Zawsze musisz robić przedstawienie, Potter? — zapytał Snape groźnie uprzejmym głosem.

Wyciągnął go z powrotem na korytarz, łapiąc pod nogi i podnosząc.

— Nie przyzwyczajaj się. Nie jestem twoim księciem.

Chłopak oparł głowę o ramię mężczyzny, wdychając zapach piołunu i kokosu. Tęsknił za nim. Kojarzył mu się z czymś miłym, ciepłym, kojącym. Może tak powinien pachnieć dom?

Zasłabł zanim dotarli do kwater Snape'a.

Do przytomności doprowadził go hałas. Ktoś dobijał się do drzwi w gabinecie.

— Jak mogłeś zmienić hasło? — wrzeszczał Draco, wpadając do środka.

— Nie marzą mi się wizyty Gryfonek w żadnym wieku.

— Hermiona ma Rona i nie użyłaby hasła, tylko zapukała. Jak na szl... mugolaczkę jest wychowana.

— Co ostatnio pewnemu arystokracie w ogóle nie wychodzi. Poza tym dobrze wiesz, dlaczego zmieniłem hasło.

— Gdzie jest Harry? — Draco nagle zmarszczył brwi, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. — Musi być u ciebie. Zabrałeś go z Wielkiej Sali.

— Odpoczywa.

— Jest ranny? Widziałem krew na jego twarzy.

— Nic mi nie jest. — Harry stanął w drzwiach sypialni, w której został położony, opierając się o framugę.

— Nie powinieneś jeszcze wstawać — odezwał się Snape. — Ale nie mam zamiaru zmieniać twoich przyzwyczajeń niedbania o siebie.

Harry patrzył na niego, nie rozumiejąc, co znów się dzieje. Kłucie w piersi nasiliło się. Przecież to Snape go przyniósł. Nie powinno być reakcji, a przynajmniej nie takiej. Przy profesorze się dusił, a teraz czuł, jakby serce miało mu zaraz stanąć. Bladość na jego twarzy została natychmiast zauważona.

— Harry? Co ci jest? — Malfoy złapał go za ramię.

Chłopak krzyknął, gdy dotyk sprawił mu przeszywający ból.

Snape odsunął blondyna i sam powoli dotknął Pottera. Brunet nie krzyknął.

— Draco, wyjdź. Coś się stało i on teraz reaguje na ciebie.

— Ale...

— Wyjdź — ponaglił, podnosząc z ziemi przybranego syna. — Lepiej już?

Harry kiwnął głową twierdząco, stając o własnych siłach. Odetchnął głęboko.

— Dziękuję za pomoc, profesorze. Muszę jednak iść.

— Zatrzymywać cię na siłę nie będę.

— Wiem, ale chyba tak wypada powiedzieć, czyż nie?

Skierował się do drzwi.

— Wiesz, co się dzieje, prawda? — spytał Snape zanim ten zdążył wyjść.

— Mam swoje podejrzenia, proszę pana. To niczego jednak nie zmienia. Nadal będę reagował w pana pobliżu, jeżeli to ja przyjdę, a nie pan. Teraz muszę rozwiązać problem z Draco, i to szybko, bo nie będę miał gdzie spać.

Draco rozmawiał z Ronem i Hermioną u wyjścia z lochów. Harry stanął w pewnym oddaleniu, biorąc głęboki oddech. Podszedł kilka kroków obserwowany przez trójkę przyjaciół. Gdy tylko poczuł pierwsze ukłucie, zatrzymał się. Nie było źle. Prawie trzy metry odległości.

Draco zrozumiał od razu jego dylemat.

— Podejdźcie do niego. Poczekam. — Popchnął dwójkę w stronę Pottera.

— Harry, nie rozumiem. Teraz nie możesz zbliżyć się do Malfoya?

— Mam podejrzenia, że ktoś modyfikuje zaklęcie. Steruje nim, a co za tym idzie i mną.

Hermiona zaczęła przeszukiwać torbę, zmierzając powoli w stronę schodów. Chłopcy, nie wiedząc, co zamierza, poszli w jej ślady. Draco im towarzyszył w pewnym oddaleniu.

— O, jest! — krzyknęła w pewnym momencie uradowana dziewczyna. — Mam! Magia Zmienna! — Wyciągnęła przed siebie małą książeczkę, wręcz broszurkę. — Nie jest tego dużo, ale chyba coś się tu znajdzie. Draco...

Stanęła na schodach, czekając na blondyna. Harry wręcz przeciwnie, kontynuował wspinaczkę. Gdy Hermiona dyskutowała z Malfoyem, brunet trącił Rona.

— Spotkamy się w Wieży. Muszę coś zrobić.

Pobiegł, nie czekając na odpowiedź.

Wyhamował przed biblioteką. Wszedł do środka, witając się z panią Pince.

Stanął przy regałach z książkami na wprost stolików i czekał.

Trzask rozległ się najpierw z prawej strony. Ktoś głośno zamknął księgę, otrzymując za to karcące spojrzenie bibliotekarki. Harry uśmiechnął się. To był Dean z księgą zaklęć na temat czarów powielających.

Wrócił do biurka pani Pince, mówiąc:

— Proszę nie krzyczeć, cokolwiek zrobię za chwilę. Nikomu nie stanie się krzywda.

Kobieta zamrugała trochę zmieszana.

Brunet nie czekał na jej odpowiedź. Wskoczył na stolik i uniósł dłonie w górę. Osoby siedzące przy właśnie tym stole podniosły głowy znad książek i notatek.

— Jeśli nie chcecie się pobrudzić, to lepiej się odsuńcie.

— Panie Potter, co pan wyprawia? — W końcu bibliotekarka zareagowała.

— Ratuję pani cenne książki.

Na te słowa sufit runął na chłopaka wraz z hektolitrami wody. Krzyki przerażenia towarzyszyły dźwiękowi rozbijanego okna, przez które wypadł kawałek sufitu, a zaraz za nim woda, płynąc niewidocznym tunelem.

Kilka minut później wszystko się skończyło i Harry zeskoczył ze stołu, otrzepując ubranie z kurzu i wody.

— Proszę przekazać Krwawemu Baronowi, że tym razem Irytek naprawdę przesadził. Do widzenia.

Wszyscy stali oniemiali, gdy mijał ich, kierując się ku wyjściu. A potem dziewczyny zaczęły mdleć. Te, które siedziały przy stoliku, zaraz pod felerną częścią sufitu.

Harry opadł ciężko na sofę w Pokoju Wspólnym. Teraz czekał go jeszcze wielki wybuch radości, bo znów zachował się jak bohater.

A co miał zrobić? Pozwolić komuś zginąć? Albo zalać bibliotekę? Po pierwsze Hermiona by mu tego nie wybaczyła do końca świata, a po drugie niżej też były klasy i kolejni uczniowie. Przypuszczał, że gniew Granger byłby gorszy. Sapnął ciężko nad swoim losem. Sława to jednak też przekleństwo i to najgorszego rodzaju. Już wolałby jedno rodowe w zamian za zabranie jej od siebie.

Kłucie w piersi zadziałało niczym system alarmujący. Draco szybko przeszedł przez salon i skrył się w dormitorium.

— Jak to znosi? — spytał Harry siadającego koło niego Rona.

— Jest wkurzony.

— Muszę tylko znaleźć bramkę, tak jak w przypadku Snape'a, i poradzimy sobie.

Hermiona podczas tej rozmowy tupała ostentacyjnie nogą, stojąc przed nimi.

— Tak, Hermiono? — zapytał łaskawie Harry, chociaż wiedział, za co mu się zaraz dostanie.

— Jak mogłeś? Już wszystko słyszałam! Nie chciało ci się powiedzieć, że idziesz ratować ludzi?

— Przynajmniej ich mogłem uratować. Inni nie mają takiego szczęścia — rzekł ostro chłopak, lekko wyprowadzony z równowagi.

— Inni? — zdziwiła się, po czym spytała ostrożnie — Harry, ile już snów wyśniłeś?

— Wystarczająco, by już mieć ich dość.

Sprawa z Draco wyjaśniła się zupełnie przypadkowo już kolejnego dnia. Stary skład Złotej Trójcy siedział przed kominkiem po zajęciach, a Malfoy w najdalszym kącie salonu.

Ron zmusił przyjaciela do partyjki Eksplodującego Durnia, choć Hermiona dosyć dosadnie krytykowała jego dziecinne zachowanie.

— Jak możesz? Bawisz się zamiast uczyć!

— Droga Hermiono, wiedz, że moje myśli ciągle krążą tym torem, nawet jeśli w danym momencie robię co innego. — Ron pochylił się przed dziewczyną w głębokim ukłonie.

— Przestań naśladować Draco! — Strzeliła go w głowę zwojem, starając się jednocześnie ukryć uśmiech.

— Ależ, pani! — wtrącił się rozbawiony Harry, naśladując pozę kolegi. — Nie miej nam za złe tej chwili radości.

— Nie daj się, Granger! — zawołał Malfoy z drugiej strony pokoju. — Jeśli raz się złamiesz, już zawsze będą to wykorzystywać. Zagoń tych leni do pracy!

Potter odwrócił się jego stronę, kładąc dłoń na piersi i ponownie się kłaniając.

— Panie, jak zwykle masz rację. Jesteśmy niegodni, by być pyłem u twych stóp.

— Podnieś głowę, sługo! — zażądał władczo ktoś koło niego.

Głos był mocny i dziwnie zdenerwowany.

Harry powoli wykonał polecenie.

— O, ku...ternoga!

Przed nim stał Draco, a on nic nie czuł. Hermiona wybuchnęła śmiechem, widząc jego zdumioną minę.

— No to wpadłeś, Harry!

Ale przynajmniej mógł spać w swoim pokoju, a nie na kanapie.

Co prawda, zwracali niezwykłą uwagę swoim zachowaniem. Harry często kłaniał się Malfoyowi niczym zawodowy lokaj lub wykonywał jakieś drobne polecenia.

Blondyn, z szelmowskim uśmieszkiem na twarzy, cieszył się jak małe dziecko. Mógł wrócić do grona przyjaciół, a przy najmniejszych symptomach napadających Harry'ego duszności, rzucał niby od niechcenia jakiś rozkaz. Dla postronnych mogło to wyglądać trochę dziwnie. Złoty Chłopiec podający Draco Malfoyowi herbatę podczas śniadania z głębokim, usłużnym ukłonem wywołał całą masę gorących plotek.

— Jeszcze raz ktoś mnie zapyta, dlaczego jestem pasywem, to go osobiście eskortuję do Voldemorta — wściekał się brunet, zbierając książki na lekcje i gwałtownie wrzucając je do torby.

Tego jednak było mało.

Trelawney złapała go na korytarzu i wręcz zażądała jego powrotu na jej zajęcia. Firenzo także poprosił go o udział w lekcjach, ale bardziej przez wzgląd na doświadczenia niż naukę. Ale przynajmniej poprosił. Profesor Sinistrze Harry całkiem delikatnie, według niego, zwrócił uwagę, że jeśli będzie śnił o niej, to specjalnie rzuci na siebie _Obliviate_ po tym fakcie i nikt jej nie uratuje. Szantaż pomógł. Nie musiał uczęszczać na te nieszczęsne zajęcia.

Kilka dni minęło dziwnie spokojnie. Nie niepokoiły Harry'ego sny żadnego rodzaju, ani koszmary, ani śnienie. Nawet Voldi dał mu spokój. Od Snape'a dowiedział się, że wypadek w metrze miał miejsce w okolicach Sunbeam Road wieczorem, gdy ludzie wracali z pracy. Dokładnie sto dwie osoby poniosły śmierć na miejscu, w tym kilkoro czarodziejów, którzy żyli wśród mugoli.

Zbliżało się pierwsze w tym roku wyjście do Hogsmeade, ale opiekun Harry'ego i większość grona pedagogicznego, choć tak naprawdę byli to tylko członkowie Zakonu, wyperswadowali mu tę ekspedycję.

Nie musieli się za bardzo starać, bo sam Potter nie chciał tam iść. Wiedział z doświadczenia, że wioska na pewno będzie obstawiona przez dziennikarzy. Nowy Śniący. I to w osobie Harry'ego Pottera. Nie lada gratka dla każdej gazety.

Kładąc się w piątek spać, rozmyślał już o wolnym czasie, który miał zamiar spędzić w Pokoju Życzeń. Dlaczego nie powiedział o swoim planie przyjaciołom? Nie wiedział. Jedną z wymówek była ich nieznajomość wężomowy. Kolejną, że spodobały mu się te samotnie spędzane godziny. Zero ciekawskich spojrzeń, szeptów za plecami i wszechogarniającej go paranoi. Jednak był, kim był, dla niego nic nie mogło być proste.

Stał na środku ulicy Hogsmeade Po lewej Zonko, po prawej gospoda „Pod Trzema Miotłami". Nie miał na sobie kurtki, chociaż wrzesień był dosyć chłodny tego roku. Słońce świeciło tuż nad dachami budynków.

Rozejrzał się dookoła. Profesorowie stali na środku ulicy, w pewnym oddaleniu od siebie, obserwując wszystko i wszystkich. Harry wiedział, że zaraz coś się stanie. Teraz musiał tylko wszystko dokładnie zapamiętać, żeby potem móc wkroczyć w odpowiednim momencie.

Pierwsza jasnozielona smuga pomknęła ku Tonks z jego prawej strony. Kolejne uderzyły tylko w ziemię, w miejscu, gdzie sekundę wcześniej stała odepchnięta przez Snape'a McGonagall.

— Zabić jak najwięcej! — Rozkaz Bellatriks usłyszał bardzo wyraźnie.

Stała koło niego, otoczona barierą, nie zwracając prawie uwagi na zaklęcia uczniów, którzy w nią celowali. W swoim szaleństwie była przerażająco piękna, ale i groźna. Kilkoma szybkimi ruchami różdżki pozbyła się natrętów, roztrzaskując ich o najbliższą ścianę.

Inni śmierciożercy szukali. Zanim rzucili jakikolwiek czar raniący czy zabijający, sprawdzali, kim jest nieszczęśnik.

— Szybciej! — ponaglała Bellatriks.

Oczom Harry'ego ukazał się Ron trzymany przez dwóch mężczyzn w czarnych płaszczach.

— Dziewczyny nie znaleźliśmy.

— On wystarczy. Pan będzie zadowolony. Zabierzcie go! Wracamy!

Ron zniknął z trzaskiem aportacji, a Harry obudził się przerażony.

Ciągle była noc, więc miał czas. Wstał szybko, zarzucając na siebie ubranie i podszedł do łóżka Draco, od razu czując niemiłe kłucie w piersi. Nie miał wyjścia.

— Paniczu Draco, obudź się! — Zaklęcie jednak dało się przekonać. — Szybko! — Potrząsnął nim, gdy pierwsze budzenie nie przyniosło efektów.

Malfoy zamrugał i zerwał się do siadu.

— Harry? Co się stało?

— Musisz iść do Snape'a. Miałem sen. Będę czekał pod chimerą.

Draco natychmiast zaczął się ubierać.

— Co z resztą?

— Nie mogą się dowiedzieć — odparł Harry, już czekając przy drzwiach. — Nie mogę zmienić zdarzeń, jeśli chcę się później wtrącić.

— Kto?

— Tonks w pierwszej kolejności... — Zamilkł, zastanawiając się, czy może wyjawić resztę.

— Rozumiem, nie mów, ale Severus chyba będzie chciał się dowiedzieć.

— Sam zdecyduję, co powiem, paniczu — odparł szybko Harry, znów czując dyskomfort.

Wymknęli się z Wieży, choć daleko im było do zachowania ciszy. Harry czekał przy wejściu na ukryty korytarz z ruchomymi schodami prowadzącymi do gabinetu dyrektora. Otworzyło się ono po kilku sekundach.

— Co cię do mnie sprowadza o tak późnej porze, chłopcze?

Albus Dumbledore chyba nigdy nie spał.

— Zaraz powiem, tylko czekamy na profesora Snape'a.

— Czy jeszcze kogoś poprosić o przybycie?

— O tym zdecyduje pan sam, ale później.

— Śniłeś?

Pukanie przerwało rozmowę. Wszedł Mistrz Eliksirów z Draco. Usiedli we wskazanych fotelach, częstując się wezwaną przez starca herbatą.

— Jutro około dwunastej Bellatriks ze śmierciożercami zaatakuje uczniów i nauczycieli z Hogwartu. W pierwszej kolejności zginą Nimfadora Tonks i profesor McGonagall, jeśli profesor Snape jej nie odciągnie z miejsca, w którym będzie stać.

— Dlaczego ja?

— Bo widziałem, jak pan to robi.

— Po co przyjdą do Hogsmeade? — spytał Albus.

— Po Rona.

Malfoy spojrzał na Pottera z lekkim uczuciem strachu.

— Dlatego nie chciałeś ich budzić?

— Tak — odpowiedział brunet i zwrócił się do Dumbledore'a: — Jeśli chce pan wezwać aurorów to proszę. Jednak zastrzegam, że wkroczyć mogą dopiero po schwytaniu Rona przez Avery'ego i Notta, nie wcześniej.

— Potter! — Snape obrócił się do niego z oburzeniem i niedowierzaniem na twarzy. — Chcesz go oddać w ręce Czarnego Pana?

Czując narastający z każdą sekundą ból, Harry szepnął, trzymając się za pierś:

— Panicz Draco mi pomoże. Powstrzymamy ich przed porwaniem Rona.

— Panicz? — dopytali się jednocześnie dorośli.

Harry zachichotał niekontrolowanie, prostując się, gdy uczucie dyskomfortu zniknęło.

— Czyżby coś się przed panem ukryło, dyrektorze? Zaszła mała zmiana w zaklęciu, ktoś nim manipuluje. Teraz także Draco nie może przebywać w moim pobliżu, jeśli nie traktuję go z uniżeniem i szacunkiem.

— A tobie się to podoba? — Postrach Hogwartu zmarszczył brwi, podkreślając jednocześnie swoją złość na chrześniaka nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem.

— A czemu nie? — zakpił blondyn, wcale nie zrażony. — Słynny Harry Potter otwiera mi drzwi, podaje herbatę i nazywa paniczem. Czegóż więcej trzeba do szczęścia?

— Dotarło do ciebie ostatnio, że prawnie jesteście teraz braćmi, a ty go poniżasz? — zrugał go już wyraźnie wściekły Snape.

— Proszę nie brać tego tak dosłownie, proszę pana. Jakoś nie przeszkadzało panu, gdy Draco nadskakiwał mi niczym matka — sprzeciwił się Harry.

— Bo ty tego potrzebujesz, a Malfoy na szacunek musi sobie zapracować.

Tym razem zaszokował obu chłopców. Patrzyli na niego, mrugając zawzięcie.

— Jeśli nie masz już nic do dodania, to załatwimy wszystko z Severusem. Idźcie się jeszcze przespać. — Cichy, ale wesoły głos Dumbledore'a sprawił, że trochę oprzytomnieli.

Pożegnali się i wrócili do pokoju wspólnego.

— Co jeszcze chcesz zrobić? — zapytał Malfoy, zatrzymując go przed korytarzem do dormitorium. — Nie powiedziałeś wszystkiego dyrektorowi, prawda?

— Nie, nie powiedziałem. Chodź! — Harry pociągnął go za rękę, ale zaraz musiał puścić, czując ból w dłoni. — Przepraszam, paniczu. Proszę iść za mną.

— Skoro muszę — zadrwił Malfoy.

Potter odwrócił się do niego zaraz po wejściu do ich sypialni.

— Ciebie to bawi. Severus miał rację.

— Oczywiście. To źle? — zdziwił się Malfoy.

W Harrym nagle coś pękło, jakby gdzieś tam, w środku powstała mała rysa.

— Dla mnie to nie jest zabawa, Draco. Robię to tylko dlatego, żebyś nie czuł się odtrącony.

Mina eks-Ślizgona natychmiast zmieniła się z roześmianej na zatroskaną.

— Nie chciałem, żebyś tak to odebrał.

— Ale właśnie tak to odbieram. Ty wręcz pławisz się w chwale, że Harry Potter jest twoim lokajem. Chciałbyś, żeby tak było na zawsze? Chciałbyś widzieć mnie u swoich stóp? Na kolanach?

— Harry... — Draco zarumienił się, odbierając jednak słowa Harry'ego w zupełnie inny sposób.

— Nie zaprzeczaj. Jakbyś zapomniał, ćwiczymy razem. Wiem, co ci chodzi po głowie.

— Hej! To niesprawiedliwe! Ja nie zagłębiam się tak daleko bez twojej wiedzy!

— Czyżby uczeń prześcignął mistrza po kilku sesjach? — Tym razem to Harry zadrwił, czując dziwną złość.

Nigdy dotąd nie był tak zdenerwowany zachowaniem blondyna. Przecież to Malfoy. Takim go Merlin stworzył. Czyżby ktoś znów manipulował przy zaklęciu?

— Nigdy nie będziesz lepszy ode mnie, Potter!

— Taki jesteś pewien? — postawił się brunet, nawet nie wiedząc, dlaczego to robi. — A może boisz się tego? Co ukrywasz?

Malfoy najpierw się zarumienił, a następnie zbladł.

— Nic — warknął. — Nic, co twój gryfoński móżdżek chciałby poznać.

W Potterze zaczęło się gotować. Meble drżały niekontrolowanie, a magia iskrzyła w pokoju. Dyszał ciężko, hamując wściekłość gdzieś na granicy wybuchu.

— Harry?

— Nie odzywaj się do mnie, ślizgoński wyrzutku! Zostaw mnie w spokoju! — warczał na niego, odsuwając się jak najdalej.

Kłucie w piersi nasiliło się. Szybko pokonał odległość dzielącą go od drzwi.

— Przestań się wygłupiać. Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodziło, Harry.

— Jestem wręcz przekonany, że o to ci właśnie chodziło, parszywy gadzie!

Złapał za klamkę i prawie ją wyrywając, otworzył szarpnięciem drzwi. Wyszedł, a na schodach już biegł, byle tylko jak najszybciej opuścić Wieżę.

W pierwszej chwili chciał iść do Pokoju Życzeń, ale wiedział, że tam będą go szukać. Oczywiście, jeśli Malfoy kogoś obudzi. Łazienka Jęczącej Marty także odpadała. Mógł ukryć się w Komnacie Tajemnic, ale za dużo wysiłku trzeba byłoby w to włożyć. Spora część drogi była zawalona gruzem.

Stanął pośrodku Wielkiego Holu. Powinien przejąć się chociaż odrobinę Filchem i jego kotką, ale nie, w ogóle go to nie interesowało. Otworzył drzwi lekko zdziwiony brakiem jakichkolwiek blokad. Każdy mógł wyjść, kiedy tylko chciał.

W oknach chatki gajowego było ciemno. W zagrodzie cicho coś zaszurało, pewnie kolejne niezwykłe, groźne zwierze.

— Zimno, zimno! — Ktoś ledwo słyszalnie wołał ze skraju Zakazanego Lasu.

Harry zatrzymał się, nasłuchując. Samemu nie było mu ciepło, więc rozumiał problem tego kogoś.

— Kto tam? — krzyknął, ale nie za głośno.

— Zimno. — Tym razem rozróżnił coś jeszcze.

To była wężomowa. Ponowił pytanie w tym samym języku.

— Tylko ja. Zimno mi — usłyszał słabą odpowiedź.

Dźwięk dobiegał gdzieś z okolic korzeni drzewa. Pochylił się i uniósł spory kamień tuż przy wolnej przestrzeni pod korzeniami.

Coś zaiskrzyło w słabym świetle księżyca, a następnie zasyczało.

— Ukąszę! Ukąszę!

— Spokojnie, mały. Nic ci nie zrobię — powiedział chłopak uspokajającym tonem.

Stworzenie, tak jak podejrzewał, okazało się wężem. Żadna niespodzianka. Tylko one używały przecież wężomowy. Ten jednak chyba nie był całkiem normalny. Był karmazynowo-zielony w złote smugi biegnące po bokach. Zbyt jaskrawe barwy, żeby się ukryć. Poza tym posiadał sierść. Cały jego grzbiet porośnięty był czarnym futrem ze srebrnymi pasemkami. A żeby tego było mało, posiadał parę małych szarawych skrzydełek.

— Niezwykłe z ciebie stworzonko, mały.

— Nie jestem mały, człowieku mówiący moim językiem. — Zwierzę uniosło swój łeb jakieś piętnaście centymetrów nad ziemię, obwąchując powietrze.

— Co tu robisz? Nie powinieneś gdzieś spać, czekając na cieplejsze dni?

— Spałem, ale ktoś wtargnął do gniazda i kazano mi uciekać.

— Jeśli chcesz, mogę zabrać cię w cieplejsze miejsce — zaproponował Harry.

— Chciałbym wrócić do gniazda albo chociaż w jego pobliże.

— A gdzie znajduje się twoje gniazdo?

— Nie znam nazwy, której wy, ludzie, używacie. Nie wolno mi opuszczać jeszcze jaskini. Ale widać z niej gęsty las, dziwne trójkąty ze ściętymi czubkami, w których żyją tacy jak ty, choć skórę mają ciemniejszą i inaczej się ubierają. Bardziej barwnie. I jest tam zawsze bardzo ciepło.

— Mało szczegółów. Trójkątne budynki mogłyby być piramidami — powiedział powoli Harry, wyciągając dłoń w stronę węża. — Chodź, idziemy gdzieś, gdzie jest ciepło. A co do piramid, niestety są na pustyni i nie mają ściętych czubków. Wkrótce obudzi się moja przyjaciółka. Ona jest bardzo mądra, na pewno znajdzie miejsce pasujące do opisu. Jestem Harry — przedstawił się, gdy wąż ulokował mu się na dłoni, owijając ogon wokół nadgarstka dla bezpieczeństwa.

— A ja Quetz.

— Niezwykłe imię.

— Tak. Jestem za młody na pełne imię, więc otrzymałem na razie skrócone.

Harry'emu z czymś się to kojarzyło, ale nie mógł sobie teraz przypomnieć z czym dokładnie. Poza tym wróciło do niego, niczym bumerang, wspomnienie całej sytuacji, w której niedługo będzie musiał wziąć udział. Na razie udał się do kuchni, bo zrobił się głodny, a poza tym tam było ciepło.

Zgredek napadł na niego zaraz po przekroczeniu obrazu.

— Harry Potter! Jak dobrze widzieć Harry'ego Pottera! Czy jest głodny?

— Tak, Zgredku. Jak wilk. Możesz coś przynieść?

Skrzat pobiegł wykonać polecenie.

— A ty coś zjesz? — spytał węża, choć kilka skrzatów dziwnie na niego spojrzało, słysząc przeciągły syk.

— Nie jestem głodny. Polowałem. Czy mogę wśliznąć się do twojej kieszeni? Obu będzie nam wygodniej.

— Proszę. — Nastawił dłoń tak, by stworzenie mogło prześliznąć się do kieszeni koszuli pod rozpiętą szatą.

— Jesteś bardzo ciepły. Czy to u was normalne?

Harry dotknął swojego czoła. Gorączka.

— Nie, to oznaka choroby, ale nic mi nie będzie.

— Nie boisz się, że inni cię pokonają, wykorzystując twoją słabość, a potem zjedzą?

— My nie zjadamy słabszych swojego gatunku. Zajmujemy się nimi, aż poczują się lepiej.

— Ale słabsi mogą ściągnąć niebezpieczeństwo na siebie i innych.

— Może wyda ci się to trochę aroganckie, ale nam, ludziom, nie może zagrozić nikt. Nie ma stworzenia, poza nami samymi, które potrafiło nam coś zrobić. Może gdy zostanie zaatakowany samotnie, ale i tak ma niewielkie szansę wygrać. Posiadamy broń i umiemy czarować. Potrafimy obronić się prawie przed każdym zagrożeniem.

— Dobrze wam. My panicznie boimy się feniksów.

— Nie martw się. Znam jednego i nie pozwolę mu cię skrzywdzić.

— Trzymam cię za słowo. Nie pogniewasz się, jeśli się prześpię, tu jest tak przyjemnie ciepło.

— Proszę bardzo.

Gdy wąż zasnął, Harry zabrał się za posiłek, rozmawiając ze skrzatem o błahostkach. Przed śniadaniem chciał jeszcze złapać Hermionę. I udało mu się. Szła wraz z pozostałą dwójką.

Stanął z boku schodów, pytając głośno, tak by Draco usłyszał, a on nie musiał do niego podchodzić.

— Powiedziałeś?

— Nie — burknął Malfoy urażony.

— Idźcie z Ronem na śniadanie. Potrzebuję Hermiony na kilka godzin.

— Ale dziś wyjście... — chciał go powstrzymać Ron.

— Przykro mi, to jest ważniejsze, ale obiecuję, że spotkacie się w Hogsmeade koło południa.

— A co ze mną? — spytał Draco, nadal stojąc na schodach, gdy dziewczyna podeszła do Pottera.

— Prawdę powiedziawszy, mam to gdzieś — warknął gorzko Złoty Chłopiec, łapiąc dziewczynę za rękę i ciągnąc ją w stronę jednego ze skrótów.

— Harry, pokłóciłeś się z Draco?

Hermiona wyrwała rękę z uścisku przyjaciela, nadal jednak za nim idąc.

— Zdenerwował mnie.

Dziewczyna złapała go za ramię, zatrzymując i odwracając w swoją stronę.

— Harry, przecież ty się nie denerwujesz! O co poszło?

Burknął coś w odpowiedzi, ale nie zrozumiała.

— Przecież to głupota tak się zachowywać. Powiedz, o co poszło, i znajdziemy rozwiązanie. — Ruszyła za nim, bo wznowił marsz.

— Malfoy jest dupkiem. To ci powinno wystarczyć.

— Ale go lubisz. Widzę to.

— Ciebie też lubię i co? Nie wykorzystujesz mnie przy pierwszej nadającej się okazji.

— Coś ci zrobił? — Hermiona zbladła.

— Nie w tym sensie. Twoje myśli krążą nie tym torem, co trzeba. On... jemu podoba się ta cała farsa z usługiwaniem.

— To Malfoy. Wyrósł w takich warunkach.

Harry wzniósł oczy do nieba, choć przez ilość pięter nad nimi było to niemożliwe.

— Nieważne. Musimy coś ustalić. Mamy czas do jedenastej.

— Coś ci się śniło?

— Czy ty pozwalasz czasami temu swojemu superinteligentnemu organowi odpocząć? Tak, śniłem. Chcą porwać Rona.

— Kto? — spytała cicho blada dziewczyna, stając w miejscu.

— Bellatriks. Dla Voldemorta.

— Domyślam się, że masz jakiś konkretny plan, w którym biorę udział.

Chłopak trzykrotnie przeszedł korytarzem.

— Tak. Musimy wszystko dokładnie ustalić, bo nie mogę być w dwóch miejscach na raz.

— Harry, czy ty nadal chcesz dorwać Bellatriks?

— A dziwisz się temu? — zrugał ją, popychając drzwi do Pokoju Życzeń.

Hermiona przyjrzała się wystrojowi. Podeszła do regałów i wyjęła jedną z ksiąg, podczas gdy Potter przeglądał inną.

— Co to za język? — odezwała się, nic nie rozumiejąc.

— Wężomowa. To księgozbiór Salazara Slytherina, tak przypuszczam, ale nie jestem tego pewien. Kilka ksiąg nie pasuje. Są zbyt młode w porównaniu do reszty. Chyba ktoś odkrył ten księgozbiór i dorzucił parę egzemplarzy.

— Voldemort?

— Ktoś wcześniej. O jakieś sto osiemdziesiąt lat. Teraz chodź, wyłożę ci mój plan.

Severus Snape się nie denerwował. Już dawno temu wyzbył się tego odruchu przy czekających go walkach na rozkaz Czarnego Pana. Teraz, w tej sytuacji, było to więcej niż bardzo przydatne.

Zaprowadzenie uczniów do Hogsmeade przebiegło bez komplikacji.

Pozostało mu czekać, obserwując wszystko czujnym wzrokiem.

Nie widział nigdzie Pottera, ale czuł, że ten jest w pobliżu. Nie było też Granger. Weasley i Malfoy minęli go kilka razy. Osobno.

Postawiłby całą swoją pięcioletnią szkocką, że Złote Lwiątko coś planuje. I to coś dużego.

W tym czasie Harry znów miał przeczucie. Coś mu się nie zgadzało i nie wiedział co.

Hermiona bezbłędnie wykonała pierwszą część planu. Po kłótni z Draco, to ona musiała wykonać to zadanie. Zaklęcie było stare, ale działało doskonale. Teraz trzeba tylko objąć nim odpowiednie osoby. Niestety nie posiadali zbyt dużo komponentu do alchemicznej części czaru.

Dziewczyna śmiała się z niego, gdy wytrzasnął hasło z alchemią. Ona sama włożyłaby to pod transmutację, ale ten, kto napisał tę książkę, z której Harry wziął czar, nazwał to właśnie tak.

Czasy się zmieniają, nazwy też.

Zerknął na słońce, ukryty w zaułku koło sklepu Zonka. Brakowało kilku minut.

Tonks i McGonagall już stały na miejscach ze snu. Snape zbliżył się do nauczycielki transmutacji, niby krążąc pomiędzy uczniami.

Trzaski aportacji i pierwsze zaklęcia zlały się w jedno. Nimfadora została odrzucona spory kawałek czarem, ale nie uśmiercającym, który uderzył w ziemię przy miejscu jej posterunku. Minerwa i Severus już ukryli się za budynkiem „Miodowego Królestwa". Uczniowie w panice rozbiegli się w poszukiwaniu kryjówek, osłaniani przez zaklęcia profesorów.

Krąg magicznej inkantacji widział tylko Harry. Lśnił krótkimi impulsami tuż przed Bellą, w miejscu, gdzie dwójka sługusów miała przyprowadzić Rona.

Harry znów to poczuł. Rozejrzał się, ale wszystko wydawało się być tak, jak trzeba.

Rozgorzała walka. Ludzie starali się chronić dzieci, z większym lub mniejszym skutkiem.

Wtedy to zauważył. I w tej samej chwili Avery wyciągnął Weasleya z jednego ze sklepów.

Czar był uszkodzony!

Potter wiedział, co musi zrobić. Natychmiast!

Narzucił pelerynę niewidkę i pobiegł w stronę Bellatriks, wyciągając z kieszeni małą fiolkę.

Bella rozkazała powrót, a Harry poprawił zaklęcie, rozlewając gęsty jak smoła eliksir.

Usłyszał jeszcze zdziwione krzyki nie mogących się deportować śmierciożerców. Kolejnym, co zapamiętał, była czyjaś ręka łapiąca go za ramię. Potem poczuł szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie się pojawił, ale na pewno nie było to przyjemne miejsce. Czyste też nie. Brud, smród i w ogóle okropieństwo.

— Witam w moich skromnych progach, panie Potter.

Bella już zatrzasnęła mu obrożę na szyi i rzuciła czar wiążący na jego ręce, przykuwając go do ściany.

— Trochę się zabawimy, mój drogi.


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdział 6.

Cała walka zaczęła się szybko i tak samo szybko się skończyła. Aurorzy wkroczyli na znak Snape'a, który obserwował wysiłki, bezowocowe zresztą, ruszenia się poza dziwny krąg krat wyrastających z ziemi. Nott trzymał rudzielca jako zakładnika, ale jedna _Drętwota_ i zmienił punkt widzenia na horyzontalny. Co prawda, Weasley też nie mógł się ruszyć, ale przynajmniej był bezpieczny.

Granger opuściła swoją kryjówkę po obezwładnieniu Avery'ego i usunęła czar wstrzymujący oraz kraty, ku szczeremu zdziwieniu aurorów.

— Gdzie jest Harry? — spytał Ron, rozglądając się dookoła.

— Powinien gdzieś tu być. Harry!

Zaczęli go nawoływać, zwracając tym uwagę Severusa Snape'a.

— Gdzie jest Potter?

— Nie wiemy. Powinien być koło Zonka, by zabrać Rona, gdyby czar nie zadziałał odpowiednio.

— Ale zadziałał, więc gdzie jest Potter?

Nott zaśmiał się szyderczo, widząc ich zaniepokojone miny. Severus zmierzył go groźnym wzrokiem i podszedł bliżej. Aurorzy stanęli po bokach, czekając. Zbyt dobrze znali historię Mistrza Eliksirów. Każdy wiedział, że nie należy stawać mu na drodze, tym bardziej, gdy miał _taki_ wyraz twarzy.

— Gdzie jest chłopak? — zapytał chłodno, kierując pytanie do aresztowanego.

— Myślisz, że ci powiem, zdrajco?

— Panowie mogą się na chwilę odwrócić? — Snape zwrócił się do pilnujących.

Ci, z ironicznymi uśmieszkami na twarzach, odeszli kilka kroków, zwracając się tyłem do dwójki stojących na środku ulicy mężczyzn.

— _Tormenta_ — szepnął Postrach Hogwartu, kierując różdżkę na Notta.

Wrzask rozniósł się po ulicy, ale ludzie tylko zerkali ukradkiem, po czym natychmiast wracali do swoich spraw. Nikt raczej nie żałował śmierciożercy.

— Co wolisz? Kontynuować czy odpowiesz?

Snape oparł się o kolumnę sklepu Zonka, bawiąc się od niechcenia różdżką. Ron i Hermiona stali obok, czekając, u żadnego nie widać było grama litości.

— Wal... — Krzyk bólu nie pozwolił mężczyźnie skończyć, zwalając go z nóg.

— Ja mam czas, Nott. Jak widzisz, nikt nie stanie w twojej obronie. Mogę cię zamęczyć i nic mi nie zrobią.

— Torturujesz mnie z powodu gówniarza — wychrypiał tamten, podnosząc się z ziemi.

— Ten, jak go nazwałeś „gówniarz", jest teraz moim synem. Gdzie jest? — Zażądał odpowiedzi, przykładając mu różdżkę pod brodę. — Chcesz się dowiedzieć, jak boli _Tormenta_ rzucona z tej odległości?

Zawziętość w oczach drugiego mężczyzny przygasła zastąpiona strachem.

— Bellatriks go zabrała.

— Jak?

— Chwilę przed aportacją zobaczyłem czyjąś rękę z fiolką w powietrzu tuż koło nas. Zaraz po tym nie mogłem się ruszyć. Bella też to widziała, bo schyliła się łapiąc tego kogoś i deportując się. To musiał być Potter, skoro nie możecie go znaleźć.

— Grzeczny chłopiec — mruknął Snape, odwracając się do aurorów. — Możecie zabrać to ścierwo.

Na koniec poczęstował go jeszcze krótką klątwą bólu.

McGonagall zbierała uczniów z pomocą kilku magomedyczek. Poza małymi zranieniami nikomu nic się nie stało. Widząc zbliżającego się Mistrza Eliksirów w towarzystwie Weasleya i Granger, odłączyła się od grupy.

— Severusie, nie możemy znaleźć pana Malfoya. Ostatni raz był widziany, gdy osłaniał ucieczkę kolegów za „Miodowym Królestwem".

Snape lekko pobladł, ale szybko się pozbierał.

— Tylko nie oni — szepnął do siebie. — Muszę iść do Albusa — zwrócił się do Minerwy.

— Idź. Poradzimy sobie — ponagliła go nauczycielka.

Harry'emu zaczęły drętwieć uniesione wysoko nad głową ręce. Zimno doskwierało mu już dłuższy czas, ale i z tym nic nie mógł zrobić. Miał nadzieję, że wszyscy są bezpieczni. Jemu było już wszystko jedno. Jeśli właśnie nadszedł koniec, to przyjmie go ze spokojem. Dobrze też wiedział, że bez cierpienia się nie obejdzie. Taki już jego los. Słyszał już niejedną historię na temat szaleństwa Belli.

— Nie nudzi ci się? — Drzwi do pomieszczenia otworzyły się cicho, wpuszczając snop światła. Chłopak zmrużył oczy, ale rozpoznał swego porywacza.

— Nie za bardzo. Cisza i spokój. Jest dobrze.

Uderzenie w twarz od razu powiedziało mu, że to był zły pomysł.

— Nie zadzieraj ze mną, gówniarzu. Może mój Pan się ciebie obawia z jakiegoś powodu, ale ja nie.

Milczał. Po co rozmawiać z wariatką.

Bellatriks zaśmiała się ochryple na ten widok.

— Tak. Bój się mnie. Zanim z tobą skończę, będziesz żałował, że w ogóle przyszedłeś na świat.

Harry był przerażony nie na żarty. Aura wokół kobiety falowała niekontrolowanie. Przeplatała się barwami wściekłości, radości i uniesienia. Ani grama normalności. On sam domyślał się, co go czeka, w końcu już raz był w jej rękach. Przygryzł wargi obserwując, jak pochodnia zapala pojemnik z węglem. Magicznie wzmocnione płomienie natychmiast rozgrzały je do czerwoności. Kobieta wsunęła w żar kilka długich, cienkich prętów.

— Czas na zabawę, chłopaczku. Wkrótce dołączysz do swego zapchlonego ojca chrzestnego.

Severus poczuł pierwszy ból, stojąc w holu i rozmawiając z Albusem, jednocześnie obserwując wchodzących uczniów. Syknął, łapiąc się za policzek. Czerwona smuga ozdobiła prawą część jego twarzy.

— Do skrzydła szpitalnego, Severusie! — nakazał Dumbledore, gdy kolejna pręga pojawiła się koło pierwszej.

Godzinę później jego krzyki roznosiły się po całym ambulatorium. Ron i Hermiona stali przy drzwiach, trzymając się pocieszająco za ręce. Po twarzy dziewczyny spływały łzy, a Weasley był blady jak ściana. Oboje wiedzieli, co wiązało się z cierpieniem profesora eliksirów. Harry był torturowany, a mężczyzna, połączony z nim zaklęciem, czuł to samo.

Pomfrey ciągle przywoływała nowe maści i eliksiry, ale nic nie pomagało.

Nagle zapadła cisza przeraziła dwójkę Gryfonów. Podbiegli do łóżka profesora.

— Stracił przytomność, Albusie — usłyszeli. — Ale Harry jeszcze nie. Spójrz, ciągle pojawiają się nowe rany. Jest bardziej wytrzymały na ból, jak pamiętasz.

Pościel przesiąknięta była krwią Mistrza Eliksirów. Półnagi, poznaczony smugami przypaleń, leżał nieruchomo. Na jego piersi zaczęła pojawiać się kolejna pręga. Wolno, jakby komuś sprawiało niesamowitą przyjemność oglądanie czyjegoś cierpienia.

Hermiona ukryła twarz w ramieniu Rona.

Dumbledore zabrał ich od pacjenta, kierując w stronę swojego gabinetu.

— Lepiej żebyście już tego nie oglądali, kochani.

— Ale Harry jest torturowany. Musimy go znaleźć. Nie wiemy, gdzie jest? Draco też zniknął!

Hermiona zaczęła wpadać w histerię.

— Napij się. — Dumbledore podał jej filiżankę, a ta, nawet nie wiedząc, co robi, wypiła ją jednym haustem.

Zaraz po tym upadła na podłogę nieprzytomna. Ron położył ją na fotelu, patrząc na dyrektora.

— Tak będzie dla niej lepiej. Niestety nie mamy żadnego punktu zaczepienia, nie wiemy, gdzie mogą znajdować się Harry i Draco. Nic nie możemy zrobić.

— Rozumiem, proszę pana — westchnął ciężko Ron. — Musimy wierzyć, że coś się stanie.

— Tak, tylko to nam pozostało.

Starzec usiadł ciężko na fotelu i zapatrzył się w ogień.

Draco miał przerąbane i o tym wiedział. Był w końcu synem śmierciożercy i został poinformowany, choć nie obrazowo, jak kończą zdrajcy.

Teraz leżał pod wilgotną ścianą, słysząc czyjeś krzyki dobiegające z korytarza. Nie wiedział, gdzie jest, bo zaklęcie, którym oberwał, spowodowało upadek i uderzenie głową w ziemię.

Obudziły go właśnie tamte krzyki. Musiały trwać już dłuższy czas, bo głos był zdarty i ochrypły. Ból przyćmiewał mu myśli, a powoli płynąca z głębokiej rany z tyłu głowy krew powodowała krótkie zaniki świadomości. Nie miał siły nawet unieść dłoni, by sprawdzić, jak poważna jest jego rana. Po prostu leżał, zamglonym wzrokiem obserwując drzwi i czekając na swego kata.

Wrzask umilkł na kilka minut, ale tylko po to, by rozbrzmieć o wiele głośniej i boleśniej. Draco zatkał uszy. Nie chciał tego słuchać. W końcu ma być następny. Tego był pewien.

Drzwi z hukiem uderzyły o ścianę.

— No, synu zdrajcy. Czas dołączyć do towarzysza — zaśmiał się ktoś szyderczo, podciągając go za włosy do pionu.

Blondyn omal ponownie nie stracił przytomności przez takie traktowanie jego sponiewieranej głowy. Dał jednak jakoś radę utrzymać świadomość. Ale i tak był przerażony. Śmierciożerca w masce zaciągnął go w stronę celi z ciągle krzyczącym drugim więźniem.

— Pani Bella dobrze się tobą zajmie. — Popchnął go na drzwi, które pod jego ciężarem otworzyły się na oścież, i Draco upadł na mokrą podłogę z jękiem, ocierając sobie dłonie o kamienie.

— Witamy. Witamy. Miło, że zechciałeś do nas dołączyć.

Draco podniósł się do klęku, podpierając na rękach. Uniósł głowę, żeby spojrzeć na swoją ciotkę. Widok, który ujrzał, przeraził go bardziej niż słyszane wcześniej krzyki. Przed chłopakiem wisiał Harry, albo raczej to, co z niego zostało po pracy Belli.

Nie było na nim kawałka ciała czystego od krwi i ran. Cały spływał krwią, która zebrała się na podłodze w sporą kałużę. Kałużę, w której on klęczał.

— Harry...

Gryfon musiał być nieprzytomny. Nie zareagował najmniejszym gestem.

— Nie martw się tak. Zaraz do niego dołączysz. Może i mam zakaz tykania Pottera, co jak widzisz nie obchodzi mnie wcale, za to ciebie ten rozkaz nie dotyczy.

Zanim zdążył choćby ruszyć palcem, został przykuty naprzeciwko Pottera.

I tak jak wcześniej, Bella ujęła w dłoń rozgrzany pręt.

Draco nie powstrzymał krzyku, gdy po raz pierwszy dotknęła nim jego ciała. Ubrania jego i Harry'ego leżały zrzucone zaklęciem w kącie. Nagiemu, bezbronnemu, nie pozostawało mu nic poza modleniem się o szybką utratę przytomności albo po prostu śmierć.

Jego szczęście było jednak jeszcze nie wyczerpane. Po półgodzinie szaleńczych pieszczot Bella zmęczyła się, zajmowała się przecież wcześniej Potterem.

— Idę się odświeżyć, chłopaczku. Poczekaj tu grzecznie.

Malfoy ledwo rozumiał, co do niego mówi. Ból szarpał całym jego ciałem.

Kobieta wyszła, przekręcając klucz w drzwiach.

Opuścił głowę i cicho zapłakał, załamany. Przed sobą usłyszał długi, przeciągły syk. Ubrania Pottera zaczęły się poruszać, by chwilę później ujawnić małego, dziwnego węża wzbijającego się w powietrze.

Stworzenie uniosło się do twarzy Harry'ego i zatrzymało, sycząc. Malfoy zamarł. Dobrze by było, gdyby to była jakaś ukryta maskotka Złotego Chłopca, a nie pułapka Belli.

Brunet ocknął się powoli. Zasyczał do węża, a ten ogonem wskazał jego towarzysza.

— Draco? Co ty tu robisz? — szepnął cicho Harry przez podrażnione krzykami gardło.

— Chyba to samo co ty. Jestem na wakacjach — zripostował wściekle blondyn. — A co ci się wydaje? Złapali mnie.

Chłopak jednak już nie zwracał na niego uwagi, sycząc coś do węża. Chyba ten coś potwierdził, bo Harry uśmiechnął się lekko. Wąż zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej, dotykając szyi bruneta.

— Uważaj, to jakiś dziwny wąż. Nigdy nie słyszałem o latających.

— W jego rodzinie to normalne.

Wąż kombinował przy obroży. Zasyczał i ta stanęła otworem, opadając na podłogę. Podobnie stało się z kajdanami. Harry upadł na ziemię, nie będąc w stanie się ruszyć. Machnął tylko dłonią, odczepiając Malfoya.

— Podejdź i złap mnie mocno. Uciekamy stąd.

— Nie umiem się aportować, a poza tym jest tu pewnie pole antydeportacyjne.

Harry znów zasyczał, a wąż mu odpowiedział.

— Po prostu zrób, co mówię — szepnął, trzymając się za pierś. — I lepiej się pośpiesz. Muszę być przytomny.

Draco przysunął się do Pottera na kolanach, widząc, jak efekt zaklęcia wzmaga się powoli. Złapał go w pasie, choć czuł, jak szarpnął Harry się na ten dotyk. Brunet zasyczał do węża, który owinął się wokół nadgarstka, migocząc.

Zniknęli w ciszy.

W Hogwarcie trwała kolacja. Nie za wesoła kolacja. Wszyscy już wiedzieli, kto udaremnił atak śmierciożerców i że Potter został porwany.

Wrzask dochodzący z Wielkiego Holu wytrącił wszystkich z rozmyślań. Dumbledore szybko, jak na swój wiek, wstał wraz z resztą nauczycieli.

Nakazał uczniom spokój i otworzył drzwi z różdżką w dłoni.

W Wielkim Holu był wąż. A dokładniej dwa latające węże. Ogromny i maleńki. Większy unosił się nad dwójką nagich, okrutnie poranionych chłopców. Jeden z nich w półsiadzie syczał coś do dużego.

Ogromny gad zauważył wejście ludzi. Osiadł na ziemi, nie składając jednak skrzydeł. Zasyczał groźnie w kierunku nowoprzybyłych. Chłopak z trudem podniósł się i stanął na trzęsących się nogach przed nim. Zasyczał.

— Albusie...

— Cicho, Minerwo — ostro uciszył ją natychmiast dyrektor.

Harry czuł się bardzo źle. Przybycie do Hogwartu było bolesne. Draco, nieprzytomny, leżał tam, gdzie się aportowali. Pojawienie się opiekuna Quetza było niespodziewane. Wrzask portretu też.

— _Proszę, pozwól, że wszystko ci wytłumaczę. Nie musisz nikogo zabijać. Nie zagrażamy ci_ — zasyczał.

— _Porwaliście jednego z naszych._

— _Nieprawda. Sam kazałeś mi uciekać_ — wtrącił się mały wąż, unosząc się nad ramieniem Harry'ego. — _On mi pomógł, a ja teraz pomogłem jemu._

Wąż pochylił głowę, przysuwając ją w stronę drżącego chłopca.

— _Nie wiem, jak go do tego namówiłeś, człowieku, ale to był ostatni raz. Zabieram go ze sobą_.

Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami.

— _Chyba o to chodziło od samego początku._ — Odwrócił się do Quetza. — _Wracasz do domu, mały._

— _Nie jestem mały._

— _Wiem. Dzięki za pomoc._

Rozbłysk światła zabrał oba węże, a Harry osunął się na kolana.

— Harry! — Tonks już owijała go wyczarowanym kocem, i choć sprawiała mu tym ból, był jej wdzięczny. — Wróciłeś!

— A co, miał tam zostać, kobieto? — warknął na nią Snape, stojąc ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękoma.

Nie wykonał najmniejszego gestu, by pomóc przy Harrym.

Draco już szybował na noszach przed Pomfrey. Potter był właśnie umieszczany na drugich.

— Czy potrafiłbyś choć raz nie wplątywać się w kłopoty, Potter?

— Idź do swojej jaskini, Snape! — warknął chłopak. — Wystarczy mi na dziś spotkań rodzinnych.

Dumbledore dotknął ramienia Mistrza Eliksirów.

— Severusie, idź do siebie. Dopóki działa pierwsza część zaklęcia, nie ma sensu, żebyście denerwowali się nawzajem. Musicie obaj odpocząć.

Mężczyzna, o dziwo, usłuchał. Harry ciężko westchnął, rozluźniając się nieco.

— Zaraz się tobą zajmę, kochanieńki — obiecała Poppy.

— Chciałbym się wykąpać — mruknął.

— Jak tylko opatrzymy rany.

W szpitalu, kierując Tonks i Minerwą, które zajmowały się Draco, pielęgniarka cierpliwie opatrywała Pottera. Rany zasklepiły się, lekko szczypiąc. Nie były magiczne i nie pozostawiły blizn. Nie były też tak głębokie, jak te zostawione przez jego wuja. Tamtym dopiero potężny eliksir dał radę. Draco nie miał tego szczęścia. Kilka ran Bellatriks zrobiła przy pomocy różdżki, oznakowując siostrzeńca.

Gdy tylko Pomfrey skończyła, podając mu eliksir wzmacniający, Harry skierował się do łazienki. Ukrył się w hałasie wody, płacząc. Miał dość. Ile jeszcze razy będzie torturowany? Ile jeszcze jego szczęścia zostało, by mógł unikać śmierci? Naprawdę nie miał już siły.

Wyszedł po dłuższej chwili, nie chcąc wzbudzać podejrzeń. Draco już odzyskał przytomność. Siedział, oglądając swoją twarz w lusterku. Palcami muskał blizny biegnące od nasady nosa i kończące się w pobliżu ucha.

— Jak oko? — spytał Harry, siadając na swoim łóżku.

Nadal był słaby, a wysiłek włożony w mycie zmęczył go jeszcze bardziej.

— W porządku. Poppy je uratowała. Jak dorwę ciotkę Bellę, to wypruję z niej flaki. Oszpeciła mnie.

— Przepraszam.

— Za co? — Malfoy odwrócił się do niego, kładąc lusterko na szafce.

— To moja wina. Miałeś zostać w zamku, ale byłem na ciebie wściekły...

— Nie wszystko, co się wokół ciebie dzieje, to twoja wina — zaoponował Draco.

— A jeśli tak? Nie śniłem o tobie, więc miało cię tam nie być!

— Bredzisz, Potter! Jesteś w szoku i bredzisz. Lepiej się prześpij. Wolę słuchać twojego chrapania niż głupiego ględzenia.

Poczucie winy nie zmalało ani trochę. Harry jednak położył się, zamykając oczy. Długo trwało zanim zapadł w sen, nawet Draco zdążył zasnąć, zażywszy wcześniej eliksir.

Sen nie był jednak dobry. Chociaż nawet gdyby nie spał, Voldemort i tak zmusiłby go do oglądania tego wszystkiego. Dowiedział się o czynie Bellatriks. Upokorzył kobietę przed wszystkimi, torturując i każąc gwałcić ją kilku śmierciożercom na raz. Potter był nietykalny, a Draco należał do niego. Złość Czarnego Pana była ogromna, ale kobieta przeżyła. Z ledwością, ale żyła.

Otworzył oczy. Noc objęła już wszystko. Nikt nie zauważył, że miał wizję. Pościel, zakrwawiona, natychmiast wywołała w nim odruch wymiotny. Pobiegł do łazienki. Szpitalna pidżama wylądowała w koszu. Po ponownej kąpieli wezwał Zgredka i poprosił o swoje ubranie. Nie miał zamiaru przebywać w szpitalu ani chwili dłużej i nie powstrzyma go nawet krążący po zamku Snape.

— Co tu robisz? — To tyle jeśli chodzi o postanowienie.

— Nic.

— Powinieneś odpoczywać.

Harry obrócił się do niego. Snape był troskliwy. Za szybko.

Severus złapał go za rękę i poprowadził w dół, w stronę lochów.

— Siadaj! — Po wejściu do jego komnat, wskazał mu fotel przed kominkiem.

Harry usiadł posłusznie, nadal trochę zaskoczony.

— Co się z tobą dzieje, Potter? Co ci krąży po głowie? Coś ci pokazał?

No, tak. Przecież profesor też czuje wizje, dlatego był w okolicy szpitala.

— Tylko torturował Bellatriks za złamanie rozkazu — odparł.

— To dlatego wyglądasz, jakbyś miał powtórzyć skok z Wieży Astronomicznej? — sapnął zirytowany profesor, nie widząc żadnych emocji na twarzy chłopaka.

— Po prostu mam dosyć — mruknął cicho Harry. — Chciałbym spokoju i ciszy. Bez snów, koszmarów i wizji.

Zamilkł, patrząc w hipnotyzujący ogień. Nie wiedział, kiedy zasnął w fotelu. Obudził się rano, zrzucając koc. Był sam. Zerknął na zegar stojący na kominku. Wpół do dziesiątej. Trwa niedzielne śniadanie. Uniósł dłoń do czoła. Standard. Gorączka. Wszystkie trzy przekleństwa w ciągu doby. Cud, że jeszcze żyje. Usiadł, przykrywając się na powrót. Ogień przygasł, więc wezwał Zgredka.

— Dorzuć do ognia i przynieś coś do jedzenia — prawie rozkazał.

Skrzat tylko smutno na niego popatrzył i wykonał polecenie. Nie odezwał się ani słowem, co w jego przypadku było bardzo niezwykłe, tym bardziej w obecności Harry'ego Pottera.

Jedzenia prawie nie tknął. Skubnął trochę tosta i napił się herbaty, po czym opadł z powrotem na fotel, zmęczony jak po maratonie. Zapadł w półsen. Czując coś chłodnego na swoim czole jakiś czas później, otworzył oczy. Severus uniósł jedną brew, widząc zamglony przez gorączkę wzrok. Nic nie mówiąc, przeniósł go do jego starego pokoju, przywołując kolejny koc i herbatę.

Uniósł mu głowę, żeby mógł się napić. Po chwili Harry znów zasnął.

Gdy ponownie się obudził, Severus siedział obok w fotelu z filiżanką herbaty w dłoni.

— Lepiej?

Harry przymknął oczy, czekając, aż pokój przestanie wirować. Następnie usiadł, opierając się o poduszkę. Snape, widząc jego powolne ruchy, wstał i ponownie dotknął jego czoła. Sapnął.

— Co ci się śniło? Gorączka nadal jest bardzo wysoka.

— Nie chcę o tym mówić — szepnął Harry i zadrżał, czując przenikliwe zimno.

Profesor otulił go kocami, dorzucając jeszcze czar ogrzewający.

— Powiedz chociaż ile osób. Gdyby to była pojedyncza ofiara, gorączka już by przeszła. Musi ich być więcej. Kilkanaście?

— Setki, tysiąc albo dwa. — Nie spojrzał na przybranego ojca. — I nie jestem w stanie ich uratować.

Ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

Severus nie wiedział, co zrobić. Jak pocieszyć kogoś, kto widział tyle śmierci? Usiadł koło Gryfona, a chłopak sam oparł się o niego. Objął go ramieniem.

— Opowiedz. Gdy dzielisz z kimś troski, jest łatwiej.

I Harry zaczął mówić. O dwóch wieżowcach, samolotach, krzykach umierających ludzi w walących się na nich budynkach. A on, przemykający niczym duch, z piętra na piętro, widział ich śmierć ze szczegółami.

Na koniec gorączka znów go pokonała i zasnął niespokojnie, oparty o Severusa. A mężczyzna, głaszcząc uspokajająco jego plecy, myślał.

Harry wymknął się z gabinetu bladym świtem. Nie chciał budzić przybranego ojca. Nie teraz. Poczęstował go słabym zaklęciem snu. Uczucia wzięły górę i po prostu chciał to zrobić. Nie wytrzyma już tego dłużej. Nawet jeśli mieli uznać go za tchórza. Chciał uciec. Uciec od tego pełnego cierpienia życia.

Otworzył drzwi do łazienki prefektów. Teraz nikt nie powinien przyjść się kąpać. Hasła nie musiał podawać, magia bezróżdżkowa na tym poziomie z łatwością sobie poradziła z zamkiem.

Zawołał Zgredka.

— Dzień dobry, Harry Potterze! Zgredek szczęśliwy, widząc Harry'ego Pottera zdrowego! Co Zgredek może zrobić?

— Mam dla ciebie specjalne zadanie, Zgredku.

— Zgredek zaraz je wykona z ogromną ochotą.

— Pójdziesz do pani Pomfrey i powiesz jej, że Severus Snape poważnie się zranił i potrzebuje pomocy. Nie wolno ci mówić, że to ja cię przysłałem i gdzie jestem. Nie życzę sobie, abyś komuś to powiedział.

— Oczywiście. Zgredek nic nie powie.

— Idź!

Uśpienie profesora było dobrym ruchem. Jeśli nie ocknie się za szybko, jego plan może się udać.

Napuścił gorącej wody jeszcze przed wezwaniem skrzata i teraz wanna była już pełna. Rozebrał się do bokserek i wszedł do wody. Usiadł, opierając się plecami o brzeg, i uniósł prawą dłoń nad lewym nadgarstkiem.

— _Culter!_

Ponowił zaklęcie na drugiej ręce. Krew zaczęła szybko spływać do gorącej wody.

Przymknął oczy, płacząc cicho.

— Przepraszam wszystkich.

Kilka minut i stracił przytomność.

— Nie opuści moich kwater! Nie pozwolę mu popełnić drugi raz takiego głupstwa!

— On potrzebuje opieki medycznej.

— Myślisz, że nie potrafię zająć się własnym synem?

— To nie jest...

— Teraz jest! On potrzebuje spokoju, a nie gromady Gryfonów dopytujących się ciągle, czy wszystko w porządku.

— Spokojnie, Severusie. Nikt nie zabierze od ciebie Harry'ego. Poppy, on ma rację. Chłopiec potrzebuje ciszy i spokoju.

Harry jak przez mgłę rozróżniał głosy dyrektora, Mistrza Eliksirów oraz pani Pomfrey. Jęknął, próbując się podnieść i urażając się w poranione ręce.

Severus natychmiast stanął w drzwiach sypialni chłopaka.

— Szlaban, Potter. Za twoją głupotę — powiedział spokojnie, jakby obiecywał mu kupno książki, a nie karę.

— Przepraszam — szepnął chłopak, przymykając oczy, gdy pokój znów zawirował.

— Za co? Za to, że ci się nie udało?

— Przepraszam — powtórzył słabo.

— Przestań przepraszać — westchnął Severus, podchodząc.

W drugim pokoju zamknięto drzwi wyjściowe.

— Harry, dlaczego? — spytał mężczyzna, siadając na brzegu łóżka i odgarniając kosmyk z czoła swojego podopiecznego.

— Mam dość. Gdy mnie nie będzie, może Voldemort umrze, jeśli nie, będziecie mogli go po prostu zabić, nie martwiąc się, czy zrobicie mi krzywdę.

— Tylko o to chodzi? Jakoś to do mnie nie przemawia.

— Czuję się przytłoczony. Jakby wszystkie kłopoty tego świata były na mojej głowie. W pewnym sensie są, przecież o nich śnię.

Głośne burczenie w brzuchu spowodowało, że mężczyzna uniósł brwi.

— Twoje ciało jednak woli żyć.

Mężczyzna wrócił do gabinetu i wrzuciwszy magiczny proszek do kominka, złożył szczegółowe zamówienie.

Gdy wrócił, Harry odwijał bandaż z lewej ręki. Skierował się od razu do szafki, wyciągając nowy opatrunek i słoiczek z jakąś maścią.

— To nie jest przemyślane, Potter. Jakbyś zapomniał, rany z zaklęć goją się wolno.

— Chcę ją zobaczyć — rzekł Harry, nie przerywając czynności.

Spodziewał się zobaczyć bardziej zaleczoną, a nie świeżą ranę, która przy lekkim zgięciu ręki w łokciu otworzyła się słabo.

— Dureń. — Snape natychmiast powstrzymał krwawienie i posmarowawszy ranę maścią, opatrzył nadgarstek. — Mało ci jeszcze? Trzy godziny cię ratowałem. Potem cztery dni byłeś w śpiączce. Omal nie dopiąłeś swego.

— Kto mnie znalazł?

— Wysłałem skrzaty zaraz po tym, jak Pomfrey mnie obudziła. Myślisz, że nie zauważyłem, w jaki sposób biegną rany? Tylko ktoś chcący się zabić, przecina rękę od nadgarstka po łokieć. Zaklęcie dodatkowo utrudniło sprawę.

— Ale ty jesteś upartym, złośliwym Nietoperzem i musiałeś dopiąć swego.

— Oczywiście — odparł dumnie mężczyzna.

— Nie powiem, że jestem tym faktem uszczęśliwiony.

— Tego jestem pewien. Za to twoi przyjaciele nadal się zamartwiają.

Harry jęknął. Teraz jeszcze czekają go wykłady tej trójki.

— Nie wpuszczę ich tutaj, dopóki sam nie będziesz tego chciał — Snape bezbłędnie odczytał jego myśli.

Chłopak czuł się słabo. Pojawienie się skrzata ledwo zauważył.

— Powinieneś teraz coś zjeść.

Harry jednak już zapadał w ciemność. Sen nadszedł szybko.

Ruchome schody Hogwartu rozpoznał natychmiast. Nawet zauważył drzwi do Zakazanego Korytarza, choć normalnie pojawiały się tylko, gdy stał na podeście schodów.

Pierwsze piętro. Schody w górę i w dół. Cała masa uczniów śpieszących na zajęcia lub posiłek. Ktoś się kłócił. Rozgorzała bójka. Pisk odsuwających się dziewcząt. Kilka książek wyleciało za barierkę.

Blond włosy rozpoznał od razu, gdy tylko rozsypały się na balustradzie. Przyciśnięty do niej ich właściciel był duszony przez jakiegoś osiłka i jego kolegę.

— Jesteś nic nie wartym śmieciem, Malfoy. Wiedz, że dopniemy swego!

Harry zobaczył jak drewno nie wytrzymuje naporu i pęka z głośnym trzaskiem.

Ślizgoni odskakują, a Malfoy spada, przerażony, głową w dół.

Uderzenie połączyło się z odgłosem łamanych kości. Brunet przełknął ślinę, wyglądając za barierkę. Malfoy, pomimo niewielkiej odległości jednego pietra, nie ruszał się. Ciało pod dziwnym kątem nabite było na barierkę dolnych schodów.

Obudził się, krzycząc i zrywając do siadu.

Snape wpadł do sypialni, a widząc chłopaka w tym stanie, sięgnął po eliksir uspokajający i zmusił go do jego wypicia. Gorące czoło mówiło samo za siebie.

— Kto?

— Malfoy — mruknął, opierając się o zagłówek łóżka.

Mężczyzna, nie czekając, podsunął mu łyżkę z zupą.

— Jedz, póki jesteś przytomny. Specjalnie wzywam ją co dwie godziny i utrzymuję ciepłą. Spałeś dziesięć godzin.

Pozwolił się nakarmić. Żołądek domagał się tego bardzo intensywnie. Udało mu się zjeść większą część, nim sen znów go zabrał. Całe szczęście tym razem całkiem normalny.

Obudził się w miarę wypoczęty i nie tak słaby jak wcześniej. Wstał ostrożnie, ale ciało go słuchało, więc udał się do łazienki.

— Dokądś się wybierasz? — usłyszał, wychodząc już ubrany w szaty przyniesione przez usłużnego skrzata.

— Jak najdalej od tych kwater.

— Potter!

— Jest poniedziałek czy wtorek?

— Wtorek — odparł Snape, stając mu na drodze do wyjścia.

— Idę zająć się Malfoyem! — warknął Harry. — Skoro nie pozwolicie mi umrzeć, dajcie przynajmniej wykonywać obowiązki!

— Skąd wiesz, że to dzisiaj?

— Numerologia. Widziałem podręczniki. To dziś.

Snape odsunął się kawałek.

— Możesz iść, ale potem chcę cię tu widzieć. Żadnych zajęć dzisiaj. Nadal jesteś blady.

Nie czekając na zmianę decyzji, Potter ruszył korytarzem z lochów na parter, a następnie stanął u stóp schodów. Nie było większego sensu pchać się na górę. Najmniejszy błąd może kosztować Malfoya życie. Za to z dołu miał widok na wszystko. Nie chcąc przyciągać uwagi swoją osobą, rzucił na siebie zaklęcie kameleona i czekał.

Pora śniadaniowa dobiegała końca i uczniowie zaczęli kierować się do swoich klas. Poruszenie na schodach pierwszego piętra od razu dało się zauważyć. Zator wstrzymał wszystkich wchodzących. Harry przygotował się, unosząc dłoń.

Kilka sekund później lot Draco został powstrzymany i chłopak został delikatnie opuszczony na podłogę. Zaklęcie ukrywające przestało działać podczas rzucania drugiego czaru i każdy widział, kto za tym stoi.

Harry odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość przy pierwszych symptomach. Draco wstał, otrzepując się i rozglądając.

— Harry? To ty, prawda? — spytał, widząc go odsuwającego się jak najdalej. — Ty mnie uratowałeś?

— Nie podchodź — rzekł Harry, gdy ten zaczął się zbliżać. — Zrobiłem, co należało.

— Harry?

Ron i Hermiona stali na szczycie schodów. Dziewczyna ze słabym uśmiechem na twarzy. Obrócił się na pięcie, kierując się ku lochom. Nie był jeszcze gotowy na rozmowę.

Drzwi do gabinetu były lekko uchylone. Gdy tylko wszedł, poczuł magię otaczającą jego ciało.

— To na wszelki wypadek, gdybyś znów wpadł na jakiś genialny pomysł. Wolę wiedzieć, gdzie wtedy będziesz. Idę na zajęcia.

Severus cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi. Widocznie w swoich kwaterach szanował sprzęt martwy.

Wytrzymał dwie godziny. Nie mając żadnego zajęcia, udał się do Pokoju Życzeń. Czytanie kolejnych ksiąg rozluźniło go trochę. Quetz wrócił do domu, jeden problem mniej. Spotkanie dorosłego osobnika było niesamowitym przeżyciem.

Rozmyślanie o tym, co sobie zrobił, nie było dobrym pomysłem. Teraz, po fakcie, jakoś nie mógł zrozumieć, jak można targnąć się na własne życie. A może to klątwa? Może inni przyjmą to za wymówkę, ale sam zaczynał w to wierzyć. Termin się zgadzał. I to podwójnie. Severus za szybko przeszedł ze złości w troskę. Jeden dzień. Tylko tyle mu to zajęło.

Czując narastający głód, ruszył w stronę Wielkiej Sali na obiad. Nie mając zamiaru usługiwać Malfoyowi (wciąż był na niego zły), usiadł na początku stołu, przy pierwszorocznych.

— Cześć, młodzi. Mogę?

Szybkie potwierdzenie i zarumienione dziewczyny mówiły o zaszczycie, jakim ich obdarzył.

— Co tam u was? Snape mocno was gnębi?

— Jest straszny. Ciągle nas krytykuje — rzucił któryś z chłopaków.

— A ja uważam, że jest super. Taki mroczny książę — rozmarzyła się jakaś dziewczyna.

Harry zaśmiał się na to porównanie.

— Nie wiem, czy Lucyfer się nie obrazi, ale tak, pasuje do opisu.

Nagłe milczenie i czarne oczy patrzące na niego z góry powiedziały mu wystarczająco.

— Po posiłku masz wrócić do moich kwater, Potter.

— Tak, proszę pana — odparł, nawet się nie odwracając.

Snape ruszył do głównego stołu, a uczniowie znów zaczęli szeptać.

— On cię wypatroszy.

— Nie, tylko zmusi do wypicia kolejnego obrzydliwego, oczywiście swojej produkcji, eliksiru.

— Och!

Jęki współczucia rozległy się przy tej części stołu.

— Nie martwcie się. Jestem Harry Potter, byle mikstura nie może mnie zabić.

— Czy to prawda, że próbowałeś popełnić samobójstwo w łazience prefektów? — zadał nagle pytanie chłopak po jego prawej stronie.

Zaraz też dostał sójkę w bok i krytykujące spojrzenia.

— Nie, nie próbowałem...

— A nie mówiłem? — Chłopak odwrócił się do kolegi.

— Ja chciałem się zabić — dokończył spokojnie Harry.

Cisza. Jak makiem zasiał.

— Dlaczego? — Przerwał ją ten sam chłopak.

— Ciąży na mnie klątwa, która przyciąga do mnie różne dziwaczne wypadki albo zmusza mnie do wpadania w nie.

— Ale nie udało jej się.

— Jak widać, siedzę tu z wami.

Po tym zdaniu rozmowy ruszyły już lżejszym torem. Lekcje, quidditch i nagle Voldemort.

— To prawda, że przypomina węża?

— Tylko trochę. Ciało ma całkiem ludzkie, ale twarz... Lepiej nie mówić.

— Potter!

Snape znów stał nad nim.

— Idę. Idę. Na razie. Nie dajcie się wiecie komu. — Mrugnął porozumiewawczo, wstając.

Wszyscy zachichotali, starając się jednocześnie ukryć to przed Postrachem Hogwartu.

— Dlaczego nie mogę spać u siebie?

Zamknął za sobą drzwi i rozgościł się, siadając przed kominkiem. Czekolada od Zgredka już czekała. Zerknął na profesora, ale ten stał odwrócony plecami, czegoś szukając na biurku.

— Czy muszę ci to mówić, czy sam na to wpadniesz?

— Malfoy.

— Właśnie. Draco powiedział mi, co zaszło, a ty nadal jesteś na niego zły, prawda? Jeśli chcesz, możesz na razie tu spać albo zamień się z Draco.

— Jeśli nie sprawi to panu kłopotu, zostanę, dopóki nie rozwiążę tej sprawy.

— Dobrze. Skrzaty za chwilę przyniosą twoje rzeczy.

— Co z zaklęciem monitorującym? Jestem wręcz pewien, że to klątwa mną manipulowała.

— Tymczasowo zostanie. Chcę się upewnić.

— Jeśli chcę się przejść czy muszę się meldować?

— Jeśli nie opuścisz zamku, to nie. Komnaty Tajemnic nie zaliczam do zamku. Jak dla mnie najlepiej żebyś o niej zapomniał.

— Chciałbym, naprawdę. To jednak część mojego życia, ale nie mam na razie zamiaru tam schodzić.

— To dobrze.

— W takim razie wychodzę. Muszę też dowiedzieć się, co opuściłem.

— Z całą pewnością eliksiry — zauważył z ironią profesor. — Ale nie przejmuj się, na szlabanie...

— Jakim znowu szlabanie? — uniósł się Harry. — Nie dam się wrobić w szlaban za to, że zaklęcie zmusiło mnie do podcięcia sobie żył!

— Nie podnoś na mnie głosu, Potter. — Bruzda na czole mężczyzny pogłębiła się.

— Przepraszam — uspokoił się natychmiast chłopak.

— Dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru.

— Tym razem mi się należało. Lepiej już pójdę.

Wyszedł i przystanął na chwilę na korytarzu dla uspokojenia. Ślizgoni mijali go bez słowa, po to tylko, by kawałek dalej wznowić ciche rozmowy.

Skierował się w stronę Wieży. Hermiona pożyczy mu notatki. Z Hagridem i Sprout nie powinien mieć kłopotów, ale eliksiry musi nadrobić jak najszybciej. Nawet jeśli nie mógł uczestniczyć w zajęciach praktycznych, chciał znać materiał.

Znów musiał poczekać na jakiegoś Gryfona znającego hasło, bo Grubej Damy nie dało się tak łatwo oszukać jak drzwi do łazienki prefektów. Żałował, że dyrektor zdjął pozwolenie wchodzenia bez hasła dla niego.

— Harry! Jesteś nareszcie! — Dziewczyna rzuciła się na niego. — Profesor Snape zabronił nam cię odwiedzać.

— I tak byłem praktycznie nieprzytomny do dzisiejszego poranka.

— Ale cię wypuścił — zauważył Ron, nadal siedząc na kanapie.

Draco nigdzie nie było widać.

— Tak, ale najpierw rzucił na mnie monitoring.

— Chcesz nadal...? — zapytał cicho przyjaciel, ale nie dokończył, walnięty przez Hermionę.

— Tępy jesteś! Przecież to jasne jak słońce, że to przez klątwę. Harry nigdy nie targnąłby się na swoje życie.

— Przepraszam — zaskamlał Ron, masując ramię.

— Przynajmniej ty we mnie wierzysz, Hermiono. — Przytulił ją. — Wpadłem po notatki z zajęć. Wieczorem będę miał co robić, gdy Snape będzie się wyżywał na testach.

— Masz szlaban ze Snape'em? Za co?

— Chwilowo z nim zamieszkam.

Hermiona rzuciła okiem w stronę dormitorium chłopców.

— Nadal jesteś na niego wściekły? Dlatego nie możesz spać w Wieży.

— Możesz wrócić do nas — zaproponował Ron.

— Nie. Zostanę u Severusa.

— Dogadujesz się z nim? A jak masz zamiar wrócić do jego kwater? No wiesz, klątwa.

— Zabierze mnie pewnie z kolacji, jak poprzednio. Dzięki za notatki. Muszę iść. — Zebrał pergaminy i odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia.

— Znalazłeś coś? — szybko zapytała jeszcze dziewczyna.

— Jeszcze nic w sprawie rozwiązania.

— W ten weekend chcemy iść do Malfoyów.

— W porządku. Bądźcie ostrożni.

Wyszedł i natychmiast skierował się do Pokoju Życzeń. Miał kolejny punkt programu do przerobienia, chociaż nie był on zaplanowany. Wpadł na niego przed dosłownie chwilą, obserwując przyjaciół. Sprawa z Draco działała mu na nerwy.

Zgredek, w pomocy przy kolejnym modyfikującym zaklęciu, był niezastąpiony. Po wszystkim zostanie mu jeszcze tłumaczenie się opiekunowi z kolejnej rany. Przygotował miksturę krok po kroku według instrukcji. Ostatni etap wymagał jego krwi. Podniósł srebrny sztylet do wnętrza prawej dłoni i mocno nacisnął, szepcząc inkantację w wężomowie. Ból omal nie spowodował, żeby się pomylił.

Mikstura z każdą kroplą zmieniała swoją barwę na jaśniejszą. Z karmazynu w biel tak jasną, że aż rażącą.

Kilka minut po przecięciu dłoni do Komnaty wszedł Snape bardzo wściekłym krokiem. Dłoń miał owiniętą dosyć mocno zakrwawionym bandażem.

— Co ty wyrabiasz?

Harry nie odpowiedział, nadal nie przerywając szeptania zaklęcia. Snape uniósł brwi, jak miał to w zwyczaju, przyglądając się niewielkiemu kociołkowi. Resztki ingrediencji zainteresowały go o wiele bardziej niż krew skapująca z dłoni Pottera. Chłopak skończył i pomieszał miksturę, jednocześnie owijając dłoń w kawałek tkaniny, pomagając sobie zębami.

— Co to? — spytał profesor, podnosząc jeden z flakoników i rozpoznając smoczą krew.

— Eliksir, który ma powstrzymać reakcje mojego ciała na kontakt z tobą i Draco.

— Skąd go wziąłeś?

— Z książki. — Wskazał głową stolik, przelewając gotowy eliksir do trzech buteleczek.

Postawił jedną przed mężczyzną.

— Proszę to wypić.

— Ani mi się śni, Potter.

Chłopak nie czekał, aż ten to zrobi. Otworzył drugą i wypił jej zawartość.

— Zgłupiałeś do reszty! — wrzasnął na niego Snape, szybko pochodząc.

Harry wytarł usta i spojrzał na niego.

— Do ambrozji to mu daleko, ale nie jest zły. Proszę wypić swoją porcję. Muszę jeszcze iść do Draco.

— Nie wypiję nic, czego nie znam.

— Proszę. Mam już wystarczająco spraw na głowie bez ciągłych symulacji zawałów i astmy.

— Jeśli przez to umrę, będę cię straszył do końca twoich dni. — Niechętnie sięgnął po fiolkę.

— Ciągle żyję, więc pan też będzie — zaśmiał się Harry. — Proszę się nie bać, już raz go piłem, choć w trochę zmienionej wersji.

— Nie boję się. Jestem tylko rozważny. I skoro ostatnio ty mi zaufałeś, ja zaufam dzisiaj tobie.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko. Gdyby Severus wiedział, ile te słowa dla niego znaczyły, odebrałby wszystkie punkty Gryffindorowi, żeby zniszczyć tę chwilę.

Fiolka, pusta, stanęła przy pierwszej.

— Jakie mają być efekty?

— Jeśli wszystko dobrze zrobiłem, to żadne. I o to właśnie mi chodzi.

— Jeśli chciałeś mnie wypróbować, wystarczyłaby zwykła herbata. I nie musiałeś do tego się ciąć.

Potter parsknął, chowając trzecią buteleczkę.

— Chciałem, żeby _nie występowały_ efekty. Chyba to potrafi pan zrozumieć. Idę sprawdzić eliksir na Draco. On przynajmniej to doceni. Mam taką nadzieję.

Zostawił Mistrza Eliksirów w Pokoju Życzeń. Chwilę jeszcze myśl, w jaki sposób wszedł do niego profesor, krążyła mu po głowie, ale ostatecznie dał sobie spokój.

Draco siedział w salonie i czytał. Hermiona, widząc wchodzącego Harry'ego, szybko wstała i podeszła do niego.

— Daj to Malfoyowi. Zniweluje skutki uboczne u mnie, gdy będzie w pobliżu. — Podał jej eliksir.

— Co to?

— Eliksir.

— Tego się domyśliłam. Ale jaki?

— Przecież właśnie ci powiedziałem. Jest nawet smaczny. Snape nie wybrzydzał. Ja też nie. Możesz mu to dać? — zapytał lekko zirytowany chłopak.

— Och, przepraszam, Harry. Oczywiście.

Draco tylko na niego spojrzał i bez słowa wypił zawartość buteleczki.

Brunet odczekał chwilę i podszedł powoli. Blokada zadziałała. Usiadł obok Rona i wyciągnął przed siebie nogi, rozluźniając się.

— Okej. Jedna sprawa załatwiona.

— Ile zostało? — odezwał się rudzielec, nie odrywając się od eseju, pewnie dlatego, że Hermiona mu na to nie pozwalała.

— Za dużo — mruknął. — Ale to już nie dziś. Wkrótce kolacja, Ron. Idziesz?

— Jeszcze pytasz? — Weasley zerwał się z miejsca. — Nie patrz tak na mnie. Normalny człowiek musi jeść, żeby żyć — rzucił do Hermiony, która skarciła go tylko spojrzeniem.

Ruszyli do Wielkiej Sali.

— Harry? — rzekł dziwnie nieswój Ron. — Co z quidditchem?

— A co ma być?

— Tak się zastanawiam. Wiesz, Hermiona wtedy palnęła, że nie zagrasz w tym roku.

Dziewczyna całe szczęście nie słyszała ich , idąc w pewnym oddaleniu i rozmawiając z Ginny.

— Jeśli przed treningiem lub meczem nie będę śnił, nie będę miał wypadku lub wizji, nie widzę problemu. Chyba że sami wyrzuciliście mnie z drużyny.

— No wiesz co? Gazety by nam żyć nie dały!

Malfoy był niezwykle cichy, szedł tylko za nimi, kartkując jakąś książkę.

— O co chodzi, Draco? Jestem spokojny. Nie muszę wymyślać niczego, by stać koło ciebie. Jeśli brakuje ci usłużnego Gryfona, to musisz się przyzwyczaić.

— Przestań! — krzyknął blondyn. — Co cię ugryzło?

— Na razie nic, ale znając moje szczęście, jakieś zwierzę zawsze się może załapać.

Ron przysłuchiwał się tylko, ani myśląc się wtrącać.

Harry zaczynał rozumieć.

— Cholera! Znowu?

Rozejrzał się. Kłótnia z Draco nie powinna nastąpić tak szybko. Ale w połączeniu z troskliwością Severusa było to już znakiem oczywistym.

— Idźcie przodem — polecił.

— Harry?

— Spotkamy się później.

Odsunął się od nich, nadal rozglądając. Jeśli będą w jego pobliżu, coś może im się stać. A tego by sobie nie wybaczył.

Hermiona już podbiegała do Rona. Usłyszał jeszcze, jak kazała Draco obserwować Snape'a, i ruszyła za nim.

Teraz musiał znaleźć sposób ominięcia pułapki klątwy. Tylko szkoda, że nie wiedział, czego ma wypatrywać.

Przeciągły świst przelatującego Irytka sprawił, że omal nie wyskoczył z butów.

— Iryt! — krzyknął na niego wściekły.

A potem upadł na kolana z rozszerzonymi z szoku i bólu oczami.

Przelatujący poltergeist potrącał stojące pod ścianą zbroje. Ostatnia, rycerz z halabardą, wywróciła się w jego stronę.

Halabarda do połowy utkwiła mu w barku. Krzyk uczniów już do niego nie dotarł. Stracił przytomność, nadal klęcząc, bo broń trzymana przez zbroję zaparła się o podłogę, zatrzymując go w miejscu.


	7. Chapter 7

Rozdział 7.

Otworzył jedno oko, rozglądając się i zastanawiając, gdzie jest. Chciało mu się pić i było mu bardzo gorąco. Nic nowego. Usiadł, dotykając swojego ramienia. Ani śladu po ranie. Nie ma to jak dobra magia na zwykłe zranienia. Opatrunki na rękach zostały tylko zmienione, tu był minus magii, gdy zostało się nią poczęstowanym.

Nie zmieniało to faktu, że nadal był spragniony. Nie chciał wzywać Zgredka, bo Poppy zaraz by na niego naskoczyła. Cicho wstał i standardowo uciekł ze szpitala, tym razem do kuchni. Znów przepadł mu posiłek i musiał go nadrobić.

Skrzaty obsłużyły go wręcz nachalnie. On, szczęśliwy, zajadał mix obiadu i kolacji, popijając czekoladą zrobioną przez Zgredka.

Ten błogi stan był cudowny. Lek na jego skołatane ostatnio nerwy. Co prawda, czekało go teraz parę dni „humorków" jego i Severusa, ale powinno być w miarę dobrze.

Ostatni sen był dość spokojny. Nawet nie będzie musiał wkraczać do akcji. Stanie się, to się stanie. Połamane ręce jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziły. Jedna noc ze Szkiele-Wzro i będzie w porządku. No, w ostateczności, jak akurat będzie w pobliżu, to się wtrąci.

Harry zatrzymał się w połowie ruchu.

_Czy bawi się w jakiegoś boga? Czy to jest decydowanie o czyimś życiu lub zdrowiu? Tak, tego był pewien. A skoro może to powstrzymać, to czy zawsze musi?_

Zaczął pukać palcem w szklankę, myśląc.

Wrócił do ambulatorium po najedzeniu się, dosłownie, jak świnia. Nie chciało mu się już spać, poza tym dochodziła szósta, więc i tak nie miało to większego sensu.

— Widzę, że już wstałeś, kochanieńki. Jak samopoczucie?

— Dobrze. Lekka gorączka. Proszę sobie przygotować trochę Szkiele-Wzro. Jedne połamane ręce koło południa. Chyba, że akurat będę w pobliżu.

— A jak twoje ręce?

— Proszę sprawdzić. Nie ruszam bandaży. Profesor znów byłby na mnie zły.

— I tak jestem, Potter! — Snape, jak na zawołanie, wszedł do szpitala z drewnianą skrzyneczką w dłoniach. — Jak zawsze musiałeś się wykazać?

— A ty jak zawsze ględzisz jak stara jędza, Snape! — burknął, chociaż dobrze wiedział, że to zaklęcie zmusza ich obu do wrogości.

— Czego potrzebujesz, Severusie? Ramię dobrze się zagoiło?

— Ujdzie w tłumie — powiedział profesor, stawiając skrzynkę na biurku. — Czegoś jeszcze potrzebujesz do narkotyzowania naszej gwiazdy?

— Twoja obecność jest wystarczająca, żeby mieć halucynacje o wampirach i wzbudzić w sobie skłonności samobójcze — odparła pielęgniarka, odwijając opatrunki na rękach Gryfona.

Rany goiły się bardzo dobrze, strupy już prawie zeszły, ukazując zaczerwienione blizny.

— Jeszcze tydzień ponosisz opatrunki i potem zastosujemy maść profesora Snape'a.

— Znowu guano nietoperza? — ironizował Harry.

— Możesz nie używać, nikt cię nie zmusza — odgryzł się Postrach Hogwartu. — Mogę nawet przestać go robić.

— Nie, nie trzeba. Czy Draco już był u pani z bliznami na twarzy?

— Jeszcze nie. Pewnie dlatego, że całkiem wyleciała mi z głowy ta maść. Przyślij go później, to trochę mu dam.

— Będzie szczęśliwy. Jeśli pani chce, sam mogę mu ją zanieść. Zdąży jej użyć jeszcze przed śniadaniem.

— Dobrze. I tak chcesz iść do dormitorium, jak sądzę? — Zerknęła na ciągle stojącego przy jej biurku mężczyznę. — Czegoś jeszcze potrzebujesz, Severusie?

— Nie! — odrzekł zbyt szybko nauczyciel.

Odwrócił się i wyszedł.

— Przykro mi, że nie możecie nawet się do siebie zbliżyć — zwróciła się do Harry'ego pani Pomfrey.

— Już załatwiłem tę sprawę. — Uśmiechnął się do niej chłopak. — Z Draco też mogę już mieszkać.

— Mogę wiedzieć jak? Tak z ciekawości.

— Stworzyłem coś w rodzaju blokady ich magii i mojej. Wpadłem na to ostatnio. Ta sama odległość wyczuwania ich mocy i efektu czaru. Oni sami nawet tego nie zauważyli, a ja mogę do nich podejść w każdej chwili. Muszę jeszcze zapytać, czy mogę wrócić na Eliksiry. Nie mam jeszcze dużych zaległości.

— To wspaniale! Nadal chcesz zostać Aurorem?

— Sam nie wiem. Teraz to chyba nie ma większego sensu. Śnienie, tak jak wcześniej klątwa, będzie mi przeszkadzać.

— To co chcesz robić?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Dam pani znać, jak załatwimy sprawę z Voldemortem. Dopóki on prosperuje w swej morderczej działalności, nie ma najmniejszego sensu podejmować jakąkolwiek pracę. To zbyt niebezpieczne dla wszystkich w moim otoczeniu.

— Po części masz rację, ale jakieś plany powinieneś mieć.

— Plany mam zawsze, ale ich spełnienie jest bardzo zależne od rozwiązania sprawy. Lepiej już pójdę, jeżeli Draco ma zdążyć z maścią.

— Oczywiście. Już ci ją przyniosę. Pamiętaj, że ty jeszcze nie możesz jej użyć. Nie, dopóki zaczerwienienie nie zejdzie.

— Rozumiem. Do zobaczenia znowu, pani Pomfrey.

— Oby jak najpóźniej.

Draco jeszcze spał, gdy wszedł do sypialni. Uśmiechając się z lekka perfidnie, zaczął muskać jego policzek opuszkami palców. Nagle natrafił na blizny i zamarł.

— To nie twoja wina, Harry. — Blondyn otworzył oczy i sięgnął do jego dłoni, przytulając do niej policzek. — Przestań to rozpamiętywać

Harry powoli zabrał rękę, wyciągając z kieszeni maść.

— Proszę. Usunie blizny, nawet te zrobione magicznie. Severus zrobił ją dla mnie w zeszłym roku.

— A twoje? — Draco wskazał na wystające spod rękawów szaty bandaże.

— W przyszłym tygodniu, teraz są jeszcze zbyt świeże. Pośpiesz się, działanie maści trochę trwa.

Malfoy wstał, zabierając słoiczek z dłoni Harry'ego, dziwnie długo przytrzymując ją w swojej dłoni. Potem schował się w łazience. Harry tymczasem zabrał książki i wyszedł. Stanął w drzwiach swojego dawnego dormitorium.

— Długo tak będziecie się lenić! — warknął, naśladując głos Nietoperza. — Sto punktów od Gryffindoru, jeżeli zaraz nie podniesiecie swoich zadków z łóżek.

Efekt był natychmiastowy. Neville spadł na podłogę, Dean i Seamus stuknęli się głowami, próbując jednocześnie podnieść ten sam but, a Ron... a pan Weasley obrócił się na drugi bok.

— Za godzinę, panie Potter! — burknął tym samym tonem co Harry. — I szlaban w sobotę o ósmej na boisku. Proszę zabrać miotłę.

Dopiero teraz reszta zauważyła, że to ich stary współlokator zrobił im kawał.

— Harry! Jak mogłeś? Jest dopiero siódma rano. — Neville wszedł z powrotem do łóżka i przykrył się kocem. — Jeszcze godzinę mogę spać.

— Jak tam chcecie, ale będziecie tego żałować. — I wyszedł.

— Myślicie, że coś planuje? — zastanawiał się głośno Seamus, ubierając się.

— Bez powodu by nas chyba nie budził — dodał Dean. — Hej! Ron, wstawaj! Dowiedzmy się, czego chce Harry.

Weasley znów przewrócił się na bok.

— Śpię! Chcecie, to idźcie, ale nic nie zobaczycie. Harry ma po prostu dobry dzień i chce zarazić wszystkich swoją wesołością. Poczekam do śniadania. Wtedy będzie największy ubaw. Znając Harry'ego, obierze sobie kogoś bliskiego. Może Draco albo nawet mnie, lub Hermionę.

Nie mogąc wyciągnąć nikogo z kolegów do pokoju wspólnego o tak wczesnej porze, Harry udał się na razie do Pokoju Życzeń. Dwie godziny to wystarczająca ilość czasu, aby coś poczytać. Znalazł nawet dwa ciekawe zaklęcia, które wypowiedziane w wężomowie dawały bardzo niezwykłe efekty, i to całkiem inne niż wypowiedziane w zwykłym, ludzkim języku.

Z ciekawości rzucił _Lumos_ i był pod wrażeniem.

Kilka minut przed dziewiątą ruszył w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Nie był specjalnie głodny, w końcu jadł niecałe cztery godziny temu, ale mimo to miał zamiar coś przekąsić. Większość uczniów już była przy swoich stołach. Wesołym krokiem przeszedł odległość dzielącą go od stołu Gryfonów.

— Widzę, że jesteś dziś w szczególnie wesołym nastroju.

— Korzystam z każdej nadarzającej się chwili, moja pani. — Ukłonił się i zasyczał cicho.

Wokoło dziewczyny zaczęły zakwitać maki. Krąg zaczął rozrastać się, rozbiegając we wszystkie kierunki.

— Harry! Już wystarczy! — zaśmiała się Hermiona.

Chłopak zasyczał ponownie i kwiaty zaczęły rozpadać się w migoczący pył, unosząc się w górę.

Oklaski współdomowników przyjął z głębokim ukłonem. Zaraz potem usiadł, mrugając do zarumienionej dziewczyny. Ron usiadł obok niego, trącając go w bok.

— Skąd wiedziałeś, że lubi maki?

— Czar sam wybiera kwiaty.

— Jeśli ją podrywasz, to wyzwę cię na pojedynek.

— Jeśli w szachy, to pasuję od razu. Chciałem jej tylko podziękować.

— Wiem, ale wolę się upewnić. Nauczysz mnie tego zaklęcia?

— Z wielką ochotą, Ron. Tylko, że to w wężomowie.

— Szkoda. Będzie trzeba iść do kwiaciarni.

I tyle się przejął. Śniadanie było dla Weasleya dużo ważniejsze.

Transmutacja wydawała się dzisiaj Harry'emu strasznie nudna. Już po pierwszych minutach oparł głowę na rękach, przymykając oczy, wsłuchując się w monotonny głos McGonagall.

Sen nadszedł niespodziewanie.

Nie mógł skojarzyć, gdzie jest. Znał to miejsce, ale nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć skąd dokładnie. Pojawiły się małe, jarzące światełka, oświetlając odrobinę miejsce. Szóstka osób w płaszczach z kapturami lewitowała kogoś między sobą.

Dopiero po chwili rozpoznał Draco. Jego długie, platynowe włosy zostały usunięte do samej skóry. Ubrania prawie wcale nie miał.

— Teraz popamiętasz, zdrajco. Nie należało opuszczać domu, który cię wybrał.

Chłopak nie odpowiedział. Klęczał ze związanymi na plecach rękoma i hardo patrzył na swoich oprawców.

Już przy złapaniu musiał co nieco zostać „poczęstowany", bo kilka krwawych szram zdobiło jego ciało. Zebrani zaczęli znęcać się nad bezbronnym. Najpierw po mugolsku, kopiąc i bijąc. Potem magicznie, już z większą perfidią i wyrachowaniem. Na koniec sześć różdżek uniosło się jednocześnie. Niczym w powtórce ze śmierci Narcyzy, Harry oczekiwał zbiorowego _Crucio_. Gdy usłyszał zaklęcie szarpnął się, chcąc ich powstrzymać.

— _Culter!_

Harry zerwał się z ławki, łapiąc powietrze. Widząc wpatrzone w siebie kilkanaście par oczu, wybiegł w poszukiwaniu najbliższej łazienki. Zwymiotował wszystko, ciągle mając przed oczami to, co zostało z Malfoya po zakończeniu czaru tnącego. Opłukał twarz wodą i usiadł pod ścianą, chłodząc gorące czoło o kafelki.

Zostawało tylko jedno. Chronić chłopaka za wszelką cenę.

— Wszystko w porządku, stary? — Ron wszedł do łazienki niepewnie. — McGonagall wysłała mnie, żebym sprawdził, co u ciebie.

— Już dobrze. — Wstał, otrzepując szatę. — Przeproś ją w moim imieniu. Źle się poczułem. Idę do Snape'a.

Chciał minąć rudzielca, ale ten zatrzymał go, łapiąc za ramię.

— Wiesz, że zawsze będę przy tobie?

— Tak, Ron. Wiem. Są jednak sprawy, które muszę rozwiązać sam. Przepraszam, Ron. Tak po prostu już jest w moim życiu.

— Czy to któreś z nas?

Harry nie potrafił mu powiedzieć. Nie chciał widzieć jego zatroskanego wzroku, gdy będzie patrzył na Draco. Choć sam by się do tego nie przyznał, Weasley polubił trochę Malfoya.

Ominął go więc bez słowa i skierował się do sali eliksirów. Nie wiedział, czy Severus go wpuści do swoich kwater, ale chciał spróbować. Z gorączką wylądowałby pewnie u Poppy, a tego nie bardzo pragnął.

Zapukał i wszedł.

Ślizgoni, chyba szóstoroczni, przerwali pracę, patrząc na niego.

— Czego, Potter?

Harry podszedł do biurka i spytał cicho:

— Czy mogę wejść do swojego pokoju, profesorze?

— Nie masz czasem teraz zajęć? — warknął nauczyciel.

— Mogę? — ponowił pytanie, lekko się chwiejąc i przytrzymując biurka.

Snape zmierzył go uważnym wzrokiem i położył dłoń na jego czole.

— Kto?

Harry obrócił głowę, omiatając wzrokiem zebranych w sali uczniów, ciągle mając przed oczami scenę z Draco. Był szczerze przekonany, że byli to Ślizgoni. Przecież wspominali dom, który Malfoy opuścił.

— Kilku z nich — szepnął na tyle głośno, by pierwsze ławki usłyszały.

Wyraz przerażenia malujący się na ich twarzach był cudowny.

— Wynoś się! — Profesor pchnął drzwi dzielące ich od jego gabinetu.

Chłopak nie czekał, tylko przeszedł do kwater. Ukrył się pod kocem w swoim-nieswoim, jak go nazywał, pokoju. Analizowanie snu nie było zbyt przyjemne, ale musiał zapamiętać wszystkie szczegóły, jeżeli chciał uratować blondyna.

Godzinę później Severus wszedł do pokoju.

— Czemu kłamałeś? Nikt nie miał wypadku.

— Chciałem ich nastraszyć, tak jak ty zawsze straszysz nas.

— Potter!

— Snape! Wiesz, że to się robi nudne. Warczymy na siebie jak dwa, głodne psy. Starasz się chociaż trochę nad tym panować?

— Potter!

— Mówiłem ci, to jest nudne.

— Kto tym razem?

— Znowu Malfoy. Ślizgoni chcą dopiąć swego. Czy jest wśród nich ktoś jeszcze, kto ma rodziców w wiadomym kręgu?

— Kilku. Są obserwowani.

Snape wziął sobie chyba do serca radę Pottera. Jego głos dalej nosił ślady wrogości, ale przynajmniej przekierował ją na kogoś innego.

— Jak?

— Co „jak"? — dopytywał się Potter, choć bardzo dobrze wiedział, o co pyta mężczyzna.

— Jak zginie Draco? — spytał bardzo powoli Severus, hamując gniew.

— Tego ci nie powiem. Nie chcę ingerować w zdarzenia. I tak powiedziałem za dużo.

— Idę na kolejne zajęcia. — Profesor wstał nagle.

— Odpocznę i wrócę do siebie — rzekł Harry.

— Jeśli chcesz, możesz tu dziś nocować. To i tak jest twój pokój.

Wyszedł, zostawiając wyszczerzonego Gryfona. Ten przykrył się kolejnym kocem i zasnął w swoim łóżku, w swoim pokoju.

Jego szczęście wyczerpało się widać dnia poprzedniego. Pierwszy raz miał powtórkę ze snu. Jednak kilka rzeczy się zmieniło. Nie było śniegu. Ciała leżały na drobnych kępkach młodej trawy. Pobiegł na miejsce walki. Kilkoro śmierciożerców leżało martwych lub nieprzytomnych. Voldemort trzymał swoją ofiarę za włosy. Był nieprzytomny. Nawet nie wiedział, jak umarł.

Harry załkał, budząc się gwałtownie. Głowa pękała mu z bólu, oczy szczypały i było mu niedobrze. Wypadł chwiejnie z sypialni prosto do łazienki, ledwo spostrzegając siedzącego za biurkiem Severusa. Ten jednak natychmiast zwrócił uwagę na wygląd chłopaka. Szybko i bez pukania wszedł do łazienki. Harry nie miał czym wymiotować, ale torsje nie chciały przejść.

Dotyk na plecach i spokojne głaskanie powoli go uspokajały. Klęczący koło niego Severus miał zatroskaną twarz, co nie zdarzało mu się za często okazywać. Chłopak chciał wstać, ale nie miał siły. Przy pierwszej próbie upadł na ziemię, twarzą na kolana mężczyzny.

— Spokojnie, zaniosę cię — usłyszał.

Przymknął oczy, czując znany zapach otaczający go zewsząd. Złapał się desperacko szaty mężczyzny.

— Proszę, nie odchodź. Nie zostawiaj mnie samego.

Severus położył go bez słowa do łóżka i przykrył kocem.

— Jestem tutaj, Harry. Odpocznij.

— Nie chcę spać — załkał cicho.

— To nie śpij. Odpręż się. Pójdę zamówić herbatę.

Ruszył w stronę gabinetu, ale drżąca dłoń złapała go za szatę, zatrzymując w miejscu.

— Zostań.

— Ale...

— Zgredek! — Gdy skrzat pojawił się z zachwytem w ogromnych oczach, Harry poprosił słabo: — Mógłbyś przynieść nam herbaty, Zgredku?

— I trochę zupy — dorzucił Snape. — Chłopak jest głodny.

W niecałą minutę Zgredek pojawił się z zastawioną tacą w rękach. Oprócz herbaty i zupy, znalazły się jeszcze ciastka i kilka kanapek.

— Dziękuję, Zgredku.

Dzięki pomocy Severusa Harry usiadł, podparty poduszką. Zawartość filiżanki falowała w rytm drżenia jego dłoni. Patrzył w ciemnozłoty napój, szukając w niej odpowiedzi.

— Znowu sen? — zaczął Snape.

Potter kiwnął głową.

— Tym razem zmienił się czas, ale koniec jest ten sam.

— Powtarzają ci się sny? Myślałem, że występują tylko raz.

— Nie znam zasad obowiązujących Śniących ani ich snów. Sen się powtórzył, ale w zmienionej początkowo wersji. Reszta nadal biegnie utartym torem.

Odstawił filiżankę, nawet nie próbując jej zawartości. Odwrócił głowę w stronę okna, obserwując chmury na późno popołudniowym niebie.

— Nie chcę, żeby ten sen się spełnił, ale nie wiem, jak go powstrzymać. Dostałem tylko więcej czasu.

Spojrzał na Snape'a smutno.

— Czy to o mojej śmierci śnisz? — zapytał, podejrzewając jednak już wcześniej, jaka będzie odpowiedź.

Na sny o Draco nie reagował aż tak emocjonalnie. Nawet kilkaset śmierci nie spowodowało takiej reakcji.

— Tak. — Krótko i sucho.

Tyle tylko Harry potrafił z siebie wydobyć.

— Nie ma w tym śnie Draco i zaczynam się obawiać, że on do tego czasu zginie. Już trzykrotnie go ratowałem, a znając nasze szczęście, nie będzie to koniec. Tak jakby szalony pisarz za wszelką cenę chciał naszej śmierci, ale musi jakoś ciągnąć historię i nie może tego zrobić w pierwszym rozdziale.

— Potter! — zrugał go ostro mężczyzna.

— Znowu przynudzasz — zauważył słabo Harry.

— Zjedz coś. — Snape podsunął mu pod nos łyżkę zupy. — Zaczynasz marudzić.

— Mówisz jak Ron.

— Ten jedyny raz zgodzę się z panem Weasleyem, w końcu to jedyna osoba żyjąca tylko po to, by jeść i wyciągnąć z tej czynności jakąś naukę.

— Hej...! — Jego okrzyk oburzenia został powstrzymany przez lądującą w otwartych ustach łyżkę.

Przełknął dosłownie kilka łyżek i opadł z sił. Gorączka powodowała brak apetytu. Przymknął oczy i westchnął, gdy coś chłodnego dotknęło jego czoła.

— Szkoda, że nie adoptowałeś mnie wcześniej. Chyba byłbym w stanie się przyzwyczaić do tej twojej ukrytej troskliwości.

— Już to widzę, Potter. Ja na usługach Czarnego Pana i jednocześnie pilnujący ciebie.

— I tak to robiłeś.

— Tak, ale nie musiałem udawać wrogości.

Harry nic nie powiedział. Pamiętał, jak skończył się poprzedni rok szkolny. Jak wielka była nienawiść Snape'a do Pottera seniora.

Niekontrolowana łza spłynęła mu po policzku.

— Boli cię coś? Przeciwbólowy powinien zadziałać. — Profesor już chciał wstać, widząc kolejne łzy.

— Nie trzeba. — Harry odwrócił się plecami do mężczyzny. — Spróbuję zasnąć.

— Harry?

Severus dotknął jego ramienia, ale czując spięcie się chłopaka, zabrał dłoń.

— Odpocznij.

Wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Snape bardzo dobrze rozumiał zachowanie Pottera. Jeszcze nie tak dawno chciał zniszczyć mu życie, a teraz traktował go jak syna. Tyle że Severus _chciał_ traktować go jak syna. Jakoś nie miał przed sobą perspektyw zostania ojcem. Chłopcy spadli mu jak z nieba. Przynajmniej Potter. Malfoy był zbyt samowystarczalny, by kogokolwiek potrzebować. A Severus chciał być komuś potrzebny. Choćby tylko po to, by pocieszyć po złym śnie.

Kolejne dni przeleciały bardzo szybko. Chłopak z połamanymi rękami, skopany przez zdenerwowanego testrala, wyszedł na drugi dzień z ambulatorium.

Wypad do rezydencji Malfoya odbył się w konspiracyjnej ciszy w obecności McGonagall i Tonks.

Harry przesiedział ten dzień w Pokoju Życzeń, byle tylko nie myśleć o niebezpieczeństwie, na jaki narażają się jego przyjaciele. Całe szczęście Malfoy nie spełnił swej groźby i nie zostawił mu strażnika w postaci Rona. Dzięki temu mógł spokojnie czytać na głos, czego obawiał się robić nawet przy Hermionie. Teraz musiał pamiętać o omijaniu nazw zaklęć. Dobrze, że we wcześniejszych książkach były wyłącznie suche fakty i eliksiry. Mogłoby być nieciekawie, w ostateczności efektownie wysadziłby Hogwart. Może nawet Voldemort w nagrodę pozwoliłby mu dożyć narodzin potomka?

Za to poniedziałek zaczął się widowiskowo dla populacji Hogwartczyków. Szczególnie zazdrosne okazały się panny, nie wyłączając tych już dawno pełnoletnich.

Draco Malfoy objął sobie za punkt honoru w ramach szczerych przeprosin usługiwać Harry'emu Potterowi. Nie zatrzymał się jednak na drobnych pomocach, ale wyręczał bruneta prawie we wszystkim. No, może poza korzystaniem z łazienki. Początkowo Harry'ego to denerwowało, ale Hermiona kazała mu, cytuję: „wyluzować i się cieszyć". Ron za to nie krępował się wcale sytuacją.

— Wykorzystaj go na maksa. To jedyna okazja, kiedy usługuje ci jedyny dziedzic Malfoyów, i to na oczach całej szkoły.

Przegłosowany, i to w trójnasób, bo Draco uśmiechał się do niego przymilnie, niosąc za nim torbę z książkami. Przynajmniej miał go koło siebie. I miał sporo czasu na podpatrywanie Ślizgonów. Niestety, nie wiedział, kto będzie próbował zaatakować Malfoya. Miał jednak swoje podejrzenia co do pewnej grupy szóstorocznych. Dwójka była wplątana w aferę na schodach, a oni ciągle chodzili z czterema innymi uczniami jako obstawą.

Poza tym, jako jedyni patrząc na wygłupiających się we czwórkę Gryfonów, promieniowali tak mroczną aurą, że Harry rzadko otwierał „ślepe" oko. Nadal niewiele osób wiedziało o tej umiejętności Złotego Chłopca.

Powrót na eliksiry odbył się bez problemów. Dużą pomocą były uspokojone „humorki" Harry'ego i Severusa. Neville życzył im niewysadzenia kociołków i udał się na swoje zajęcia.

Czekając w klasie laboratoryjnej, Harry przeglądał jeszcze notatki z opuszczonych zajęć. Test mógł być w każdej chwili.

— Pochowajcie książki! — zagrzmiał Snape, wkraczając do sali.

Czyżby przeczucie Harry'ego jak zwykle się nie myliło?

— Potter, ponieważ nie było cię na kilku zajęciach, twój test odbędzie się w późniejszym terminie.

— Chciałbym jednak spróbować, profesorze.

— Czyżbyś przygotował sobie ściągi?

— A pozwoli mi pan z nich skorzystać?

To dziwne przekomarzanie nie pozostało niezauważone. Snape chrząknął.

— Dziesięć punktów za impertynencję, Potter!

— Przepraszam, proszę pana. Proszę pozwolić mi pisać. Starałem się śledzić lekcje, przynajmniej teoretycznie — poprosił Harry.

— Jak chcesz. Uprzedzam, że nie zrobię ci powtórki.

Hermiona już chciała się wtrącić na takie traktowanie.

— Cisza, Granger. To jego decyzja.

— Chcę pisać — zadecydował natychmiast Harry.

— Proszę bardzo. — Snape smagnął różdżką. — Na tablicy macie pytania. Czas do końca zajęć.

Harry'emu udało się odpowiedzieć na większość. Nawet zdążył napisać coś na pytanie dodatkowe – modyfikacje eliksirów. Robił już dwie, więc jakby znał się minimalnie na temacie.

Wieczorem zniknął Draco. Harry, nie ukrywając przerażenia, minął Hermionę, która zostawiła Malfoya samego w bibliotece, tyle że, gdy Potter tam dotarł, blondyna już nie było.

— Zgredek! — zawołał i kucnął przy pojawiającym się skrzacie. — Czy jesteś w stanie znaleźć Draco?

— Oczywiście, Harry Potterze. Zgredek wie, gdzie są wszyscy mieszkańcy zamku.

— Zabierz mnie do niego. Szybko!

Skrzat, nie pytając o nic, chwycił go za rękę i aportował się.

Widząc sześć wycelowanych w skuloną postać różdżek, Harry zareagował błyskawicznie. Skoczył w stronę Malfoya, otaczając się tarczą. Poczuł uderzenie zaklęć, ale nie były one wystarczająco silne dla jego osłony. Wstał i stanął przed Draco, osłaniając go przed atakami.

— Który z was rządzi? — Z trudem trzymał swoją wściekłość na wodzy.

— Nie wtrącaj się, Potter! — krzyknął któryś z napastników.

I natychmiast tego pożałował. Jego płaszcz i większa część ubrania wylądowała pocięta u jego stóp. Strużki krwi płynęły z przecięć, które nie zatrzymały się tylko na odzieży.

— Nie igraj ze mną! Walczyłem już z lepszymi od was, nie umiejąc nawet małej części tego, co teraz. Nie wspominając bazyliszka i smoka. Który z was rządzi? — ponowił pytanie ostro.

— Ja. — Wystąpił najwyższy, ściągając kaptur.

— Nie muszę cię znać. Sam to wymyśliłeś, czy twoi rodzice otrzymali rozkaz od Toma?

— Lord... — zaczął chłopak, ale Harry parsknął sarkastycznym śmiechem.

— Daleko mu do tego tytułu. Przekaż Tomowi, że jeśli chce coś ode mnie, to niech przekazuje to bezpośrednio mnie. Inaczej będę wybijał jego zwolenników jednego po drugim.

— Nie potrafisz nikogo zabić — warknął ten w odpowiedzi.

— Ale zawsze mogę zacząć. Jesteś chętny?

Nastolatek przełknął głośno ślinę, widząc uniesioną w jego stronę dłoń.

Szóstka dzieciaków wylądowała spetryfikowana na ziemi.

— Zgredku! — Skrzat, stojący dotychczas z boku, podszedł. — Podrzuć ich później do dyrektora, a teraz przenieś nas do komnat profesora Snape'a.

Ich nagłe pojawienie zupełnie nie wystraszyło Postrachu Hogwartu. Był tym, kim był. Stanął z różdżką w dłoni, dopóki nie rozpoznał, kto go odwiedził.

— Draco jest poważnie ranny! — rzucił krótko Harry, ale niepotrzebnie, bo Snape już wyciągał eliksiry z szafki.

Malfoy był w szoku. Nie reagował na żadnego z nich. Wypił mikstury tylko dlatego, że go zmusili.

— Połóżmy go w moim pokoju. Zostanę z nim, dopóki się nie obudzi — zaproponował brunet.

— Dobrze — zgodził się Severus, przenosząc ostrożnie chłopaka do łóżka. — Kto mu to zrobił?

— Ślizgoni. Kazałem Zgredkowi odesłać ich do dyrektora. Wykonywali rozkaz Voldemorta.

— Zostań z nim, tak jak chciałeś. Idę porozmawiać z Dumbledore'em.

— Postaraj się ich nie zabić. To nadal tylko banda nastolatków.

Severus nic nie powiedział, ale zmierzył go takim spojrzeniem, że Harry'emu aż ścierpła skóra. Po tym wyszedł.

Gdy wkroczył do gabinetu, nawet znajdujący się w nim Aurorzy, aresztujący właśnie szóstkę uczniów, zamarli.

— Severusie, usiądź! — Głos Albusa oznaczał, że nie zniesie sprzeciwu. — A panów — zwrócił się do Aurorów — proszę o kontynuowanie.

Zaraz też uczniowie zniknęli, zabrani przez świstoklik wraz z magiczną władzą porządkową. Przynajmniej usunęli się z drogi gniewu Snape'a.

— Któryś z nich miał Znak?

— Cała szóstka. Tom przyjmuje w swoje szeregi coraz młodszych.

— Byli mu potrzebni, aby mieć kogoś wśród uczniów — odparł sucho młodszy mężczyzna, odmawiając kiwnięciem głowy dropsów wyciągniętych do niego przez starca. — Ich zadaniem było wyeliminowanie Draco.

— Wiem o tym, Severusie. Zgredek opowiedział wszystko, co widział, a _Veritaserum_ ujawni resztę. Interwencja Harry'ego spowodowana była snem, prawda?

— Tak. To już trzeci sen o Malfoyu.

— A o tobie? Czy Harry śni też o tobie?

— Z jakiegoś powodu ten jeden sen się powtórzył ostatnio, ale chłopak twierdzi, że uległ zmianie.

— Skoro sen się zmienił, coś spowodowało tę zmianę. Co z Draco?

— Już w porządku. Fizycznie. Nadal jest w szoku. Zostawiłem z nim Harry'ego.

Nagły ból głowy spowodował, że profesor ścisnął oparcie fotela.

Ból narastał, a to mogło oznaczać tylko jedno.

Wizja.

— Severusie? — zaniepokoił się Albus, widząc jego nagłą bladością i zamknięcie oczu.

— Harry ma właśnie wizję — rzekł Snape, wstając.

Zatoczył się na biurko, podczas skurczy cierpienia uderzających go w czoło.

— Muszę do niego iść.

— Pomogę ci. — Dumbledore podparł go i wrzucił proszek do kominka. — Tak będzie najszybciej.

Harry nie spodziewał się tak nagłego ataku.  
Siedział przy Draco, cicho do niego szepcząc i patrząc na oszpeconą głowę. Nie kontrolując dłoni, zaczął muskać czoło chłopaka pogrążonego we śnie.

Długie, platynowe pasma pojawiały się znikąd przy wtórze syczenia Harry'ego. Zanim się opamiętał, włosy spływały na bok łóżka i dotykały podłogi.

Wtedy też uderzył Voldemort.

Był naprawdę wściekły. Pałał taką złością, że nawet nie musiał się zbytnio wysilać, aby aktywować połączenie.

_Wtrąciłeś się Harry Potterze!_, wrzeszczał w jego głowie. _Malfoy miał zapłacić za zdradę, a ty przeszkodziłeś w wymierzeniu kary! Teraz zobaczysz, co cię czeka!_

Oczami Voldemorta ujrzał, jak ten macha na stojącą przy kipiącym kociołku Parkinson. Ta uniosła różdżkę, zaczynając coś nucić i rzucać zaklęcie, którego nie słyszał.

_Obiecywałem ci to. Pamiętasz?_

Klęczał na podłodze przy łóżku Draco, opierając się na rękach. Krew skapywała na dywan, a on od razu poczuł mdłości. Ruszył do łazienki, wyłapując dźwięk aktywacji kominka. Zamknął za sobą drzwi, w ostatniej chwili dopadając muszli. Potem zmył z siebie krew. Wychodząc, zobaczył Dumbledore'a i siedzącego w fotelu bladego Snape'a.

— Idę do Draco, profesorze — rzucił, nie zatrzymując się.

— Harry...? — Albus już chciał coś powiedzieć, ale chłopak mu przerwał.

— Nie, panie dyrektorze. To sprawa między mną a Tomem.

Zamknął drzwi, odgradzając się od nich w swojej sypialni.

— On nadal ci nie ufa, Albusie.

— I ponoszę za to całkowitą odpowiedzialność. Zostawię was samych.

Cicho opuścił gabinet.

Draco obudził się rano. Harry spał z głową na oparciu fotela, tuż przy jego łóżku.

Wspomnienia poprzedniego dnia uderzyły w blondyna pełną siłą. Natychmiast sięgnął do głowy. Usiadł zszokowany długością włosów, których nie powinien przecież w ogóle mieć.

— Co jest? — szepnął, owijając wokół dłoni jasne pasemka.

Harry jęknął i przecierając oczy, usiadł.

— Jak się czujesz? — zapytał, widząc siedzącego Draco.

Jego uśmiech wydawał się być lekko wymuszony.

— Chyba lepiej niż ty — zauważył, ale zaraz przypomniał sobie o czymś innym. — Co to jest?

Podniósł dłoń z omotanymi na nią pasmami platynowych kosmyków.

— Twoje włosy.

— Nie były takie długie, a po wczorajszym... — zamilkł na chwilę, przełykając ślinę — ... nie powinno ich być wcale.

Harry wstał powoli, przytrzymując się oparcia i zbliżył się do niego, dotykając jednego z wolno spływających na pościel pukli.

— Wiem, że byłeś z nich dumny. Nie chciałem, byś był smutny z powodu ich utraty.

— Poza tym jakby wyglądał łysy Malfoy? — usłyszeli nagle znany, sarkastyczny głos od drzwi. — Jeśli Potter nie pośpieszyłby się z ich odrostem, sam dałbym ci odpowiedni eliksir.

— Dzięki, Harry — podziękował szczerze blondyn.

Brunet przymknął oczy, przytrzymując się ramy łóżka.

— Harry? Co ci jest?

— Słabo mi — szepnął Potter i osunął się na kolana.

Severus już kucał koło niego, sprawdzając czoło.

— Jesteś rozpalony.

— O! Cóż za nowość — mruknął chłopak ironicznie, opierając się o to znane ciepłe ciało o zapachu piołunu.

Mężczyzna, nie wstając, transmutował fotel w drugie łóżko oraz odzież Gryfona w pidżamę i położył go pod koc.

— Będziecie sobie dotrzymywać towarzystwa. Podeślę wam śniadanie i Pomfrey, żeby was obejrzała.

— A fryzjera też mógłbyś, wujku? — spytał Draco, odgarniając jakiś niesforny kosmyk z oczu.

— A mnie się podobasz. Wyglądasz jak anioł — szepnął Harry, okrywając się szczelniej. — Taki delikatny i kruchy, jak z porcelany.

— Czyli fryzjer odwołany, tak sądzę — dodał Snape, widząc rozanieloną twarz chrześniaka. — Coś jeszcze?

Brunet spojrzał na niego dziwnie, ale nic nie powiedział.

— Ktoś kogo znamy? — dopytywał się Snape ponuro.

Harry odwrócił się do ściany, milcząc.

— Muszę iść na zajęcia — odezwał się profesor, przełamując ciszę. — Jak wrócę to porozmawiamy, chłopcy.

Wyszedł, zostawiając ich samych.

— Śpisz? — zapytał po dłuższej chwili Draco.

— Nie — usłyszał słabą odpowiedź i Harry odwrócił się w jego stronę.

Jego oczy były mocno zaczerwienione, a na policzkach widoczne niezdrowe rumieńce.

— Co z...?

— Nie wiem. Odesłałem ich do dyrektora. Spytaj Severusa, był chwilę później u niego — cicho warknął Harry.

Malfoy zmarszczył brwi.

— O co się złościsz?

— Nieważne. To tylko zaklęcie — mruknął, odkrywając się.

Wstał i zaczął ubierać buty zdjęte chwilę wcześniej przez profesora.

— Gdzie idziesz?

— Nigdzie.

— Kłamiesz. — Draco uniósł się na łokciach.

— A jeśli nawet, to co?

— Nie krzycz na mnie.

— Mam ochotę krzyczeć, więc się nie czepiaj!

Harry sięgnął do klamki i szarpnięciem otworzył drzwi.

— Idę się przejść.

Gdy tylko opuścił komnaty Snape'a, odetchnął. Już wiedział, co się święci. Nie miał zamiaru przed tym uciekać.

Zapukał do pobliskiej sali eliksirów i wszedł.

— Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, profesorze.

— Co ty tu robisz?

— Chciałem tylko przekazać, że to dzisiaj. Proszę być gotowym — rzekł spokojnie, obserwowany przez zaciekawionych uczniów.

— Domyślam się, że nie jestem w stanie cię powstrzymać?

— Nie. To nie ma najmniejszego sensu i tak stanie się, co ma się stać. Aha, kociołek w drugim rzędzie zaraz wybuchnie. — Wskazał na uciekającą zawartość.

Szybka reakcja Mistrza Eliksirów zapobiegła nieszczęściu, a Harry wycofał się z sali.

Powinien teraz być na zaklęciach i naprawdę mocno się zastanawiał, czy na nie iść. Lekcje dopiero się zaczęły i Flitwick nie powinien być bardzo zły za spóźnienie. Może oberwie tylko jakimś niegroźnym zaklęciem i ... tada... po sprawie na parę dni.

Przeprosił profesora zaklęć za spóźnienie i usiadł na swoim miejscu koło Hermiony, która pozdrowiła go cicho.

Czuł się trochę zamroczony skutkami ubocznymi śnienia, ale poza tą małą niedogodnością reszta była w porządku.

Dziś przerabiali zaklęcia tnące małego kalibru. Chyba to nie był dobry pomysł przyjść akurat na tę lekcję. Był więcej niż zniecierpliwiony. To stanie się teraz, czuł to każdą komórką ciała. Przygotował tarczę, by chociaż część zaklęć nie uderzyła w niego.

— A teraz delikatnie smagnijcie różdżką i wskażcie na przedmiot leżący przed wami, wypowiadając inkantację — instruował Flitwick.

Gdy usłyszał zbiorowo wypowiedziany czar, Harry zadrżał. _Culter_ zawsze pozostanie _Culterem_, nieważne czy się go zdrobni, czy nie.

Nic się nie stało. Wszystkie udane czary podzieliły małe bochenki na części.

— Jeszcze raz. Proszę pamiętać, delikatne, ale pewne smagnięcie.

I wtedy to się stało. Ktoś pomylił inkantację. Sala zamigotała i wszystkie uwolnione z różdżek zaklęcia skumulowały się przed jedną z uczennic, która przerażona próbowała tę energię strącić z końca swojej różdżki.

Harry odsunął się na sam koniec ławki, widząc lecącą już w jego stronę kulę czystej mocy magicznej. Nawet on nie miał szans przeciw czemuś takiemu.

Zamknął oczy.

Potem zaczął krzyczeć. Każdy nerw jego ciała wołał o pomoc. Ledwo do niego docierało, co dzieje się wkoło.

— _Finite Incantatem! Finite Incantatem!_ — ktoś krzyczał kilkakrotnie.

Dopiero po którymś razie cięcia się zatrzymały.

Harry osunął się na podłogę, już niczego nie pamiętając.

— To robi się nużące — szepnął, otwierając oczy.

Spodziewał się rażącej bieli, a nie przyjemnego półmroku.

— Jeszcze się nie przyzwyczaiłeś, Potter?

Złośliwy ton Snape'a nie zdziwił go. Jednak brzmiał na smutny i bardzo wyczerpany.

— Coś się stało? — odwrócił głowę w stronę mężczyzny siedzącego na drugim łóżku w jego pokoju.

Zaczerwienione smugi na twarzy i dłoniach świadczyły, że niedawno zostały zasklepione i eliksiry jeszcze do końca nie zadziałały.

Sam uniósł ręce do góry, sprawdzając ich stan. Bandaże owijały każdy ich centymetr. Nawet palce opatrzono.

— Podczas ataku klątwy miałem zajęcia z siedmiorocznymi Puchonkami, jak sam widziałeś. Kilka dziewcząt wpadło w panikę i omal nie wysadziło lochów. Gdyby nie nagłe zjawienie się Granger i tego twojego skrzata, byłoby niewesoło. Opanowała sytuację. — Czyżby w głosie Snape słyszał komplement?

Mężczyzna wstał i podał mu błękitny eliksir.

— Lepiej wypij, poprzedni przestaje działać. Nie wiem, jak ty znosisz taki ból?

Harry usiadł i wziął fiolkę.

— Nic mnie nie boli, proszę pana.

Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na niego trochę zaniepokojony.

— Nic nie czujesz?

— Nie. Trochę mnie mdli i kręci mi się w głowie, ale poza tymczuję się dobrze.

— Dziwne. — Snape chwycił jego dłoń i lekko ścisnął. — Czujesz to?

Harry zaczynał pojmować, co starał się mu powiedzieć mężczyzna.

— Nie bardzo, proszę pana. Może jestem jeszcze otumaniony przez eliksiry?

Severus usiadł ostrożnie na łóżku.

— Dostałeś tylko trzy. Przeciwkrwotoczny, uzupełniający krew i przeciwbólowy. Wszystkie straciły swoje właściwości pół godziny temu. Czuję twoje cierpienie, a ty go nie. Coś stało się z twoimi końcówkami nerwowymi.

Chłopak wypił eliksir, żeby przynajmniej profesor poczuł się lepiej.

— Czy to w skutek zaklęć?

— Nie wiem. Dowiemy się, gdy rany się zagoją i nadal nie będzie poprawy.

Harry spojrzał na drugie łóżko.

— Gdzie Draco?

— U Pomfrey.

— Dlaczego ja nie leżę w skrzydle szpitalnym?

— A chcesz? Możesz tam zostać w każdej chwili przeniesiony.

Harry przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, mrużąc oczy. Coś mu w tej sytuacji nie pasowało. Olśniło go.

— Jesteś miły. Nie warczysz.

— Powstrzymuję się, chociaż z wielką ochotą powiedziałbym, co o tym wszystkim myślę. Ty też nie jesteś zbyt wybuchowy — zauważył.

— Nie czuję potrzeby, skoro pan na mnie nie krzyczy. Uznam to za krok w pozytywną stronę. Nadal boli? — spytał nagle, widząc grymas bólu na twarzy Snape'a.

— Tak i nie wiem dlaczego. Obróć się trochę.

Snape znów wstał i spojrzał na plecy podopiecznego. Cicho syknął.

— Otworzyły ci się rany na plecach. Nie czujesz?

— Nie — odparł Harry.

— Usiądź na brzegu łóżka. Trzeba je na nowo zasklepić i posmarować maścią.

— Może pan wezwie panią Pomfrey? Skoro moje rany się otworzyły, to pana również — zaproponował.

— Pewnie już tu idzie. Ta kobieta bez mojej zgody rzuciła na mnie zaklęcie monitorujące.

Jak na zawołanie do pokoju wkroczyła pielęgniarka.

— Co wy tu wyrabiacie? Potańcówkę?

Natychmiast zmusiła obu do położenia się na brzuchu. Severus burczał coś pod nosem, ale po zdjęciu szaty, położył się na drugim łóżku. Poppy zajęła się najpierw Potterem.

— Boli? — spytała, widząc jak wiele ran się otworzyło.

— Nie. Profesor podejrzewa, że zaklęcie uszkodziło końcówki nerwowe i dlatego nic nie czuję.

— W ogóle nic?

Potwierdził.

— Cięcia nie były aż tak głębokie. Po drugie musiałyby być precyzyjnie nakierowane, a te nie były. To coś innego. Może nadal jesteś w szoku i twój organizm nie pracuje prawidłowo?

— Kobieto, czy on ci wygląda, jakby był w szoku? — zrugał krótko pielęgniarkę profesor, ale zaraz zamilkł, bo zajęła się nim.

I to mało delikatnie.

— Chyba wiem, co się dzieje — odezwał się Harry, patrząc na swoje dłonie. — To Voldemort.

— A ten co ma z tym wspólnego?

— W ostatniej wizji widziałem, jak rozkazał Parkinson zmienić zaklęcie. Za to, że wtrąciłem się w ukaranie syna zdrajcy.

— Czyli to Parkinson rzuciła klątwę? — upewniał się Snape.

— Chyba tak, a teraz nią manipuluje w podobny sposób co ja, tyle że z drugiej strony.

— Możesz i tym razem go zmienić. Nieodczuwanie bólu nie jest dobre.

— Ale ma i swoje dobre strony. — Harry uśmiechnął się, wstając.

— Gdzie leziesz? — wrzasnął Postrach Hogwartu, zrywając się do siadu.

Na jego torsie pojawiły się dwie długie, krwawiące szramy, bo Poppy jeszcze nie założyła opatrunku.

Harry dotknął swojej piersi, wyczuwając lepką wilgoć.

— Chciałem tylko skorzystać z toalety.

— Ja z wami nie wytrzymam. Idziecie do ambulatorium czy tego chcecie, czy nie!

Poppy wezwała dwa skrzaty, które aportowały ich we wskazane przez nią miejsce.

— Idź do łazienki, ale staraj się nie robić gwałtownych ruchów. Nie nadążę za chwilę z łataniem was.

— Dobrze, proszę pani.

Harry starał się wykonać polecenie, ale nie odczuwając bólu, nie wiedział, czy naciągnął ciało za mocno, i po zwykłym skorzystaniu z toalety, zauważył kilka nowych purpurowych plam na bandażach.

— Przepraszam, profesorze — powiedział szczerze, widząc po wyjściu z łazienki bladego mężczyznę.

— Lepiej już się połóż. Zaraz się tobą zajmę — rzuciła Poppy, pochylając się nad Severusem.

— Co się dzieje, Harry? — odezwał się nagle Draco.

— Nie czuję bólu i otwierają mi się przez to rany, a co za tym idzie, profesorowi także. — Harry szybko wytłumaczył całą sytuację. — Gdzie Ron i Hermiona?

— Byli tu niedawno, a teraz pewnie są w dormitorium. Jest po dziesiątej. Noc. Zakaz opuszczania Wieży. Chyba jeszcze pamiętasz regulamin szkoły?

— Widzę, że ci się poprawia, Draco.


	8. Chapter 8

Rozdział 8.

Rankiem Harry zastanawiał się, jak opuścić opiekuńcze skrzydła pani Pomfrey. Pomimo gorączki musiał wyjść, wiadomo dlaczego, ale do kobiety to nie docierało. Nie był to, co prawda, jakiś straszny sen, ale chciał to wykorzystać i wpaść na chwilę do Pokoju Życzeń. Nie mógł stamtąd wynieść książek, bo były otoczone jakimś zaklęciem, ale miałby czas coś poczytać. Zaczynał się irytować brakiem czucia czegokolwiek. Omal się nie poparzył rano podczas kąpieli. Dopiero dobijanie się Snape'a do łazienki dało mu sygnał, że coś jest nie tak. Rany, całe szczęście, zdążyły się już w miarę dobrze zaleczyć i gorąca woda nic większego poza zaczerwienieniem mu skóry nie zrobiła.

— Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszysz. Skoro wypadek, który wyśniłeś, nie zdarzy się w szkole, to zostaniesz tutaj tak długo, aż uznam, że możesz wrócić na zajęcia.

— Po co ja mówiłem, gdzie wydarzy się wypadek? — mruczał sam do siebie.

Był w szpitalu sam. Severus i Draco wyszli niedawno i czuł się trochę opuszczony. Dostarczono mu śniadanie i poza skrzatem, który wszystko następnie posprzątał, nie miał się do kogo odezwać. Usiadł na swoim miejscu na parapecie okna i patrzył na Zakazany Las.

Po dwóch godzinach powieki same zaczęły mu ciążyć. Przypuszczał, że w ten sposób organizm chce mu przekazać, że nie jest jeszcze w pełni sił. Wrócił więc do łóżka i położył się.

Ten sen znów powrócił. I tak jak poprzednio uległ zmianie. Tym razem krajobraz był tylko gdzieniegdzie biały. Jakby śnieg dopiero co spadł. Nigdzie nie było widać ciał, ale odgłosy walki nadal były słyszalne. Pobiegł w ich stronę.

Śmierciożercy czekali z boku. On stał naprzeciw Voldemorta z uniesioną różdżką. Dumny i niezlękniony. Cały on.

— Spójrz. Przyszedł. Jednak myliłeś się.

Nie odpowiedział na zaczepkę Mrocznego Lorda. Spojrzał na Harry'ego trochę smutny, trochę urażony.

— Przepraszam! Musiałem! — krzyknął chłopak. — Nie mogę tego tak zostawić. Nie chcę, żebyś zginął przez mnie. To jest moje przeznaczenie.

Voldemort zaśmiał się cierpko, jakby ta wylewność go drażniła.

— Jesteś głupi. Potter. Przeznaczenie można oszukać.

Harry stanął przed nim.

— Wróć do zamku, proszę.

— Nie — padła zwięzła odpowiedź.

Lord skinął tylko dłonią i śmierciożercy natychmiast obezwładnili obu.

— Straciłeś swoją szansę, mój drogi.

Zanim Harry zdążył zrobić cokolwiek, jeden ze sług na znak swego Pana przebił pierś towarzysza Pottera mieczem.

— Nie! Nie! Dlaczego? — Szarpał się, próbując uwolnić.

— Taka jest kara za zdradę. Śmierć. Ciesz się, że nie kazałem go torturować, Harry Potterze. Umierałby o wiele dłużej. Teraz twoja kolej.

Do Harry'ego to nie docierało. Zaczął krzyczeć.

I z tym krzykiem na ustach obudził się. Poczuł, że jest przywiązany do łóżka, a wokoło siedzą przyjaciele.

— Obudziłeś się nareszcie. — Hermiona dotknęła jego dłoni, podczas gdy Pomfrey i Snape odpinali pasy.

On sam jednak wpadł w odrętwienie. Patrzył tępo w sufit, a po policzkach spływały mu łzy.

— Harry? — Draco zaniepokoił się nie na żarty.

Brunet nie reagował, bo nie mógł albo nie chciał.

— Zostawcie nas! — zażądał Severus ostro. — Przyjdźcie później.

Wszyscy wyszli. Tylko Pomfrey stanęła z boku, obserwując swojego pacjenta.

Severus tymczasem usiadł na łóżku i podniósł wręcz przelatującego mu przez ręce chłopaka. Posadził go sobie na kolanach, tak by głowa Harry'ego opadała na jego pierś. Zaczął głaskać go po plecach kolistymi, spokojnymi ruchami. Nie przejmował się, że łzy moczą mu szatę. Cicho szeptał do jego ucha, choć przypuszczał, że ten nic nie zapamięta.

Harry wpadał w coraz większą panikę. Przed oczami migały mu urywki snu, nie pozwalając o sobie zapomnieć. Zaczął się dusić z powodu zbyt szybkiego oddychania. Nagle poczuł, jak ktoś zatyka mu nos i usta. Teraz naprawdę zaczął się dusić. Próbował wyrwać się z tego uścisku.

Ręce puściły go, a on odetchnął głęboko. Uspokoił się. Uniósł głowę, zanurzając się w czarnych oczach Mistrza Eliksirów. Zadrżał. Znów załkał, ale starał się to powstrzymać. Nie chciał się przed nim mazać.

— Płacz, kiedy chcesz płakać, to inna droga do zdobycia nowej siły — usłyszał ten mroczny głos.

Zapłakał. Po prostu zapłakał, kurczowo trzymając się jego szaty.

Smukła dłoń powoli krążyła po plecach. Uspokajająco. Zapewniając bezpieczeństwo.

Poczuł nagle chłodne szkło przy swoich ustach.

— Wypij, Harry — poprosił delikatnie Severus, przechylając mu głowę. — To eliksir wzmacniający. Spałeś trzy dni.

Przełknął miksturę, czując tylko jej obrzydliwy smak. Podniósł się i zsunął na łóżko.

— Przepraszam — szepnął, przytulając do piersi poduszkę.

Snape przyciągnął go do siebie, owijając ramieniem.

— Nie masz za co, przecież to nie twoja wina.

Może to i dobrze, że profesor nie wiedział, za co tak naprawdę przepraszał Harry. A on chciał przeprosić, chociaż nic ze snu jeszcze się nie wydarzyło. Nie miał też zamiaru informować, że czas uległ zmianie i to na niebezpiecznie bliski termin. Zostały mu góra trzy krótkie tygodnie.

Severus zostawił go po dwóch godzinach. Musiał iść na swoje zajęcia. Harry, nakarmiony przy pomocy małej mrocznej perswazji, siedział na łóżku. Nawet pani Pomfrey domyśliła się, że sen nie był tym razem normalny. Dotychczas chłopak potrafił sobie radzić z całym tym bajzlem.

— Cześć, Harry. — Przy łóżku nagle pojawiła się Hermiona.

Przysunęła sobie krzesło i usiadła, ściskając lekko jego dłoń.

— Chciałbym pójść do Pokoju Życzeń — szepnął ledwo słyszalnie.

Uśmiechnęła się smutno i wstała.

— To chodźmy.

Spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

— No, chodź. Pani Pomfrey właśnie wyszła. — Pociągnęła go za rękaw.

Przemykali cicho pustymi korytarzami. Nawet nie przeszkadzało mu, że był w pidżamie. Chciał tylko jak najszybciej znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie. Po trzykrotnym przejściu korytarza, omal nie wyrwał pojawiających się drzwi.

Tym razem nie przejmował się obecnością dziewczyny, czuł, że go zrozumie. Ujął kolejną księgę czekającą na przeczytanie i chodząc równym krokiem po komnacie, zaczął czytać na głos. Hermiona najpierw zbladła, ale szybko się opamiętała. Przecież to nadal był jej przyjaciel, nie ważne, czy mówił po chińsku czy wężowemu. Zajęła wolny fotel i wyciągnęła z torby książki zabrane z rezydencji Malfoya. Zagłębiła się w lekturze, co jakiś czas robiąc notatki i nie zwracając uwagi na jednostajny, ale wcale nie denerwujący syk przyjaciela.

W porze obiadowej pojawił się skrzat z posiłkiem, jakby ktoś wysłał go specjalnie, wiedząc, że nie przyjdą do Wielkiej Sali.

— Profesor Snape kazał przekazać, że przyjdzie po obiedzie.

Czyli wyjaśniło się, kto go przysłał.

Pół godziny później drzwi otworzyły się, wpuszczając Mistrza Eliksirów, Malfoya i Weasleya. Harry natychmiast przestał czytać.

— Nie przestawaj. — Hermiona podeszła do niego. — To naprawdę miłe słuchać, gdy czytasz w wężomowie. Zachowuj się tak, jakby nas tu nie było, skoro cię to rozluźnia i pozwala myśleć.

— Na pewno?

— Oczywiście, Harry. A tymi głąbami się nie przejmuj. — Wskazała na nadal stojących przy drzwiach chłopakach. — Oni się nie znają.

— Hej! Nie jestem głąbem. Moje oceny są tak samo dobre jak twoje! — oburzył się Draco.

Za to Ron stał cichy, patrząc na Harry'ego.

— Ron, naprawdę zrozumiem, jeśli... — odezwał się brunet.

— Spoko, stary. Zastanawiam się tylko, jak odgryźć się Hermionie za głąba, tak żeby mnie później nie wykastrowała.

Snape parsknął, starając się jednocześnie ukryć śmiech. Atmosfera natychmiast się rozluźniła. Ron i tak dostał od Hermiony, ale za to ochronił klejnoty rodowe. Draco, jako ten mądrzejszy, co nie omieszkała sarkastycznie zauważyć dziewczyna, został zasypany książkami.

Severus podszedł do Pottera.

— Jak się czujesz?

— Dobrze, proszę pana. Hermiona mnie pilnuje, żebym nie zrobił czegoś głupiego.

— Wiesz, że nie po to tu jest. Chciałem, żebyś miał jakieś towarzystwo. Wiem, że nie masz ochoty rozmawiać, a Granger jest już na tyle inteligentna, żeby to zrozumieć.

Rozmawiali cicho pod oknem, opierając się o parapet.

— Znalazłeś coś interesującego? — Snape zmienił nagle temat, wskazując na trzymaną w dłoni Gryfona starą księgę.

— I tak, i nie. Sporo ciekawostek, nic teraz pożytecznego dla mnie. — Podniósł nagle głowę, podchodząc do innej szafy. — Tu są eliksiry. Proszę sobie przejrzeć. Może znajdzie się coś, czego pan jeszcze nie czytał.

— Czy mam szukać czegoś konkretnego?

— Eliksirów na bazie lub z dodatkiem krwi pokonanego, naznaczonego lub przeklętego.

Trójka Gryfonów przy stoliku uniosła głowy znad swoich ksiąg.

— To bardzo dokładnie określone typy krwi — stwierdził Draco, pokazując jedną z ksiąg Hermionie. — Ta i tamta czerwona. Ojciec Parkinson często ją pożyczał od mojego.

— Wiem, że są sprecyzowane, bo sam używałem już podobnych mikstur. Omińcie te, które mają w sobie krew skradzioną lub odebraną siłą. Tego typu używa Voldemort i na pewno nie zadziałają.

— Czyli tylko te dobre eliksiry?

— Tak. Łzy feniksa nie są problemem, tak samo sierść testrali, chociaż to drugie musi być zebrane od źrebiąt.

— A co z krwią przeklętego węża? — Hermiona już z nosem w połowie książki robiła notatki. — Nie jest nawet opisany gatunek, który to może być wąż.

Harry pochylił się nad jej ramieniem, zaglądając do księgi.

— Możesz na razie sobie odpuścić ten eliksir. Nie spełnia warunków.

— Dlaczego? Przełamuje większość klątw.

— A masz gdzieś węża połączonego z czarodziejem i to magicznego węża?

— A ten mały, co nas uratował? — przypomniał Draco.

— Odszedł wraz ze swoim opiekunem. Nie wiem gdzie. Ale to nie wszystko. Czytaj. — Pokazał odpowiedni akapit.

_Wąż musi sam chcieć uratować czarodzieja, z którym jest połączony. Nie może być do tego zmuszony ani nawet poproszony._

— A ten mały… — zaczął Malfoy.

— Quetz.

— Co?

— Miał na imię Quetz.

— Harry? — odezwała się nagle dziewczyna. — Jak ten wąż, Quetz, wyglądał? Mówiłeś tylko, że potrafi latać.

— Quetz miał jeszcze sierść na grzbiecie, poza tym to też nie było jego pełne imię. Jeszcze do niego nie dorósł.

— Czy wyglądał może tak? — Otworzyła przed nim inną księgę.

— Nie, ale tak wyglądał jego opiekun.

— To magiczny wąż, Harry. Dokładniej aztecki. Quetzalcóatl, i jeśli się nie mylę, to jesteście już ze sobą powiązani.

— Jak to?

— Uratowaliście sobie nawzajem życie. On spłacił swój dług, ratując ciebie, i w ten sposób powstała więź. I, gdybyś tego jeszcze nie zauważył, do waszej ucieczki z rąk Bellatriks użył magii, czyli na pewno jest magiczny.

Harry nagle spojrzał po kolei na każdego.

— Jestem połączony podobną więzią z wami wszystkimi?

— Tak, Harry, jesteś — odpowiedział Severus. — I z każdym czarodziejem, któremu dotychczas pomogłeś. Nawet z panną Granger.

— Ale Harry nie ratował… — sprzeciwiła się dziewczyna.

— A troll? — Snape odwrócił się do bruneta. — A znając Pottera, nieraz nieświadomie was ratuje. Ilość więzi w tobie skumulowanych może być przeogromna. Nie wiemy, ilu ocaliłeś, odsyłając Voldemorta w niebyt na tyle lat. Każde narodzone potem dziecko może być z tobą połączone.

— Czy mogę jakoś korzystać z tej więzi? Na przykład wezwać Quetza?

— Nie wiem. Sam musisz to odkryć. Opisywane są tylko poszczególne magiczne więzi. Małżeńskie, braterskie, krwi czy ocalonych. Nie znalazłem dotychczas ksiąg albo chociażby wzmianek na temat większej liczbie więzi niż dwie w jednej osobie. Przypuszczalnie nikt dotychczas nie zwrócił na to szczególnej uwagi.

Harry patrzył na nich i czuł niepokój. Czuł to złe słowo, bo on nic nie czuł. Ale wzrok mu się rozmywał, jakby nakazując zamknięcie oczu.

Snape syknął, łapiąc się za głowę.

— Połóżcie go! — nakazał, sam siadając w najbliższym fotelu.

Harry się zapadał. Po raz pierwszy nie czując bólu, widział, co się dzieje podczas wkroczenia w umysł. Voldemort nie wzywał go tym razem. Był jednocześnie wściekły i szczęśliwy. Złośliwie szczęśliwy. Tętnienie krwi w uszach zagłuszało mu wszystkie dźwięki. Nic nie słyszał. Widział tylko jakąś postać stojącą w kręgu. Jej krew plamiła ziemię, na której klęczała, ciężko dysząc. Voldemort uniósł różdżkę. Czerwony promień, znów czerwony i znowu. Po kilku kolejnych atakach, gdy ofiara już nie reagowała, różdżka wyrzuciła z siebie zielony blask. Jak błyskawica widziana przez zielone szkło.

Harry otworzył oczy. Usiadł, podpierany przez chłopaków.

Nadal nic nie słyszał.

Cisza.

Wkoło niego ciągle panowała niczym niezmącona cisza.

Wszyscy coś do niego mówili, bo widział poruszające się usta, ale nic nie słyszał.

— Nie słyszę was. Nic nie słyszę.

Widział, jak Hermiona wpada w panikę, zerkając na Snape'a. On sam zaczął w nią wpadać.

Severus już zaczął rzucać na niego jakieś zaklęcia. Czuł jego moc. Dziwne. Zaczął czuć. Ból omal nie zwalił go z nóg. Mężczyzna złapał go w ostatniej chwili i posadził w fotelu. Łapał haustami powietrze, starając się jakoś panować nad tym nagłym cierpieniem, od którego zdążył się już odzwyczaić. Ktoś otarł mu krew z czoła, ktoś inny podał jakiś eliksir. Zobaczył Zgredka z tacą w dłoni.

— Odzyskałem czucie, ale straciłem słuch.

Snape zwrócił jego uwagę na siebie, wskazując swoje oczy, uniósł różdżkę.

— _Harry, jestem teraz w twoim umyśle, co pewnie zauważyłeś. Nie wiemy, co się stało. Nie rozumiemy, co mówisz. Używasz wężomowy._

— _Nie słyszę, profesorze. Straciłem słuch. Odzyskałem czucie, ale nic nie słyszę. _

— _Musimy iść do Pomfrey. Może podczas wizji uszkodziłeś coś, czego nie potrafię rozpoznać._

— _Zgoda._

Połączenie zostało zerwane. Chłopak w tej chwili pomyślał o telefonie, taki czarny humor do panującej sytuacji.

Zobaczył, jak Snape streszcza to, czego się dowiedział. Harry zachwiał się, próbując wstać. Snape, widząc to, natychmiast wziął go na ręce.

— _Jednak jesteś moim księciem_ — zauważył, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu.

Poczuł przez ruch mięśni, że coś odpowiedział. Znając go, to pewnie coś ironicznego, bo Hermiona się zaczerwieniła, a chłopcy zachichotali.

To tyle jeśli chodzi o dramatyzm chwili.

Pani Pomfrey załamała nad nim ręce. Duży plus znalazł w tym, że nie słyszał jej biadolenia nad jego stanem zdrowia. Siedział na brzegu łóżka, mrugając co jakiś czas do Draco, tak dla zabawy. Blondyn, poprawiając długi warkocz, w który ostatnio splatał włosy, wyjął różdżkę i stanął przed Harrym.

Po sekundzie już siedział w jego głowie.

— _Czegoś chcesz, czy tylko się drażnisz?_

— _Nudzę się._

— _Ile ty masz lat? Weź sobie książkę i poczytaj._

— _Draco?_

— _Tak?_

— _Co mówi pani Pomfrey?_

— _Nie wie, co ci jest_ — odparł smutno. — _Zaklęcia nie wykrywają żadnej nieprawidłowości. Powinieneś słyszeć, ale tak nie jest._

— _Powiedz, że chcę wrócić do Pokoju Życzeń. Wolę być tam i czegoś szukać, niż leżeć tu bezczynnie._

— _Przekażę. Jeśli będziesz chciał coś przekazać, to pisz._

— _Jak za starych czasów. Osobiście mam ochotę wysterylizować Parkinson. Tylko ona mogła coś takiego wymyślić._

Znów został sam w swojej ciszy. Draco coś mówił do Snape'a i Pomfrey, wskazując na Harry'ego. Wywiązała się kłótnia pomiędzy Severusem a Poppy, ale ten pierwszy wygrał.

Pokazał Potterowi drzwi i ponaglił go, gdy nie zrozumiał.

Wrócił do Pokoju Życzeń w towarzystwie Hermiony i Draco. Ron miał dołączyć do nich za chwilę.

Harry znów pogrążył się w lekturze. Gdyby ktoś mu kiedyś powiedział, że będzie musiał przyswoić taką ilość wiedzy o eliksirach, to by go wyśmiał. On, który nawet nie wiedział, co to bezoar, mając lat jedenaście. A przecież wystarczyło obejrzeć lub przeczytać cokolwiek o mugolskiej medycynie. W końcu powstaje on w żołądku.

A teraz? Teraz zagłębia się w tak skomplikowane mikstury, że aż trącą one Azkabanem.

Po godzinie krążenia po komnacie wokół trójki przyjaciół, usiadł. Ron przyszedł chwilę wcześniej obładowany jak muł. Piwo kremowe, ciastka, kanapki.

W końcu to Ron. Czemu się dziwić. Widocznie u niektórych myślenie przyśpiesza powstawanie kwasu żołądkowego.

Zapatrzył się w przyjaciół. Nie słyszał ich, ale mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak się przekomarzają. Draco gestykulował zawzięcie, wskazując coś w kilku książkach. Ron, zapychając się kanapką, robił notatki z tego, co dyktowała mu dziewczyna.

Harry czuł ciepło w sercu. To wspaniale mieć takich przyjaciół. Przed oczami stanął mu Severus.

Opiekuńczy, sarkastyczny i ironizujący. Cały on.

Wspomnienie snu pojawiło się samo, przysłaniając wszystko. Nie chciał nikogo stracić. Nikogo, nawet jeżeli cena okaże się bardzo wysoka. Nawet jeśli miałoby nią być jego życie.

Poczuł czyjąś dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Otworzył oczy i opuścił dłonie. Hermiona kucała przed nim z troską na twarzy i w aurze. Uśmiechnął się do niej pocieszająco i sięgnął po pergamin.

„Wszystko w porządku. To tylko wspomnienia."

Hermiona przeczytała i napisała odpowiedź.

„Martwimy się o ciebie. Teraz jeszcze bardziej zamkniesz się w sobie. Nie słyszysz, wręcz jesteś niemową, bo nikt cię nie rozumie. Proszę, nie odsuwaj się od nas."

Przytulił ją mocno, sycząc. Komnata natychmiast zakwitła makami. Urwał jeden z nich i wpiął jej we włosy za uchem. Zerknął na chłopaków i uśmiechnął się, widząc grożący palec Rona. Draco tylko przewrócił oczami, wracając do czytania.

Hermiona wróciła do stolika, a on do ich obserwowania z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

Nie mogąc teraz brać udziału w zajęciach, część dnia spędził w Pokoju Życzeń, a drugą u Severusa w laboratorium. Wieczorem, chwilę przed kolacją, znalazł ciekawy eliksir, ale części przepisu nie rozumiał. Musiał go przepisać i teraz miał zamiar popracować nad nim razem z profesorem.

Znowu poczuł się jak za dawnych czasów. On siedzący na fotelu w kącie, Severus zabronił mu czegokolwiek dotykać, i obserwujący mężczyznę.

Po wyjaśnieniu sposobu wytwarzania mikstury, Snape zabrał się za niego sam. Twierdził, że jego głuchota tylko by przeszkadzała, bo nie usłyszałby poleceń. Dziwnie w jego ustach brzmiała jednocześnie troska i sarkazm. Harry'emu strasznie przypadła ta „cacy" wersja Severusa. Pewnie dlatego, że nigdy nikt tak go nie traktował i teraz chłonął ją niczym gąbka wodę. Westchnął, patrząc na smukłe dłonie krojące jakieś oślizłe obrzydlistwo. Ten eliksir nie zawierał nic ze składników zwierzęcych, które wymagały wcześniejszego uśmiercenia żywej istoty. Nie mógł. To miał być „jasny" eliksir. Wszystko dane za zgodą właściciela, wręcz ofiarowane. Nie był tak potężny, jak ten ze składnikiem pochodzącym od przeklętego węża. Teraz zastanawiał się, dlaczego „przeklęty"?

Cisza pracy, czasami tylko przerywana krojeniem czy ucieraniem, uśpiła chłopaka.

I tym razem jego dar dał o sobie znać.

Nie widział nikogo wokół siebie. Cisza, choć to mógł przypisać sobie, otaczała go niczym szczelny kokon. Nie rozpoznawał miejsca. Jakaś ulica, niepozorne domy, bezosobowe wystawy z wszystkim i z niczym. Ruszył wzdłuż ulicy, czekając i patrząc. Już wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie pomóc, cokolwiek się wydarzy. Zbyt mało szczegółów. Po drugie on był w Hogwarcie, a to miejsce nie wyglądało nawet na Anglię. Nie rozumiał języka, który widniał na sklepowych reklamach. Sen jednak trwał. Zatrzymał się w miejscu i zaczął trząść. Nawet zawalenie się wieżowców nie wydawało się tak straszne, jak to, co przed sobą zobaczył. Opadł na kolana, zamykając oczy. Jednak obraz nadal był dla niego widoczny. I sądził, że będzie przez bardzo długi czas.

Obudził się, spadając z fotela. Snape zerknął na niego, pochylony nad kociołkiem.

Chłopak patrzył w podłogę otępiały, tuląc sam siebie. Drżał. Obraz rozczłonkowanych setek zwłok nie chciał odejść.

Mężczyzna od razu domyślił się, co się stało. Zdjął kociołek z ognia i podszedł do siedzącego na podłodze młodzieńca. Nic nie mówił, bo ten i tak przecież nie słyszał. Ciężko westchnął i wziął chłopaka, najpierw na ręce, a potem siadając w fotelu, na kolana. Gorączka już była wyczuwalna i to bardzo wysoka. Wezwał koc i okrył nim podopiecznego, który nadal był w szoku. Nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak tylko uspokajać go dotykiem. Gdyby ktoś powiedział mu dwa lata temu, że będzie troszczył się o bachora Potterów, zaavadowałby go bez skrupułów.

Naprawdę traktował go jak syna, jak nagle odnalezione dziecko.

Potter pomału zaczął się rozluźniać. Coś zasyczał, próbując wstać. Pozwolił mu. Chłopak przetarł oczy i spojrzał na niego, delikatnie się uśmiechając. Oddał uśmiech, choć trochę ironicznie. Nic innego mu nie pozostało. Brał tyle, ile dostawał. Nie domagał się więcej. Nie zasłużył.

Wrócił do eliksiru, a chłopak pstryknięciem palców przyzwał skrzata. Nawet nie domyślał się, że to część więzi między nim i Zgredkiem. Pokazał mu na migi, że chce pić, i usiadł na powrót w fotelu. Nagle wstał i podszedł szybko do kociołka, przy którym pracował Severus. Zaczął śpiewnie syczeć. Przynajmniej tak wydawało się Mistrzowi Eliksirów. Już słyszał, jak Harry mówi w wężomowie, i zauważył, że ta, której używał teraz, mocno różniła się od poprzedniej wersji. Swoim dźwiękiem drażniła coś we wnętrzu mężczyzny. Coś, czego sam nigdy nie spodziewał się w sobie odkryć. Łza, samoistnie uroniona, wpadła do kociołka, który zmienił barwę swej zawartości. Snape zaklął. Eliksir został zniszczony.

Harry dotknął jego ramienia. Mistrz Eliksirów podniósł głowę. Chłopak pokiwał przecząco i uniósł kciuk do góry. Mężczyzna zdziwił się trochę. Czyżby Potter znał się lepiej od niego na eliksirach?

Nie ma mowy! To niemożliwe! Świat się wali!

Harry zaczął chichotać, a następnie wybuchnął śmiechem, widząc nagłe zmiany na twarzy profesora oraz w barwach jego aury.

— _Z czego rżysz, Potter?_ — Nie wytrzymał i połączył się z umysłem chłopaka.

— _Oddałbym całe złoto świata za aparat. Pańska mina jest... jest nie do opisania._

— _Potter!_

— _Tak, Snape?_ — Znów zachichotał.

— _Co zrobiłeś z eliksirem?_

— _Dodałem łzy skruszonego_ — odparł już całkiem poważnie Harry.

Snape się rozłączył. Patrzył tylko na chłopaka więcej niż dziwnie.

Harry zostawił go samego. Czuł się zmęczony gorączką i późną porą. Nie chciało mu się iść do Wieży, więc skierował się do swojego pokoju. Napił się herbaty dostarczonej przez skrzata i zasnął.

Sen nadszedł szybko i, całe szczęście, był spokojny.

— Hagrid prosił, żebyśmy do niego wpadli dziś po zajęciach. Chce nam coś pokazać — rzuciła przy obiedzie Hermiona.

— Ja nie idę. To wariat, nie gajowy. Nie powinien zostać nauczycielem.

— Malfoy! — ostrzegł go Ron, widząc minę Harry'ego.

Ten nie wiedział, dlaczego był zły. Przecież nie słyszał, co mówi blondyn. Jego aura wskazywała tylko na trochę złości i lęku. Malfoy wcale nie przejął się ostrzeżeniem Weasleya. Jeszcze dłuższą chwilę grymasił na Hagrida. Hermiona widziała, jak Harry'ego zaczęło nosić, ale chłopak ciągle jeszcze się powstrzymywał przed rzuceniem jakiejś klątwy w kolegę. Teraz byłoby to naprawdę niebezpieczne, skoro posługiwał się tylko wężomową. Draco, pomimo głośnego sprzeciwu, został zaciągnięty do chatki znienawidzonego przez niego gajowego.

— Cześć! Cieszę się, że chcecie mi towarzyszyć. Chodźcie!

Hagrid natychmiast po krótkim powitaniu ruszył w stronę Zakazanego Lasu.

— Co chcesz nam pokazać, Hagridzie? — Dziewczyna starała się wybadać grunt.

Trójka młodych czarodziei na wszelki wypadek wyciągnęła różdżki. Ostatni, jako spec, przynajmniej w części, w magii bezróżdżkowej, tylko szedł za gajowym.

— Za chwilę zobaczycie. To fajne zwierzaki.

— Taa, plują kwasem, ogniem czy tylko pożerają w całości? — zadrwił Draco.

— Niestety, nie potrafią jeszcze pluć ogniem. Są całkiem małe.

— Hagridzie, czy znowu zdobyłeś smoka? — spytała dziewczyna.

— Nie, nie! A szkoda, Norbert był taki słodki.

— Zaczynam się bać — burknął Ron, rozglądając się wokoło.

— Nie wariuj, Weasley! — warknął na niego Draco, ale sam omal nie wykręcił sobie szyi, patrząc, a przynajmniej starając się, na wszystkie strony na raz.

Harry po prostu szedł za Hagridem. Może i nie słyszał, co się dzieje, ale ciągle widział. Aury były teraz dla niego niczym dźwięk. Każda barwa odpowiadała odpowiednim tonom. Draco był zły na półolbrzyma. On sam dostał notkę już przy śniadaniu. Od obiadu domyślał się, na co się zanosi. Gdyby mógł normalnie mówić, pokłóciłby się ostro z Malfoyem. I mogłoby być gorąco. Ale była też druga strona medalu. Jeśli był zły na przyjaciela, to znaczy, że klątwa znów się aktywowała, a on właśnie zmierza w jej kierunku.

Centaury pojawiły się swoim zwyczajem, nagle i wręcz znikąd. Hagrid stanął przed czwórką uczniów, zasłaniając ich sobą, co przy jego gabarytach było możliwe.

— Znowu ty? — Jeden z centaurów wskazał na Harry'ego. — Nie jesteś już szczeniakiem. Masz zakaz wkraczania na nasz teren.

Chłopak nie słyszał, co mówił ogier, ale widział , że jest wściekły, i to na niego. Wystąpił trochę do przodu, równając się z gajowym. Ten zatrzymał go w miejscu, coś mówiąc. Draco dołączył do Harry'ego, stając przy jego lewym boku.

— Nie wkroczyliśmy jeszcze na wasze terytorium. Zaczyna się dwie mile dalej — rzucił chłodno. — Za to wy przekroczyliście ustalone zasady bytowania. Nie wolno wam nosić broni na terenach zamieszkałych przez przynajmniej dwudziestu ludzi. Szkoła mieści teraz czterysta sześćdziesiąt osób, jednak wy macie przy sobie łuki i włócznie.

— Zamknij się, człeku! — Chyba zdenerwował przywódcę, bo cięciwy napięły się, a włócznie skierowano w ich stronę.

— Draco, przestań! — Hermiona szturchnęła chłopaka. — To nie jest dobry pomysł.

Harry tylko obserwował. Gdy Draco zaczął denerwować centaury, natychmiast uniósł tarczę. Gdy dziesiątka ogierów zbliżyła się w otoczeniu mrocznej poświaty, domyślił się, że to nie skończy się za dobrze.

— Chcemy tego bruneta! Zabrał nam klacz i teraz musi ją zastąpić! — zażądał dowódca.

— Przecież to chłopak— palnął Ron. — I to człowiek.

Hermiona ukryła twarz w dłoniach, nie chcąc śmiechem rozdrażnić jeszcze bardziej koni. Weasley czasami lśnił głupotą niczym supernowa.

Ruch z boku został zauważony zbyt późno przez pięcioosobową grupę. Porwanie Draco, zaraz po wytrąceniu mu różdżki, odbyło się tak szybko, że Harry zdołał tylko chwycić jego rękaw, urywając go. Sam też został pochwycony zaraz po tym. Trzęsąc się na grzbiecie, niczym upolowana zdobycz, którą przecież był, oddalał się od pozostałych.

Po godzinie takiego telepania miał już dosyć. Mógłby zareagować, ale nie chciał przypadkiem rozdzielić się z Malfoyem.

Natychmiast rozpoznał polanę, na której się zatrzymali. To tutaj uratował Rheę. Zrzucono ich obok kamiennej płyty, choć był przekonany, że wcześniej jej tu nie było. Ukryta w wysokiej trawie, bardziej wyglądała jak samotny głaz, ale owiewający go dziwny i znajomy zapach, dawał do myślenia. Zapach, po którym zawsze miał mdłości.

Jeden z centaurów zbliżył się do Draco. Harry wręcz poczuł trzask łamanych kości, gdy półkoń stanął na nogach Malfoya. Wiedział, że otwarte usta chłopaka krzyczą z bólu. Nie mógł mu pomóc. W tej samej chwili czterech innych samców złapało go za ręce i nogi, przypinając klamrami do płyty. Dowódca z zakrzywionym sztyletem w dłoni coś do niego mówił. Chyba czekał na odpowiedź, bo gdy jej nie otrzymał, kopnął chłopaka w bok.

Harry poczuł ból pękających żeber. Zakrztusił się.

— On nie słyszy! — Draco krzyczał do centaura. — Nie może odpowiedzieć!

Centaur odszedł od swej głównej ofiary i stanął przed Malfoyem.

— W takim razie ty odpowiesz za niego.

— Nie.

Nie spodobała się mu odpowiedź Draco. Machnął na innego centaura, wskazując Harry'ego.

Strzała przebiła dłoń leżącego. Głośny syk rozdarł powietrze.

— Zostawcie go!

— Nadal będziesz się sprzeciwiał?

— Nie — cicho rzekł Malfoy, opuszczając głowę.

Jego nogi, pod nienaturalnym kątem, leżały na ziemi, bezużyteczne.

— Odpowiedz!

— Nie wiem. Nigdy nie zwierzał się z tak osobistych tematów.

— Czy widziałeś lub słyszałeś, aby to robił?

— Nie. — Draco nie wiedział, czy mówić prawdę, czy kłamać.

Kolejna strzała wbiła się tym razem w drugą dłoń, przyszpilając i tak unieruchomionego Gryfona do płyty.

— Jeżeli kłamiesz... — Centaur zawiesił sugestywnie głos.

— Naprawdę nie wiem! Z nikim nie chodzi, nawet mnie odmówił!

— Czyli jest czysty?

— Chyba tak — odparł cicho Draco, zaczynając się obawiać, czy mówienie tym razem prawdy nie wyszło im na złe.

Centaura zadowoliła jego odpowiedź. Wrócił do dyszącego z bólu bruneta.

Sztylet zalśnił w słońcu, unoszony nad ciałem chłopaka. Któryś z ogierów rozerwał szaty na jego piersi.

Draco zaczął krzyczeć, starając się przysunąć bliżej. Włócznia wbita w ramię przygwoździła go do ziemi, przebijając ciało na wylot. Harry, nie zwracając uwagi na ból, próbował wyszarpnąć się z uwięzi. Centaur zaśmiał się zimno, widząc jego bezskuteczne wysiłki. Zaczął pisać na jego ciele czubkiem sztyletu. Krew z ran spływała na płytę. Po dłuższej chwili cały tors nosił na sobie niezwykły, magiczny rysunek. Gdy samiec naniósł ostatni krwawy rys, obraz zalśnił.

Harry powstrzymywał się z całych sił, żeby nie krzyczeć, podczas gdy ostrze cięło jego ciało. Zbyt mocno przypominało mu to sesję z Averym. Tamten śmierciożerca rozkręcał się, słysząc krzyki ofiary. Symbole świeciły, zwiększając cierpienie. Nie mógł pozwolić, aby ten rytuał został zakończony. Wręcz był przekonany, że koniec równa się jego śmierci, a co za tym idzie, Draco też zginie, jako świadek.

Kolejny raz zobaczył unoszący się nad nim sztylet. Teraz jednak skierowany był w jego serce. Nie miał czasu, musiał działać. Zasyczał inkantację zaklęcia.

Czaru, którego nie miał zamiaru nigdy w życiu użyć.

Nieważne co się stanie, nie pozwoli zginąć Draco.

Polana zaczęła iskrzyć krótkimi wyładowaniami mocy. Początkowo centaury nie zwróciły na to uwagi, chyba sądząc, że to część rytuału. Jednak gdy pierwszy z centaurów upadł po dotknięciu iskrzenia i nie wstał, zaczęli szeptać.

Sztylet dotknął piersi Gryfona. Zielone oko spoczęło na dowódcy. Syk przybrał na sile.

W momencie, gdy wyładowanie dotknęło centaura, nóż zagłębił się w ciele ofiary.

Magia oszalała. Konie, jeden po drugim, padały w trawę, pozostając w niej bez ruchu.

Na polanie zapadła nagła cisza. Było słychać tylko ciche jęczenie blondyna. Łkając, próbował wyrwać włócznię z ziemi i ze swojego ciała. Po kilku bezskutecznych próbach, zdecydował się na drastyczny ruch. Chwycił mocno drzewce włóczni tuż przy ramieniu i przetoczył się na brzuch. Pod ciężarem jego ciała drewno pękło, uwalniając go. Resztę włóczni wyrwał z krzykiem. Ciągnąc bezwładne nogi za sobą, przesuwał się w stronę płyty i leżącego na niej nieruchomego ciała.

— Harry, proszę. Nie umieraj. — Płakał z każdym przebytym centymetrem, widząc tylko sztylet tkwiący w piersi przyjaciela, prawie brata.

Klękając, nie bacząc na swój ból, przyciągnął do siebie chłopaka, uwalniając najpierw jego dłonie od strzał. Klamry już go nie trzymały, jakby same puściły w jednej chwili, nie wyczuwając oporu ofiary. Nóż wypadł z rany, z cichym dzwonieniem uderzając o płytę. Malfoy otulił chłodne ciało swoją szatą, przytulając je mocno do siebie.

— Proszę, Harry. Nie odchodź. Nie zostawiaj mnie. Nie zostawiaj Severusa. On się załamie. Proszę, Harry. Gryfoni mnie zamordują, że pozwoliłem ci zginąć.

Tulił go do siebie niczym małe dziecko, bujając w ramionach. Cicho szeptał ciągle to samo.

Pojawienie się Hagrida, Flitwicka i McGonagall nie zauważył. Siłą musiano mu odbierać chłopaka, bo nie chciał go wypuścić. W pewnej chwili rana dała o sobie znać i stracił przytomność, nadal trzymając dłoń Harry'ego.


	9. Chapter 9

Rozdział 9.

Malfoy nie chciał się budzić. Nie wiedział jeszcze dlaczego, ale czuł, że stało się coś niedobrego. Otworzył oczy i jęknął. Wszędzie światło. Starając się uciec od niego, obrócił się na bok, urażając ramię. Ramię, które przebiła włócznia, kiedy chciał pomóc…

— Harry! — krzyknął, zrywając się do siadu.

— Spokojnie, Draco. — Hermiona poderwała się z krzesła, na którym drzemała. — Leż, proszę.

— Gdzie jest Harry? Czemu go tu nie ma?

Oczy dziewczyny natychmiast zapełniły się łzami. Rzuciła się na pierś Malfoya.

— Nic nie chcą nam powiedzieć, Draco. Tak jakby on…

Chłopak zbladł. To nie może się dziać.

— To niemożliwe. Chcę go zobaczyć.

— Już próbowałam z Ronem wypytać nauczycieli, ale nadal nie wiemy, gdzie jest Harry. Uwierz mi, mamy swoje sposoby. Nie ma go w zamku. Nie żywego — dodała na koniec cicho.

Przyjście pani Pomfrey przerwało ich rozmowę, ale nie dociekania Draco.

— Gdzie jest Harry?

— Przykro mi, kochanieńki. Nie mogę odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

— Dlaczego? Chcę tylko wiedzieć, czy żyje.

Kobieta sprawdziła jego ramię.

— Możesz wrócić do swojego dormitorium, ale nie nadwyrężaj jeszcze ręki. Poboli jakiś czas. Nogi też są już w porządku. Zmykaj, jak się ubierzesz.

— Proszę nam powiedzieć, co z Harrym.

Poppy pokręciła tylko głową i zniknęła w kantorku.

— Idę do Severusa — rzekł Draco, wychodząc z ambulatorium.

— Już u niego byłam. Zachowuje się trochę nietypowo.

— Co masz na myśli, mówiąc „nietypowo"?

— Sam zobaczysz.

Dziewczyna miała rację. Od pierwszej chwili było widać, że Snape nie zachowuje się normalnie.

Był nerwowy.

Krążył po swojej komnacie niczym złapane w niewolę dzikie zwierzę.

Był nieostrożny.

Drzwi do jego kwater były uchylone, nie chroniło je żadne aktywne hasło i w ogóle nie zwrócił uwagi na nowoprzybyłych. Przekładał coś na półkach z eliksirami, coś do siebie szepcząc.

— Wujku?

— Ach, to ty, Draco. — Odwrócił się do nich na chwilę i zaraz wrócił do tego, co robił wcześniej, zapominając o gościach.

— Wujku, gdzie jest Harry?

Severus zamarł. Spojrzał na niego, jakby z wyrzutem.

— Zabiłeś go, wiesz o tym? — syknął, zbliżając się do blondyna z groźnym błyskiem w oczach. — On umarł przez ciebie.

Hermiona patrzyła przerażona na profesora. Zachowywał się jak szaleniec. Gdy była u niego kilka godzin wcześniej, popadał w apatię, która teraz najwyraźniej zamieniła się we wściekłość.

— Profesorze, czy pan wie, gdzie jest Harry? — spytała cicho. — Chcemy go tylko zobaczyć.

Z mężczyzny jakby uszło powietrze. Opadł na kolana, drżąc na całym ciele. Dwójka uczniów natychmiast przypadła do niego.

— Wujku?

— Nic nie czuję. — Złapał się za pierś. — Ból tutaj nagle znikł. Nie ma go.

— To znaczy, że Harry nie czuje bólu. To dobrze — ucieszyła się Hermiona.

Severus złapał ją za ramiona, potrząsając mocno.

— Nic nie rozumiesz? Ból nie znika tak nagle. Odchodzi falami, a nie w jednej chwili wraz z chłopakiem.

Draco słysząc ostatnie słowa, sapnął.

— Harry zniknął?

Severus potwierdził skinieniem głowy. Wstał, otrzepując szatę drżącymi dłońmi.

— W chwili wejścia do Wielkiego Holu, te dziwne linie na jego ciele rozbłysły i Harry zniknął w jasnym świetle. Nie ma go. Nigdzie.

Stanął przed kominkiem, patrząc w płomienie.

Dwójka uczniów nadal klęczała na dywanie w szoku po usłyszanych wiadomościach. Trwali w takim bezruchu, podczas gdy ich myśli pędziły jak szalone.

Gdzie jest Harry? Co to za światło go zabrało? Czy to świstoklik? A może kolejny plan Voldemorta? Najważniejsze z tego natłoku pytań było jedno. Czy Harry żyje?

Po naprawdę długim czasie opuścili gabinet Snape'a, który nie ruszył się sprzed kominka przez cały ten czas.

Usiedli przy swoim stole w Wielkiej Sali. Było nienaturalnie spokojnie. Nie cicho, tylko tak... nietypowo spokojnie. Żadnych okrzyków radości czy normalnych w szkolnym życiu kłótni.

— Hermiono, co się dzieje? — Padma przysunęła się do niej. — Po szkole krążą niepokojące plotki. Podobno Harry nie żyje? Czy to prawda? Jeśli nie, to gdzie on jest? Dlaczego nie przyszedł na posiłek? Czy to przez te ciągłe wypadki? Jest u Pomfrey, prawda? — W głosie koleżanki wyraźnie słychać było panikę.

— Nie wiemy, Padma — odparła spokojnie Hermiona. — Naprawdę nie wiemy, gdzie i w jakim stanie jest Harry.

— To boli, wiesz? — Patil rozejrzała się po Sali i zgromadzonych w niej uczniach. — Nie tylko ja, ale i inni mają podobne uczucie. Jakbyśmy musieli coś zrobić. Ale nie wiemy co. Nigdy nie czułam niczego specjalnego do Pottera. Ot, po prostu szkolny kolega. Aż do wczoraj. Ciągle o nim myślę. Zżera mnie to od środka.

Hermiona bardzo dobrze wiedziała, o czym dziewczyna mówi, też to odczuwała.

— To nasza więź z Harrym.

— Więź?

— Odkryliśmy to ostatnio. Harry jest powiązany z dużą, jeśli nawet nie ogromną, ilością ludzi magiczną więzią. Uratował nam życie, w ten lub inny sposób, a ona ponagla nas, byśmy się teraz odpłacili.

— Hermiono! — Draco zerwał się nagle ze swojego miejsca. — To oznacza, że on żyje! Więź nie oddziaływałaby na nas, gdyby nie żył. Potrzebuje naszej pomocy i więź wzywa dłużników.

— Co możemy zrobić? Nie wiemy, gdzie jest.

— Musimy się skupić na Harrym. — Starał się przypomnieć sobie szczegóły. — Co tam jeszcze było? Musimy chcieć z całego serca mu pomóc.

Nauczyciele zauważyli nagłe poruszenie przy stole Gryfonów. McGonagall podeszła do Malfoya.

— Coś się stało, panie Malfoy?

— Chyba wiemy, jak pomóc Harry'emu! — rzucił, wskakując na stół i podnosząc głos, skierował uwagę uczniów na siebie. — Wszyscy, którzy odczuwają potrzebę zrobienia czegokolwiek, niech wstaną.

— Malfoy, czego ty od nas chcesz? — krzyknął któryś z Krukonów.

— Czujecie napór magicznej więzi, która wręcz zmusza was, wzywa, abyście pomogli Harry'emu.

— Jaka więź? Bredzisz, Malfoy!

Obok Draco stanęła Hermiona.

— Jesteście połączeni z Harrym Potterem magicznym kontraktem długu.

— Jakiego znowu długu?

Szepty rozniosły się po Sali.

— W chwili odesłania Voldemorta szesnaście lat temu Harry was uratował. W różny sposób byliście na liście Voldemorta. Na przykład miał zamiar zamordować waszych rodziców, ale zniknął przed wykonaniem planu. W ten sposób wielu z was miało szansę w ogóle się narodzić. Tak powstała wasza więź.

Zaszumiało i nagle wszyscy umilkli.

— Co mamy robić? — spytała jakaś dziewczyna, chyba pierwszoroczna Gryfonka.

— Skupcie się na myśleniu o Harrym i o chęci pomocy mu. Nie wiemy, co może się stać. Pamiętajcie, magia nie ma umysłu. Ma serce i uczucia, działa samoistnie. Magia może pobrać od was moc i przekazać ją Harry'emu. Może wystarczyć też sama myśl, że chcemy pomóc.

Przez okno wleciał nagle feniks Dumbledore'a, siadając na mównicy, tuż nad głowami najbliższych uczniów. Zaczął cicho śpiewać.

Początek był spokojny, relaksujący i odprężający.

Z każdą nutą melodia nabierała mocy i siły. W serca uczniów wkradła się chęć pomocy, coraz mocniejsza, coraz potężniejsza. Oczy wszystkich zamykały się samoistnie. Kilka dziewcząt, a nawet chłopiec czy dwóch podjęło pieśń feniksa, nucąc, a zaraz potem już śpiewając.

Pieśń nie miała słów, tylko delikatnie śpiewane samogłoski. Każdy śpiewał w innej tonacji, ale słychać było synchronizację, jakby ćwiczyli w chórze od lat.

Hermiona przyłapała się na tym, że wtóruje Draco. Jego dźwięczny głos niósł się czystym tonem.

Przerwała śpiew. Coś zmuszało ją do podejścia do drzwi i otwarcia ich. Dała się ponieść przeczuciu.

Wrota stanęły otworem, wypuszczając ich śpiew dalej, w korytarz. Dziewczyna nie zatrzymała się. Nogi niosły ją w stronę klasy Firenza. Otworzyła i te drzwi.

Znalazła go. Znalazła Harry'ego. Tylko to przebijało się przez jej myśli.

Leżał na trawie przy boku Rhei. Centaurzyca obejmowała go ramieniem. Hermiona podbiegła do przyjaciela. Nadal był pokryty krwią, ale rysunki na jego ciele zniknęły.

Klacz poruszyła się, otwierając oczy. Uniosła ramię, uwalniając chłopaka i wtedy Hermiona to zobaczyła.

Symbole zmieniły nosiciela.

Klacz nie ruszyła się więcej. Uśmiechnęła się do dziewczyny i zamknęła oczy. By już nigdy ich nie otworzyć.

Pieśń umilkła w tej samej chwili, a przy nodze Gryfonki usiadł złocisty ptak, pochylając głowę nad piersią Pottera. Kilka łez spadło na ranę po sztylecie, zabliźniając ją natychmiast. Jeszcze tylko zanucił coś pokrzepiającego i odleciał.

W drzwiach już zebrali się uczniowie. Draco przecisnął się pomiędzy nimi, dopadając do Harry'ego.

— Harry! — Przytulił go do piersi.

— Rozejść się! — Rozkazujący ton Snape'a rozproszył uczniów na boki, niczym Mojżesz rozstępował Morze Czerwone.

Zatrzasnął drzwi za sobą, zabierając tym dostęp do widoku, który pewnie niejednego ucznia doprowadziłby do zawału, za zaraz potem do szaleństwa.

Severus Snape, Postrach Hogwartu, zapłakał z ulgi, klękając koło Draco i przytulając obu chłopaków do swojej piersi.

Harry śnił. Nie był to jednak ani sen proroczy, ani zwykły. Daleko mu było do niego. Znajdował się w niebycie, inaczej nazwać tego nie potrafił. Dookoła była jedna i ta sama barwa zachmurzonego nieba.

Skąd się tu wziął? Ostatnie, co pamiętał, to sztylet nad jego sercem. Czyżby umarł? Chyba nie. Czuł przecież, że żyje, ale czy to było pewne?

Ogarnęło go ciepło, biorąc w posiadanie każdy skrawek jego ciała. To nie bolało ani trochę, było całkiem przyjemne. To tak, jakby wygrzewał się w ciepłym, letnim słońcu. Przestał się przejmować, rozluźnił się.

Na krótko.

Zaczęto go wzywać. Musiał wracać. Nie chciał. Tu miał spokój. Nikt niczego od niego nie żądał.

— Harry, obudź się już. Proszę cię. Wszyscy się martwią.

To chyba był głos Rona.

Powoli otworzył oczy. Weasley miał położoną głowę tuż przy jego dłoni. Uniósł ją i potarmosił tę ryżą czuprynę.

— Harry! — Ron złapał jego rękę i uścisnął.

W jego oczach widać było łzy, choć starał się je ukryć.

— Obudziłeś się! Pani Pomfrey!

— Nie krzycz, Ron. Głowa mi pęka.

Chłopak zamarł.

— Mówisz normalnie? I słyszysz? — zauważył.

Poppy już podchodziła szybkim krokiem do łóżka pacjenta.

— Panie Weasley, proszę iść po profesora Snape'a. Ja tymczasem zajmę się pańskim kolegą.

Ron niezbyt chętnie wykonał polecenie.

— A teraz, panie Potter — po raz pierwszy pielęgniarka odezwała się tak służbowo — zbadamy pana, zanim znów zaczniesz przyzywać swoich dłużników.

— Kogo?

— Z tego co wiem, to panna Granger mówiła, że wiesz o więziach magicznych.

— A, o to chodzi. Tak wiem. — Powiedzmy, że część załapał.

— Kilka godzin temu pańska więź wywołała niezwykłe poruszenie w Wielkiej Sali. Spora ilość uczniów, głównie z rodzin mugolskich, poczuła nakaz, by panu pomóc.

— Wezwanie — szepnął.

— Tak, coś w tym rodzaju.

— Nie. Nie rozumie pani. Czułem, jak coś mnie przyzywa z tamtej strony.

Usiadł podczas tłumaczenia kobiecie swoich słów.

— Wiem zbyt mało na temat więzi, więc uznajmy, że tak było. Proszę teraz siedzieć spokojnie, rzucę zaklęcie diagnozujące. Rana cięta tuż obok pana serca została uleczona przez feniksa, reszta została wyleczona tutaj. Niestety, Rhei nie udało nam się uratować.

Harry spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

— Rhei?

— Centaurzyca powstrzymała działanie magicznego zniewolenia, przenosząc je na siebie. Niestety nie przeżyła tego.

Do chłopaka ledwo to dotarło. Nagle przypomniał sobie, co zrobił.

— O, nie! — Załamał się, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

— Miałaś mu nic nie mówić, kobieto! — Krzyk Snape'a odbił się echem od ścian.

— Zrobiłam to, co uważałam za słuszne. Powinien wiedzieć o Rhei. Oddała za niego życie.

— Nie oddała — odezwał się głucho Harry. — To było jej przeznaczenie, zostało tylko trochę opóźnione.

— Harry? — Draco wysunął się zza pleców profesora.

— Hej — przywitał się niewesoło. — Widzę, że pani Pomfrey zdążyła cię poskładać.

— Tak, zdążyła. — Podszedł bliżej, jakby trochę niepewnie. — Jak się czujesz?

Severus stanął po drugiej stronie łóżka.

— Jak ktoś, kto zabił dwanaście centaurów jednym zapomnianym zaklęciem. — Opadł na poduszkę.

— Nie zabiłeś ich — odparł sucho Severus.

— Nie?

— Wyssałeś z nich całą magię. Nie ma w nich ani grama mocy. Teraz to wręcz mugolskie centaury. Mutanty konia i człowieka.

— Zły opis zaklęcia? — zastanawiał się Harry. — To był czar zabijający.

— Cokolwiek zrobiłeś, nie rzuciłeś czaru zabijającego. A jeżeli nawet tak, to nie zadziałał on poprawnie.

Harry przymknął oczy. Czuł się zmęczony tym wszystkim. Nagle otworzył je na powrót, patrząc na Snape'a. Coś się nie zgadzało.

— Powstrzymujesz się? Nie warczysz na mnie?

— Dlaczego miałbym na ciebie warczeć? Nie jestem kundlem, Potter!

To nadal nie było prawidłowe zachowanie Severusa, i to tylko dobę po klątwie. Dało mu to do myślenia. Nie potrafił sprawdzić, czy zaklęcie znów zostało zmanipulowane, dopóki coś naprawdę groźnego i wyraźnego się nie zdarzy.

— Jeśli jesteś na siłach, możemy udać się do moich komnat? — zaproponował Snape.

— Co z Ronem i Hermioną? Znając ich, czekają na korytarzu.

— Mogą pomóc ci się ubrać, czy co tam od nich chcesz. Potem chcę cię widzieć u siebie. Samego.

Zabrzmiało prawie jak szlaban. Gdy Snape zostawił go sam na sam z Draco, Harry odetchnął.

— To było dziwne.

— Nie dla mnie — rzucił Malfoy. — Wczoraj, gdy cię znaleźliśmy, rozpłakał się i obu nas przytulił.

Harry zamrugał w szoku.

— Co zrobił?

— To, co słyszałeś.

Brunet uśmiechnął się lekko, a coś w środku aż mu zadrgało.

— Harry! — Uścisk Hermiony omal na nowo nie połamał mu żeber. — Nigdy więcej mnie tak nie strasz.

Odwzajemnił uścisk, przytulając do siebie jeszcze Rona i Draco.

— Wiecie, że was kocham. Nie pozwolę, by komukolwiek z was stała się krzywda.

— Ale to nie oznacza, że ty musisz cierpieć, Harry.

Usiedli na brzegu jego łóżka. Ron, tuląc Hermionę z jednej, Draco trzymając dłoń Harry'ego z drugiej.

— Wiesz, że ona ma rację — zauważył blondyn.

— Oczywiście. Przecież to Panna-Wiem-To-Wszystko. Teraz ktoś mógłby mi opowiedzieć, co działo się w Wielkiej Sali? Severus przerwał pani Pomfrey.

Podczas gdy trójka opowiadała, Harry ubierał się i myślał. Co spowodowało cofnięcie zmian w zaklęciu? Słyszał i mówił normalnie. Profesor się na niego nie złościł, tylko był sobą.

Więź dał sobie łatwo wytłumaczyć. Miał ją i tyle.

Stał teraz przy łóżku, zawiązując krawat, patrząc na czekających przyjaciół.

— Chcę zobaczyć Rheę — rzucił nagle.

— Firenzo przygotowuje ją do pogrzebu.

Ruszył do wyjścia, a reszta za nim. Zniknął im za rogiem w jednym z korytarzy-skrótów. Chciał sam porozmawiać z centaurem. Domyślił się, że znajdzie go w jego sali lekcyjnej i się nie mylił. Musiał właśnie skończyć, bo przykrywał ciało klaczy białym płótnem.

Harry zablokował drzwi i rzucił czar wyciszający.

— Witaj, Firenzo — przywitał się smutno.

— Witaj, Harry.

Stali obok Rhei, milcząc.

— Bała się tego — odezwał się nagle centaur. — Chciała przed tym uciec.

— Ale nie zdołała.

— Nie. Nie zdołała. Jednak udało jej się zrobić coś dobrego. — Uśmiechnął się do niego smutno, przyklękając przed Harrym na przednie nogi. — Czujesz to, prawda?

— Zmieniła zaklęcie.

— Nie, Harry. Nie zmieniła. Wchłonęła je wraz z pieczęcią.

Chłopak patrzył na niego, jakby właśnie dostał gwiazdkę z nieba.

— Severus przestanie cierpieć? Dlatego zachowuje się normalnie? Nie będzie żadnych wypadków?

— Nie będzie.

— A śnienie?

— To nie należało do klątwy, tylko do ciebie. Tak jak blizna czy kolor oczu. To cały ty.

Harry odwrócił się do Rhei, odkrywając jej twarz.

— Dziękuję, Rheo. I przykro mi, że tak to się skończyło.

— Myślę, że była szczęśliwa przez te kilka ostatnich miesięcy. Chyba jednak przypuszczała, że tak to się skończy.

— Dlaczego tak sądzisz? — zwrócił się do Firenza.

— My, centaury, nie jesteśmy zbytnio otwarci, a ona garnęła się do wszystkich. Chciała z każdym porozmawiać, poznać coś nowego.

— Jakby chciała coś po sobie pozostawić. Choćby to miało być tylko wspomnienie.

Jeszcze chwilę rozmawiali, a potem Harry zostawił Firenzo, aby przygotował się do dalszej części pogrzebu.

Przyjaciele czekali na niego przy schodach na piętro.

— Zaczekamy na ciebie w pokoju wspólnym.

— Nie trzeba. Jeśli zrobi się późno, prześpię się w swoim pokoju u Severusa.

Pożegnał się i ruszył w stronę lochów.

Severus otworzył mu natychmiast gdy tylko zapukał.

— Usiądź, Potter! — polecił.

Sam stanął przed kominkiem, tyłem do gościa.

— Klątwa już nie działa — zaczął Harry, gdy przez dłuższą chwilę profesor się nie odezwał. — Rheaa przejęła ją wraz z pieczęcią.

Żadnej reakcji.

— Profesorze? — znów spróbował zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

Nic. Mężczyzna nadal stał wpatrzony w ogień. Tylko ściskanie dłoni świadczyło, że z czymś się zmaga.

Harry uśmiechnął się ciepło, obserwując jego poświatę. Lęk przeplatał się z miłością, a nawet z zazdrością. Podobało się to chłopakowi, sam ostatnio miał podobną aurę.

Spróbował zastosować ostateczną broń. Broń, która na pewno zwróci uwagę Severusa na niego.

— Ojcze?

Efekt był zatrważający. Mężczyzna obrócił się tak szybko, że jego szata okręciła się dalej, zanim wróciła na swoje miejsce.

— Jak mnie... nazwałeś? — Głos mu się załamał.

— Ojcze. Chyba, że nadal mam zwracać się _per_ „pan"?

Severus nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Podjął więc decyzję, taką jak zawsze.

— Możesz zwracać się do mnie, jak chcesz. Oczywiście w granicach rozsądku — dodał szybko, widząc błysk w tym zielonym oku. — Nie zdzierżę, jeśli nie będziesz mnie szanował.

— Oczywiście, ojcze. — Harry liczył na większą wylewność, ale to był Snape. Szczęśliwy, wziął więc tyle, ile zostało mu dane. — O czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać, ojcze?

Miał zamiar używać tego zwrotu tak często, jak to możliwe. Podobało mu się. „Tata" do Snape'a nie pasowało, ale „ojcze" jak najbardziej.

Severus nadal stał przed kominkiem, teraz już ze skrzyżowanymi na piersiach rękoma.

— Chciałbym, abyś coś mi przysiągł.

Harry uniósł brwi, czekając na dalszy ciąg.

— Chcę byś mi przysiągł, że gdyby coś mi się stało, cokolwiek, nie przybiegniesz mi z pomocą.

— Nie! — odpowiedział natychmiast Harry ostro, zrywając się z fotela.

Serce omal mu nie stanęło, gdy przypomniał sobie ostatni sen.

— Za dobrze znam twoją durną gryfońską odwagę, Potter. Nawet gdyby nic mi nie groziło, ty zobaczyłbyś niebezpieczeństwo wszędzie i ruszył z odsieczą. Dlatego chcę wymóc tę przysięgę.

— Nie!

— Uparty...

— Nie!

— Durny...

— Nie!

— Głupi...

— Nie! — Każde słowo profesora Harry przerywał coraz głośniej.

— Bachor! — dokończył jednak Snape.

— Nie! Nie. Nie. — Tym razem coraz ciszej i ciszej się sprzeciwiał, opadając na fotel i chwytając się za włosy. — Nie proś mnie. Nie każ mi. Nie zrobię tego. I tak musiałbym ją później złamać. Nie mogę pozwolić... — Umilkł, zanim wyjawił za dużo.

Tę najgorszą dla niego część snu. Koszmaru, którego nadal nie wiedział, jak zmienić. A czas nieubłaganie mu się kończył. Chłód zaczął przenikać już przez mury zamku. Zima zbliżała się wielkimi krokami.

Zapach piołunu otulił go nagle. Ciepło otoczyło cudownym, mrocznym kokonem. Wtulił się w niego zachłannie.

— Proszę, ojcze. Nie zmuszaj mnie do tego. Jestem Gryfonem, kieruję się sercem.

— Wiem, Harry. Wiem — usłyszał tylko ciche słowa w odpowiedzi.

Po jakimś czasie Severus wysłał go do sypialni, twierdząc, że wystarczy mu Gryfonów plątających się nocą po korytarzach, nie musi do nich dołączać.

Harry szybko zasnął, zmęczony całym tym natłokiem dnia i jego wiadomościami.

Dwie godziny później siedział w pokoju wspólnym na parapecie okna, obserwując wolno sypiący śnieg.

Musiał uciec z kwater Severusa. Nie chciał, by ten widział go po obudzeniu. Nie, gdy sen znów się zmienił.

Łzy spływały po rozpalonych policzkach niewycierane.

Już wiedział, co musi zrobić. Wezwał Zgredka i krótko z nim porozmawiał. Wiedział, że ten nadopiekuńczy względem niego skrzat zrobi wszystko, o co go poprosi.

— Zdążysz, Zgredku?

— Oczywiście, Harry Potterze. Dla bezpieczeństwa wszystkich inne skrzaty mi pomogą.

— Dobrze, Zgredku. — Przytulił go. — Jesteś najwspanialszym skrzatem na świecie.

Skrzat zarumienił się po same czubki uszu i zniknął.

Harry nie miał już wiele czasu. Pobiegł do Pokoju Życzeń. Wiedział, czuł, co ma zrobić. Przepowiednia musi się dokonać, czy on tego chce, czy nie.

Rhea nie uciekała przed swoim przeznaczeniem. On też nie będzie. Nie miał takiego zamiaru.

Ranek nastał dla Harry'ego zbyt szybko.

„Jeszcze nie! Potrzebuję trochę więcej czasu!"

Jednak nikt mu go nie ofiarował. Stanął o dziewiątej przy drzwiach do Wielkiej Sali. Uczniowie mijali go zaciekawieni. On sam kierował ciągle wzrok w stronę okna.

Dwie godziny temu miał wizję. Po niej już był pewien, że Rhei się udało. Severus go nie szukał, bo nie czuł efektu.

Śmierć Parkinson nie była dla niego niczym niespodziewanym. W końcu każdy na służbie u Voldemorta musiał srogo płacić za swoje błędy.

— Chodź, Harry! Widzę, że dziś są kiełbaski! — zawołał Ron, ciągnąc go za rękaw.

Harry szybko połknął w tym zamieszaniu małą tabletkę, przyniesioną przez Zgredka jakiś czas temu. Skrzaty postarały się dziś szczególnie. Potrawy zachęcały i wyglądem, i zapachem. Wszyscy zachłannie rzucili się na śniadanie.

Brunet ugryzł tylko parę razy tosta, by Hermiona nie była zbytnio czepliwa, że nic nie je. Poczekał jeszcze pół godziny, ale Severus się nie pojawił.

Nie był tym zdziwiony, ale miał jednak cichą nadzieję.

Westchnął i wstał powoli. Zamiast udać się w stronę drzwi, jak zawsze to robił po skończonym posiłku, ruszył w stronę podium i stanął przed mównicą.

— Przepraszam za to, co muszę zrobić, ale to dla waszego bezpieczeństwa — rzucił krótko i zaczął syczeć.

Ogromne okna nagle zostały wchłonięte przez ściany, podobnie stało się ze wszystkimi drzwiami.

— Panie Potter, co pan robi? — McGonagall już zerwała się ze swojego miejsca, a zaraz za nią wstał dyrektor.

— On już tu jest — zwrócił się do Dumbledore'a i starzec natychmiast zrozumiał, o kim mowa.

Zbladł.

— Harry...

Ale chłopak ponownie zaczął syczeć, wskazując kolejno nauczycieli. Powoli opadali na swoje krzesła, śpiąc.

— Harry? Co się dzieje? — wołała Hermiona.

— Przepraszam was, ale chcę, żebyście byli bezpieczni. — Uśmiechnął się do trójki swoich najlepszych przyjaciół. — Jak będzie po wszystkim, skrzaty was obudzą.

— Harry, co ty...?

Brunet zaczął syczeć, kierując się w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze niedawno były drzwi. Tak jak szedł, uczniowie zasypiali, opadając na ławki, powoli i kontrolowanie.

— Nie rób te... — Draco nie zdążył dokończyć, dotknięty magią.

Po chwili wszyscy spali. Ostatni raz spojrzał na Salę. Westchnął ciężko i otworzył sobie małe przejście do holu.

Nawet jeśli jakiś uczeń krąży po zamku, skrzaty się nim zajmą i uśpią.

Ogromne drzwi wejściowe były uchylone.

Severus już wyszedł.

— Zgredku! — zawołał z lekką paniką.

— Tak, Harry Potterze?

— Chciałbym, żebyś zabrał mnie do Severusa Snape'a.

— Oczywiście! — Już wyciągał do niego rękę.

— Czekaj! — powstrzymał go. — Gdy pojawimy się koło niego, masz mnie puścić i zabrać Severusa do ambulatorium. Jeśli będzie ranny, obudź panią Pomfrey. Zrozumiałeś?

— Tak. Zgredek zrozumiał. Zabrać Harry'ego Pottera do profesora Snape'a. Zabrać profesora, zostawić Harry'ego Pottera.

— Dokładnie! — Chwycił go za rękę i zniknęli.

**Koniec.**


	10. Dodatek

**Dodatek.**

Salon w Snape Manor jak zawsze był trochę mroczny. Zasłony zaciągnięte prawie całkowicie, przepuszczały tylko przez małą szparkę smugę słońca. Wystarczającą jednak dla czytającego w fotelu mężczyzny.

— Ojcze? — doleciało wołanie z korytarza.

— Tu jestem, Harry.

Do komnaty wszedł dziwnie podejrzanie uśmiechnięty młody mężczyzna. Czarne, długie włosy spięte w kucyk spływały mu na plecy, a dziko rosnąca grzywka została właśnie przyczesana na bok.

— Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę, ojcze. Dokładniej dwie — wypalił zaraz od progu.

Severus Snape uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu.

— A z jakiej to okazji?

— Bez okazji. — Podszedł bliżej, stając po jego prawej. — Draco! Już! — zawołał.

W szeroko otwartych drzwiach pojawił się drugi mężczyzna, z blond warkoczem na ramieniu.

Szedł trochę dziwnie. Jakby kogoś delikatnie popychał przed sobą. Tyle że nikogo przed nim nie było.

Uklęknął nagle i uniósł dłoń.

— Oto, moje drogie panie, wasz nowy dziadek. — I zdjął pelerynę-niewidkę z dwóch wyraźnie zaciekawionych dziewczynek. — Ukłońcie się ładnie — szepnął im na ucho.

Dziewczynki dygnęły posłusznie.

— Harry?

— Tak, ojcze? — Młodzieniec zaniepokoił się tym bardzo dobrze znanym mrocznym tonem.

— Mógłbym prosić o wytłumaczenie tej sytuacji?

Uśmiech znów rozjaśnił twarz Harry'ego.

— Oczywiście. Zielonooka brunetka to Anna, lat siedem, a szarooka blondyneczka to Penny, lat sześć. Siostry.

— Kontynuuj. Nadal czekam.

— Adoptowaliśmy je z Draco. A ty, jako nasz opiekun, stajesz się ich dziadkiem.

— Jak to adoptowaliście? Czarodzieje nie...

— Ale mugole mogą.

Severus zmierzył obu swoich podopiecznych takim spojrzeniem, że dziewczynki zapiszczały i schowały się. Blondynka za Harrym, a brunetka za Draco.

Mężczyzna sięgnął po laskę opartą dotąd o bok fotela i podpierając się na niej, wstał.

— To znowu jakieś wasze durne żarty? Nie zdążyłem jeszcze naprawić szafy po tych waszych kundlach, a wy już sprowadzacie tu...

— Ojcze! — Głos Harry'ego nagle stał się ostry. — To są od dziś nasze córki! Staraliśmy się o nie od dwóch lat. Zostały porzucone przez swoich rodziców, bo uznali je za dziwolągi.

Severus obejrzał się na obie dziewczynki.

Harry zasyczał cicho, a one mu odpowiedziały tak samo.

— Obie? — zdziwił się Snape.

— Tak. Ale to nie wszystko. Anno, mogłabyś?

Brunetka wysunęła się zza pleców Draco i uniosła dłoń. Zasyczała i pokój rozjaśnił się delikatnym światłem wydobywającym się z kilkunastu maleńkich kul.

— Nie potrzebuje różdżki?

— Penny też nie. — Wziął blondyneczkę na ręce.

— Czemu dziadzio jest zły? — spytała Penny. — Nie lubi niespodzianek?

— Na pewno nie bachorów sikających do łóżka — sapnął zdenerwowany Snape.

— Głupi jesteś! Ma już sześć lat. Nie sika do łóżka. Tylko niemowlaki i staruszki tak robią, bo nie potrafią chodzić do łazienki. A ty potrafisz zdążyć? — spytała nagle starsza dziewczynka.

— Mała!

— Żadna „mała"! Penny jest od dziś Potter, a ja Malfoy!

— Wy tak całkiem na poważnie?

Chyba do mężczyzny zaczęło w końcu docierać.

— Tak, wujku. Jesteśmy tego całkowicie pewni. Zakochaliśmy się w nich dwa lata temu i do dziś nam nie przeszło. Co prawda, mugole strasznie nam utrudniali, ale słówko do Ministra Magii od Harry'ego Pottera, pogromcy Voldemorta, zadziałało cuda. Sam premier Anglii dał zgodę na tę adopcję.

Harry wezwał skrzata.

— Zgredku, zajmij się dziewczynkami. Pewnie mają ochotę na coś słodkiego.

— Tak jest, paniczu.

Dziewczynki pobiegły za skrzatem, szepcząc coś do siebie.

— Czemu ten wąż nie zeżarł także ciebie? Miałbym teraz spokój i ciszę — warknął Snape.

— Mam go poprosić, by dokończył?

— O, nie! Jak ostatnio go wezwałeś, rozwalił cały ogród.

— Naprawiłem go przecież! — oburzył się Harry.

— Dobrze, że był chociaż raz przydatny — mruknął zamyślony Severus.

— Tak, połknięcie przez boga wiatru, powietrza, dziennego nieba i dobrobytu, nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych rozrywek Voldemorta — zaśmiał się Draco.

— Za to niezły nawóz wyszedł. Jak ostatnio byłem w Hogwarcie, wierzba bijąca okładała Wielką Kałamarnicę, bo łamała jej gałęzie, pochylające się nad jeziorem.

— Tak, a Hagrid może spokojnie zdjąć dach, i tak będzie miał sucho.

— Co robią dziewczynki? — spytał nagle Snape, przerywając im wspominki.

Draco spojrzał na Harry'ego, ale ten już okręcał się na pięcie, wypadając z salonu.

Severus Snape pokiwał głową i ruszył za Draco.

Kuchnia wyglądała jak pobojowisko po bitwie.

— Panno Potter! Panno Malfoy! — warknął Snape, widząc stan kuchni. — Co to ma znaczyć?

— Chciałam zrobić eliksir wzmacniający, taki, o jakim mówił tata, ale Anna wrzuciła mi do niego sody i wybuchł.

— Eliksir? Potter i eliksir?

Harry przewrócił oczami.

— Zaczyna się.

— Panno Potter, proszę za mną. Pokażę ci, co to jest prawdziwe laboratorium warzyciela eliksirów. A wy tu posprzątajcie!

— Tato? — usłyszał jeszcze Mistrz Eliksirów, gdy kierował się na pierwsze piętro.

— Tak, Anno.

— Czy to jest to, co nazwałeś „szlabanem"?

— Tak, kochanie. To jest właśnie szlaban.

**Koniec.**

**Definitywny.**


End file.
